Digimon: La Guerra Santa
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Cuando las entidades más poderosas de los Mundos Digitales determinan que tu existencia es un riesgo para todas las dimensiones y cuando llamas la atención de un Señor Demonio sediento de poder, no tienes muchas opciones y te ves envuelto en una Guerra entre múltiples fuerzas. Crossover entre las primeras cuatro temporadas de Digimon, una historia con mucho drama y acción.
1. Prólogo

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Prologo:**

 _– Todos cometemos errores, todos hemos hecho algo de lo cual nos arrepentimos. Intentamos que los malos momentos queden atrás, renegamos nuestra oscuridad y pensamos que estamos seguros, a salvo. Sin embargo, la verdad no puede llegar a ser más distinta, pues nuestras equivocaciones están ahí, forman parte de nosotros. Esperan pacientemente el momento, nos golpearán como un huracán o como un auto que viene a una alta velocidad, el cual nos toma desprevenidos. No hay forma de estar preparados para ello –_

En el principio, existió un Mundo Digital original, creado por dos supercomputadoras a principios del siglo XX. Estas se encargaron de crear los cimientos al reunir los datos borrados de la red global de computadoras, _internet._ Fue luego de la intervención de otros dos mundos que aquel Mundo Digital se dividió, de acuerdo en lo establecido por la teoría de tierras paralelas.

El primer Mundo Digital había quedado relegado y se convirtió en el mundo base donde los otros mundos digitales eran vigilados. Esa era la misión de un grupo especial de digimon, conocidos como los Caballeros de la Realeza.

– La anomalía ha sido confirmada – pronunció un digimon de blanca armadura y alas de dragón.

– He hablado con nuestro señor al respecto, nos ha dado el permiso para interferir –

El segundo en pronunciarse también tenía una armadura de color blanco pero difería del anterior en el uso de una capa, de contraste blanco y rojo, y la presencia de cabezas de bestias por manos, una azul y el otro naranja.

En total fueron seis miembros presentes, encontrándose en un espacio negro hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El suelo de la dimensión difería con la presencia de líneas doradas, las cuales se distribuían como cables en un dispositivo electrónico de tamaño pequeño.

– ¿Esta resolución no es un poco extrema? – cuestionó otro, de capa roja.

Entre sus características más notables era su lanza sagrada, _Gram,_ y su escudo _Aegis._ Además de la señal de peligro digital, gravado en su pecho.

En su voz denotaba preocupación por la criatura, un humano, al cual se estaban refiriendo. Simpatizaba, pues conocía que no se trataba de un ser malvado, todo lo contrario. Ese se había arriesgado por proteger a uno de los mundos digitales.

– Dukemon, su poder puede poner en riesgo no sólo al Mundo Digital del cual procede, sino también a todos los demás existentes – recalcó el primero – La estructura del mismo multiverso puede verse comprometida. Tu mismo fuiste testigo del _caos_ que ocasionó –

– Pero se redimió. También fuiste testigo de como salvó todos los mundos, en compañía de sus camaradas, al destruir ese programa nocivo –

Empezó una acalorada discusión entre los caballeros sagrados. Dos de ellos apoyaron el punto de vista del guerrero dragón y el consejo de la entidad, a la cual se le había consultado; otro vio razón en las palabras de Dukemon, considerando que su existencia podría ser más benéfica que dañina. Solo fue el segundo interlocutor, Omegamon, quien permaneció en silencio.

Hasta que consideró que la discusión escalaba nuevos niveles de tensión.

– Basta ya – exclamó con autoridad, para luego dirigir su mirada a Dukemon – Entiendo tu proceder, sin embargo, en el fondo sabes que esto es lo mejor. Dynasmon tiene razón –

– Además no podemos desobedecer las ordenes de nuestro señor – añadió el guerrero dragón – Dudar de sus decisiones es un sinónimo de debilidad, ya no seriamos capaces de mantener el orden y la estabilidad. No podemos ir en su contra –

Eso último fue una advertencia más que otra cosa.

Dukemon tuvo las cosas claras. Las decisiones ya habían sido tomadas y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlas, ya no tendría caso interceder o defender a esa criatura, quien se supone era un riesgo para todos los mundos. Ir en contra de la resolución de su señor era contrariar a la Orden de Caballeros, al cual pertenecía. Esa no era una opción.

Sin más que añadir, los digimon presentes fueron retirándose, uno por uno. Los últimos que quedaron fueron Omegamon y Dukemon.

– Dukemon – Omegamon susurró, esta vez no usaría su tono de voz autoritario – Se que esta decisión no te agrada pero hacemos lo mejor para proteger a todos los mundos. No solo es por él, es también por los seres malvados que buscan aprovechar su poder –

En eso, su amigo y compañero de armas tenía razón.

Dukemon reparó en esto último y solo pudo sentir lástima por lo que le aguardaba a ese humano, pronto este desearía no haber nacido.

* * *

Una figura se paseó por la costa, mirando con rencor al lugar que se había convertido en su prisión. Este no era nada más que el _mar de las tinieblas,_ el mundo que nació de los pecados de los seres humanos, el mundo que vio nacer a los digimon de su tipo, el vasto océano que gobernaba Dagomon y su séquito. Resultaba irónico que ahora su encierro actuara en su favor que en su contra.

El tiempo corría distinto que en otros mundos, así que no conocía si sus enemigos seguían con vida o, en cambio, habían perecido. Lo que si era cierto, era que había vivido una eternidad, una que no desaprovechó.

Motivado por la venganza, el _Rey de los Demonios,_ Demon, se preparó y fortaleció sus poderes a límites insospechados. Hizo alianzas, destruyó rivales y aprovechó todos los recursos que el Mar de las Tinieblas tenía para ofrecer. Todo para el momento en el cual sería libre.

Del oleaje que rompía en la costa, vio un grupo de sombras emerger, dirigiéndose a su posición. Eran criaturas acuáticas de ojos rojos, digimon Antiguos que seguían un culto degenerado, la religión del Dios profano de las profundidades, Dagomon. Le traían un mensaje, ya estando en frente suyo, en una lengua que solo el demonio podría entender, sin llegar a enloquecer.

– ¿Han encontrado la esencia de esos espíritus? – Demon preguntó.

Uno de los digimon Antiguos habló, aunque la descripción más adecuada era decir que el digimon emitió un sonido casi susurrante, uno que no era re-producible por algún otro vocablo conocido.

Demon sonrió por su respuesta. – Llévenme hasta allá. Yo haré el resto –

Los mensajeros de Dagomon asintieron, sumergiéndose nuevamente en las olas, no sin antes hacer una seña para que el Señor Demonio les siguiera. El destino pareció ser un punto al azar, dentro del infinito mar, mas supo en el momento la diferencia. La concentración de maldad que sentía era lo que estaba buscando.

Demon usó los conocimientos prohibidos que había aprendido, magia negra muy poderosa y desconocida. El efecto en el cúmulo de maldad fue inmediato, ahora varios digimon malignos regresaban a la vida. Piedmon, Mugendramon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, MetalEtemon, Vamdemon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon y Devimon; todos ellos derrotados por un grupo de niños humanos y sus compañeros digitales. El odio y su sed de venganza habían sido los que retuvieron sus espíritus en el mundo de la oscuridad y había evitado que ellos renacieran detrás del Muro de Fuego.

– ¿Qué rayos sucedió? – MetalEtemon preguntó con confusión.

– Lo último que recuerdo fue esa pelea que tuve con esos condenados niños elegidos – Devimon comentó.

El ángel caído recordó con odio haber sido derrotado por el compañero del niño de la esperanza.

No es que a Puppetmon le fuera mejor con ello. – ¿Qué pasó con todos nosotros? –

Y el hecho de encontrarse en el Mar de las Tinieblas, no les ayudaba a todos ellos.

– Todos ustedes murieron – dirigieron su mirada a la fuente de esa voz, al demonio que ocultaba su cuerpo en una túnica roja – Todos fueron destruidos por unos niños, quienes arruinaron sus planes –

A ninguno de los presentes les gustó la forma en que se dirigió a ellos, sin embargo, encontraron razón en sus palabras.

– nuestro Lord Demon está en lo cierto – LadyDevimon reconoció a su señor – Cada uno de nosotros enfrentamos a los Niños Elegidos y fracasamos en nuestro intento –

– ¡Ya lo recuerdo! – MetalEtemon exclamó de forma estridente – Malditos Niños Elegidos, estaba tan cerca de destruirlos a todos... –

Fuera de la rabieta que estaba siendo protagonista el mono metálico, habían asuntos más importantes que atender.

– Si es cierto que todos nosotros estábamos muertos – Devimon, suspicaz, dijo – ¿Por qué razón nos devolviste la vida? –

Demon sonrió debajo de su túnica, convencido que todos ellos morderían el anzuelo. Después todo, se les prometería lo único que ellos habían perseguido con ambición. El control de todos los mundos estuvo a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _Esta historia continuará..._

 _Próximo capítulo: **Un encuentro inevitable.**_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

* ¡Hola a todos! Les hago un saludo y les hago entrega de un nuevo Fanfic. La idea provino de una tarde de reflexión, pensando en los puntos inconclusos que quedaron en algunas temporadas. En Digimon Adventure 02, los niños encerraron a Demon, un enemigo de turno, en el Mar de las Tinieblas pensando que permanecería ahí por toda la eternidad. Fue por tan poco tiempo que su inclusión en la trama de esa temporada resultaba totalmente innecesaria, pero lo hicieron y su prematura derrota abría una posibilidad.

Piénsenlo, un Señor de los Demonios habitando en un mundo de oscuridad, con la motivación de regresar y vengarse de sus enemigos. Queda claro que no iba a poner a lamentarse de su suerte y se pondría a trabajar en sus planes. Por supuesto, esta idea ya ha sido abordada por varios escritores con anterioridad. Incluso yo lo utilicé en varios de mis relatos, aunque no como enemigo principal. ¡Tenía que añadir algo nuevo!

Fue entonces cuando pensé en Digimon Tamers, en otro de los puntos que consideré que no se habían desarrollado. No solo por los protagonistas, sino también por todos los demás personajes que aparecieron en la temporada y más allá. Por supuesto, también es atractivo pensar en la teoría de tierras paralelas, lo cual siento que aportaría mucho a esta historia.

Con esto en mente, nació el punto central que se tratará aquí. Se cometió un error que pareció quedar en el olvido, sin embargo, los poderosos ( _Los Caballeros de la Realeza_ ) no lo pasaron por desapercibido y piensan hacer algo al respecto. Añadido a este problema, un ser maligno se muestra interesado en involucrarse. La combinación de estos factores dan como resultado un enfrentamiento sin igual, una _Guerra Santa_ entre las fuerzas del _"bien"_ y las fuerzas del _"mal"_ , y con todos los otros que incluyan.

Como un crossover entre las cuatro primeras temporadas de Digimon, los humanos que pelearon por el Mundo Digital tendrán que sobreponerse a un nuevo periodo de crisis y enfrentar a sus propios demonios. Tal como dijo Takeru Takaishi en el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02, el camino para llegar a un mundo pacífico nunca es fácil.

* Opiniones, halagos, insultos, conferencias de prensa que tengan, por favor pasar a la Caja de comentarios. Siempre estaré dispuesto a responder sus preguntas.


	2. I Un encuentro inevitable

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo I:** Un encuentro inevitable

* * *

 **31 de Julio del 2005. Mundo Humano, Odaiba. 23:50 Hrs.**

En una habitación ubicada en un apartamento, a su vez ubicada dentro de un conjunto de apartamentos (por redundante que suene), estuvo una joven de trece años durmiendo en la comodidad de su cama. A su lado, un digimon felino estaba reposando, un Tailmon, quien velaba para que su compañera tuviese sueños buenos. Sin embargo, había un precio que pagar si uno era el Elegido de la Luz.

En su caso, la Elegida de la Luz.

Sus sueños, en ocasiones, traían mensajes ocultos, amenazas o advertencias que le daba el Mundo Digital. Este sueño sería uno de esos.

Hikari Yagami sentía el llamado de un mundo extraño, una ciudad antigua que aparecía sobre el mar cada cierto tiempo, pero destinada a permanecer en las profundidades oscuras y desconocidas.

 _Su cuerpo no se sentía dueño de si mismo, no respondía a los pensamientos de Hikari Yagami y solo caminó por un suelo de piedra húmedo, la textura era fangosa. Caminó por una ciudad que pareció haber venido de las estrellas, construida hace eones por seres alienígenas. La construcción pareció basarse en la geometría no euclidiana, era una visión muy extraña. Por donde andará, siempre se topaba con extraños ídolos de piedra, estatuas de un monstruo marino._

 _Los detalles en esos homenajes le daban un sentimiento de horror latente, su mente ya estaba preparando la respuesta de huir o luchar. Pero su cuerpo continuaba sin responderle, el cual siguió su camino al adentrarse en las extrañas estructuras._

 _Desde antes, ya había sentido el olor que, para su mejor descripción, era algo parecido a la esencia del pescado pudriéndose. Ahora que estaba mas cerca, ese olor se había hecho demasiado intenso._

 _Ahora que se lo pregunta. ¿A qué rayos se estaba acercando?_

 _Llamenlo sexto sentido, pero ella no quiso saber la respuesta a esa pregunta._

 _Al final, dio con la bestial criatura que había estado esperándola. La oscuridad que cubría su cuerpo y sus ojos rojos brillantes le llenaron de escalofríos, era la silueta de un dragón con cabeza de pulpo. Supo entonces que los ídolos que había visto atrás eran el homenaje al monstruo que ahora presenciaba._

 _Era el momento de mayor desesperación y no tenía la opción de correr. Ahora los sirvientes del Mar Oscuro habían aparecido para guiarla hacia el demonio de las profundidades, quien se encontraba detrás de una meseta pequeña, llena de gravados irreconocibles del Alfabeto digital. Daba el aspecto de ser un centro ceremonial._

 _— No, déjenme ir — su mente gritó con desesperación._

 _Como una broma cruel del destino, recordó que los digimon del Mar de las Tinieblas, hace tres años, le pedían que se convirtiera en su prometida. Esto hizo que estuviera a punto de caer en la locura, sin embargo..._

 _En un misterioso giro de los hechos, logró recuperar el control de sus parpados. Supuso que cerrar sus ojos era lo mejor que podía hacer, lo cual hizo por cierto tiempo, lo hizo hasta que la sensación de miedo e incertidumbre desaparecieron de golpe. Solo hasta entonces, abrió sus ojos._

 _Aun se encontraba en esa siniestra metrópolis pero ya no estaban las criaturas que le acosaban. En su lugar, hubo un niño de su edad, el cual tenía cabello castaño y ojos carmesí. No sintió maldad en él, lo cual la tranquilizó, mas lo que más llamaba la atención de él fue ver que portaba unos googles — tal como Daisuke, o Taichi en su momento —, de color amarillo y lente azul._

 _— ¿Estás bien? — Hikari se sobresaltó, ya que hasta ahora había mantenido su mente en los googles._

 _Se sonrojó._

 _— Lo siento, lo siento — dijo avergonzada — fue muy grosero de mi parte... —_

 _La Elegida ahora reparó en la expresión del joven y notó que lo embargaba una profunda tristeza, parecía que había sufrido mucho. Sin saber que era lo que la impulsaba, Hikari caminó hasta donde estaba el chico y lo abrazó sin que este pudiera impedirlo._

 _Ahora el joven era el sobresaltado, con un profundo sonrojo que agradeció que Hikari no hubiese visto._

 _Ninguno dijo nada._

 _Por un tiempo._

 _— Tu, tu puedes ayudarme — Hikari escuchó su voz suplicante — Tienes que salvarme —_

 _Solo tuvo una pregunta que hacer._

 _— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —_

 _Pero no hubo tiempo para la respuesta, pues fueron interrumpidos por una risa que enviaba un escalofrío a sus espaldas. Hikari aumentó su agarre en el peli–castaño y este la envolvió en sus brazos, cosa que no había hecho hasta ahora, y miró desafiante al agresor. Lo último que vio Hikari fue una torrente de llamas dirigirse hacia ellos._

 _Y después..._

— ¡Hikari! —

Tailmon despertó segundos después de que su compañera humana lo hiciera. Miró con desconcierto y preocupación el rostro pálido y sudoroso de Hikari, y miró como Taichi ya estaba dentro de la habitación, quien estaba sentado en la cama, a un lado de su hermana con el propósito de calmarla.

— Hikari, hermanita — Taichi dijo después de que ella hubiese recuperado la respiración — ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —

— Solo fue una pesadilla, estoy bien —

Por supuesto, Taichi no fue convencido por su respuesta, y Tailmon tampoco. Uno solo tenía que ver las expresiones que llevaban en sus rostros. Sin embargo, ellos no podían obligar a Hikari para que hablara.

Ella acudiría a ellos cuando fuera el momento.

— Recuerda que estamos para lo que tu necesites, Hikari — Taichi se retiró de la habitación, dando algunos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta que había sido abierta con cierta brusquedad. Antes de cerrarla, dio un último vistazo a su hermana — Descansa, mañana es un día importante —

La aludida asintió y el mayor se dio por satisfecho, por lo que cerró la puerta y la dejó a solas con Tailmon.

— Puedes confiar en mi, Hikari. Tu lo sabes — quien le recordó que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

— Gracias, Tailmon —

Hikari lo sabía y debía estar agradecida. No importa cual amenazante podría llegar a ser el poder de las tinieblas, siempre podría contar con su valeroso hermano mayor y su compañero digimon para alejarlas. Consideró hablarle a Tailmon sobre su sueño, sin embargo, se encontró demasiado cansada para ello. Tal vez mañana lo haría, antes de reunirse con los muchachos.

Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era seguir durmiendo, para reponer sus fuerzas.

— Descansa Tailmon —

— Tu también Hikari —

Tan solo esperaba volverse a encontrar con ese joven de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí en sus sueños.

* * *

 **13 de Febrero del 2003. Mundo Digital. Casa de Gennai. 16:00 Hrs.**

Koushiro Izumi acudió al llamado de la entidad conocida como Gennai, quien había sido creado por las Bestias Sagradas con el único propósito de servir como un guardián del Mundo Digital, al cual ellas pertenecían. Por esa razón el Elegido del Conocimiento supuso que no era un invitado, él y Tentomon, a tomar el té. Había algo más importante que este querría discutir con él.

— Me alegra que hallas podido venir — Gennai comentó con una sonrisa — ...sírvete, preparé una merienda para nuestra plática —

Koushiro agradeció y pasó a la sala. Al frente de la silla acogedora donde se había sentado, estaba una pequeña mesa de madera, en la cual había una tasa de porcelana con café caliente en su interior y un plato con galletas. El joven cogió una y la llevó a su boca, pasó el alimento y después de unos segundos dijo.

— También me gusta verlo, señor Gennai. Pero usted no me habría llamado sino hubiera un asunto urgente. ¿No es así? —

Gennai, quien hasta entonces, estaba sonriente, frunció el ceño. Mas no le sorprendía, después de todo Koushiro era el más inteligente de todos los Elegidos.

— Verás, Koushiro — el guardián digital tomó asiento para lo que tenía que decir — Hay algo que debo advertirles, a ti y a tus amigos. Es un asunto inconcluso que dejaron Daisuke y los otros —

— ¿Un asunto inconcluso? — Tentomon cuestionó.

— Hace no mucho, cuando ustedes estaban solucionando el problema de los niños secuestrados, un digimon maligno y sus fuerzas invadieron su mundo —

— Demon — Koushiro exclamó en comprensión.

— Pero. ¿Cuál es el problema? Daisuke y los muchachos encerraron a Demon en el Mar de las Tinieblas. No puede escapar —

Ese era el meollo del asunto.

— Una solución temporal, me temo. Tentomon — Gennai tomó un sorbo de su café y continuó — Demon podrá salir eventualmente del Mar de las Tinieblas y, cuando lo haga, él vendrá preparado. Que no les quepa la menor duda —

— Señor Gennai. ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? —

No era una noticia alentadora. Koshiro ni siquiera se había animado a tomar nada de comida, había perdido el apetito.

— Qinglongmon contactó conmigo poco después de que ustedes vencieran a BelialVamdemon. Me habló de una historia que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que los primeros Elegidos pisaran este Mundo Digital.

 _" En los tiempos del Mundo Digital primitivo, se produjo una rebelión en contra de las Bestias Sagradas y sus súbditos. Los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio habían surgido con su armada, los Soldados de Pesadilla, para conquistar este y todos los demás mundos. Eran tan poderosos que nadie podía hacerles frente, así que llevaron al Mundo Digital a lo que se conoció como la primera Edad Oscura, la cual duró hasta la intervención de los dioses guardianes de la red, los santos Caballeros de la Realeza "_

 _"Fue la primera Guerra Santa que los caballeros digimon tuvieron que llevar a cabo, un batalla que duró años pero, a la larga, estos salieron vencedores. Libraron al Mundo Digital del yugo de los Reyes Demonio y estos últimos fueron desterrados al Área Oscura, detrás del Muro de Fuego "_

— El señor Qinglongmon me platicó esa historia porque reconoció la verdadera naturaleza de Demon —

— Quiere decir que... — Koushiro intuyó a lo que Gennai quería llegar, aunque dejó que él terminará con la respuesta.

— Así es, me temo que Demon es uno de los Siete Reyes Demonio originales —

* * *

 **1 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Humano, Odaiba. 12:30 Hrs.**

— Con que eso fue lo que te dijo — Yamato, elegido de la Amistad, susurró.

— ¿Crees que el señor Gennai tiene razón? ¿Demon pronto resurgirá? — Mimi Tachikawa pregunta a Koushiro, temerosa.

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que el Elegido del Conocimiento había cruzado palabras con Gennai acerca de ese tema, aun recordando todo con exactitud. Solo hasta ese momento había decidido compartir ese secreto con sus amigos. Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Kido Joe, Takenouchi Sora, Tachikawa Mimi, Takaishi Takeru y Yagami Hikari estaban reunidos por esa razón, dos horas antes de verse con sus digimon y los otros Elegidos: Motomiya Daisuke, Inoue Miyako y Hida Iori; con el motivo de celebrar el aniversario de su llegada al Mundo Digital.

— El señor Gennai consultó con las Bestias Sagradas recientemente, — Koushiro respondió — Un portal se está abriendo desde el Mar de las Tinieblas a nuestro Mundo Digital, es casi imperceptible pero la oscuridad lentamente comienza a esparcirse —

A ninguno le gustó lo que estaba escuchando.

En especial, Taichi se hallaba totalmente indignado con su amigo peli-rojo.

— ¡¿Por qué nunca no los dijiste antes?! — una parte de él quería golpearlo — ¿No confías en nosotros? ¿Es eso? —

Mas Koushiro se mantuvo imperturbable.

— No había nada que ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos podido hacer — ya se esperaba esa reacción del Elegido del Valor — ¿Por qué molestarme? ¿Para llenar sus vidas de paranoia y noches sin dormir? ¿Todo mientras esperábamos a un enemigo que podría surgir en un día o en diez años? —

Taichi, inmediatamente, relajó su expresión y bajó su mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado. Él y todos los demás vieron el razonar de Koushiro, entendieron porque no había querido decirles sino hasta que el momento fuera propicio, hasta que la llegada de Demon se convirtiera en una realidad.

Hikari, inconscientemente, se refugió en los brazos de Takeru. Este último correspondió su abrazo y recordó con desagrado todo lo que los digimon oscuros habían hecho. El hermano de Yamato maldijo en silencio.

Mimi, por su parte, deseó no haber vuelto a Japón.

Joe, Yamato, Taichi y Sora adoptaron una posición más neutral. Sin embargo, todo aquello resultaba ser un mal trago. Habían razones por las cuales debían preocuparse, pues Demon fue el único digimon que Daisuke y sus amigos no pudieron eliminar, era demasiado poderoso para ellos en ese momento.

— Hay algo más. Necesito que todos escuchen con la mayor calma posible — Koushiro sabía que lo que venía iba a ser lo más delicado, pero también era parte de su plan. Un acuerdo.

Solo prosiguió cuando sus amigos tuvieron control mejor de sus emociones. De esa manera estuvieron preparados, con la actitud que podría sobrellevar cualquier cosa.

— Las Bestias Sagradas consideraron enfrentar a Demon, sin nuestra ayuda. Esos digimon sentían que ya habíamos hecho lo suficiente por el Mundo Digital y era hora de que ellos se ocuparan de sus propios problemas. También planearon dejar los Emblemas con nosotros, cerrar la puerta al Mundo Digital y dejarnos en este mundo para evitar que el enemigo se apoderara de ellos —

— ¿Y qué pasó? — Takeru pregunta.

— Yo les dije que no tenían que pelear esa batalla solos. Que nosotros iríamos a defender el Mundo Digital, como tantas veces habíamos hecho en el pasado. Al principio, las Bestias Sagradas se negaron pero... — Koushiro puso cara de intriga, aun cuestionándose a si mismo — ...pero cambiaron de opinión, ellos aceptaron nuestra ayuda justo cuando el momento fuese necesario. Aceptaron con una condición —

La mirada del Elegido del Conocimiento se posó en la menor de los hermanos Yagami y en el hermano menor de Yamato.

— Hikari debe quedarse en nuestro mundo, sin importar nada. Takeru también debe hacerlo —

— ¿Por qué? — Hikari se mostró incrédula — ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a proteger el Mundo Digital? —

— La respuesta a eso es simple — el peli-rojo mencionó con sequedad — Hikari, tu eres muy importante. Eres la portadora de la Luz que da la vida en el Mundo Digital, por lo cual no podemos arriesgarte con Demon suelto. Takeru también se quedará pues recae en él cuidarte mientras nosotros no estamos... Esto también aplica para Daisuke y los muchachos, quienes deben velar por Ken. Recuerden que Demon estaba en la búsqueda de la Semilla de la Oscuridad —

— Koushiro. Ustedes nos necesitan — Takeru replicó.

Pero.

— Tentomon ya está dándoles la noticia a los otros digimon mientras hablamos. Ya está decidido — habló con una autoridad que no era propia de él — No vamos a desobedecer las órdenes de Qinglongmon y los otros. Ellos conocen mejor el peligro que nosotros y por algo son los más sabios y los más antiguos —

Ninguno de los Elegidos quiso decir nada más, ni siquiera Taichi. Aunque no les gustara, nadie podía debatir las decisiones de los digimon más poderosos. Su palabra lo era todo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

— Daisuke — Sora susurró, poco después — Daisuke y los otros. ¿Cómo lo tomarán? —

— A Takeru y Hikari le corresponde decirles después de que todo se ponga en movimiento. No tenemos más tiempo para discusiones —

Todos miraron a Mimi quejarse.

Sin embargo, no la culparon. Pues el sentir de cada uno era exactamente igual al de ella.

— Que maravilloso primero de Agosto —

* * *

 **Mundo Digital. Continente WWW. 12:28 Hrs.**

Un par de seres humanos, de la misma estatura y cubiertos por túnicas idénticas, caminaron hasta encontrarse en un gran claro.

Fueron testigos de como el cielo despejado se nubló de repente. La luz del ambiente fue opacada por la llegada de los digimon más poderosos, los que resguardaban el equilibrio y protegían el Mundo Digital, las cuatro Bestias Sagradas: Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon. El dragón del este, el gorrión rojo del sur, la tortuga sabia del norte y el tigre del oeste; respectivamente.

— Nuestros dos invitados han llegado — Baihumon notó.

— Seguro querrán registrar los eventos que ocurrirán, — Ebonwumon secundó — en representación de los Tres Grandes Ángeles —

Los dos humanos se encogieron. Ya que tenían un sano respeto por los cuatro digimon, los Dioses de ese Mundo Digital, de enormes poderes.

— Señores — dijo uno de ellos — Nuestro interés es igual que él suyo. Los Tres Ángeles buscan la justicia y la paz para _su Mundo Digital,_ están muy conscientes de la amenaza que representa Demon, y están dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo que necesiten —

Baihumon se acercó un poco a ellos. — Agradecemos sus intenciones. Sin embargo, me temo que nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano —

— ¿Por qué, señor Baihumon? — este preguntó consternado.

— Dentro de Demon, se encuentra la data de uno de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio originales. Desde la era mítica, su motivo ha sido el odio y la sed de venganza. Incluso, desde su corto encierro en el Mar de las Tinieblas, su poder no ha hecho más que aumentar. Sus tinieblas ya han afectado el equilibrio de este mundo y eso, para nuestra desgracia, nos ha debilitado —

Las palabras de la Bestia Sagrada le hicieron recordar a los jóvenes, sobre algo parecido que ya habían experimentado. Ya habían enfrentado a un digimon con tales características, también motivado por el odio y la sed de venganza.

— ¿Qué mensaje debemos dar al señor Seraphimon y los otros? — el otro humano cuestionó.

— Esto será muy importante, quizás quieran poner atención — Qinglongmon intervino.

Del cielo nublado, una haz intenso de luz descendió al suelo, para la sorpresa de los dos jóvenes. Cuando descendió, vieron como algo se materializaba frente a ellos. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que también era humano, al igual que ellos.

Era un muchacho de pelo castaño y que portaba unos googles amarillos, suspendido en aquella columna de luz mientras permanecía inconsciente.

Los dos enviados notaron como aquel chico era acompañado, por unas misteriosas criaturas luminiscentes, risueñas.

— ¿Quién es él? — murmuró uno de los encapuchados.

— Es un _Digimon Tamer._ Alguien que no pertenece a este Mundo Digital, como ustedes — el santo dragón respondió — No lo sabe, pero es dueño de un poder que nos supera a todos nosotros. Lo encontramos un día aquí, sin haber señales de como llegó —

— Por su poder, decidimos sellarlo. Pues temíamos que nuestro Mundo Digital pudiese verse afectado — Ebonwumon comentó.

— Sin embargo, con los recientes acontecimientos, consideramos que retenerlo aquí ya no era benéfico. Este humano no puede caer en manos de Demon o alguno de sus súbditos. — Zhuqiaomon dijo — El tamer irá junto con los Elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza, luego sellaremos las puertas entre este y el Mundo de los Humanos. Inmediatamente, ustedes regresarán con los Tres Grandes Ángeles y los prepararan para una probable invasión —

Las criaturas de luz danzaban alrededor del muchacho, llevando expresiones de felicidad en el rostro, lo cual les daba un aspecto de inocencia. Como si no supieran que dentro de poco se iba a desarrollar una guerra, como si no supieran que existía el mal en el mundo.

Estos se comenzaron a acercar a los dos jóvenes encapuchados y, con ellos, el muchacho de pelo castaño. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el efecto gravitatorio que mantenía aquel niño suspendido se desvaneció. Fue fortuna que uno de los encapuchados estuviera en la posición correcta para evitar que este último fuera a golpearse contra el suelo.

— Hagan lo que les pedimos — Zhuqiaomon demandó — La barrera entre el Mundo Digital y el Mar de las Tinieblas no se mantendrá por mucho tiempo. Es un riesgo que permanezcan en este mundo —

— Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para retrasar a Demon. No caeremos sin dar batalla — Baihumon bramó.

Qinglongmon supo que sería la última vez que los verian. — Buena suerte. _Guerreros Legendarios_ —

— Buena suerte. Bestias Sagradas —

* * *

 **Mundo Digital. Costa de la Isla File. 14:30 Hrs.**

Los digimon habían organizado todo para los humanos, sus compañeros, sus mejores amigos. Todos estaban en la playa en que las cabinas de teléfono se encontraban, justo antes que Shellmon las destruyera durante las primeras aventuras de los Niños Elegidos. Habían traído comida, encargada desde el restaurante de Digitamamon y también algo de pescado fresco para que pudieran cocinar. Los muchachos estaban ahí para divertirse, para celebrar el aniversario de su llegada al Mundo Digital, cuya fecha exacta correspondía al primero de Agosto del año 1999.

A pesar de la amenaza latente, los chicos trataban de disfrutar el hermoso día que el Mundo Digital les estaba dando. Incluso todos ellos habían decidido traer sus trajes de baño. Por supuesto, esto era mucho más fácil para Daisuke, Iori, Miyako y Ken; los cuales desconocían del problema.

— Ken, lo notas. ¿Verdad? — Iori dijo de manera asertiva — Taichi y los demás están actuando algo extraño —

El aludido asintió.

Mantenía una mirada seria, pues si lo había notado desde que llegaron al Mundo Digital, a través de los D-3. La sensación de incomodidad se podía sentir en el aire, algo que impedía que se relajase completamente.

— Tal vez están preocupados por lo que ustedes llaman exámenes — Wormmon, quien estaba en los brazos de Ken, se ofreció a explicar.

Ichijouji, al escuchar a su compañero, no pudo evitar reír un poco. Pero luego negó con la cabeza.

— No lo se, Wormmon. Tiene que ser algo más — estaba seguro de ello.

— Piénsalo, Wormmon — Iori intervino — No es que los exámenes de la secundaria no sean intimidantes, pero no creo que produzcan ese nivel de malestar. Creo que hay algo que no nos están diciendo —

— Creo que ustedes dos están exagerando — Armadillomon se acercó.

— ¿Tu también, Armadillomon? —

Su compañero humano notó casi una conspiración por parte de los digimon. Armadillomon, quien recibía las miradas inquisidoras de Iori, se puso nervioso en el instante; trataba de ocultarlo pero era evidente para los chicos perspicaces. Wormmon vio que tenía que hacer algo, Ken y los demás aun no lo podían saber.

— ¡Ichijouji! —

Pero Daisuke intervino, llamando a su amigo con uno de sus saludos entusiastas y corriendo directo hacia él. Los digimon podían agradecer al joven impulsivo, quien seguramente distraería la atención de los otros chicos.

— ¡Ken Ichijouji! ¿Por qué tan apartado de nosotros? — le tomó del brazo y buscó reunirlo con Miyako, Takeru y Hikari — Iori, Armadillomon. Vengan también —

— Daisuke. ¿No has notado nada extraño? — Ken susurra, solo para que el aludido pudiese escuchar.

— No, para nada Ichijouji —

Por supuesto, Daisuke no había notado el comportamiento extraño de varios de sus amigos. Era Daisuke después de todo. La energía que emanaba de su ser contagiaba con facilidad a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor. Con alguien como Daisuke cerca suyo, Ken podía olvidarse de los problemas.

Iori, quien miraba silencioso unos pasos atrás, negó con la cabeza. Pensó, no hay nadie como Daisuke.

Mientras pensaba en ello, él y Armadillomon fueron alcanzados por Miyako y Hawkmon.

— Iori. ¿En qué piensas? — ella le pregunta.

— Por favor, dime que tu lo notaste — pidió el Elegido.

— ¿Qué debí haber notado, Iori? —

Estaba comenzando a exasperarse. ¿Acaso él era el único que presentía que algo iba mal? Toda esa situación, esa incomodidad, le hacía doler la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te pasa Iori? — sin embargo, estando tan cerca de su amigo, Miyako sintió su malestar.

— No es nada — respingó al final — Tal vez sean solo los exámenes, tal como dijo Wormmon —

Miyako no estaba entendiendo nada, así que miró al compañero digimon del joven, en busca de una respuesta coherente.

— Pasa que Iori ha notado a nuestros amigos un poco tensos, lo más probable es que sea a causa de los exámenes que hacen ustedes en su mundo — respondió, con plena seguridad de que eso mantendría por satisfecha la curiosidad de la joven Inuoe.

— Con que era eso — exclamó la Elegida del Amor y la Pureza — Iori es un buen amigo, no me imagino que haríamos sin él —

Al escuchar esas palabras, Iori no pudo hacer más que avergonzarse, del buen modo. Miyako solía ser una persona muy honesta y, de vez en cuando, salía con apuntes como esos. Fue agradable para él escuchar lo que su amiga y vecina pensaba acerca de su persona.

— Por supuesto, Iori siempre piensa en los demás, — Hawkmon comentó sonriente — a diferencia de Miyako, que solo piensa en comer —

Lo cual le hizo merecedor de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Cállate, Hawkmon! —

* * *

Takeru, Hikari, Tailmon y Patamon rieron de las travesuras de sus amigos, estando a la distancia. Observarlos les producía una sensación de calma interior, era como si la amenaza próxima de Demon nunca fuera a suceder. Sin embargo, ellos tenían que regresar a la realidad, aparentar y esperar a que la señal de los mayores llegaran.

Además de esto, Takeru sabía que eso no era lo único.

Desde que se vio con Hikari, notó que ella estaba pasando por algo. No era por la noticia del arribo de un viejo enemigo, por muy preocupante que fuese. Hikari se mostraba algo nerviosa incluso desde antes que los ocho Elegidos se reunieran y al mostrarse tan sorprendida, como él o el resto de sus amigos, se descartaba la posibilidad que ella supiera que Demon iba a regresar.

Había algo más, de eso estaba seguro.

— Hikari — Takeru llamó.

La aludida se sobresaltó un poco, pues se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa Takeru? —

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? — Hikari dio un suspiro.

— Nunca imagine, desde que ganamos a BelialVamdemon, que... —

Pero Takeru la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

— No me refiero a eso. Se que te ocurre algo más Hikari. Desde esta mañana, antes de que Koushiro nos diera las malas noticias, te note decaída y un poco distante —

No la pensaba dejar en paz hasta que le contara sobre sus pesadillas, así que posponer eso no tenía sentido. Ahora con Patamon y Tailmon interesados, decidió contarlo.

— Anoche tuve un sueño, no... más bien, tuve una pesadilla —

Tailmon se frotó entre sus piernas, dándole la confianza necesaria para que Hikari pudiese continuar.

— Soñé con una extraña ciudad, oscura y húmeda. Caminaba en medio de las estructuras, estatuas y paredes de piedra; me sentía muy incomoda en ese lugar, tenía miedo de estar ahí pero mi cuerpo se movía por su cuenta. Vi a esos digimon, los que parecían ser una sombra —

— ¿Los que vivían en el Mar de las Tinieblas? — Takeru preguntó preocupado.

A lo que Hikari responde, con los ojos llorosos.

— Ellos me querían llevar, querían que la oscuridad me llevara. Vi a su líder, un monstruo gigante de ojos rojos. Ese digimon era la oscuridad —

En un impulso, el hermano menor de Yamato va y abraza a su amiga.

— No importa lo que pase. Nunca voy a dejar que la oscuridad te lleve, ninguno de nuestros amigos lo permitirán. Te cuidaremos — aunque realmente quería decir — _Yo te cuidaré —_

Tailmon y Patamon se hicieron aun lado, mirando con ternura y algo de diversión la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo. También miraron a sus costados, esperando que nadie más que se fijara fuera a arruinarles el momento. Una vez los alrededores se encontraron limpios, compartieron entre sí una cómplice risa.

— También vi algo más — Hikari se acordó de repente, por lo que se separó de Takeru.

Este la vio un poco desconcertado.

— ¿Qué otra cosa viste? — Tailmon quiso saber.

— En mi sueño no estaba sola. Había un chico conmigo — ella dijo con un leve sonrojo, cosa que hizo que Takeru levantara la ceja — Estaba muy triste, se notaba que había sufrido mucho. Él me dijo algo antes que... que yo fuera cubierta por el fuego —

— ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo? — Patamon sintió presenciar una telenovela, sobre todo porque sabía que Takeru estaba tratando de ocultar sus _celos._ Aunque no supiese que se trataba de eso.

— _Quería que yo lo salvara_ —

— ¡Hikari! — ellos escucharon los gritos de Taichi a la distancia — ¡Takeru! —

Y lo que todos temían ocurrió.

Era la hora.

* * *

— Señor Gennai —

El guardián digital estaba en compañía de los encapuchados y el chico dormido.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —

— Estuvo bajo el efecto de los Tapirmon, — contestó uno de ellos — despertará en una o dos horas. Se lo encargamos, que llegue con los otros Elegidos a salvo —

— Muchas gracias por lo que han hecho, la señora Ophanimon debe estar orgullosa — Gennai dijo — Ahora regresen con ella y los otros dos ángeles. Ellos también deben prepararse —

Con el tamer en brazos, Gennai vio alejarse a los dos jóvenes, quienes se perdieron entre el denso bosque que yacía más adelante. Detrás suyo, los Elegidos comenzaron a llegar. Primero los mayores, seguidos por Takeru y Hikari, y, finalmente, Daisuke y los otros. Estos últimos llevados con prisa por todos los digimon.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Miyako preguntó algo molesta.

— ¿Quién es él? — Daisuke dijo.

Se estaba refiriendo al chico de pelo castaño y googles amarillos. Era una pregunta que todos ellos tenían, no era algo que le sorprendiera. Lo que si lo hizo fue ver la expresión en el rostro de Hikari, la cual le daba la impresión que ya lo conocía.

Sin embargo, Gennai sabía que ya no había tiempo para eso.

— Pueden preguntárselo cuando despierte. Koushiro es tu turno, lo demás lo explicarán Takeru y Hikari —

Koushiro asintió, sacando su portátil y abriendo la puerta digital. Era ahora o nunca, luego las Bestias Sagradas harían que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Ubicación desconocida. 14:50 Hrs.**

— ¿Quién lo diría? Sabía que no había muerto — dijo una mujer juvenil, una que apenas entraba en la adolescencia, con voz fría — Esto casi parece cosa del Destino —

Era una persona de complexión delgada, tenía cabello pelirrojo suelto y sus ojos violetas brillaban como el filo del acero en la oscuridad. A pesar de su aspecto, se encontraba de buen humor en ese momento.

— No lo creo — carcajeó una segunda voz — Solo son algoritmos escritos hace mucho tiempo, que justo ahora vemos en ejecución. Aunque si es cierto que este encuentro era inevitable —

Correspondía a un muchacho, de la misma edad que la mujer. El cabello de este era negro azulado y sus ojos eran grises, sus músculos se encontraban en crecimiento. La expresión en su rostro, a diferencia de la chica, era vacía.

— Hemos estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo, al menos puedes fingir una sonrisa — exclamó ella, en señal de reprobación.

El aludido la miró, en su mayor parte, desinteresado pero, también, algo irritado. Se encontraba sentado en una silla, la cual estaba conectada por una gran cantidad cables eléctricos y de refrigeración. Ahí presionaba botones y mandaba comandos al sistema que se encontraba manipulando.

— Ellos nos arrebataron ese derecho — contestó simplemente — aunque te equivocas, si me alegra que él haya aparecido. Significa que todo mi trabajo ha comenzado a dar sus frutos —

— _Ellos_ también aparecerán —

La chica apretó los puños, con la mirada furiosa en el suelo. Ni siquiera podía decir el nombre de _ellos,_ pues la consideraba como una especie de maleficio.

— Esta vez todos ellos pagarán, lo pagarán con lo que más aman — sus labios se curvaron — No solo ese Mundo Digital, todos los Mundos Digitales desaparecerán. _Cazadora,_ tu y yo somos los nuevos amos del Destino —

La mirada de ambos se centró en la pantalla que estaba en frente suyo. Especialmente, en la imagen de un ser humano que aun permanecía en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

— ¿Verdad? Matsuda Takato —

 _Fin del Capitulo._

 _Esta historia continuará en: **Un oscuro pasado.**_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ***** ¡Hola, amigos lectores! Aquí cumplo con la segunda entrega de este Fanfic. En este capítulo expuse la situación en que todos los personajes principales debían prepararse, pues de antemano algunos sabían que Demon regresaría, tarde o temprano, y eso que no puse nada de él en este. En los futuros capítulos escribiré como Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru y Hikari manejaran la noticia que no se les había informado, y como afrontarán la crisis.

Y no solo es eso, también puse un poco de misterio a la vaina. Eso siempre da que escribir. El personaje que había sido ocultado por las Bestias Sagradas era Takato, eso lo aclaré en la parte final del capitulo y dejé pequeñas pistas a lo largo de este. Pero ahora quedan varias preguntas. ¿Cómo terminó en el mundo de los Elegidos? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Quienes son los misteriosos personajes que aparecen al final y parecen conocerlo? Tal vez algunos intuyan esto último XD.

 *** ¿** Les gustó como integré los universos de las primeras cuatro temporadas? Cualquier opinión al respecto, por favor ser escrita en la caja de comentarios.

 ***** Especiales agradecimientos a Yoss, anaiza18 y pegasus-black18. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de lo que ustedes esperan. ¡Gracias por sus review!


	3. II Un oscuro pasado

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo II:** Un oscuro pasado

* * *

 **10 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Digital. Continente WWW**

El Mundo Digital ha visto pasar ya varias crisis, siendo las peores conocidas como las Edades de la Oscuridad.

Este Mundo Digital ya ha visto dos edades oscuras. En la primera, los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio surgieron para derrocar a los antiguos guardianes y tomar el control, instaurando una tiranía llena de ultrajes y malos recuerdos. La segunda fue más reciente, causada por la aparición de un digimon dragón que podía manipular el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo, poderes por los cuales se le adoró con un Dios maligno. La derrota de este último fue un total misterio, aunque no se puede negar que fue un alivio.

Pero ahora, un Señor Demonio se había hecho con el poder y convocado una nueva edad de la oscuridad. Había escapado de su prisión y, con su ejército, había derrotado a todos sus enemigos. Pero su venganza aun no estaba completa.

— Aquí es — se encontró pisando suelo sagrado — aquí lo ocultaron, en la espera para que me haga con su poder e invada todos los demás mundos —

Pero se dio cuenta de la verdad, pues lo que buscaba ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. De hecho, ya no se encontraba en el Mundo Digital. El engaño hizo que enfureciera, emitiendo de su garganta un grito gutural de ira mientras las tierras sagradas eran quemadas por llamas provenientes del mismo infierno. En segundos, Demon había creado una tierra estéril.

A continuación, unas horribles carcajadas se escucharon por toda la zona, cuyo origen pareció venir de todas partes. Sin embargo, el Señor Demonio sabía de quien se trataba. El digimon que traspasó el muro de fuego al distorsionar el espacio y el tiempo. Apocalymon había hecho acto de presencia.

— Estas malgastando mi tiempo — dijo — ya tenemos el Mundo Digital en nuestro poder, no veo por qué seguir manteniendo esta alianza —

Inmediatamente, una puerta al Mar de las Tinieblas fue abierto y, de este, emergió Dagomon. Había llegado justo a tiempo, pues Demon y Apocalymon estaban a punto de destrozarse el uno al otro.

— Aun no hemos vencido — recordó el Dios profano de las profundidades — Esas Bestias Sagradas fueron astutas, se aseguraron que los niños Elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza estuvieran a salvo. Además, también ocultaron al _tamer_ que provino de otro mundo y, cuando sintieron nuestra llegada, lo enviaron lejos —

— Ya hemos vencido a seis de los ocho Elegidos, sus digimon fueron destruidos y las Bestias Sagradas fueron selladas — Apocalymon comentó — ¿De qué debería temer? Ustedes son los únicos que representan alguna amenaza para mi —

— Además de nosotros, si deberías temer, Apocalymon — Dagomon exclamó con burla — ¿Has olvidado tu último enfrentamiento con los Niños Elegidos? Incluso cuando desfragmentaste sus datos, ellos usaron el poder de esos Emblemas y regresaron. Después fuiste derrotado, obligado a esconder tus restos por el espacio y el tiempo —

— Mientras la Luz exista y la Esperanza esté para protegerla, ellos aun tienen posibilidades — Demon intervino, de manera reflexiva — No descansaré hasta aplastar a todos mis enemigos. Si no están aquí, hay un lugar posible donde podemos buscar —

Los otros dos seres malignos sonrieron tras ello.

Con su amenaza más inmediata, fuera del tablero. Nada les impedía salir del Mundo Digital y conquistar el otro mundo. Era de su conocimiento que existían muchos más Niños Elegidos, sin embargo, estos eran una pobre imitación de los ocho originales. Las fuerzas militares de todos los países eran motivo de risa, su armamento bélico desarrollado hasta el momento no podría contra Demon, o Apocalymon.

Bajo su perspectiva, ninguno de ellos podía ser detenido.

Era el siguiente paso en su venganza.

El mundo de los humanos, pronto sería invadido.

* * *

El mundo no tiene sentido.

Hay quienes creen que hay un balance cósmico, la luz contra la oscuridad, el bien y la maldad, las cuales han danzado desde el inicio de los tiempos y en equilibrio. Los creyentes de las religiones monoteístas otorgan las desgracias a un ser sobrenatural, lleno de odio y rencor, y esperan el momento en que su salvador descienda de los cielos para acabar con el mal para siempre. Otros creen que el equilibrio del mundo está en el esfuerzo que pones día a día; quien da, recibe en igual cantidad. Existe la conservación de la energía y la masa, conceptos fundamentales en Física y Química.

Sin embargo, también existe la entropía, la cual tiende a aumentar en todos los sistemas. Los desastres naturales no obedecen a ninguna fuerza consciente. Los mismos sistemas políticos y económicos llevan a la desigualdad, la pobreza, la hambruna y, consecuentemente, a la muerte. Quienes han trabajado con esfuerzo durante toda su vida apenas si tienen para comprar un trozo de pan, mientras otros se mantienen en la riqueza sin tener que mover el dedo siquiera. Solo existe el instinto de sobrevivir, sin importar sobre quien se pise, sin importar a quien se sacrifique.

Ustedes viven en un mundo donde la corrupción es premiada y el dinero es adorado. Los demonios son demonios por las injusticias, porque ellos creían en un mundo mejor, más ordenado y seguro; ellos son demonios porque los ángeles fueron los verdaderos villanos de la historia. Dios era el malo de la historia.

La verdad esta ahí, se muestra a si misma todos los días, y solo queda por concluir que este mundo no tiene sentido.

 **11 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo de los Humanos. Odaiba. 22:00 Hrs.**

— ¿Ha cambiado algo? — Hikari preguntó.

— Lo siento — negó con la cabeza — Hoy tampoco ha hablado, come muy poco. Lo único que hace es dormir —

Era su madre, quien se sentó en una silla del comedor, sería. Su hija, Hikari, se hallaba al otro extremo de la mesa, de pie con un aspecto deprimido y nervioso. Mientras, Tailmon espiaba la conversación desde la puerta de la cocina, con temor de entrar a esta.

— Hikari — la mujer mayor suspiró — Nosotras no estamos capacitadas para manejar este problema. Creo que debemos llamar a los servicios... —

— Te dije que no podemos — la aludida exasperó — él no es _de este mundo_ —

— ¿Y mi hijo? — respondió con el mismo tono — ¿Cuándo podré volver a ver a Taichi? Ya ha pasado una semana —

Hikari se encogió de hombros, incapaz de sostener la mirada a su madre.

— Mi hermano y Agumon decidieron salvar el Mundo Digital. Es lo que siempre hacemos... pero, Taichi dijo que era mejor que me quedara en esta ocasión —

La voz sumisa no suavizó el gesto en la expresión de Yuuko. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera emergiera y surcara su mejilla izquierda. Lo único bueno en toda esa situación era que su amada hija estaba ahí, en la casa y no arriesgando su vida. Nunca había sido consciente hasta estos días, de lo que significaba ser un Niño Elegido, y era algo que no le gustaba. No era algo que deseaba para Taichi o Hikari.

Y Taichi...

— ¿Por qué tienen que ser mis hijos? — preguntó con voz dolida — ¿Por qué tienen que pelear por ese otro mundo? ¿Por qué tienen que luchar contra esos enemigos tan poderosos? ¿Acaso los digimon no pueden resolver sus problemas solos? —

Hikari no tenía respuesta para eso.

Pero Tailmon si, quien entraba de manera cautelosa a la cocina, repuesta y con una mirada seria.

— Es porque es su responsabilidad. Nuestro Mundo Digital se sustenta del suyo, fue creado gracias a los sueños de los seres humanos. Y su maldad, es la que consume al nuestro. Esa es la razón por la que los niños humanos son llamados, pues son los únicos capaces de repeler la maldad que infecta a nuestro mundo, porque ellos aun no están contaminados por la oscuridad de los seres humanos —

Yuuko no pudo soportar escuchar las palabras del digimon felino, estaba sumamente molesta y asustada, confundida. De tal modo que salió de la cocina mientras miraba con rencor a Tailmon, e ignoraba a su hija. Lo único que se escuchó de ella fue el sonido de los pasos presurosos que desaparecía, a medida que ella se alejaba por el pasillo.

— Tailmon — Hikari dijo.

— ¿Qué sucede Hikari? —

— ¿Es cierto lo que dices? — ella pregunta — Nuestras malas acciones son las que ocasionan los problemas en el Mundo Digital. ¿cierto? —

Tailmon no tuvo la necesidad de mentir, por lo cual asintió con la cabeza, a si sin más. Pero...

— Es cierto que hay humanos malvados, peores de lo que fueron Vamdemon, o Demon. Pero hay otros que son buenos, que mantienen la luz en sus corazones, como Taichi, como tú. Ustedes son los llamados a nuestro querido Mundo Digital para que transmitan esa luz a nosotros. Para que nosotros no cedamos ante la maldad —

* * *

Dormir era el único escape que le quedaba, ya que podía alejar de su mente de las preocupaciones y los malos recuerdos, la realidad que no deseaba afrontar. Eran las consecuencias de tener una vida no acorde a la de un niño, inmerso en un conjunto de situaciones que no era capaz de manejar. Y sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo, aunque el dolor se sintiera del día de ayer.

Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con él desde entonces.

Se encontraba a si mismo, acostado en una cama que no le pertenecía, en un apartamento que, probablemente, no pertenecía su mundo. Había escuchado a una mujer adulta y a una mucho más joven, quienes le habían acogido, discutir acerca de algo. En su interior, sabía que era a causa de su presencia, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar eso.

A esa discusión se le había sumado una tercera voz, una cual no supo identificar. Pero quien quiera que fuera, había terminado con esa discusión. Aunque imaginó que no en buenos términos.

Momentos después, escuchó el sonido de pisadas acercarse a su habitación. Cosa que lo tensó.

Cuando abriesen la puerta, no sabría que sucedería después.

— No otra vez — Yuuko dijo al observar el plato de comida que había dejado, ya frío en la mesa de noche — ¿Cuándo piensas comer algo? —

El niño se escondió debajo de las sabanas. Para la mujer, se le hizo claro que este tenía miedo. Cosa que se le hizo muy lamentable, pues ya había pasado una semana en que se encontraba en ese estado. No comía lo suficiente, o simplemente no probaba los platos de comida.

Estaba deshidratado, las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle.

Yuuko sabía que era importante llevarlo a un médico antes de que su condición empeorara, sin embargo, estaba ese otro asunto que no pertenecía a este mundo. El Mundo Digital tenía que ver algo en esto, de eso estaba segura. ¿Cómo estaba relacionado con ese Mundo Digital? ¿También era uno de los Niños Elegidos? ¿Qué quería decir con que este era de otro mundo?

No entendía pero era consciente de las consecuencias. Prácticamente estaban hospedando a un inmigrante ilegal, sin papel alguno.

— Solo tratamos de ayudarte — dijo ella con suavidad, sentándose a los pies de la cama — Vamos, quítate esa sabana —

Contó con dos minutos pero, al final, el joven obedeció.

Yuuko le sonrió enternecedoramente. Había notado en su cuello unos googles amarillos, de lentes azules. Le recordaba mucho a Taichi por ello, pues su hijo mayor también solía usar unas. Si recordaba bien, Taichi las había regalado a un amigo más joven que él.

— Tienes que comer — cogió el plato, aunque no estaba caliente, y la cuchara — Debiste pasar por algo difícil. Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos —

Yuuko le ofreció una cucharada y, después, de lo que pareció una eternidad, el niño la recibió con cautela. Un par de cucharadas más y este ya se encontraba comiendo por su cuenta. Yuuko sonrió pues finalmente había notado una mejoría.

Pudo distinguir una diferencia entre Taichi y el niño, quien parecía tener la misma edad que Hikari y sus amigos.

— Veo que tienes buenos modales — susurró bajo, pero no tan bajo pues el niño se percató y sonrojó por el comentario.

— Mis padres me enseñaron —

Aunque bajo, esa había sido otra buena señal.

* * *

 **12 de Agosto del 2005. 7:45 Hrs.**

— Daisuke — Jun llamó — baja, el desayuno ya está listo —

Daisuke terminaba de ponerse la ropa, de forma apresurada y apenas con el tiempo medido. Si se demoraba más, lo más probable es que llegase tarde a la escuela y fuera suspendido. Ya había recibido varias advertencias de mano de sus profesores. De ninguna manera podía permitir que sus padres supieran que había tenido problemas respecto a su entorno educativo.

Podía dar fe que su madre, de todas las personas, era la más aterradora cuando se enojaba. Y Jun terminaría por molestarlo durante todo el tiempo que tuviese su castigo.

— ¡Ya voy! — exclamó.

Como un huracán, llego a la mesa del comedor y se sentó, dejando atrás una estela de polvo.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa hermanito? — Jun se burló.

— ¡No me molestes, tonta! —

Pero antes de que continuará la discusión.

— Ya, dejen de pelear. Ya ninguno de los dos tiene diez años — su padre les regañó.

Su madre les daba una mirada reprobatoria, mientras terminaba de arreglar la corbata de su marido-

— Mejor dense prisa, van a llegar tarde a la escuela —

Y dicho esto, encendió la televisión apenas notara que sus hijos comenzaran a comer. Buscó su canal habitual y sólo miró, lo que encontró en su contenido fue algo que llamó la atención.

— ¡Querido! Mira esto — exclamó ella.

Su esposo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del apartamento. Se detuvo y volteó a ver a su esposa, quien le indicó que pusiera su atención en la televisión. Aunque no fue su objetivo, Daisuke y Jun también dirigieron sus ojos hacia la pantalla.

 _"Gracias a la información que ahora circula en redes, conocemos la identidad de los seres que invadieron el mundo en el año 1999 y el año 2002. Los llamados digimon, son formas de vida digital, las cuales viven en un mundo alternativo al nuestro"..._

— Finalmente, llegué a pensar que nunca sabríamos sobre esas cosas que nos atacaron en 1999 — la madre de Daisuke comentó interesada.

 _— ¿Qué mas nos puede decir acerca de estos digimon? — preguntó una reportera a un especialista de bata blanca._

 _— Al ser formas de vida digitales, los digimon pueden clasificarse entres clases: los datos, los vacuna y los virus. Los datos suelen ser los más pacíficos entre los digimon y los vacuna son los encargados de resguardar los sistemas de computadora. Me imagino que estos últimos deben verse a si mismos como protectores de su mundo —_

 _— ¿Y que nos puede decir de los virus? —_

 _— Pues realmente son como cualquier virus, son dañinos e infectan los sistemas para alimentarse de más información —_

 _— ¿Son los digimon del tipo virus los que ocasionaron los eventos del 1999 y 2002? —_

 _El especialista asintió. — Los eventos en el año 1999 fueron ocasionados por los digimon del tipo virus. Sin embargo, el evento de 2002 tuvo la presencia de digimon de todos los tipos —_

Daisuke no se sintió incomodo por las noticias, era lógico que se hablara de ello. Después de todo, la anomalía causada por Apocalymon y las agujas de control, en años posteriores, se vieron en todo el mundo. Pero, lo que escucharía a continuación, sería algo muy distinto.

 _"Ahora se desarrolla otra entrevista con varios especialistas en historia, medio ambiente y especies invasoras, para conocer sus opiniones. Esto fue lo que nos dijeron"_

 _— En cualquier ecosistema donde se introduce una especie ajena, especialmente una predadora, resulta muchas veces en la extinción de las especies nativas. Un ejemplo de esto es el Dodo, el cual no conocía depredadores potenciales en su habitad. Con la llegada del hombre y sus animales, como perros y cerdos, estas aves se vieron indefensas y no pudieron adaptarse a tiempo. La selección natural nos dice que los menos aptos son los que se extinguen..._

 _Cuándo Cristobal Colon encontró al continente americano. Las culturas española, inglesa y francesa vieron la oportunidad de expandir sus imperios y aumentar su riqueza. Los nativos del continente americano eran inferiores en desarrollo tecnológico y armamentístico. Ellos no pudieron evitar los saqueos y el exterminio por parte de los europeos. Hoy en día su cultura ha sido casi olvidada. Ahora, tenemos información verídica que aquel monstruo que apareció en 1999 era el causante de la anomalía, la que se vio alrededor de todo el mundo. Estos digimon están hechos datos, pero tienen más poderes que cualquier arma hecha por el hombre. Imaginen nuestro destino si cada uno de ellos deciden invadirnos, en un día como este. —_

A Daisuke no le estaba agradando el rumbo que las entrevistas estaban tomando.

 _— Si lo que usted dice es cierto. ¿Por qué nuestro mundo no acabó en 1999? ¿O en el 2002? —_

Otro hombre, el cual reconoció, se encarga de responder a esto último.

 _— En todos los continentes hay un grupo conocido como los Niños Elegidos. Son lo que su nombre nos indica, son niños que son llamados por los poderes de ese otro mundo y al cual se les asigna un digimon. Ellos tienen la función de salvaguardar el equilibrio de los dos mundos, con sus compañeros enfrentan a los digimon problemáticos. Los Niños Elegidos salvaron a nuestro mundo en dos ocasiones —_

 _— En 1999 y en el 2002 — comentó el reportero._

 _— Así es — contestó el hombre de gabardina morada — Esos Niños han sido esenciales para mantener el equilibrio de los dos mundos... —_

Daisuke no podía creerlo.

— Yukio Oikawa — murmuró sorprendido.

* * *

 **7:50 Hrs.**

— Yukio Oikawa —

Iori estaba igual o más sorprendido que el resto de sus amigos. Ese era el amigo de infancia de su padre, de eso no había duda. ¿Acaso no había dado su vida para restaurar el equilibrio en el Mundo Digital? ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera aquí?

 _"Estos hechos reveladores desencadenaron diferentes reacciones alrededor del mundo"_

 _— ¿Unos niños defendiéndonos de los peligros de otro mundo? — exclamó un militar con indignación — Nunca había escuchado un disparate como ese —_

 _Luego, se mostró a un civil._

 _— Esto resulta demasiado raro. ¿Por qué se nos comunica de todo esto hasta ahora? Nuestro mundo y nuestros niños estuvieron en peligro varias veces. Hay muchas cosas que presiento que están ocultando._

 _Otro más._

 _— Los digimon son peligrosos, la humanidad tiene que hacer algo en contra de ellos._

 _— Estas son señales de los últimos días — decía un fanático religioso — el maligno está tentando a nuestros jóvenes, los usa para preparar su armada de monstruos. Debemos prepararnos, armar nuestras propias tropas. Es lo que debemos hacer por nosotros, Dios nos guiará —_

Ese último comentario tuve un sin sabor feo. Iori sintió la necesidad de salir de su casa tan pronto como fuese posible.

No todos los digimon eran malvados, Armadillomon no lo era. ¿Por qué ellos querían una guerra? ¿No tomaban en cuenta todos sus esfuerzos por salvar los dos mundos?

Iori apresuró su paso hacia su escuela, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos y que estos le ayudaran a pasar tan mal trago.

* * *

 **12 de Agosto. Ubicación desconocida**

— No querrás decir, maldición. ¿cierto? — se burló el niño de cabello azul.

Este se encontraba sentado en su silla tecnológica, mirando con diversión a la persona que mantenían encadenada, tirada en el suelo. Esta persona no era un humano en si, era alguien creado por las Bestias Sagradas para buscar y elegir a los niños que defenderían el Mundo Humano y Digital. Era Gennai.

— Lo se, lo se. Debe ser molesto que alguien venga y arruine tu trabajo. Pero tienes que admitir que era algo que tenía que saberse —

El guardián digital miró con rabia e impotencia a su captor, no pudiendo hacer más que apretar sus dientes.

— Me pregunto que cosas tuviste que hacer para mantener esa información oculta por tanto tiempo. Me imagino que borrar los datos en los servidores no fue suficiente —

Gennai supo a que se refería. Había tenido que hacer cosas, él y sus copias, de las cuales no estaba muy orgulloso pero que consideraba pertinente. Bajó su mirada, sin poder ocultar más su secreto, su oscuro pasado.

La carcajada de su captor no se hizo esperar.

— ¡¿En serio?! No se porque no me sorprende — luego, su expresión de burla cambió a una de desprecio — Lo único que les interesa a ustedes es su amado Mundo Digital, no les importa realmente que les suceda a los humanos. Si los Niños Elegidos hubiesen perecido en aquel entonces, ustedes solo hubieran tenido que llamar a otros para que hicieran su trabajo. No importa realmente cuantas vidas sean sacrificadas. ¿No es así? —

Gennai lo encaró con una mirada sería, ya no le iba a permitir más sus ataques personales.

— Era lo que teníamos que hacer — dijo — Si algo le pasaba a nuestro mundo, el suyo sería el siguiente —

— Descuida, mi amiga y yo ya tenemos la solución — el joven comentó con una sonrisa malvada — Ya no tendrás que preocuparte porque alguien como Demon, o Apocalymon, aparezcan. Ya ningún otro digimon volverá a aparecer —

* * *

 **Mundo Humano. Odaiba. 14:30 Hrs.**

Las clases habían acabado hace poco. Takeru, Hikari, Iori y Miyako se habían reunido en la sala de informática de su escuela. Por el pasillo, vieron acercarse a Daisuke con prisa hacia ellos. Esto les pareció algo raro.

— Hola Daisuke — Takeru susurró.

El aludido, apenas hubiese escuchado al rubio, detuvo su paso. Miró a Takeru algo reticente, pero luego dejó todo el malestar a un lado y entró sin más a la habitación. No sin antes ofrecerle la mano a su amigo.

— ¿Dónde esta Ichijouji? — preguntó.

No era de extrañar. Cuando se enteraron, por palabras de Takeru, que Demon había retornado y que ellos no podían participar en la batalla, se inició un gran malestar entre los Elegidos. En especial, Daisuke fue quien peor se lo tomo.

Él y Ken Ichijouji.

— Aqui, Daisuke — dijo el muchacho de pelo negro, llegando por atrás.

Sus digimon: DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon, Minomon, Tailmon y Patamon; también estaban ahí.

— Muchachos. ¿Vieron las noticias? — Miyako preguntó con indignación.

Se notaba que todo ese asunto le molestaba.

— Si, Miyako. No se como se atreven a decir que todos los digimon son malvados y que planean hacer un ejército para destruirlos a todos — Daisuke dijo — Solo recordarlo me da mucha rabia —

— A mi tampoco me gusta, — Takeru intervino — pero hay que comprender que no todos los humanos pensamos igual, además Vamdemon y los otros les dieron razones por las cuales temer —

— Lo que más me preocupan son ustedes. Nosotros no nos perdonaríamos si dejamos que algo malo les pasase — Poromon mencionó.

Y todos los demás digimon se mostraron de acuerdo.

— No importa lo que digan de nosotros, siempre los cuidaremos — Minomon dijo.

— Gracias Minomon — Ken sonrió amablemente pero, después, cambio su expresión — Lo que realmente me inquieta es que ahora se sepa tanto de los digimon. ¿Acaso Gennai no se encarga cualquier registro acerca de los digimon? Me pregunto...—

— Se a lo que quieres llegar — Iori dijo — pero no tiene sentido, el señor Yukio entregó su vida. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? —

Ninguno de los presentes pudieron llegar a una respuesta lógica. Lo único que podría ocurrirseles es que el Mundo Digital lo trajo de nuevo a la vida, de alguna manera misteriosa. Por fortuna, el mismo personaje se presentaría para responder a esas preguntas.

Primero, los niños y los digimon escucharon pisadas, las cuales pertenecían a alguien que se acercaba a la sala de informática. Presurosos, los digimon acompañantes se escondieron rápidamente, esperando no ser descubiertos. Los muchachos, por otra parte, tendrían que pensar en una mentira convincente. Lo suficiente para convencer al maestro en potencia de su presencia tardía en la escuela.

Sin embargo, nada de eso fue necesario.

— Señor Oikawa — Iori exclamó, estando feliz y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

— Hola Niños Elegidos — el hombre de gabardina morada saludó con amabilidad — Tailmon, muchachos. No es necesario que se escondan, pueden salir. —

Los aludidos salieron, mirando con desconcierto a la figura que se había presentado frente a ellos.

— Señor Oikawa. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — Iori preguntó.

La expresión del hombre cambió a una serie, pesadumbresca. Esto alarmó a los niños y los digimon.

— Niños Elegidos. Es mi deber entregarles malas noticias acerca del Mundo Digital. Ruego que me escuchen primero — dijo — Los esfuerzos de sus compañeros y las Bestias Sagradas para detener a Demon y sus aliados fueron un fracaso. En menos de una semana, Demon conquistó todo el Mundo Digital —

Para muchos, el tiempo se detuvo.

— ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Qué paso con mi hermano? — Hikari preguntó con angustia.

Yukio sintió una profunda tristeza por esos niños. Para algunos, el viaje solo terminaba. Otros, los que se quedaban atrás, eran quienes debían soportar el dolor y el sufrimiento.

— Presumo que están muertos — La Elegida de la Luz no soportó lo que estaba escuchando, cayendo al suelo producto de un desmayo.

— ¡Hikari! — Takeru y Tailmon exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras la ayudaban a reponerse, Yukio continuó hablando. No tenía tiempo para perder.

— Todos a excepción de uno — había extendido su mano, convocando una luz de donde aparecería un Agumon lastimado. Los demás digimon lo socorrieron — Con el Mundo Digital bajo su poder, Demon ha puesto su mirada en su siguiente objetivo —

— Señor Oikawa — Ken murmuró — ¿Demon aun sigue en la búsqueda de la Semilla de la Oscuridad? —

— No. Ha cambiado sus planes — esa respuesta sorprendió a todos — Las Bestias Sagradas sellaron hace unos meses a alguien que poseía un poder enorme, un humano. Cuándo sintieron la llegada próxima de Demon, Qinglongmon y los otros lo liberaron y lo ocultaron en este mundo, bajo su cuidado —

Los muchachos asintieron.

Era aquel niño que Gennai les había entregado antes de sellar las puertas del Mundo Digital para ellos.

— Si Demon llega a capturarlo, todos los demás mundos se verán en gran peligro. Pero esa no fue la única razón por la cual he venido hasta acá —

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Takeru le cuestionó.

— Gennai fue capturado, pero no por los aliados de Demon. Eran dos niños humanos, como ustedes — esto confundió a los Elegidos y sus digimon — A diferencia de Demon, desconozco cuales son sus objetivos y sus motivaciones. Ellos son un nuevo enemigo del cual deben cuidarse, Niños Elegidos. La única razón por la que estoy aquí fue porque Gennai consiguió tiempo para mi... Niños Elegidos — suspiró — No importa lo que escuchen, no importa de lo que se enteren. Es su deber mantener la luz en sus corazones, es la única esperanza que tiene el Mundo Digital —

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? — Miyako preguntó.

— Eso es algo que deben descubrir por si mismos, — Yukio le respondió, justo antes de caminar al pasillo — pero deben prepararse. Ya he contactado a los Elegidos de todo el mundo. En breve, desde el Mundo Digital se abrirá una puerta por donde las hordas de Demon pasarán —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? — Tailmon dijo.

— Calculo dos horas máximo. Buena suerte, Niños Elegidos —

* * *

 **14:25 Hrs. Mundo Digital. Isla File**

En la cima del monte, la antigua guarida griega de Devimon permaneció restaurada. El digimon demonio que la habitaba mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, pues Demon había cumplido con sus palabras.

Sellar a las cuatro Bestias Sagradas había sido sencillo. Inmediatamente después, tuvieron que hacer frente a los Elegidos y a todos los digimon que se negaron a obedecerlos. Las batallas duraron varios días pero, juntos, vencieron al final. Por primera vez, veía el valor del trabajo de equipo. Cualquiera podría decir que ya estaba satisfecho, sin embargo, él era un digimon ambicioso.

Devimon ansiaba mucho más, deseaba más territorios, deseaba extender su influencia más allá. No le había agradado ser quien secundara a otros, pero no tenía muchas opciones al respecto. Un digimon adulto no podría hacer frente a uno de nivel mega, como lo era Demon. Por otro lado, su venganza hacia esos humanos aun no estaba completa. Lo que deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, era tener sus garras manchadas de sangre del cuerpo del Niño de la Esperanza y del digimon que le derrotó hace varios años.

Solo recordar como habían sido frustradas sus ambiciones hacia que su sangre herviera de la rabia.

— ¿Quién esta ahí? —

Sintió la presencia de alguien que se aproximaba.

Sus ojos rojos captaron una silueta en la oscuridad, sus sentidos le dijeron que se trataba de un niño humano, pero no un Elegido. ¿Qué haría un humano en un sitio como este?

— No hay que estar tan a la defensiva — dijo el recién llegado.

Cuándo la figura se esclareció se dio cuenta que se trataba de una jovencita. Ella tenía los ojos morados y estaba sosteniendo su cabello en una coleta. Pero, lo que llamó su atención, fue el dispositivo que colgaba de la correa de su pantalón. Era un digivice, pero era uno que nunca antes había visto.

— ¿Quién eres niña? Ya picaste mi curiosidad —

— Soy un tamer que vino de otro mundo, Devimon — le respondió con frialdad — He venido hasta aquí para ayudarte con tu venganza —

— ¿Por qué querías ayudarme? — el demonio preguntó con sorpresa.

— Yo conozco muy bien a los digimon y se puede decir que hay una cosa que solo les interesa a ellos. Conozco tu historia, tu ascensión al poder y tu caída. Se lo que deseas y yo estoy dispuesta a ofrecértelo. Tan solo tienes que aceptar un trato conmigo —

Devimon sonrió.

— Quiero que todos se arrodillen ante mí y quiero que el Elegido de la Esperanza pague lo que me hizo. Si eres capaz de darme eso, entonces haré lo que haga falta —

— Muy bien, sígueme —

La niña sacó su digivice, el D-Ark, y lo extendió al aire, ya habiendo presionando un botón. Devimon observó con interés como una puerta al Mundo Humano era abierta. Poco después ambos desaparecieron por ella.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano. Odaiba. 15:00 Hrs.**

El apartamento de los Yagami permaneció vacío, a excepción de una persona. Yuuko había salido para hacer unas compras, dejando sólo al niño que hospedaba por tiempo indefinido.

Mientras tanto, desde el exterior, unas luces doradas se dirigieron a la entrada de la residencia. Eran digi-gnomos, formas de vida digital capaces de manipular los datos del ambiente para cumplir los deseos de otras formas de vida. La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando pasar a los entes luminosos, quienes siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a la habitación ocupada por la única forma de vida presente en aquel lugar. Tal como sucedió antes, la puerta del cuarto se abrió sola.

En el interior, el niño yacía sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente a sus visitantes.

— Me preguntaba cuanto más iban a tardar — dijo con voz cansada.

Los digi-gnomos revolotearon por todo el cuarto, emitiendo sonidos en lo que parecía ser una expresión de alegría. Dos de ellos se acercaron al joven y, delante de él, materializaron un objeto que le pertenecía. Era el D-Ark rojo con el anillo dorado.

Cuando este lo tuvo en sus manos, estos dos se retiraron y se reunieron con los demás.

— Gracias, — el muchacho dijo — justo a tiempo, desde hace un rato estaba sintiendo que algo malo se aproxima —

El tamer salió con su D-Ark en mano, seguido por los digi-gnomos, hasta el balcón del conjunto de apartamentos. Su mirada era triste pero decidida, enfocada en un punto en el cielo. El lugar donde ocurriría el fenómeno que estaba presintiendo.

— Esta ciudad pagará por mis equivocaciones, por lo que no quise afrontar en el pasado — murmuró a sus acompañantes, los digi-gnomos.

Estos emitieron algunos sonidos, expresando su apoyo, de alguna forma.

— No voy a dejar que esa oscuridad me alcance, pero ya no pienso huir más. No permitiré que esos malnacidos hagan con este mundo lo que les de la gana —

* * *

 **15:10 Hrs.**

Desde el otro lado, un gran ejército de digimon se habían reunido. Su trabajo era solo uno, destruir todo lo que encontraran a su paso, obliterar todo lo que se interpusieran en su camino. Eran liderados por los tres comandantes de las hordas de Demon: LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon y MarineDevimon.

— Los esfuerzos de esas Bestias fueron en vano, — SkullSatamon comentó sonriente — la puerta al Mundo de los Humanos pronto estará abierta —

— No olvidemos la tarea que nos encargó el señor Demon. Debemos obtener al muchacho, sin importar el medio — LadyDevimon recordó.

— No lo he olvidado. Pero tienes que admitir que lo mejor de esta tarea es terminar con esos niños —

MarineDevimon, quien no se encontraba demasiado lejos, rugió de acuerdo con esa idea. LadyDevimon asintió también, pues ella también tenía cuentas pendientes con unas niñas y su digimon en particular.

Frente a estos, un destello morado se hizo presente, inundando el cielo con voracidad. El resplandor cedió para mostrar edificios altos, calles concurridas por autos y zonas urbanas; habitado por humanos en grandes cantidades. La puerta hacia el Mundo Real había sido abierto.

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 ** _Continuará en:_** _Asedio a Odaiba._

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ***** ¡Hola a todos! :). Aquí les tengo una nueva actualización de mi Fic. Espero que ninguno de ustedes me vaya a matar por lo que hice por Taichi y los otros, pero eso no significa que ellos no vuelvan a aparecer en futuros capítulos. Una de mis razones para hacerlo fue, precisamente, porque me quería enfocar en los más jóvenes. Quiero tener protagonismo para cada uno de ellos, desde Iori hasta Daisuke. Además porque me gusta escribir las cosas de una forma más pesimista, más dramática. Los Elegidos van a sentir presión proveniente de todas partes.

Siempre me pregunte como el mundo real tomaría la existencia de los digimon, sobre todo aquellos quienes no están relacionados. Para mi, es normal que hayan reacciones de miedo y discriminación. Los humanos temen a lo que no entienden, a lo que va en contra de sus creencias y a aquello que no pueden controlar; los digimon caerían en esa categoría.

En cuanto por qué el titulo de este capitulo. Pues como el objetivo del fic en sí, y como todo en la vida, las personas construyeron su sociedad a base de guerras, de aplastar pueblos anteriores, de imponer una ideología. Es la oscuridad de la humanidad que queda ahí, esperando que alguien más la descubra y se de cuenta de la verdad. Espero que la parte con Gennai haya captado algo de eso.

 ***** Para quienes se espían los comentarios, como yo lo suelo hacer, ya se habrán dado cuenta de quienes eran los personajes que aparecían al final del capitulo anterior. Creo que lo hice evidente, pues tiene razón. Por lo que no veo porque seguir ocultando más quienes son, igualmente esto no afecta el desarrollo de la historia. Aun queda por saber qué fue lo que les pasó y cómo piensan lograr sus objetivos.

 ***** Especiales agradecimientos a hxh, yoss y anaiza18 por ser quienes comentaron la vez pasada. También agradezco a todos ellos que gastan un poco de su tiempo en leer estos capítulos. Para contestar la duda de yoss, pues tal vez lo haga... no es el objetivo principal pero eso no quiera decir que no lo vaya hacer. No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios, todo se vale: si la odiaron, si les gusto. Insultos también son recibidos jajajajaja ok no.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. III Asedio a Odaiba

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo III:** Asedio a Odaiba

* * *

 **12 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Humano, Odaiba. 15:05 Hrs.**

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —

Estando en un callejón poco concurrido, Yukio Oikawa volteó sobresaltado ante la voz infantil de una niña. Se sintió paralizado en el lugar pues sentía una profunda oscuridad dentro de la niña de ojos lila, se sorprendió de todo el odio que ella guardaba en su interior. Su tono de voz era frío y sarcástico, no distaba mucho de los terribles digimon de las tinieblas.

— ¿Acaso estar sordo? ¿O simplemente no tienes el cerebro suficiente para procesar lo que te estoy diciendo? —

Captó con su mirada el objeto que ella cargaba en una de sus manos, un dispositivo. El D-Ark.

— ¡Ese objeto! Tu no eres de este mundo — exclamó con temor — Tu fuiste una de las que secuestro a Gennai —

— Vaya. Qué observador, — la muchacha fingió sorpresa — imagino que sabrás a lo que he venido —

Yukio retrocedía al ritmo que la chica se acercaba hacia él, pronto se topo con una pared de ladrillos, la cual impidió que pudiera seguir moviéndose.

— La rata escurridiza pudo venir a este mundo y advertir a los Elegidos de nuestra presencia. No creas que por eso has logrado detenernos, esos mocosos no son ninguna amenaza —

— Esos niños hacen milagros, te sorprenderías — Yukio la encaró con valentía.

— No me digas, los mataré a todos antes de que sepan lo que esta sucediendo — en ese momento, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba —...o tal vez les muestre, no está demás una buena audiencia. Es más de lo que puedo decir de ti. ¡Devimon! —

La mano del digimon demonio surgió detrás de la pared de ladrillos, atravesando la espalda de Oikawa y emergiendo por el pecho, manchándose con sangre en el proceso. El ataque fue tan rápido que la víctima no vio de donde vino. El cuerpo inerte se deslizo lentamente, hasta caer en el suelo con un ruido seco. Al pavimento se vertió todo el líquido vital que solía mantenerlo con vida.

Devimon atravesó la pared de ladrillos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la niña que estaba al frente e ignorando de plano su atroz acto.

— ¿Qué es lo que venimos a hacer en este lugar? — preguntó — ¿Solo a acabar con esta patética existencia? —

— Yukio Oikawa ya estaba muerto, pero de alguna manera logró retornar a este plano. Era imperativo deshacerse de él, los Elegidos no deben sospechar que es lo que tramamos. Sin embargo, esto no es lo único. Descuida, aun tenemos mucha más diversión por delante —

— Entonces no perteneces a este mundo — Devimon comentó, al escuchar la conversación entre Oikawa y la chica — ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos en este, en particular? —

— Aun no te los puedo decir, sin embargo, si piensas que mis objetivos son dominar este mundo, te equivocas. Ya te puedes ir relajando — el digimon demonio no pareció muy convencido —, lo que quiero en realidad es lo que tu quieres, venganza —

El cuerpo de ambos, Devimon y la chica tamer, desaparecieron como si se trataran de un espejismo. Dejando atrás la evidencia de su paso, el cuerpo inerte de Yukio Oikawa. Más tarde, a la distancia se escuchó las patrullas de policía venir, con sus características sirenas encendidas. El horror que descubrirían, tan solo sería el preámbulo de lo que Odaiba tendría que padecer.

* * *

 **15:15 Hrs.**

Todos ellos aparecieron en el medio del claro y atacaron como un rayo. No eran sutiles como Vandemon hizo en su tiempo, cuya invasión había permanecido inadvertida hasta que fue demasiado tarde; o como Arachnemon y Mummymon, los cuales poseían un contacto en el mundo de los humanos. Ellos tenían un solo objetivo, esparcir la muerte y la destrucción hasta donde alcanzaran sus vistas.

Al frente del ejército de la muerte, LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon y MarineDevimon se alzaban y escuchaban con deleite los gritos de los civiles aterrorizados.

* * *

Los niños salieron de la escuela, cada uno en silencio y en momento de reflexión, pensando en las advertencias que habían recibido últimamente. Sus digimon salieron junto a ellos, algunos pasos atrás, preocupados por lo que sus queridos amigos pudieran estar sintiendo en este momento.

La fría calma que reinaba en el ambiente cambió en un segundo. Los D-3 de los Elegidos pitaron frenéticamente, interrumpiendo el silencio. Tailmon, DemiVeemon, Patamon, Purumon, Upamon y Wormmon sintieron como una gran angustia los invadía. Agumon, quien era cargado por Daisuke en su espalda, se despertó de sobresaltó. Las fuerzas de las tinieblas habían entrado a su mundo.

— Es la oscuridad — Hikari exclamó aterrada — La oscuridad se acerca —

Por ser la Elegida de la Luz, ella era la más sensible a los poderes de las Tinieblas. Sintió toda la muerte de personas inocentes que se había producido en tan solo un segundo, sintió el horror que experimentaron en sus últimos momentos, el miedo que se extendía hacia los sobrevivientes.

Los muchachos se vieron con miradas temerosas, ninguno sin saber que hacer exactamente. Tenían que lidiar con la noticia que, probablemente, varios de sus amigos ya se encontraban muertos y que ninguno de ellos pudo hacer algo para evitarlo; tenían que lidiar con el descontento hacia los digimon por parte de la población mundial. Ni siquiera iban a tener tiempo de llevar cada uno su duelo.

Daisuke miró a sus amigos derrotados y a los digimon desesperanzados. Era como la situación que se había presentado el 1 de Agosto, cuando se enteró por primera vez del regreso de Demon y que se le había prohibido ir al Mundo Digital para hacer algo al respecto. Recordó toda la ira que sintió todo el momento, la cual lo cegó y le impidió entender porque los otros habían tomado una decisión así sin su consentimiento, aun no la entendía de hecho. Se había alejado de todos sus amigos, los evitaba, y cuando todos ellos estuvieran en sus hogares, Daisuke se escabullía a la sala de informática para intentar abrir la puerta digital, sin ningún resultado. Así había sido hasta hoy, hasta que la noticia sobre los digimon apareció en los medios audiovisuales.

— Tenemos que mantener la luz viva en nuestros corazones — recordó —, esas fueron las últimas palabras del señor Oikawa antes de que se marchara —

Sus amigos levantaron la vista, observando el desarrollo de una de las escasas actitudes de madurez que hacían respetar a Daisuke.

— ¡Somos los Niños Elegidos! — exclamó con orgullo — ¡Tenemos una misión que se nos encargó! ¡Tenemos que proteger a nuestros seres queridos, nuestra ciudad! —

Daisuke dejó escapar una lágrima, acabando con una expresión melancólica.

— Es lo que Taichi y los otros hubieran querido —

— Daisuke tiene razón — Ken secundó — no vamos a dejar que Demon haga daño en nuestro mundo, debemos demostrar que aun no ha ganado —

Cada uno fue contagiado con ese sentido de responsabilidad, de no ceder ante los problemas. Eran los únicos que podían hacerlo de todas formas, o sino no hubieran sido llamados para proteger el Mundo Digital y el Humano.

— ¡Vamos hacer que retrocedan! — Daisuke exclamó, entusiasta. Extendió su mano, esperando que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo — Lucharemos, como siempre lo hemos hecho —

La respuesta no tuvo demora.

Los niños estaban en circulo, con las manos encima una de la otra. La expresión en sus rostros habían cambiado. Ellos lucharían y salvarían a todos los que pudieran, sobrevivirían. No tuvieron duda de ello.

Sus compañeros digimon lo celebraron.

— ¡Niños Elegidos, vámonos!" —

* * *

En lo alto de un edificio, dos encapuchados observaban los acontecimientos, planeando intervenir. Esa era la razón por la cual ellos estaban ahí.

— Demon finalmente ha hecho su movimiento, hermano — dijo uno de ellos.

Este, como su hermano, era humano. Sin embargo, tenía algo más que lo distinguía del resto. Seres con sentidos sensoriales desarrollados, más allá de los cinco sentidos, dirían que aquel muchacho guardaba las tinieblas en su interior.

— Y él no se quedará quieto — bufó el otro — hará que los enemigos lo atrapen más rápido —

El primero rió de buena gana, a pesar de la situación.

— Tienes razón, ese chico me recuerda a un amigo nuestro —

El segundo se resistió, pero esbozó una sonrisa leve al final, pues tenía que reconocer que su hermano tenía razón. Supuso que dijo ese comentario porque había predicho que pasaba por sus pensamientos, no le extrañaba ya que, además de ser su hermano, era su gemelo. Y como este, también se distinguía de los otros seres humanos por una cualidad en particular.

Él era la luz y su hermano representaba a la oscuridad, las dos fuerzas primordiales en equilibrio. Ninguno podría vivir sin el otro.

— Esperaba que pudieran retenerlo un poco más en el Mundo Digital — el primero comentó con amargura.

— Era inevitable — el segundo habló con severidad — Lo que podemos hacer ahora es frustrar sus planes por los medios que sean necesarios, no dejaremos que su maldad triunfe —

En el interior de sus capuchas, cada uno sacó su dispositivo. Un digivice que no existía en esta dimensión, o la que provenía el tamer. Uno era blanco con detalles azules, mientras que el otro era negro con detalles grises.

Estaban listos para ir a la guerra.

* * *

 ** _1\. Dos enemigas juradas._**

 _— "¡Aros Explosivos!" —_

 _— "¡Flecha Celestial!" —_

LadyDevimon y una de sus subordinadas, una Witchmon, advirtieron a tiempo la flecha de luz, la cual cayó como un relámpago del cielo. Ambos digimon la esquivaron, sin embargo, no fue la misma suerte que tuvo un Devidramon, al cual le atravesó el pecho y murió en el acto.

Los aros explosivos bombardearon sin compasión a un par de Raremon, los cuales iban al frente de las tropas del Ángel Caído y que terminaron heridos de gravedad.

LadyDevimon enfocó sus ojos rojos en sus atacantes.

Bajando con su aura celestial, bañada en los colores del arcoíris, Angewomon se dirigía a ella de forma desafiante. Acompañada por la gran águila digimon, Aquilamon.

— Hikari, Miyako — el ángel femenino dijo — Ayuden a los otros humanos a escapar, yo y Aquilamon nos encargaremos de los enemigos —

Las contestables alzaron el pulgar a sus respectivos digimon, como una señal que habían captado el mensaje. Después, comenzaron a ayudar a todas las personas que, por desgracia, habían quedado sumergidas en medio del conflicto. El resto dependería del desempeño de los digimon en la batalla.

— No puede ser, — Angewomon exclamó — tu debiste haber sido destruida —

En ese momento, LadyDevimon echó una risotada.

— Me alaga que me reconozcas — mencionó con sarcasmo — Si quieres no me creas, pero he estado deseando encontrarme contigo nuevamente. Witchmon... — llamó a su subordinada —...encárgate de su compañero y de todos los patéticos humanos que veas. Yo me haré cargo personalmente de este angelito —

— Como ordene, mi señora — respondió la bruja digimon.

Luego, se dirigió directo hacia Aquilamon junto con varios Raremon, algunos Tankmon y otro Devidramon.

LadyDevimon, tal como dijo, se enfrentó sola a su eterna adversaria.

— No se como es que siempre logras resucitar de la muerte, pero tus malévolos actos llegan hasta aquí. Prepárate demonio —

Angewomon alisto su arco nuevamente.

— Esta vez, el resultado será diferente. Yo misma lo garantizo —

 _— "¡Flecha Celestial!" —_

 _— "¡Onda de la Oscuridad!" —_

Ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo, en dirección hacia la otra. Con sus ataques viajando a la misma velocidad, el resultado era que se encontrarían en la mitad de su trayectoria, tal como lo indicaban las predicciones de la física no relativista. Al contacto, se escuchó un ensordecedor estallido, sin mayores daños al área.

El ángel y el demonio, aun en el cielo, se abalanzaron hacia el otro y su contienda milenaria empezó.

* * *

Hikari volteó su cabeza por unos momentos para presenciar el inicio de la batalla entre Angewomon y LadyDevimon. En anteriores ocasiones, las batallas entre ellas dos habían sido alocadas, estaba seguro de que esa no sería la excepción. Por cierto, esperaba que Angewomon humillara a la otra de la peor forma posible. Era asunto entre mujeres.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señora? —

Mientras tanto, Miyako ayudaba a una mujer de mediana edad a levantarse del suelo. Esta última se había caído, mientras huía de las hordas del Señor Demonio.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó con lágrimas entre los ojos.

Si no hubiera sido por Hikari, Miyako, Angewomon y Aquilamon, aquella mujer se habría sumado a la lista de muertos a causa de los digimon de las tinieblas.

— Niñas. También tienen que huir de aquí —

— Descuida señora, — Miyako habló con confianza — nosotras estaremos bien. Tenemos la ayuda de nuestros digimon —

— ¿Ese ángel está con ustedes? — preguntó la señora, enfocándose en la hermosa figura celestial que combatía ferozmente con uno de los invasores.

Miyako y Hikari asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— Corra lo más rápido que pueda señora, salga de Odaiba si es necesario — Hikari dijo.

Esta última se despidió y salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Ambas chicas suspiraron de alivio, esa señora era la última persona que quedaba en el área. Ahora mismo podían enfocarse en la batalla que tenían por delante, el destino de Odaiba y de todos sus habitantes dependía enteramente de ellas.

— Son demasiados — Miyako comentó, un poco intimidada.

Hikari, en ese momento, le toma la mano como una muestra de seguridad.

— Tengamos fe en Angewomon y Aquilamon, ellos dos podrán hacerle frente a todos esos digimon —

* * *

Aquilamon y Devidramon se encontraban en una persecución aérea, siendo el dragón maligno quien siguiera a la gran águila con cuernos. Aquilamon procuraba alejarse en los cielos, donde su batalla no tendría efectos secundarios en la ya afectada ciudad.

En las alturas, Devidramon emergió con un potente rugido y sed de sangre para después abalanzarse sobre su enemigo. Sin embargo, Aquilamon la esquivó con facilidad. Al ser más pequeño que su adversario, poseía la ventaja de la rapidez y la maniobrabilidad. El dragón de la oscuridad era pura fuerza bruta pero era ineficaz si no lograba dar un golpe. El ave pasaba por sus costados una y otra vez, sin que Devidramon pudiera evitarlo.

Pronto, las fuerzas del dragón de la oscuridad se agotaron, dando la oportunidad para que Aquilamon atacara.

 _— "¡Aros Explosivos!" —_

Posibilitó que diera en el blanco, en el rostro del demonio, el cual se encogió de dolor al ser cegado. Posteriormente, Aquilamon lo embistió en el pecho y lo mandó al suelo.

Cerca, los Tankmon y los Raremon dispararon todo su arsenal. Los primeros usando los misiles que salían del cañón que llevaban en la cabeza, mientras los otros escupían saliva tóxica.

A Aquilamon le fue más difícil evadir estas técnicas por lo numerosas que eran. Se encontraba en aleteo constante, cambiando su posición sin descanso, y aun así la saliva de un Raremon logró rozarle una ala.

— Eso es, mátenlo — Witchmon, mientras, ordenaba eufórica — Conviertan sus datos en ruido —

La águila se dio cuenta que no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo. El ala afectada le dolía y eso la ponía en peligro, pues alteraba su agilidad y eso la ponía más cerca de las técnicas de sus enemigos. La única salida que vio fue caer en picada, confiando en que los ataques desorganizados tendrían una baja probabilidad de impacto si él tomaba un camino recto. Su objetivo estaba claro, sin importar cuantos proyectiles le rozaran.

— _"¡Cuerno Planeador!" —_

Witchmon se alarmó apenas se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el camino de tan imponentes cuernos. Ninguno de sus subordinados parecía poder detenerlo.

— _"¡Vendabal Baluluna!" —_

Por lo cual se vio obligada a contraatacar, invocando un torbellino de viento dirigido a Aquilamon, quien fue consumido por este. La bruja digimon sonrió con autosuficiencia, la cual no duró mucho pues Aquilamon salió de su técnica, con heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero aun decidido a cumplir con su objetivo. Witchmon agarró su escoba, en la cual estaba sentada, con sus dos manos y se dispuso a evadir al águila, pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo de Aquilamon chocó contra Witchmon y ambos terminaron en el duro suelo.

Sin saber a quien seguir, los Raremon y los Tankmon se dispersaron para seguir con lo suyo, lo cual era destruir todo lo que vieran por delante.

— "¡Aquilamon!" —

* * *

Angewomon miró con preocupación como los digimon del Área Oscura se acercaban a Miyako, Hikari y Aquilamon, quien se encontraba sumamente lastimado. Así que librándose temporalmente de su enemiga mortal, el ángel se interpuso en el camino de los Raremon y los Tankmon.

— _"¡Atmósfera Celestial!" —_

Para crear una cruz rosada extendiendo sus brazos con efecto devastador. Todos los digimon que se encontraron en su camino fueron exterminados al instante, incluyendo al Devidramon que se recuperaba del último ataque. Witchmon fue la única que tuvo suerte, logrando escapar a tiempo y refugiándose detrás de su comandante.

— Creí haberte dicho que esta pelea era entre tu y yo, angelito — LadyDevimon dijo. — Tendré que castigarte —

— _"¡Onda de la Oscuridad!" —_

Angewomon no tenía la posibilidad de evadir ese ataque, pues detrás de ella se encontraba su compañera humana y sus amigos. Evadir la técnica de LadyDevimon significaba dejar morir a sus queridos amigos, a Hikari. Esa no era una opción.

— _"¡Flecha Celestial!" —_

Así que utilizó su propia técnica, cuya luz deshizo a la vorágine feroz de murciélagos que se aproximaban. La expresión en el rostro del digimon demonio no fue de alegría.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — preguntó con odio en su voz.

En arranque de ira, LadyDevimon voló hasta donde se encontraba Angewomon y, con toda la intención de hacer daño que tenía, le agarró del cabello rubio y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella sujeta por sus garras. Luego la soltó, en una trayectoria que ponía al ángel en curso de colisión con un pequeño carro de comidas abandonado.

— ¿Qué te pareció, basura? —

Angewomon se levantó adolorida pero furiosa, dispuesta a hacer pagar a la villana lo que había hecho.

La batalla se había convertido en una guerra personal, donde cualquier truco sucio que ambas usaran era legal, desde las jalonadas de pelo hasta las incesantes y repetitivas cachetadas que una le daba a la otra, cada vez con más furia. Groserías de todo tipo salieron de sus bocas, para todos los demás fue sorprendente como Angewomon competía en ese ámbito con la mujer demonio.

Hikari y Miyako tenían las mejillas rojas, apenas si podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Incluso algunos digimon de la oscuridad, como Witchmon, dejaban la boca abierta mientras sus ojos miraban con el tamaño de dos grandes platos de cocina. Otros habían abandonado la destrucción sin sentido, reuniéndose alrededor de la zona donde Angewomon y LadyDevimon estaban combatiendo, para luego hacer apuestas de quien creía que ganaría. A pesar de sus lealtades, la audiencia se encontraba dividida.

— Esto es ridículo — gritó LadyDevimon — No volverás a frustrar los planes del señor Demon. No volverás a derrotarme... _"Lanza de la Oscuridad"_ —

El brazo del ángel caído se transformó en una lanza negra, la cual arremetió contra el ángel sagrado, quien apenas si tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo.

— Y tu no amenazarás más a este mundo o el digimundo. Yo misma me ocuparé de darte el fin que te mereces. _"Flecha Celestial"_ —

* * *

— Esas dos están locas — la tamer de ojos lila mencionó, con gesto sorprendido.

Ella se encontró en la cima de un edificio, pasando inadvertida, en compañía del maligno Devimon, quien, a diferencia de ella, traía una sonrisa en su rostro al observar tal escena.

— Parecen dos mujeres borrachas peleándose por un marido — comento la humana, haciendo alusión a una situación quien bien podría darse en la sociedad.

Devimon se rió entonces.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —

A lo cual el demonio le respondió.

— Esa es la naturaleza en acción, el resultado de la carrera armamentística entre predador y presa, como ustedes los humanos lo nombran. LadyDevimon fue alguna vez un Angewomon que sucumbió ante los poderes de las tinieblas, traicionó a los suyos. Esa dama demonio es todo lo que el ángel digimon detesta, lo que desea borrar con desesperación. Para LadyDevimon, Angewomon es el ser más odiado por su modo de actuar, por su misión en beneficio de las Entidades Sagradas que la desterraron. Es natural que sientan deseos de matarse la una a la otra cuando se ven, son enemigas mortales —

— Interesante, — la chica mencionó con sarcasmo — al menos este frente de batalla está controlado. Hora de revisar los demás, quiero asegurarme de que no haya ningún elemento que no hallamos previsto —

* * *

 _ **2\. Los guerreros de la Luz y la Sombra.**_

 _ **15:20 Hrs.**_

— Daisuke, Ken. Los enemigos se encuentran cerca, son numerosos —

Paildramon volaba por los cielos con sus dos compañeros humanos, Motomiya Daisuke y Ichijouji Ken, cargados en brazos. Iban en dirección a una gran columna de humo negro con llamas ardientes en la base, un lugar donde antes había varios negocios y una estación de gasolina. Detrás de ese lugar, se encontraban los enemigos a los cuales el digimon se refería.

— Cuanta destrucción. — comentó Ken, con algo de temor — Nunca habíamos enfrentado algo así, no sin la ayuda de Taichi y nuestros demás amigos —

— Es la razón por la cual debemos detenerlos — Daisuke replicó — Pueda que sean numerosos pero nosotros somos más fuertes —

Ya estaban a punto de cruzar la enorme columna de humo.

— No estaría tan seguro, presiento entre ellos un enemigo poderoso —

— ¿Demon? — ambos muchachos preguntaron al unísono.

Pero Paildramon negó con la cabeza.

El enemigo que los aguardaba no era tan poderoso como el temible Señor Demonio pero, aun así, era alguien del cual debían cuidarse. Notó que este no se acercaba, así que probablemente los estaba esperando.

Al cruzar la barrera de humo, los chicos no pudieron evitar mirar el horror descarnado. Al otro lado estaba el muelle, con decenas de cadáveres humanos calcinados y mutilados por igual. Algunos murieron a causa de la explosión de fuego y otros a manos de los terribles digimon de las Tinieblas. Daisuke y Ken cerraron sus ojos al no poder soportar la escena, aun cuando pudieran sentir el olor de la podredumbre y la carne cocina en el aire. Paildramon contempló los sucesos con repulsión y, luego, enfocó su mirada en quienes habían sido los responsables.

Sobre el agua volaban un grupo de tres Devidramon, cinco Airdramon de ojos rojos y el ser maligno que los dirigía. El digimon poderoso que Paildramon había sentido hace unos momentos y al cual reconoció.

La mirada que recibió SkullSatamon fue de horror pues nunca se imaginó que el Ángel Caído hubiera podido regresar. De este, se escuchó una horrible carcajada que erizaba los pelos de la nuca y los brazos.

— Niños Elegidos, es un gusto verlos nuevamente — dijo con malévola sonrisa. —...esperaba que ustedes me fueran de más ayuda que estos gusanos —

Los muchachos, valientes como ellos solos eran, encararon al terrible demonio.

— ¿Te refieres a todas las personas que tú y los tuyos asesinaron? — Daisuke cuestionó con rabia reprimida, deseando más que nada romperle los dientes con sus propios puños.

SkullSatamon, lejos de sentirse intimidado, respondía cínicamente.

— Les hice una simple pregunta que no fueron capaces de responder — dijo —. Quería saber donde se encontraba un niño humano en particular. ¿Será que ustedes pueden ayudar a encontrarlo? —

— ¿Buscan a un muchacho? ¿No estaban buscando la Semilla de la Oscuridad? — Ken les preguntó.

Entonces SkullSatamon se burló.

— Tu ya no nos eres de utilidad, humano. Ahora lo que desea mi señor Demon es un poder mucho mayor, quiere ese niño que fue ocultado por las Bestias Sagradas. ¡No me mientan! — exigió — ¿Dónde se encuentra el tamer? —

Los dos muchachos y el digimon se miraron confundidos por un segundo, mas la respuesta llegó a sus mentes más rápido de lo que cae un rayo.

— ¡Ni muertos te diremos donde se encuentra! — Paildramon exclamó.

El ángel caído negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa imborrable, ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

— Con mucho gusto quiero aceptar su reto, Elegidos — dijo — El señor Demon estará complacido cuando traiga sus cabezas en una bandeja de plata. Ataquen, matenlos —

Los Devidramon, fieles a las órdenes de su amo, fueron los primeros en abalanzarse mostrando sus colmillos blancos y garras rojas muy afiladas. Atacaron como aves de presa en busca de una paloma, esperando que el impacto de sus garras sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo fueran más que suficiente para acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, gracias al tamaño y agilidad de Paildramon, este evadió sin problemas a todos sus atacantes. Daisuke y Ken, quienes estaban en brazos de su digimon, no sufrieron daño alguno a causa de los agresores.

— ¡Acabalos Paildramon! — Daisuke exclamó.

Y, con la velocidad de un rayo, Paildramon derrotó a los tres Devidramon. SkullSatamon observaba disgustado los resultados que se desarrollaban.

— No hay nadie que sepa hacer un trabajo bien — dijo — ¡Niños Elegidos, prepárense para morir! —

— Daisuke, Ken — Paildramon exclamó — Los dejaré aquí, no puedo arriesgar su seguridad mientras peleo contra SkullSatamon —

— Haz lo que debas hacer, Paildramon — Ken respondió.

— Sabemos que tu lo vas a vencer, ese digimon debe pagar todo el daño que provocó —

Paildramon asintió a sus dos compañeros, los dejó en el pavimento destrozado y levemente inflamado para ir en confrontación contra su enemigo, el ángel caído que sonreía con deseos sádicos. Ambos se movieron a la velocidad del rayo, siendo lo único visible los destellos metálicos producto de los impactos entre la vara de SkullSatamon y las garras del guerrero dragón.

* * *

 _En un paisaje baldío, nubes oscuras cubrieron el cielo hasta donde alcanzó la vista. Debajo de estas, un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos oscuros miraba de forma desafiante y desesperada a un digimon monstruoso. Había sido un ángel hermoso en el pasado pero, en ese momento, se había dejado dominar por el odio y los celos, lo cual lo transformó en un enorme demonio de ojos amarillos, con un pelaje de color verde y purpura._

 _— ¡Tu, me engañaste para manipularme! — el niño exclamó._

 _— No es así — el digimon maligno respondió con sonrisa tenebrosa — te lo diré en este momento, el digispirit de la oscuridad es quien escoge a su dueño... —_

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? —_

 _— Aquel que no posea la suficiente oscuridad en su corazón no será capaz de dominarlo en su totalidad — respondió con cinismo —, yo mismo lo probé con una infinidad de digimon, pero todos mis intentos resultaron en vano y sus digi-codes terminaron por ser destruidos. Así fue hasta que apareció un ser humano, el cual resultaste ser tú, quien poseía una oscuridad superior a la de los demás. ¿Ahora me dices que deseas rechazar a los poderes de las tinieblas? —_

 _El niño humano bajó su cabeza, de forma avergonzada, encontrando razón en las palabras del digimon. Este, por su parte, continuó hablando._

 _— Tu destino es aceptar la oscuridad para convertirte en mi esclavo... —_

 _Sin embargo, cuando las garras del demonio estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo, una luz cálida lo envolvió como detonante a otra desesperada voz. Fue su hermano, quien infundió en él un coraje necesario para enfrentarlo._

 _— Es cierto que en el pasado mi corazón estuvo lleno de odio y celos hacia mi hermano Kouji, pero eso ha cambiado. Ya no soy la misma persona de antes... —_

 _— ¡Entonces morirás! —_

 _El ángel caído estuvo a punto de matarlo y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, sucedió un milagro producto de su vínculo fraternal. Un D-Scan de color negro apareció, mostrando en su pantalla dos reliquias del Mundo Digital, los legendarios digispirts de la oscuridad pero, esta vez, purificados de todo mal. En ese momento supo que era lo que tenía que hacer, en sus manos cayó la responsabilidad de proteger lo que más quería._

— ¡Kouichi! —

Kouji Minamoto se vio obligado a levantar la voz pues su hermano gemelo desde hace rato dejó de ponerle cuidado.

— ¿Kouji? ¿Qué sucede? — el aludido preguntó con sobresalto.

— Estabas ido. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —

Kouichi se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, en los cuales buscó en su bolsillo a su D-Scan recién recuperado, el cual nunca esperó volver a ver. Concentró su mirada en la pantalla de aquel dispositivo y con los botones de este apreció sus dos digi-spirits, KaiserLeomon y Lowemon. Entonces habló.

— Estaba recordando nuestra batalla contra Cherubimon, nuestro amigo que había sido corrompido, recién me liberaba del poder corrupto... — su hermano se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada al respecto — Recordaba la motivación que me llevó a luchar para salvar a nuestro Mundo Digital, siento que otra vez me encuentro en aquella situación —

— Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese entonces — Kouji habló con una expresión calma, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Kouichi — ...no puedes seguir culpándote —

Ambos se sonrieron por un breve momento para después enfocar su mirada en el panorama de una ciudad tan familiar pero, a la vez, tan extraña. Ellos habían desobedecido una orden y entrado en un mundo al cual no pertenecían, la realidad en la que vivían los humanos que habían sido Elegidos por los Emblemas y las Etiquetas. La muerte y la destrucción inundaban todo, ocasionado por seres que no tenían ningún respeto por la vida y solo les interesaba conseguir poder al precio que fuera necesario, seres que disfrutaban matar y torturar.

— Tenemos que hacer algo — Kouichi dijo con convicción.

— Tienes razón, hay que detener a estos digimon. Salvar todas las vidas que podamos en el proceso —

Se volvieron a mirar una vez más y, al tiempo, un aro de código digital apareció en la muñeca derecha de cada uno. Wolfmon y Lowemon, los guerreros legendarios de la luz y la oscuridad aparecieron, para luego dirigirse a uno de los centros de batalla. Para ser más precisos, donde un terrible ángel cadavérico peleaba de forma feroz con un guerrero dragón por los cielos.

* * *

— _Hueso de Clavo —_

El relámpago de la vara del demonio estuvo a punto de golpear a Paildramon. Este lo había esquivado por poco, sin embargo, la velocidad de SkullSatamon estaba demostrando ser superior y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Paildramon recibió un golpe crítico en el pecho, el cual hizo que fuera enviado al pavimento como si de un meteorito se tratara.

— ¡Paildramon! —

Daisuke y Ken exclamaron al unísono, estando en una distancia segura.

— No se preocupen por mi — dijo con dificultad — esto no es nada.. —

— ¡Fanfarrón! — SkullSatamon se aproximó lentamente — Tu no estás a mi nivel, harías mucho más pidiendo misericordia o, mejor, hablando acerca de la ubicación de lo que desea mi señor Demon —

— ¡Eso jamás! — Paildramon exclamó.

En ese instante, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia su enemigo a toda velocidad.

— ¡ _Super Ataque! —_ y disparó todo lo que tenía.

SkullSatamon, con movimientos ágiles de su vara, bloqueo cada uno de los disparos. Sin embargo, Paildramon logró agarrar el arma del digimon demonio, comenzando a disputar su posesión.

— De verdad te gusta ser castigado, ¿No es así? — SkullSatamon dijo.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —

Paildramon no logró arrebatar la vara pero obtuvo algo de control sobre su adversario. Pudo regresar el favor por el golpe anterior al darle una poderosa patada en su rostro, siendo ahora SkullSatamon quien era disparado por los aires para terminar en las ruinas de un edificio. El ángel caído se levantó poco después con leves heridas por su cuerpo, con rabia reconoció que eso le había dolido.

— Miserable insecto, al menos se ve que no eres tan inútil —

El demonio fue al ataque nuevamente, moviéndose con una gran rapidez. Paildramon también contraatacó con velocidad similar, tratando de seguir su paso. Una vez más solo era visible los destellos producto entre los choques entre ambos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Paildramon le costaba alcanzar a SkullSatamon viéndose superado en poco tiempo, golpeado en el suelo y con la punta filosa de la vara de SkullSatamon sobre su cuello.

— ¡Habla o..! — exigió el demonio.

— Ya dije que no lo haré, así que corta mi garganta si eso quieres —

— De hecho, ya se que tu no tienes consideración por tu propia vida — SkullSatamon dijo con desdén —, sin embargo, si amenazó a otros... —

En ese instante, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Daisuke y Ken. Una sonrisa torcida reveló sus intenciones hacia los muchachos, quienes palidecieron al instante, sin posibilidad de escape de alguno.

— ¡No te atrevas, maldito! — Paildramon exclamó con furia.

— Sabes que es lo que quiero saber, dímelo y tal vez los dejé con vida —

— Monstruo, no te saldrás con la tuya —

— Aun tienes la terca idea de resistirte, es una pena — SkullSatamon dijo — tendré que matar a esos niños humanos como premio de consolación —

La situación se había vuelto desesperada. Ken y Daisuke tuvieron deseos de huir mas el miedo los tenía paralizados, además ninguno de ellos se perdonaría abandonar a su compañero digimon, el cual permanecía en garras del enemigo. Sabían que SkullSatamon los mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no había posible escapatoria y no tenían apoyo de ninguno de sus otros amigos.

No estaban Taichi, Yamato o alguno de los mayores.

— ¡Mueran, Niños Elegidos! —

Pero, en el último momento.

— _¡Sueño Eterno! —_

Un digimon del tipo humano apareció, de armadura negra con motivos de león, el cual atacó a SkullSatamon y liberó, en el proceso, a Paildramon de su control.

— Bien hecho, Lowemon — dijo otro llegado, un digimon de armadura de lobo blanca.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda — Paildramon exclamó — ¿Pero quiénes son ustedes? —

— Eso no importa, — Wolfmon exclamó — Ve y llévate a tus amigos, aun hay muchos digimon sueltos por la ciudad. Nosotros nos encargaremos de este enemigo —

— De acuerdo, se los encargo mucho — Paildramon asintió y fue hasta donde estaban Daisuke y Ken.

SkullSatamon miró como su adversario se marchaba con los humanos, sin embargo, no hizo nada por perseguirlo. Se encontraba más intrigado por la llegada de esos dos guerreros, sobre todo aquel que usaba los poderes de la oscuridad para luchar en contra de él.

 _— No logro reconocer a ninguno de estos dos digimon, que curioso —_ pensó — _...bueno, me divertiré con ellos y quizás les saque información —_

* * *

Agumon nunca en su vida vio una visión tan extraña, aunque para él nunca fue extraño ver a seres humanos rodeados por formas de vida digital. Sin embargo, había algo en ese niño humano que lo distinguía del resto. Aquel niño, en compañía de los digi-gnomos, observaba el panorama mientras caminaba hacia donde los digimon peleaban entre sí, y aunque Agumon quería decirle que se detuviera y cambiara de dirección, no era capaz de decirle nada en absoluto.

— Parecen que descendientes de los Guerreros Legendarios se han unido a la batalla — el chico cortó el silencio de repente.

— ¿Guerreros Legendarios? — Agumon le preguntó.

— Un grupo conformado por diez digimon antiguos — respondió al instante pues quería hablar de otra cosa —, ...Esos digimon vienen por mi, ¿no es así?. Entonces todas estas muertes son por mi culpa —

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — el digimon de Taichi exclamó — Tu no tienes la culpa, son Demon y sus secuaces los responsables de toda esta destrucción —

El niño detuvo su caminar en ese momento y giró para mirar sorprendido al digimon naranja. De pronto, una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro.

— Agumon. ¿Quieres luchar a mi lado? —

— ¿Luchar contigo? —

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 _ **Continuará en:** Digimon Tamer_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 *** ¡** Hola a todos! Finalmente completé este capítulo después de tanto tiempo y parciales chupasangre de la Universidad. Jejejejeje como en los anteriores capítulos, este fue un abrebocas donde lentamente presentaré a los personajes y sus habilidades. Háganme caso, todo gradualmente se pondrá interesante. Por cierto, coloqué un mini flashback de cuando los Elegidos de Frontier se enfrentaron a Cherubimon, más adelante explicaré de porque la puse. ¿Ustedes que piensan acerca de esto?

 ***** Mmmmm jejejeje creo que tengo la costumbre de asesinar gente en mis historias. Lo hago en parte para mostrar la realidad de una guerra, aunque no se si matar a Yukio Oikawa de nuevo sobrepasó todo lo aceptable.

 ***** Doy gracias a Reitodark, anaiza18 y killua minamoto por sus comentarios y seguir mi fic en medio de su desarrollo. De verdad se los agradezco y les pido que todos me tengan paciencia en estos días, como ya mencionaba pues la universidad está que me chupa la sangre XD. No se olviden de comentar, insultar o lo que prefieran... :3 hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. IV Digimon Tamer

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo IV:** Digimon Tamer.

* * *

 **12 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Humano, Japón. Edificio Metropolitano de Gobierno 15:59 Hrs.**

El humo y las llamas se extendían por todos los edificios, establecimientos comerciales y casas rurales. Ningún lugar, ninguna persona sea niño, adulto o anciano era perdonado por los mortales monstruos digitales que emergieron del Mar de las Tinieblas. El paisaje avistado desde el edificio de Gobierno era desolador y no tomaría mucho tiempo para que las hordas del Rey Demonio llegasen hasta ahí.

— Señor, tenemos los documentos que nos pidió — dijo un hombre uniformado, perteneciente a una empresa militar privada.

Quien recibió los papeles envueltos en un sobre de manila amarillo, era un hombre adulto de cabello rubio que vestía de manera formal, con saco y corbata, además de tener unos lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos y un encendedor que guardó en su bolsillo en cuanto recibió los documentos.

— Buen trabajo, ahora sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer —

El uniformado asintió, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse, pero...

— Antes de que te vayas, ¿qué sucedió con el sujeto de la gabardina morada? — preguntó.

— Su nombre era Yukio Oikawa, estuvo implicado en el secuestro de varios niños de nacionalidad japonesa hace algunos años, después de ese evento desapareció hasta hoy... —

— ¿Era? — cuestionó el hombre de los lentes.

— Hace poco encontramos su cuerpo sin vida en un callejón, alguien o algo atravesó su pecho y lo dejó morir... —

— Que desperdicio — comentó con un suspiro —, ya puedes irte. Recuerda, el fracaso no es una opción —

El aludido hizo una última reverencia y se marchó de manera definitiva. En la entrada del edificio, lo estaban esperando un grupo de hombres armadas, pertenecientes a la misma compañía, con un número limitado de camionetas blindadas de color negro. El sujeto hizo una señal para que todos los demás entraran en los vehículos y los encendieran. En cuestión de segundos, todos conducían hacia la zona de desastre.

Mientras...

— _Fue asesinado poco tiempo después de haber hablado en las noticias... alguien deseaba mantener el silencio, mantener en secreto algo relacionado a ese Mundo Digital —_ el hombre de lentes pensó — _...Ese mundo y sus criaturas siempre han presentado un peligro para el nuestro, es hora de que los adultos se encarguen de este problema de una vez por todas —_

* * *

 **Odaiba. 16:00 Hrs.**

— Agumon. ¿Quieres luchar a mi lado? —

— ¿Luchar contigo? — Agumon preguntó confundido.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa suave y esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

— Soy inútil sin Taichi, de él es quien extraigo todos mis poderes. Ahora, sin mi compañero, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte —

El humano negó con la cabeza y dijo.

— Yo puedo ofrecerte los poderes que necesitas, soy un Digimon Tamer y mi habilidad consiste en adiestrar digimon para que estos alcancen su mayor potencial. Lo único que necesito es que estés dispuesto —

En eso, extendió su mano, esperando que el digimon tipo dinosaurio la tomase.

Los digi-gnomos rodearon a Agumon, revoloteando de forma alegre e invitando a que aceptara la propuesta. Esto resultaba ser algo muy extraño pues Agumon no luchaba sin su compañero y mejor amigo Taichi, lo cual hacía que se enfrentara a un nuevo concepto no tan fácil de asimilar.

Al final tomó la mano del chico, pero aun así tenía algunas dudas.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó.

— Mi nombre es Takato Matsuda, es un placer conocerte Agumon —

Agumon también sonríe, sintiendo la personalidad agradable del humano que tenía al frente. Pero ese momento agradable tenía que terminar, pues el enemigo finalmente los había encontrado.

Se trataba de MarineDevimon, el demonio de las profundidades, que vagaba en soledad mientras destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso. A diferencia de SkullSatamon y LadyDevimon, quienes preferían que sus súbditos produjeran el caos. No esperaba encontrarse con su objetivo de manera tan inmediata, sin embargo resultaba una agradable sorpresa. Demon, el Rey Demonio al cual servía, estaría muy complacido si lograba llevarlo consigo.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa desagradable y comenzó a moverse en la dirección en la cual estaba el niño.

Takato no retrocedió y miró al demonio acuático de manera desafiante mientras este se aproximaba, estaba en calma y de una manera preparado para lo que tenía que hacer. Agumon, por otro lado, entró en pánico e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Con la mano de Takato sujeta a la suya, comenzó a correr con el chico a rastras, alejándose de MarineDevimon lo más rápido que podía.

MarineDevimon reaccionó en ese momento, siguiéndolos en persecución sin importar todo lo demás que estuviera en frente. Autos, puestos de comida ambulantes y de periodicos eran aplastados sin contemplación.

— Corre, corre lo que más puedas — dijo Agumon, dirigiendo a Takato hacia la entrada de un subterráneo.

Pensaba que ahí el enorme digimon marino no los podría alcanzar. Sin embargo, el demonio daba pasos más grandes y sus brazos se encontraban a punto de alcanzarlos.

Los siguientes segundos ocurrieron en cámara lenta.

Estaban a pocos pasos de la entrada del subterráneo.

A cada pisaba que Agumon y Takato daban, los tentáculos de la bestia marina estaban más cerca de poder atraparlos. Pareció que no lo iban a lograr y eso lo sabía alguien que observaba la escena desde la cercanías. Alguien que conocía los desastrosos resultados de que Demon se apoderara del tamer.

— _"¡Toque de la Maldad!" —_

A menos de nada, Agumon y Takato lograron eludir a la gigante bestia dentro del oscuro y húmedo subterráneo. MarineDevimon, interrumpido por el ataque de otro digimon, se volteó molesto, expresando en sus ojos rojos el deseo de venganza y de sangre. Más fue una sorpresa ver con quien se encontró.

— Pueda que tu maestro me halla resucitado, sin embargo yo tengo mis propios planes — el malvado Devimon comentó con una sonrisa.

MarineDevimon supo que el Señor de los Demonios había sido traicionado y supo el castigo que merecían los traidores. El castigo que correspondía a los que se oponían a uno de los siete era la muerte, ni más ni menos.

Entonces el gigante lanzó de su boca ácido de color negro, el cual Devimon logró evadir gracias a su capacidad de maniobrar en el aire. Así como logró evadir los golpes por parte de los tentáculos blancos del demonio de los mares. No muy lejos de la confrontación, una muchacha de ojos lila y tes blanca miraba con cierta expresión de alivio. Con toda tranquilidad ahora podía dedicarse a asesinar a MarineDevimon y continuar con sus planes.

* * *

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué interfieren en los planes de nuestro amo? — SkullSatamon preguntó.

Lowemon dio un paso adelante.

— Retírense de inmediato, es la única oportunidad que les daremos — exclamó.

— Tu eres un digimon de la oscuridad como nosotros — mencionó el Ángel Caído — ¿Acaso tu ambición es apoderarte del poder del Tamer para ti mismo?¿Un medio para conquistar todos los mundos? —

— ¡Te equivocas! — Lowemon respondió.

— Que gracioso, un digimon que lucha en contra de su propia naturaleza — el demonio se carcajeó.

— ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar sobre que es lo que debe o no hacer! — Wolfmon intervino con evidente molestia.

— No interfieras guerrero de la luz — SkullSatamon le amenazó.

Disparó un rayo de su vara directo al pecho de Wolfmon, a una velocidad que este no pudo evadirlo y por lo cual terminó arrojado varios metros atrás.

— ¡Hermano! — Lowemon exclamó con preocupación.

— _¿Hermano? —_ SkullSatamon pensó con intriga.

 _— "Meteoro de la Oscuridad" —_

El guerrero de la oscuridad atacó en contra-medida, usando el haz de energía poderoso que emergía de la boca de león de su pecho. SkullSatamon, ni corto ni perezoso, bloqueó el ataque usando su vara y esperando que esta absorbiera la técnica. Sin embargo, fue más fuerte de lo que imaginó y parte de ese haz lo golpeó. A pesar de esto, el ángel caído no había sido derrotado, aunque si se encontraba algo lastimado.

Esto si que lo sorprendió, no era como ningún otro digimon de las tinieblas que hubiese enfrentado en el pasado. Era cierto que su poder pertenecía a la oscuridad pero sentía la ausencia de malicia y ambición características de los de su clase. Siendo así, ese ataque no debió tener la fuerza que tuvo para hacerle semejante daño. Era tan diferente.

— Wolfmon. ¿Te encuentras bien? —

Mientras, Lowemon corrió hacia donde su hermano se encontró en el suelo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Descuida, necesita mucho más que eso para derrotarme — el aludido respondió —... ahora acabemos con este digimon —

— tienes razón, juntos lo venceremos —

— Inténtenlo si pueden — SkullSatamon dijo de repente, llamando la atención de los dos hermanos — Siéntanse honrados pero han logrado captar mi atención, nunca había visto a dos digimon de naturalezas tan opuestas luchar juntos, mucho menos decir que son hermanos. Les advierto que lucharé con todos mis poderes —

— También lo haremos nosotros demonio — Wolfmon aseguró.

* * *

 _Un enorme dragón de dos cabezas cayó al suelo vencido por un guerrero dragón gigante, a un suelo arenoso y bajo el sol inclemente del Mundo Digital. Intento levantarse pero sus fuerzas le fallaban, a penas si tenía vida para un último acto de maldad._

 _Su cuerpo físico desapareció en la data, para dos niños y su digimon pareció que el mal había muerto, sin embargo su enemigo había dejado un regalo de despedida._

 _Sin que el mayor de los muchachos lo notará, el dragón maligno liberó esporas de color negro de su cuerpo moribundo, las cuales fueron volando en línea recta hacia su cuello. Pero su amigo, un niño de cabello negro liso y con ojos azules lo vio venir y, sin pensarlo, se interpuso en el camino de las esporas y fue este quien terminó recibiéndolas. El mayor volteó sorprendido y preocupado, viendo al chico que lo había salvado ahora inconsciente del suelo._

 _El menor, en su subconsciente, escuchó el eco del dragón maligno, el cual decía._

 ** _Maldigo a todos aquellos que han sido Elegidos, a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos, por toda la eternidad..._**

— ¿Qué dices Ichijouji? —

Ken salió de su trance, estaba confundido tal como su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba al lado suyo, sentado en uno de los brazos de Paildramon. Estaba decir de más que el digimon tenía la misma cara que Daisuke Motomiya y la misma pregunta en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — el moreno le volvió a preguntar.

 _"Maldigo a todos aquellos que han sido Elegidos, a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos, por toda la eternidad..."_

Una voz tenebrosa, como ninguna otra, susurró a su oído sin que ningún otro ser vivo pudiese escucharle. Ignoraba que hace unos momentos el mismo había dicho esas palabras.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije Daisuke? —

Ken claramente tenía el rostro pálido y sostenía con una de sus manos la parte trasera de su cuello, pues sentía un frío devorador.

— Ichijouji, no digas eso que me asustas — Daisuke exclamó.

Paildramon, por su parte, asintió en silencio. Después de ese momento todo se tornó en un silencio incomodo, uno que Daisuke interrumpió debido a que ya no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Cómo creen que están esos digimon? — preguntó — ¿Creen que debimos quedarnos a ayudarles? —

— No lo se — Ken respondió a los pocos segundos — ...pero dijeron que ellos se encargarían de SkullSatamon —

— Pero SkullSatamon es un enemigo muy poderoso, la última vez necesitamos de Imperialdramon para poder derrotarlo — Daisuke replicó.

Eso era cierto, el ángel caído tenía el poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a digimon de nivel mega, sin embargo...

— También recuerda que el poder que teníamos para digi-evolucionar a Paildramon en Imperialdramon fue gracias a Qinglongmon, ese poder se nos acabó —

Daisuke bajo la cabeza.

— Tienes razón, pero no podemos perder la esperanza. Siempre hemos enfrentado rivales más fuertes que nosotros y siempre hemos vencido. No veo porque esta vez deba ser diferente —

Ken sonrió en ese momento, producto del optimismo de su compañero ante la adversidad. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón quiso creer en esas palabras, creer en que todo al final resultaría bien para ellos, creer que sus amigos regresarían después de derrotar al mal y que la paz volvería a sus vidas.

 _"Maldigo a los Elegidos, a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos..."_

Pero el mundo era incierto y la verdad es que los sueños, por lo más noble de sus intenciones, no siempre se cumplen.

— ¡Muchachos miren! — Paildramon exclamó.

Daisuke y Ken dirigieron sus ojos en la dirección que su digimon les mostraba. Arrinconados en la pared de un edificio, milagrosamente en pie, se encontraban una mujer aterrada y su hijo pequeño, de una edad de unos ocho años, por un gran Ookuwagamon. Las pinzas del gigante digimon insecto impedían que la madre y su hijo pudieran escapar.

Si no se hacia algo, esos serían los últimos días de vida en la Tierra.

— Debemos ayudarles — Daisuke dijo exaltado.

Paildramon se movió lo más rápido que pudo y, aun con los muchachos en sus brazos, propino una patada en el rostro del digimon insecto. Esto hizo que Ookuwagamon cayera de espaldas, dando tiempo para que Paildramon dejase a Daisuke y Ken en el suelo y estos pudieran ayudar a la mujer y su niño. Cuando el monstruo se hubiese levantado, el guerrero dragón se abalanzó sobre este y lo alejó del lugar, a un sitio donde la batalla no causaría perjuicios a las personas inocentes.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señora? — Ken le preguntó a la mujer.

— ¡Ustedes venían con ese monstruo! — ella gritó aterrada.

Daisuke, quien ayudaba al niño a levantarse, no pudo evitar escuchar los alaridos de la madre histérica.

— ¿Habla de Paildramon? Descuide, él está de nuestro lado. Los ayudaremos a encontrar un lugar seguro —

— ¡Esos monstruos mataron a mi marido! —

Sin embargo, ella se encontraba desesperada. Y sin calma alguna, corrió hacia donde estaba su pequeño hijo y lo tomó a la fuerza, sin importar que Daisuke terminara en el suelo en el proceso. Luego ella corrió sin rumbo fijo, alejándose tanto como sus piernas le permitieran.

— ¿Estás bien Daisuke? —

— Estoy bien — el aludido respondió algo malhumorado, pero no tuvo más que decir al respecto.

Mientras, la batalla entre Ookuwagamon y Paildramon estuvo a punto de terminar. A diferencia de SkullSatamon, o algún otro general del ejército de Demon, el digimon insecto no era ningún desafío y no pasó mucho para que fuese derrotado. Era lo que debía hacerse, aunque para que Paildramon resultara extraño tener que asesinar un digimon, acto que consideraba un crimen pero estos ya habían cometido crímenes terribles. No le gustaba mas no se arrepentía.

* * *

— Takeru, Iori — Shakkoumon dijo — ...lo presiento cerca —

— ¿A quién te refieres? — Iori le preguntó.

El digimon DNA no tuvo que responder a ello, fue un campo de batalla no muy lejos que lo hizo. Un estruendo se sintió desde la distancia, el sitio donde se originó fue cubierto por una gran nube de polvo producto de los escombros de los edificios destruidos en el proceso. Siluetas ominosas se deslizaban y retorcían en una danza letal, una grande y pesada y la otra pequeña y alada.

— Ahhh.. era eso — Iori dijo al instante.

— Ambos son digimon de las Tinieblas — Shakkoumon mencionó — pero... —

— ¿Por qué están peleando entre ellos?¿No están del mismo lado? — Iori inquirió a lo que su compañero digimon se refería.

Mientras, la nube de polvo se dispersaba por acción del viento y la batalla misma. Las siluetas se volvieron en imágenes tangibles de los combatientes, los cuales resultaron ser un Devimon y un MarineDevimon. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los digimon de esa especie, encerrados detrás del Muro de Fuego y en el DigiMundo, son numerosos estos resultaron ser viejos conocidos. Enemigos que ya habían sido derrotados en el pasado.

 _— Niño elegido, si tu mueres yo ya no tengo nada de que temer — dijo un demonio gigante de color negro y ojos rojos._

 _— ¡Takeru! —_

 _A lo lejos él podía escuchar el grito de su hermano, advirtiendo el peligro que se avecinaba, que corriera lo más lejos que pudiera. Sin embargo, las garras rojas de Devimon estaban prácticamente sobre él. Patamon, su compañero digimon, arrojaba burbujas de aire en un intento vano de repeler a su agresor pues el demonio ni se inmutaba, estaba decidido a asesinar al niño de siete años._

 _En un intento desesperado, Patamon se interpone en el camino de Devimon con su propio cuerpo, a pesar de que termina por atraparlos a los dos. Pero entonces ocurrió un milagro, un resplandor emergió desde el interior del puño del demonio, tan intenso que lo obligó a retroceder._

 _— Ser maligno de las tinieblas, mi deber es desaparecerte — habló un ángel._

 _Un ángel de seis alas blancas, con un casco de hierro que cubría sus ojos y dejaba entrever una larga cabellera rubia. Angemon, la evolución de Patamon, emanaba un aura celestial, una presencia tranquilizadora contraria a lo que emitía el terrible Devimon._

 _— ¡Que la luz de la esperanza se concentre en mi ser! — exclamó con potente voz._

 _Y como dijo, de los digivices de los niños elegidos salieron destellos de luz, los cuales se concentraron en el báculo sagrado que sostenía con sus dos manos, por encima de su cabeza. Devimon, al ver esto, exclamó con temor._

 _— ¡No seas tonto, si haces eso no creas que vivirás para contarlo! —_

 _— Es el único camino que me queda — Angemon respondió, firmando la sentencia de muerte del demonio._

 _Takeru, su compañero humano, miró con ojos temerosos debido al significado de esas palabras. No importa cuanto lo llamara, observó impotente como Angemon daba su aliento de vida, reunido en un solo ataque que perforó al demonio. Cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de desaparecer, lo último que escuchó del ángel fue._

 _— Adios Takeru —_

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Takeru Takaishi ante doloroso recuerdo, el momento cuando la vida le enseñó cual era el significado del sacrificio y lo peligroso que era el poder de la oscuridad. Iori Hida, que estaba cerca suyo, lo observó con preocupación pues su mente parecía haberse ido; mucho más cuando los ojos azules de su amigo expresaron un odio aterrador hacia la figura alada de color negro.

— ¡Shakkoumon, destruyelo! —

El digimon sagrado se sobresaltó un poco, sin embargo, obedeció a Takeru. Flotó hasta donde se estaba produciendo la batalla e irrumpió con una de sus técnicas.

— _"¡Visión Fulminante!"_ —

Los dos digimon malignos se dieron cuenta a tiempo, por lo cual pudieron esquivar la técnica sin mayores complicaciones. Devimon hizo gala de su agilidad en el aire mientras que MarineDevimon se echó hacia un lado, luego ambos miraron a su atacante.

— Devimon — Takeru gritó desde el hombro de su digimon.

— Vaya, si es el niño que no pude matar hace varios años, si que has crecido — este dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

A MarineDevimon no le interesaba esa reunión, sin embargo vio una oportunidad y la aprovechó atacando a Devimon con uno de sus pesados tentáculos, arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza devastadora, entonces vomitó ácido venenoso sobre Shakkoumon, el cual cayó hacia atrás. El impacto fue tan poderoso que el gran digimon sagrado regresó a quienes los conformaban, Angemon y Ankylomon. De fortuna Takeru e Iori seguían con vida, con contusiones pero con todas sus funciones motoras aun intactas. Después de esto, MarineDevimon se dio a la fuga, para seguir persiguiendo su presa.

* * *

— Creo que lo perdimos... — dijo Agumon exhausto.

Ambos se detuvieron para poder recuperar el aliento, habían usado sus piernas hasta que el dolor producido por el ácido láctico fue demasiado intenso como para seguir moviéndose. Lo bueno era que nada más los estaba siguiendo, a pesar de las ordenes del Señor Demonio de la Ira, las hordas se dispersaban sobre la ciudad como un enjambre de avispones sin ningún raciocinio en especial. Ningún otro digimon, por el momento, se había entrado en los túneles del subterráneo.

— El ser que los comanda esta buscando un poder más allá del poder mismo —

— Perdona. ¿Qué dijiste? — el digimon de Taichi preguntó.

Le resultó inquietante ver la mirada fija de Takato dentro de la oscuridad del túnel pobremente iluminado, absorto e indiferente, parecía poseído.

— Hay secretos que deben permanecer secretos, verdades que nunca deben ser vistas, preguntas que no deben ser resueltas, búsquedas que jamás deben ser realizadas... —

— ¡Takato! ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —

La expresión del niño rompió en llanto, lleno de dolor y miedo por algo de lo que Agumon no comprendía, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Cubría su rostro con sus dos manos mientras reía de manera frenética, enloquecida.

— Solo somos partículas de polvo insignificantes, sin trascendencia ni propósito, a merced de fuerzas que... —

— ¡Takato, ya basta! — Agumon gritó.

Fue el momento en que el digimon tomó las manos del muchacho con las propias, notando lo terriblemente temblorosas que estaban.

— _¿Qué rayos le habrá pasado para que este en estas condiciones? —_ Agumon pensó preocupado.

Ni los más terribles enemigos habían dejado esos efectos emocionales en Taichi y los demás Niños Elegidos.

— Descuida, todo saldrá bien — intentó animarlo, sin querer pensar en las palabras que el niño había dicho recién — , saldremos de esta —

— Lo siento — Takato se disculpó — , no se que me está pasando —

— No importa, Takato. Solo hay que seguir adelante —

El aludido se tomó el tiempo para ponerse de pie, después de haber controlado su respiración y calmado sus nervios y, aun así, una gota de sudor frío recorría su mejilla desde su frente.

— Tienes razón, solo debemos seguir adelante y afrontar lo que venga —

Agumon le sonrió con confianza, esperando transmitirle algo del valor necesario. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a una serie de repente, al igual que Takato. La razón de ello es que ya no se encontraban solos, los habían seguido desde hace un tiempo y hasta ahora notaron los pasos aproximándose desde las profundidades oscuras del túnel. Pronto descubrieron que se trataba de un Ogremon y tres Globimon.

— Vaya, finalmente dimos contigo — dijo Ogremon con una sonrisa torcida — , el humano que nuestro señor Demon desea con desesperación —

— Ninguno de los dos se muevan de su sitio, no querrán hacer esto por el lado difícil — uno de los Goblimon secundó, apuntando su mazo.

— ¡Takato, ponte detrás de mi! — Agumon exclamó y, apenas el chico hizo lo que este hubiese pedido, atacó — _!Flama Bebe! —_

Ogremon no hizo nada más que burlarse y apartar la llamarada con un movimiento de su mazo.

— ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? — preguntó.

Luego, corrió hacia adelante y, antes de que Agumon pudiese reaccionar, lo golpeó por un costado y lo estrello contra la pared del subterráneo.

— ¡Agumon! — Takato exclamó.

— Tu no irás a ningún sitio — entonces Ogremon le tomó del cuello, levantándolo del suelo — No veo porque un Señor de los Demonios se interesaría en alguien como tu, un humano. Ni siquiera eres uno de los Niños Elegidos. ¿Qué tienes de especial? —

— ¡Jódete, imbécil! —

— La juventud en estos días. — comentó irónico — Ya no importa, eres nuestro. Cuando te entregue al señor Demon, me dará una recompensa más allá de la imaginación. Tal vez sea un alto mando en el nuevo orden universal —

— Takato... corre... —

El ogro volteó a ver el origen de la voz, era Agumon quien se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia.

— Que resistente, definitivamente eres un plaga — dijo — Chicos, acaben con él —

— ¡Agumon! —

— ¡Cállate, niño! — Ogremon habló irritado, apretando su agarre sobre el cuello de Takato.

Los globimon fueron hacia donde estaba el digimon caído, cumpliendo las órdenes del más fuerte, rodeándolo y turnándose para golpearlo. Takato observaba la escena de reojo mientras luchaba por poder respirar, Ogremon estaba apretando fuerte y dejaba salir su lado sádico, en su cara se veía que disfrutaba sus esfuerzos por mantenerse consciente. Su visión, a ese punto, se había vuelto borrosa y solo podía escuchar los golpes que recibía Agumon como ecos.

— Eres... un imbécil —

— ¿Qué has dicho mocoso? — Ogremon preguntó molesto.

Paso unos segundos en los que esperó una respuesta, vio sorprendido como el humano colocaba su mano sobre el brazo que lo estaba sosteniendo, había jurado que ese niño ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mover algún músculo. Pero la sorpresa mayor la vería cuando una luz dorada emergió de la palma de esa mano, una energía especial surgió y le cortó su brazo verde, haciendo que este diera un grito de dolor profundo. Takato, por su parte, cayó al suelo.

Los Goblimon, miraron aterrorizados lo que recién pasaba, olvidándose por completo de Agumon.

Agumon, por alguna razón, se levantó y todas sus heridas se curaron.

— Son unos tontos — el tamer dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora — , su amo les encomendó una misión imposible —

Y la luz se expandió por todas partes.

* * *

Su cabeza le dolía profundamente, su visión estaba borrosa. Su paisaje era difuminado, como una pesadilla caleidoscopica. Los sonidos que percibía eran dolorosos ruidos que provinieron de todas partes. Recordó poco a poco todo lo que había pasado, desde el último primero de agosto, la noticia del inminente regreso de Demon, la invasión de sus hordas el día 15 de agosto de este mismo año, el encuentro con Devimon. Al tiempo, su visión y audición se aclaraban hasta el punto de poder saber en que situación se encontraba.

— Mira quien despertó — la voz del ángel digimon caído se escuchó.

— ¡Takeru! — Angemon exclamó con preocupación, por otra parte.

Ambos, Angemon y Devimon, se encontraban a un lado suyo. El demonio sujetaba al ángel por la espalda, convirtiéndolo en su prisionero. Pero no era lo único.

Iori Hida y Armadillomon estaban al frente suyo, con heridas leves pero inconscientes en el suelo, y una niña de mirada fría interponiéndose entre ellos, también al frente suyo.

— ¿Sabes lo que me has costado? — preguntó con cierta saña.

Lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos lila, los cuales expresaban algún tipo de horror del que no quiso saber, por algún mecanismo subconsciente. Pero, aun así.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué les has hecho? —

— Soy yo quien hace las preguntas — ella le interrumpió — ... No tienes ni idea de lo que tu rabieta me ha costado, tal vez hayas provocado el fin del mundo —

— No entiendo de qué estás hablando — Takeru respondió confundido y enojado.

— Es un inútil — Devimon intervino — , déjame acabar con su miserable existencia y la de su compañero digimon —

— Aun no — dijo con firmeza — . El nos puede ser útil. Hará lo que le digamos —

— ¿Quién dice que yo les ayudaré? — Takeru preguntó desafiante.

Dedicaba una mirada de furia a sus enemigos, especialmente enfocándose en la figura de Devimon, el cual le sonreía a su vez con maldad. La muchacha no cambio su expresión debido a su rebeldía, sin embargo se acercó lentamente hasta donde este se encontraba tendido en el suelo y, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, le tomó la quijada con su mano derecha.

— Eres estúpido, al parecer no conoces en que situación te encuentras — dijo — Tu amigo, Iori, no lo sabe pero he inyectado en su torrente sanguíneo un virus originario del Mundo Digital. Si yo lo decido puedo acabar con él en este momento, su vida está en mis manos. Ahora, para garantizar su seguridad, tu solo tienes que trabajar para mi —

— ¿Trabajas para Demon? — Takeru preguntó con impotencia.

— No, claro que no. Un _tamer_ no es participe de los objetivos de los digimon, los digimon son quienes deben servirle — respondió — descuida, si todo sale bien, Demon solo habrá sido un mal sueño. Por ahora... —

Fue un momento muerto en el tiempo que interrumpió toda actividad en la ciudad, todos los presentes en ese momento fueron testigos de la luz dorada que emergió de la nada y oscurecía el cielo.

* * *

 _ **17: 35 Hrs.**_

— Es él — SkullSatamon dijo — ...es lo que habíamos estado buscando —

— ¿Es él? — Lowemon preguntó.

— Lo siento caballeros, pero es hora de irme — interrumpió el ángel caído.

* * *

— ¿Qué es esa luz? — Hikari preguntó.

Presentía una sensación familiar, algo que ya había experimentado antes.

— Es el poder que el señor Demon busca — LadyDevimon respondió — Es el tamer que provino de otra dimensión y cuyo poder hará que el Señor Demonio finalmente se convierta en un Dios —

— Eso nunca pasará — Angewomon dijo.

— No puedo perder más tiempo. _¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_ —

LadyDevimon creo una cortina de humo, con su técnica dirigiéndose hacia Hikari y Miyako. Cuando Angewomon pudo esfumarla con una de sus flechas, la dama demonio ya había desaparecido.

* * *

En el punto más alto de la batalla, VictoryGreymon se alzaba. A su alrededor flotaba la información del Ogremon y los Goblimon destruidos, la cual formó parte de su cuerpo. Analizando la zona de guerra, supo inmediatamente que tres digimon poderosos se aproximaban a su dirección. Estos, presintió con seguridad, pertenecían a la etapa perfecta.

— Finalmente nos conocemos — dijo.

A su alrededor estaban ya los tres digimon: SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon y MarineDevimon.

— ¿Por qué su maestro no ha venido en persona por mi? —

— ¿Por qué el señor Demon habría de molestarse? — El demonio cadavérico respondió — Nosotros tenemos el poder necesario para cumplir con su misión —

— Son unos tontos, no tienen el poder necesario para lograrlo, sus intentos son en vano —

— No somos como los otros débiles que forman estas hordas — LadyDevimon intervino — Ven con nosotros o... ¿Quieres que esto se ponga feo? —

— ¡Basta de charlas! — SkullSatamon exclamó.

MarineDevimon atacó al instante con una bocanada de ácido venenoso, VictoryGreymon lo vio venir y lo esquivó. Sin embargo, el ángel caído lo embistió con su vara, dándole un poderoso golpe en el estómago. VictoryGreymon se repuso y contraatacó con la _Dramon Braker,_ la cual fue bloqueada por la vara de SkullSatamon y, mientras ambos forcejeaban, LadyDevimon realizó su movimiento.

— _¡Onda de la Oscuridad! —_

El guerrero dragón se vio rodeado por el enjambre de murciélagos, molestos como estos podían llegar a ser los intentó apartar con el movimiento de su espada, esto abrió la posibilidad para que pudiera ser sometido.

— _¡Hueso de Clavo!_ —

La técnica de SkullSatamon impactó en su espalda, hiriéndolo y dejándolo desorientado por unos instantes. Entonces MarineDevimon lo apresaría con sus tentáculos y lo mantendría en el suelo.

— ¿Ahora quién era el que decía que nuestros intentos serían en vano? — SkullSatamon preguntó con burla.

— Tienen razón — VictoryGreymon sonrió debajo de su yelmo — Son mas fuertes de lo que pensé. Aun así, no me ganarán —

— Tu eres el tonto — el demonio se mofó.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se espero era que este se levantara de golpe, sin importar cuanta fuerza aplicara MarineDevimon.

Al momento, agarró uno de los tentáculos de la bestia marina y lo movió como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, luego, lo arrojó hacia una dirección aleatoria. Una vez deshecho de uno de sus atacantes, corrió hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos.

— _¡Rompedramon! —_

Y azotando su espada desató una onda expansiva que golpeó con furia devastadora a SkullSatamon y LadyDevimon, quienes salieron despedidos como tales muñecos de trapo, de igual forma que MarineDevimon.

Después de un silencio moderado, todo parecía estar en calma, sin embargo los tres líderes de las hordas infernales regresaron sin mayores dificultades, aunque algo lastimados.

— Les doy una última oportunidad — VictoryGreymon dijo — ¡Váyanse o los destruiré! —

— ¡Tu no eres nadie para hablarnos de esa forma! — SkullSatamon exclamó.

— Ya no importa, sus enemigos se movilizan. No importa cuantos de sus súbditos estén para entretenerlos, no lo harán por mucho tiempo. Las cosas se invertirán y quedaran en completa desventaja — negoció con estos — Si se van ahora, podrán conservar sus vidas y luchar otro día —

— Como... —

— Tiene razón, SkullSatamon. — LadyDevimon intervino — Los Elegidos y sus digimon se acercan en esta dirección, nuestra misión se complicaría mucho más. Además, es más poderoso de lo que anticipamos —

Sin embargo, la dama demonio sonrió.

— Al parecer, no nos queda otra alternativa —

SkullSatamon y MarineDevimon sonrieron también, lo cual inquietó a VictoryGreymon.

— _Esto no me gusta. No tiene sentido que envíen digimon de nivel inferior para enfrentarme, es una total perdida de tiempo. ¿Qué están tramando? —_ se preguntó.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando un sello púrpura se dibujara a sus pies.

— Lo siento pero el fracaso no es una opción para nosotros — LadyDevimon dijo.

Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y, inmediatamente, una furiosa corriente eléctrica lo traspasaba.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó ella, emulando placer en su voz — Es una técnica secreta que desarrollamos, _el Juicio Infernal._ Tiene la capacidad se neutralizar los movimientos del enemigo. No esperaba que tuviéramos que utilizarlo, supongo que por eso eres el premio que nuestro Lord Demon desea tanto —

VictoryGreymon gritó de dolor. El digimon de nivel mega resultaba ser la fusión de un humano y un digimon, en este caso Agumon, por lo tanto lo que uno sentía el otro también. Takato y Agumon estaban recibiendo un fuerte castigo, sentían como los despedazaban por dentro, sin embargo, el tamer había recibido castigos mucho peores en el pasado. Esto no retendría a victoryGreymon por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Es la última oportunidad y la desperdiciaron! — bramó con furia ciega.

Y con un rugido se liberó del hechizo del cual era preso.

SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon y MarineDevimon se mostraron aterrorizados pues su última técnica, última esperanza, fue ineficaz.

— ¡Mueran! — exclamó.

De su cuerpo emanó una potente energía que se extendió por todo su ser y fue disparado hacia los tres digimon infernales y, sorprendentemente, a cualquier digimon que pertenecía a las hordas. En cuanto estos fueron tocados por esa energía, eran destruidos y su información arruinada, imposibilitada para volver a reencarnar. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a los tres líderes, algo extraño sucedió.

Hubo una gigantesca explosión que sacudió todo, del estruendo emergió la voz del terrible enemigo.

— _**Aun no puedo prescindir de sus servicios, así que no permitiré que sean destruidos —**_ el Señor Demonio, a pesar de no estar presente, había salvado a sus heraldos.

Estos, heridos, se encogieron ante las palabras de su señor.

— ¿Quién eres? — VictoryGreymon preguntó — ¿Eres Demon? —

— _**Me has probado tu valía tamer, tienes un poder más allá de lo imaginable y pronto este será mío. Vendré a buscarte y destruiré a todo aquel que ose interferir. ¡Seré el señor de todos los mundos y nadie podrá oponerse! hahahahahaha... —**_

Y con la terrible risa que hizo eco en todas partes, la siniestra presencia despareció junto con SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon y MarineDevimon.

 _ **Fin del Capitulo**_

 _Esta historia continuará con: **"Después de la Tormenta"**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***** Hola a todos mis lectores! :D. Ha pasado un largo tiempo pero aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de este fic. Este capítulo, aunque trato de la continuación de la batalla en Odaiba, metí algunos elementos nuevos al misterio, todos conectados, además del subtrama con Takeru, Iori, Devimon y Ruki. Si quieren saber como encaja todo esto no se pierdan los próximos capítulos.

 ** _*_** Doy un especial agradecimiento a las personas que comentan mi fic, ya que son la evidencia de que la gente le gusta y se toma su tiempo para leerlo, con faltas ortográficas y todo jejejeje. Les envió saludos a Panda-Chan, cesar k-non y anaiza18, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. ¿Qué les parece el nuevo capítulo?


	6. V Después de la Tormenta

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo V:** Después de la Tormenta.

* * *

Espesas nubes cubrían el cielo en este momento descargando sobre la tierra agua tormentosa, acompañada de vez en cuando por algún relámpago. La tierra era azotada por las gotas de lluvia de manera incesante, como si se tratara de un mandato divino para calmar las llamaradas que se alzaban del suelo, entre numerosos escombros de granito, papeles rasgados y tecnología destrozada. Sin embargo, era en vano, las llamas eran furiosas y no parecían querer aplacarse.

En los alrededores, habían cientos de cadáveres, todos pertenecientes a hombres que servían como agentes de gobierno. Todos ellos intentaron detener algo a costa de sus propias vidas. Habían sido mutilados, quemados y despedazados por algo muy superior. Sobre estos, caminaba con indiferencia el ser que los asesinó.

Era más grande, de aspecto vagamente humano pero, cuyo aspecto, pertenecía al reino de la fantasía. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una armadura de color blanco con dos alas de dragón en la espalda, su yelmo poseía dos cuernos blancos que se proyectaban hacia el frente. Tenía el aspecto de una bestia noble, cuya mirada fiera era otorgada por sus ojos amarillos. Caminó hasta llegar al frente de un niño que permanecía en rodillas, pisando unas gafas negras en el proceso.

— Es el final — mencionó — Ya no podrás evadir el juicio de nuestro señor —

— Yo no pedí esto, no pedí nacer, no pedí esta maldición — el niño decía entre lastimeros sollozos.

Las lágrimas que le recorrían se confundían entre las gotas de lluvia incesantes. Era una imagen sumamente triste, tanto que dio un sentimiento de lástima del digimon hacia el niño. Tal vez, razón por la cual permaneció de pie sin hacer nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, no iba a fallar en su misión, la voluntad de su señor era absoluta y debía ser cumplida a toda costa.

— Eres una pobre criatura olvidada por Dios — le tomó por la cabeza, levantándolo con extrema facilidad del suelo — Espero que encuentres consuelo en la muerte, aquí acaba tu destino —

— Antes... antes de morir, quisiera decir algo — el niño suplicó.

El digimon, al saber que nada más podía interferir con su misión, dijo. — Supongo que mereces unas últimas palabras. Habla rápido —

— Algo nos observa —

Esas palabras, provenientes de cualquier otro ser humano o digimon, solo hubieran significado un intento desesperado de sobrevivir, una distracción para sacar tiempo y de que un aliado apareciera de manera sorpresiva. Pero esto era sin dudas diferente, se sintió indefenso ante algo que había llegado de repente. No era un humano, no era un digimon. ¿Qué demonios era?

— ...corre —

Y, en un segundo, la oscuridad le consumió.

* * *

 **12 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Humano. Japón. Odaiba. _18:00 Hrs._**

 ** _— Me has probado tu valía, tamer. Tienes un poder más allá de lo imaginable y pronto este será mío. Vendré a buscarte y destruiré a todo aquel que ose interferir. ¡Seré el señor de todos los mundos y nadie podrá oponerse! hahahahahaha... —_**

— ¿No es un amor? — Ruki Makino preguntó con absoluto sarcasmo.

Takeru, Angemon y Devimon observaron como los generales de las hordas infernales desaparecían en el aire, atrás quedaba la destrucción de las obras civiles y las víctimas de la carnicería de los digimon de las Tinieblas.

— Te diré algo, muchacho — dijo, volviendo a enfocar su atención en Takeru — Te diré quien soy y de donde vengo, de donde venimos. Después de eso, empezaras a comprender cual será tu propósito... —

Takeru, solo entonces, se puso de pie y sin demasiadas opciones asintió con la cabeza.

— Mi nombre es Makino Ruki, soy una humana que, como tu, conoció el Mundo Digital y tuvo su propio compañero. Ahhh... antes de que lo digas, no soy un Niño Elegido —

— ¿No lo eres? — preguntó confundido.

— Soy un tamer, un entrenador de digimons, cuyo único objetivo es llegar a ser el más fuerte. A diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con el Mundo Digital, de protegerlo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Los conceptos del bien y el mal no aplican a los tamers, podemos desecharlos si lo creemos conveniente. Ahora provengo de una dimensión diferente y llegué a este a través del Mar de las Tinieblas —

— ¿El Mar de las Tinieblas? — Takeru preguntó sorprendido.

No tenía sentido, se suponía que solo era posible acceder y salir de ese mundo sombrío a través de los sentimientos. Sin embargo, Demon lo había logrado de una forma anteriormente.

— Nuestro mundo se vio consumido en la guerra entre los humanos y los digimon. Nuestros antiguos digimon camaradas murieron entre los enfrentamientos y, al final, no quedo nada. Fue el Apocalipsis y nos vimos obligados a huir para salvar nuestras vidas... —

Takeru veía al suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada debido a las revelaciones que estaba escuchando. Mas pronto recordó todo lo que Ruki había hecho y se cuestionó si realmente podía creerle algo de lo que estaba diciendo.

— Mi mundo desapareció con todo lo que pude haber amado y lo único que me queda es mi deseo de venganza. Tu me ayudaras con ella — dijo con una sonrisa — Me ayudarás a vengarme de los digimon —

— Siento el sufrimiento que los míos te hicieron pasar — Angemon intervino — ...pero no todos son así, hay quienes buscan la convivencia pacífica entre su raza y la nuestra. Tu búsqueda de la venganza no te llevará a ninguna parte —

— ¿Eso crees? — Ruki se dirigió hacia él — Si algo que se muy bien es que, tarde o temprano, todos muestran su verdadera naturaleza. Ustedes también lo verán —

A la distancia, los presentes escucharon un grupo de furgonetas acercarse a su dirección. En unos minutos, estas fueron visibles. Estos acontecimientos comenzaron a traer recuerdos en la mente de la chica, casi se sentía nostálgica.

— Nos volveremos a ver. Devimon, es hora de irnos — dijo, así sin más.

— ¡¿Y mi venganza?! — el digimon maléfico exigió.

— Sin mi no durarás mucho tiempo — Ruki, al escucharlo, se burló — Tus antiguos aliados sin dudas te despedazarían apenas posaran sus ojos sobre ti —

A regañadientes, Devimon se vio obligado a liberar a Angemon y acompañar al tamer femenino.

— ¡Espera! — Takeru exclamó.

— Ya hablaremos con más calma — Ruki dijo — ... antes debes asistir a una cita importante —

Angemon se reunió con su compañero humano y, ambos, vieron como Ruki sacaba una especie de digi-vice por debajo de sus ropajes, uno el cual era diferente a lo que él y sus amigos portaban. Oprimiendo un botón, Ruki abrió un portal, por el cual desapareció en compañía de Devimon, quien se despidió a su manera, con una sonrisa amenazante.

Dejaban atrás a Iori y Armadillomon, quienes aun permanecían inconscientes sobre el suelo. Takeru y Angemon fueron hacia donde estaban ellos, intentando levantarlos con ruegos y esperando que ese virus, que supuestamente había sido implantado en el menor, no hubiese hecho estragos ya. Mientras estaban en ello, las camionetas de color negro llegaron al lugar.

Los autos se detuvieron de manera abrupta y, de estos, bajaron hombres armados.

Inmediatamente, ellos apuntaron al digimon ángel con sus armas. Uno de ellos demandó.

— Niño. Trae a tu amigo y suban al auto —

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? — Angemon preguntó desafiante, pues no le gustaba la actitud que esos hombres estaban tomando.

— ¡No hables monstruo! — dijo otro de los hombres armados — Niño, obedece —

— ¡Ustedes no le hablarán así a Takeru! —

— ¡He dicho que te calles monstruo! — el mismo hombre gritó nuevamente pero, esta vez, disparó al ángel.

Esto no era ninguna amenaza, sin esfuerzo desvió la bala con la ayuda de su báculo sagrado, mas se vio sorprendido por el acto de agresión.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto? — preguntó consternado — No soy su enemigo —

El ambiente se puso mas tenso de lo que ya se encontraba.

— ¡Alto! — y una voz femenina se pronunció antes de que ocurriera algo grave.

De uno de los autos bajo una mujer de cabello marrón, labios con labial morado y ojos de color lila.

— Yo me encargo a partir de aquí — dijo ella para después dirigirse a Takeru y Angemon — Lo siento por la agresividad de estos hombres pero espero que entiendan que ya no se les puede permitir actuar libremente —

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Que está sucediendo? — Takeru le preguntó.

— Síguenos y lo sabrás —

* * *

— Esa era la voz de... — Miyako dijo.

— Demon — completó Aquilamon.

— Entonces es cierto que ha regresado —

Miyako, Aquilamon, Hikari y Angewomon persiguieron a LadyDevimon en cuanto ella se escapó, a pesar de la distracción que ocasionó. No les tomó mucho tiempo para los digimon acompañantes conocer la posición de su enemigo y hubieran podido interceptar de no ser por las hordas de los digimon de las Tinieblas que se entrometieron en su camino.

— Se parece a WarGreymon — Hikari dijo en un susurro.

Para cuando pudieron deshacerse de ellos, vieron como LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon y MarineDevimon luchaban en contra de un guerrero dragón con una gran espada, muy parecido al WarGreymon de Taichi. Vieron como este último los vencía y por último como la presencia etérea de Demon se manifestaba para salvar a sus heraldos y marcharse de ahí, no sin antes prometer que regresaría.

— Pero no es WarGreymon — Angewomon dijo.

— Tiene razón Hikari — Miyako intervino — , este digimon es diferente —

— No solo eso, es más poderoso que WarGreymon. Y aun así... —

— Se lo que quieres decir, Angewomon — Aquilamon dijo — No será suficiente. ¿Cómo ese monstruo hizo para volverse tan fuerte? —

Por otro lado.

— Siento... —

— ¿Qué pasa Hikari? — Angewomon pregunta.

— Siento que ese digimon es Agumon — dijo ella — , pero hay algo más... siento que Agumon no esta solo —

A su cabeza regresó la imagen del sueño que había tenido hace más de una semana. Aquel chico que la cubrió con sus brazos cuando las flamas infernales se abalanzaron contra ella como una jauría de hienas. Aquel mismo chico que había aparecido en el Mundo Digital para hospedarse por tiempo indefinido en su casa. Le pareció sumamente extraño, pues parecía ver dos almas unidas en un mismo ser.

Pero a la vez le hacía sentirse reconfortada.

— ¿Quién eres? — Miyako preguntó al guerrero dragón.

Este, por su lado, había estado mirando el firmamento desde el momento en que la presencia de Demon y sus heraldos desaparecieron. Esperando que ese terrible monstruo apareciese en cualquier momento. Eso hasta que Miyako le interrumpió.

— VictoryGreymon es el nombre de esta forma — contestó.

— Te agradecemos tu ayuda con esta batalla, veo que estás herido — Angewomon dijo.

En su armadura tenía varias grietas y bolladuras, además de moretones por su piel escamosa y expuesta. Esas heridas hablaban por si solas y mostraba lo difícil que había sido enfrentar a esos tres a la vez. Ya empezaba a entender porque Demon utilizaba a ellos como generales de sus hordas, sin embargo, dudaba del por qué les salvó la vida. Ese Señor Demonio no parecía dar segundas oportunidades.

— Ellos han escapado. — VictoryGreymon dijo.

— Muchachos, ahora tenemos otros problemas — Miyako intervino una vez más, señalando la obvia e innecesaria presencia de un grupo de helicópteros de guerra, los cuales estaban rodeándolos.

— Han llegado un poco tarde, ¿no les parece? — VictoryGreymon bromeó.

* * *

 **Shinjuku. Edificio de Gobierno. _19:45 Hrs_**

 _— ¡Esos monstruos asesinaron a mi esposo! —_

Daisuke yacía sentado en el suelo de una habitación oscura mirando a este, reflexionando precisamente sobre las palabras de la mujer que salvaron. Veemon estaba a un lado suyo, mostrándose preocupado por él pues hasta ahora nunca lo había visto así.

Y no era el único.

— Daisuke. ¿Te encuentras bien? — Ken, con Wormmon en brazos, preguntó.

No se encontraba solo.

Ahí mismo estaban Takeru, Patamon, Iori, Armadillomon, Miyako, Hawkmon, Hikari, Tailmon, Agumon y el tamer de otro mundo. Rodeados por guardias de seguridad armados en una habitación de poca iluminación, acompañados además por dos mujeres con uniformes blancos que trabajaban en una computadora, sentadas en lo que parecían ser sillas sostenidas por elevadores mecánicos. Al frente de ellos habían múltiples pantallas que vigilaban distintos sectores de Tokyo, sean zonas de residencias rurales o zonas comerciales y concurridas.

— ¿Sabes Ken? —

— ¿Qué cosa Daisuke? — el aludido dijo.

— Cuándo combatimos con nuestros digimon contra los enemigos, siempre han aparecido daños colaterales. ¿Cierto?... Hemos perdido amigos del Mundo Digital, pero... —

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? — Ken le cuestionó — Es cierto que muchos de nuestros amigos del Mundo Digital murieron en las batallas que tuvimos, pero seguimos adelante por ellos —

— ¿Y las personas? —

Ken Ichijouji y Wormmon se miraron extrañados, tardaron varios segundos para procesar lo que su amigo castaño había querido decir. Apenas entendieron, abrieron sus ojos algo asustados pues nunca antes habían contemplado esa posibilidad.

En una esquina de la habitación estuvieron Iori y Takeru mirando el panorama.

— Daisuke parece algo preocupado. ¿No te parece? — Iori preguntó.

— _No es el único —_ Takeru pensó, recordaba muy bien las palabras que había escuchado de esa chica tamer.

En su viaje hacia el complejo se cuestionó una y mil veces si lo que había dicho ella era verdad o no, que si había sido un truco sucio de su parte solo para jugar con su mente sin ningún objetivo más allá en particular. Iori, cuando despertó, no parecía estar enfermo o algo así y, a pesar de esto, el Elegido de la Esperanza tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca del asunto.

— Tu también lo estas Takeru... —

— No es nada — le respondió, intentando ocultar su sobresalto.

La razón de esto era debido a que no había podido contarle lo que había sucedido después del ataque de MarineDevimon.

— Es sobre por qué nos trajeron aquí, ¿no es así? — Iori comentó, intentando adivinar los pensamientos de su compañero.

Y aunque no había podido dar en el clavo, era cierto que esta situación también era preocupante.

— Hablando de ello, todo este asunto con ese otro muchacho también me preocupa — Takeru desvió su atención hacia otra cosa, hacia Takato para ser más precisos — Todo esto empezó cuando ese chico llegó a nosotros... —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Takeru? — Iori le preguntó algo sobresaltado. — No es culpa de él. Ese muchacho no trajo a esos digimon malignos a que nos atacaran —

— Lo se, Iori. Sin embargo siento que esta involucrado en todo esto. Necesito saber quién es, qué hace aquí, qué es lo que quiere Demon con él. Dime que todo esto no se te hace extraño, Iori... —

El aludido asintió detenidamente con la cabeza.

Aunque menos importante, Iori no pudo dejar de notar lo rápido que Takato, el tamer del otro mundo, había entablado una relación con Agumon, el digimon de Taichi. Además, también como los otros, fue testigo de la forma fusionada de ambos al momento de su ruptura. ¿Cómo es que era capaz de hacer tal cosa?

— ¿Por qué estas tan apartado de los demás? — Agumon le preguntó a Takato — Ellos son de fiar —

— No parece que les agrade mucho — el tamer le respondió, viendo de reojo a Takeru e Iori.

Como si no supiera que estaban hablando de él, aunque no podía culparlos de eso.

— Son imaginaciones tuyas, mis amigos son agradables. De seguro si los conoces, ellos también te caerán bien —

— Si tu lo dices, Agumon... — Takato dijo poco convencido.

— Agumon — Hikari y Tailmon se acercaron a ambos — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Esas heridas te duelen? —

Pronto Miyako y Hawkmon llegaron detrás de ella y su digimon.

— Descuida, yo estoy bien. — el digimon dinosaurio contestó confiado — Le dimos a esos malvados su merecido —

— Me alegro... — Hikari se mostró aliviada, solo entonces notó al chico que acompañaba al digimon de su hermano — Hola... ¿Cómo es que te llamas? Se que has pasado mucho tiempo en mi casa pero... pero nunca nos pudimos presentar de manera apropiada. Yo empiezo, mi nombre es Yagami Hikari —

— Yo soy Tailmon, su compañero digimon — dijo el gato, siguiéndole la corriente.

— Mi nombre es Matsuda Takato — le tomó algunos segundos mas contestó con una sonrisa — Es un placer conocerlos, yo... —

— Yo soy Inoue Miyako y él es Hawkmon — intervino Inoue.

— Hola — saludó su digimon.

— Hola — Takato les correspondió el saludo, con algo de timidez, levantando su mano en un gesto.

— ¿Si ves? Te dije que mis amigos te iban a agradar —

Takato suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

— Este lugar me trae recuerdos — dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Hikari le pregunta.

En eso, alguien entró al cuarto oscuro desde el exterior, un pasillo muy iluminado a comparación. Takato lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio, concentrándose en esa persona e ignorando la pregunta de la Elegida de la Luz debido a las circunstancias.

— _¿Señor Yamaki? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —_

 _—_ Veo que no falta ninguno — dijo Mitsuo al entrar — Descuiden, sus padres ya se encuentran enterados de la situación. Ustedes permanecerán aquí algún tiempo —

Los jóvenes y sus digimon se reunieron todos en grupo, observando de manera detenida al recién llegado. Takeru, de todos ellos, fue quien habló primero.

— ¿Por qué esos hombres dispararon a Patamon? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —

Mitsuo, entonces, le sonrió en señal de desprecio.

— Responderé a eso con otra pregunta. ¿Por qué unos niños como ustedes deben pelear contra monstruos que provienen de otra dimensión? ¿Acaso esas criaturas que ustedes llevan consigo no pertenece a esa raza? — observó con diversión como recibió miradas furiosas de todos los digimon presentes y continuó — ... Los digimon los llamaron como los Elegidos, les convencieron que ustedes eran los únicos capaces de mantener el Equilibrio entre los dos mundos. Sin embargo, lo que ellos querían eran peones para sus propósitos. Ellos eventualmente acabarán con nuestro mundo si las cosas continúan tal como están actualmente —

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Daisuke vociferó — Los digimon son nuestros amigos, no buscan destruir nuestro mundo —

— ¡Es verdad! Es cierto que existen digimon de la oscuridad que causen problemas pero nosotros somos quienes los mantenemos a raya, por eso somos los Elegidos — Hikari dijo poco después.

— Como se nota que son niños, tan fáciles de engañar — Mitsuo respondió — Como se nota que aun viven en un mundo donde los sueños de la infancia se vuelven realidad, pero este mundo es muy diferente, cruel. Es hora que aprendan sobre eso —

* * *

 **Mundo Digital. Montaña Mugen. _20:00 Hrs_**

Desde la conquista de este mundo, el demonio maligno estableció su castillo en el lugar sagrado de donde nació todo, la montaña mugen de la isla File, y se proclamó a si mismo como el Emperador. En la sima yacía su castillo con imágenes demoníacas, haciendo alegoría al reinado antiguo de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, pues ahora uno de ellos había logrado establecer uno nuevo. Sin embargo, la caída de las Bestias Sagradas era tan solo el primer paso en el camino de su venganza.

LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon y MarineDevimon caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo rodeado por columnas de marfil hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de hierro, la cual servía de entrada al salón del trono. La puerta, que en su centro tenía la imagen del sello del pecado de la Ira, se abrió de par en par solo cuando los tres demonios estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

En su interior, todo un comité de los villanos más terribles conocidos en ese Mundo Digital los estaba esperando.

— Que decepción, solo se les pidió hacer algo simple y ustedes lo estropean. Tienen suerte de seguir con vida — Vandemon dijo en tono de burla.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! — LadyDevimon amenazó.

SkullSatamon preparó su báculo y MarineDevimon gruño, mostrando sus dientes afilados como león furioso.

A pesar de ser tres contra uno, Vandemon no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

— ¿Qué harás si me niego? — cuestionó el digimon vampiro — Podría vencerlos, incluso con los ojos tapados —

— Inténtalo, ya verás como te va — SkullSatamon tomó la delantera, poniendo el báculo en la garganta de Vandemon.

— ¡Insolentes! — bramó — ¿Cómo se atreven? Los mataré a los tres y los comeré, cuando acabe no quedará nada... —

Piedmon, quien se encontraba cerca, se acercó unos pasos hacia ellos.

— Por muy divertido que sea verlos pelear... — dijo sonriente — ...no podemos hacerlo esperar, no queremos que nuestro querido señor Demon se moleste. ¿No es así? —

Los cuatro voltearon su atención al lugar donde su maestro los había estado esperando, al fondo del salón donde Demon estaba imponente sobre una silla de diseño extravagante. Motivos de Satanás y otros demonios de las mitologías del hombre la adornaban, en una metáfora que el Señor de los Demonios los representaba a todos ellos, que él era la oscuridad misma y él rey de todos los mundos.

— Mi señor... — LadyDevimon dijo con temor, cayendo sobre sus rodillas — ... no soy digna de permanecer de pie ante su presencia. Por favor, perdónenos... —

— Silencio — Demon ordenó.

Nadie más se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Hace tiempo existían siete, yo estaba entre ellos. Destinados a la grandeza, a reinar sobre todo en cuanto posáramos nuestros ojos. Nos creíamos invencibles, nuestro poder nos cegó y aquel orgullo fue causante de nuestra caída. No repitan nuestros viejos errores, LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon —

— ¡Si, mi señor! — ellos contestaron al unísono.

Su semblante era serio mas estaban sorprendidos en su interior, una falla en una misión tan importante como esa era causa inmediata para su erradicación. Era la misma duda que los demás digimon tenían en esa habitación. ¿Por qué les había perdonado la vida?

— Preparen las hordas — dijo — Convertiré a ese mundo en cenizas, así sea lo último que haga. Vandemon, Mummymon, Archnemon... —

— ¡Señor! — Vandemon respondió con una leve reverencia.

Detrás de él aparecieron los digimon mencionados, Arachnemon y Mummymon, quienes estaban con sus disfraces humanos.

— Vayan al mundo de los humanos y tráiganme al muchacho. Cuando el tamer esté en mis manos y me haga con su poder, lanzaré a todas mis hordas y destruiré a cada Elegido que exista sobre la faz de la Tierra. Derramaré la sangre de todo hombre, mujer y niño que haya en el mundo humano. Los humanos pagarán el hecho de que los Elegidos me hubieran encerrado en el Mar de las Tinieblas — sus ojos, los cuales expresaban un odio sin igual, una furia sin limites, se dirigió a cada uno de los digimon que tenían por encargada esa misión y les comunicó una amenaza que luego devino en palabras — ...No toleraré más fracasos de hora en adelante. De fallarme, desearán morir en manos de los Elegidos en lugar de las mías —

Vandemon sintió por un momento la abismal diferencia de poderes que existía entre él y Demon, temió por unos instantes pero supo mantener la compostura. Arachnemon y Mummymon se mantuvieron inclinados con su cabeza mirando al suelo, incapaces de ver los ojos del Señor Demonio de la Ira.

— No le fallaremos — Vandemon le aseguró.

Demon dijo, sonriendo bajo su capucha — Muy bien. Vayan...

* * *

 **Salón de la Profecía. _20:00 Hrs._**

— Todo ha sido como nuestro señor lo predijo —

Una voz se escuchó en un cuarto oscuro, proveniente de uno de los once monitores activos que giraban alrededor de un poderoso digimon. Era un caballero santo con alas de dragón y de aspecto bestial, Dynasmon, uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza y Dios protector de la red. Este yacía inmóvil, escuchando a sus compañeros desde los monitores que flotaban en aquella dimensión.

— Quieren decir que no solo sobrevivió... sino que también escapó a nuestro radar por tanto tiempo — Dynasmon dijo, luego haciendo una reverencia solemné a sus compañeros — Es mi culpa. No logré hacer mi trabajo como debía hacerse... Es un error que juro corregir, incluso si eso lleva a extinguir mi propia vida —

De los monitores solo uno habló, de todos ellos se trataba del Caballero más poderoso de todos.

— Es lógico que esto sucediera, pues hemos visto el futuro e intentado cambiar el destino. El hecho de que los guardianes de ese Mundo Digital lo sellaran por estos cinco años fue el resultado de la matriz de eventos para corregir el curso del destino... —

— Mi señor... —

— Hay algo más, un factor que debemos tener en cuenta —

— ¿Demon? ¿El Rey de los Demonios? — Dynasmon preguntó.

— En un principio creíamos que el señor demonio permanecería encerrado en el Mar de las Tinieblas después de esa batalla con los Elegidos. Sin embargo, por la misma razón, Demon ha podido liberarse e incrementar sus poderes más allá de lo que tenía previsto; ádemás está en la búsqueda del tamer para hacerse con su poder. Se ha convertido en una amenaza seria —

— Yo mismo me encargaré de exterminar a Demon, así la sucia estirpe de los Siete Señores Demonio desaparecerá — Dynasmon dijo, aplastando su puño con justa furia.

— Se cuidadoso. Por una razón fue el único que sobrevivió al final de esa guerra santa. Su furia y sed de venganza es lo que alimenta su poder profano... Advierte sus movimientos, ve un paso más allá que sus aliados y espera el momento perfecto para atacar. Hay que hacer todo lo posible para asegurar la supervivencia de los Mundos Digitales que están bajo nuestra supervisión —

— Así se hará, mi señor —

Una vez dicho esto, las once pantallas se apagaron de forma consecutiva.

En la oscuridad, Dynasmon pensó.

— _Maldición. Humano insolente, llegar a pensar que serías un problema para mí. Sin embargo, todo eso esta a punto de cambiar —_

* * *

 **Ubicación Desconocida. _20:00 Hrs._**

— Llegaste — Jenrya Lee exclamó, sentado desde su silla tecnológica — ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —

Ruki apareció entre la oscuridad de aquella habitación llena de cables y aparatos ópticos.

— Eliminaba al informante de los Elegidos — ella respondió — . Además, reclutaba a un digimon para que se uniera a nuestra causa —

— ¿Un digimon? —

De la sombra de la tamer conocida como la Reina de los Digimon, apareció Devimon con sonrisa arrogante mientras observaba con interés el lugar donde ahora se encontraba.

— Un Devimon. Dime... — Jenrya se dirigió al digimon maligno — ...¿Estás dispuesto a destruir tu mundo y todo lo que conoces? —

— Haré lo que haga falta, — Devimon respondió con sonrisa maléfica — ... Todo para obtener el poder absoluto y obtener mi venganza sobre los Niños Elegidos. No me importa si el Mundo Digital es completamente destruido en el proceso. Se que existen muchos más mundos —

— ¿Lo ves? Es perfecto — Ruki, a continuación, dijo.

— Lo apruebo — Jenrya contestó complacido.

El tamer presionó algunos botones de su silla, haciendo que una pantalla holografica apareciera en medio de la habitación. Devimon observó en ella líneas de código, las cuales contenían caracteres de un alfabeto digital muy antiguo, demasiado para que pudiera reconocerlas.

— Las piezas se han puesto en movimiento. Demon dio el primer pasó al enviar sus tropas en busca de Takato, es cuestión de tiempo para que él mismo aparezca y estoy contando con eso. Ahora, esos idiotas seguro enviarán a Dynasmon para detener sus movimientos y terminar con el trabajo. Ocultos de la vista de Yggdrasil, estaremos listos para atacar cuando estos sucesos acontezcan. Esos dos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad —

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Devimon preguntó — ¿Tienen el poder para abatir a Demon? —

— Por supuesto que no lo tenemos... aun — Ruki dijo — Estamos conscientes del poder del señor demonio, sabemos que si lo enfrentamos ahora en batalla, lo más seguro es que perdamos. Esa es la razón por la cual necesitamos al Elegido de la Esperanza con vida, ese niño tendrá un papel crucial en nuestros planes —

— ¿Segura que Takeru Takaishi hará todo lo que le digamos? — Jenrya le preguntó.

— No tiene opción. La vida de Iori Hida depende de eso — ella le respondió con arrogancia.

— Has hecho bien — programó otros comandos desde su silla, eso abrió una compuerta del suelo y liberó una piedra de color negro, la cual brillaba con el poder de las tinieblas — ...no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para conseguirla, cuídala bien. Sabes que hacer —

* * *

 **2 de Agosto del 2005. _11:45 Hrs. Mundo Digital, Montaña Mugen_**

— Koushiro, gracias por acompañarme —

Ya había pasado un día desde que Koushiro, Taichi y los otros tuvieron que regresar al Mundo Digital para pelear en una guerra. Gennai, quien era su guía en ese momento, lo introdujo en el interior de una caverna con antiguas inscripciones. Nunca antes había visto lugar semejante.

— No tiene porque agradecerme señor — el joven respondió con una sonrisa — ... ahora, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —

— Si, señor Gennai... ¿Qué es este lugar? — Tentomon, quien iba adelante de Koushiro, preguntó.

— Es un lugar sagrado que contiene historias, leyendas y profecías del futuro acerca de este Mundo Digital. Un lugar que solo los dioses y los escogidos por ellos pueden contemplar y conocer —

— ¿Este Mundo Digital? — el digimon insecto dijo.

— Este no es el único Mundo Digital, existen muchos más... — Gennai le respondió — ...siguiendo el hecho cuántico que un átomo puede estar en cierto lugar del espacio, en otro, o en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Sucede que hay mundos infinitos que existen al mismo tiempo... sin embargo, solo somos capaces de experimentar uno debido al proceso de decoherencia. Existen Mundos Digitales muy parecidos con tan solo unas pequeñas diferencias, y otros que son totalmente diferentes a los que conocemos —

El túnel comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más estrecho, tanto que ellos tuvieron que caminar el línea y en algunos espacios luchar para poder pasar. Por supuesto, debido al tamaño de Tentomon, este último no tuvo muchos problemas al movilizarse. Al final, llegaron a una cámara con una laguna en su interior.

Más allá vieron una tenue luz, de aspecto seductor para cualquiera que buscara aprender de los secretos que se esconden.

— Más allá se encuentra una profecía, una verdad que solo esta reservada para que los dioses la lean... cualquier otro caería de forma irremediable en la locura más profunda —

— ¿Era esto lo que quería mostrarnos, señor Gennai? —

— Qinglongmon y las otras bestias me hablaron de este lugar semanas antes del ascenso de Demon, me dijeron que en estas paredes se encuentra la verdad de lo que pasó durante la rebelión de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio. Sin embargo, esto solo puede ser revelado a través del Emblema del Conocimiento que creamos para ustedes. ¿Ahora entienden del por qué estamos aquí? —

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — Koushiro le preguntó.

— Usa la luz de tu digivice, apunta a las paredes de la cueva —

Koushiro hizo lo que se le indicó y apuntó a las paredes con la luz sagrada del digivice, revelando ante la vista de los presentes una serie de símbolos distribuidos por ellas. Había dibujos de imágenes, algunas conocidas y otras no tanto. Lo que más llamó la atención de ellos fue el dibujo de siete demonios, los cuales estaban en círculo alrededor de una especie de puerta.

— Creo que eso es lo que vinimos a buscar — Tentomon dijo.

— Tienes razón, Tentomon. Me tomará algún tiempo descifrar todo esto... sin embargo, espero tenerlo listo en los siguientes días — Gennai respondió — ...menos mal tengo un dispositivo especial para hacer una copia de toda esta información. Después, regresaremos con los demás —

Koushiro asintió en silencio.

A punto de retirarse, el Elegido del Conocimiento miró hacia atrás, por última vez, a la luz hipnotizante que provenía del fondo del túnel. En su interior se lamentó de no poder ir más allá y ver los secretos que ahí se esconde, su curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte que el miedo de la advertencia de los Dioses del Mundo Digital.

— _Regresaré, eso espero... —_

 ** _Fin del Capitulo._**

 **Esta historia continua con el próximo capítulo: _"La piedra de la oscuridad"_**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Autor:**

 ***** Primero, quiero desearles a todos Feliz Navidad! :D. Finalmente pude hacerles entrega de este capítulo, esperando que les haya gustado jejejejeje. Por ahora, iré preparando la batalla entre Demon, Dynasmon y los Elegidos... Jejejeje incluso hasta yo me estoy emocionando. No se olviden de escribir sus review para comentar que les pareció. Me despido por ahora y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. :)


	7. VI Piedra de Oscuridad

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo VI:** La Piedra de la Oscuridad.

* * *

 **2 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Digital. Isla File _16:00 Hrs._**

 **—** ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — Mimi Tachikawa preguntó, sentada en una roca mientras se abanicaba.

Se encontraba con Palmon a su lado. Agumon, Gabumon y Gomamon jugaban por los alrededores mientras que sus humanos acompañantes: Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida y Joe Kido hablaban de temas banales, entretenidos para pasar el rato. Sora Takenouchi y Piyomon descansaban debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Parecía que en realidad estuvieran en un día de campo, disfrutando de una calma y olvidándose por el momento de la guerra.

— Disculpen la demora, ya se que se está haciendo tarde... — Gennai dijo — ...Koushiro y yo hemos estado trabajando en una parte de la profecía que encontramos esta mañana.

— ¿Una profecía? — Taichi preguntó.

Agumon se aproximó a este, viendo que la hora de juegos había acabado. Lo mismo hacían los demás digimon, acercándose a sus respectivos compañeros humanos. Por su parte, Sora y Biyomon terminaron su siesta de la tarde.

— Es un relato que inicia con lo que pasó en el Mundo Digital hace mucho tiempo... — Koushiro intervino — ...mucho tiempo antes que Apocalymon cruzara el muro de fuego —

— Quizá quieran sentarse... — Gennai sugirió. Los seis elegidos y sus digimon, sin excepción, se sentaron en círculo y enfocaron su mirada en las palabras del guardián digital — ...El Mundo Digital fue creado hace mucho tiempo con en combinación de la información existente de las redes crecientes y los pensamientos, buenos y malos, de los seres humanos. La luz y la oscuridad, fueron los elementos esenciales que dieron origen a todo —

Los chicos asintieron, dando la razón a las palabras del sabio guardián. Este continuó sin importar las reacciones que pudiese provocar.

— Existió un digimon todopoderoso que podía manejar ambos poderes. Su nombre era Huanglongmon, el Emperador del Colmillo Amarillo, Dios de los digimon. Él dirigió el curso del Mundo Digital durante sus años más jóvenes, comprendía la influencia de los humanos en nuestro mundo por lo que creó a sus guardianes a partir de las emociones positivas... Zhuqiaomon, el ave de fuego, fue creada usando el valor y el amor y le fue encomendado la zona sur del Mundo Digital. Baihumon, el Tigre Blanco, fue creado con sinceridad y el conocimiento, y se le encargó el oeste. Ebonwumon, la tortuga del bosque del Norte, fue la combinación de la pureza y la amistad. Y Qinglongmon... —

— Qinglongmon fue creado con la luz y la esperanza, ¿verdad? — Koushiro interrumpió.

— Correcto. Qinglongmon fue la Bestia Sagrada que resguardó la zona Este del Mundo Digital — Gennai asintió — Los cuatro, en conjunto, sirvieron para mantener el balance por muchos años. Los tiempos fueron buenos durante los primeros años, sin embargo, la _corrupción_ logró entrar en el Mundo Digital... por razones que no fueron claras, siete digimon del tipo ángel iniciaron una rebelión en contra de las Bestias Sagradas, siendo liderados por Lucemon, el más poderoso —

— ¿Lucemon? Nunca antes escuche el nombre de ese ángel — Biyomon dijo pensativo.

— No me extraña que no lo hayas escuchado Biyomon, muchas cosas se han olvidado con los años... el caso que Lucemon, deseoso de elevar su trono por encima de las Bestias Sagradas, instigó a muchos digimon para que se unieran a su causa. Su alianza con otros seis digimon ángeles fue invencible, derrocando en poco tiempo a los guardianes. De esa forma el equilibrio se perdió y el caos emergió reinante... —

— Pero ellos fueron derrotados después... ¿verdad? — Agumon comentó, intrigado por la historia.

— Doce digimon del Tipo Caballero Sagrado surgieron, liderados por su Dios. Ellos desafiaron a los ángeles corruptos y los vencieron en batalla, destruyendo sus cuerpos y creando el muro de Fuego donde sus digicores serían atrapados. Solo uno de ellos logró escapar de ese final, ocultándose de la vista de las Bestias Sagradas y los Santos Caballeros... —

— Demon — Taichi exclamó.

Y Gennai asintió.

De repente, el aire del ambiente se heló. Algo andaba mal, los digimon lo supieron en ese momento.

— Perdiste un punto crucial de esa historia, cuando los ángeles fueron derrotados por los Caballeros Santos... ellos, en un acto de odio y venganza, crearon un portal que, de abrirse, desataría el peor mal que todos los mundos hubieran conocido. La Tumba del Pecado Original que solo puede ser abierta con las siete llaves que poseen los Señores Demonio en su poder y que se abrirá en el futuro... —

Todos voltearon a ver a la siniestra figura que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos. Un digimon poderoso que se cubría por una túnica de color azul oscuro, siendo solo visible unos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

— ¡He venido por el objeto maldito que recientemente se manifestó en este mundo, entreguen la Piedra de la Oscuridad! —

* * *

 **13 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Digital. Continente Server. _00:02 Hrs._**

Después de su segunda muerte, nunca pensó volver a apropiarse de su propio palacio, sentándose orgulloso sobre su trono. Sin embargo, Vandemon esperaba hacerlo cuando fuera amo y señor de los tres mundos. No como un subordinado de alguien más, por poderoso de fuese.

— ¿Por qué esa cara larga? — Piedmon preguntó sonriente, emergiendo de las sombras.

— Piedmon... ¿siempre serás una molestia? — el vampiro dijo — ...ahora mismo tengo que meditar sobre como capturaré a ese _tamer..._ extraño que no sea un Niño Elegido... —

El Amo Oscuro observó las estatuas de los Devidramon, ubicados en las paredes del salón del trono. Se tomó un tiempo para contemplarlos y luego respondió al digimon vampiro.

— Nunca pensé que obedecieras al Señor de los Demonios de manera tan complaciente — dijo con un falso tono de asombro — ...el gran Vandemon tuvo que inclinarse ante alguien más poderoso —

— Payaso estúpido. ¿Por quién crees que me estás tomando? — Vandemon exclamó con enojo — Puede ser cierto que él sea demasiado poderoso para derrotarlo en batalla... sin embargo, cuando recupere todo mi poder entonces lo mataré y me convertiré en el eterno soberano... por cierto, tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Acaso piensas servirle toda la vida? Debes tener ambiciones parecidas a las mías —

— ¿Matar a Demon cuando tengamos todos los mundos en nuestras manos? — Piedmon dijo intrigado — ...tal vez, en algún punto del futuro. Por ahora, soy leal al Señor Demonio y solo a él. Pueda que planee deshacerme de Apocalymon y Dagomon, así me convertiría en su oficial de más alto rango. Podría decirse que su mano derecha —

Vandemon lo observó como si se tratara de un mal chiste, lo cual hizo que Piedmon riera a carcajadas.

— Definitivamente eres un tonto —

— Yo difiero, Vandemon. El tonto aquí es otro... si te soy sincero, tu nunca tendrás una oportunidad en su contra — respondió sonriente — es más, yo mismo debería matarte por acto de traición, así le ahorraré la molestia y me ganaré más rápido su confianza... —

Vandemon gruño amenazante, preparándose para pelear...

— sin embargo, no lo haré. Quiero ver en que acaba este complot tuyo... Además mi Lord Demon está impaciente y quiere a ese humano en sus manos cuanto antes, ninguno de los dos quiere hacerlo esperar —

— Como sea — el digimon vampiro mencionó — ...es hora de irme. Será mejor que no te sientes en mi silla —

Para luego desaparecer en un enjambre de murciélagos que se dispersaron en todas partes. Piedmon consideró la idea de hacer enojar aun más a Vandemon pero desistió en el último minuto y también se marchó del lugar.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Humanos. Japón, Shinjuku. _1:45 Hrs_**

— ¿Podemos apurarnos? Esta haciendo frío — Mummymon exclamó antes de emitir un sonoro estornudo.

— Tu siempre te estas quejando por todo — Arachnemon le regañó, no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Pueden callarse ambos! —

Hacia poco tiempo habían llegado al mundo humano, lo habían logrado sin mayores dificultades pues el Mundo Digital ya les pertenecía y por tanto todas las entradas posibles al Mundo Humano se encontraban a su disposición. Vandemon, Archnemon y Mummymon llegaron horas antes de que el sol saliera, de forma que permanecieron casi desapercibidos por todos los demás seres vivos de ese mundo.

— ...par de inútiles, van a poner en riesgo la misión. Sabía que no se les podía confiar nada — Vandemon exclamó.

— Tu tampoco eres de fiar, no creas que se nos olvidó lo que nos hiciste — Archnemon respondió.

Y Mummymon le amenazó. — Vuelves a tocar a Archnemon y te las verás conmigo —

— Basta... — el vampiro volteó los ojos hacia otro lado — ...tenemos una tarea que cumplir, ¿no es así? —

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Dracula? — Mummymon le preguntó.

— Estamos seguros que el humano esta en esta ciudad... muy bien, así que nos aseguraremos que este no escape — Vandemon contestó sonriente.

Comenzó a mover sus manos invocando una especie de niebla, la cual provino desde la suela de sus zapatos.

Archnemon, por su parte, observó la técnica con sumo interés. — Esto es... —

— Este es mi dominio ahora, ya no hay escapatoria —

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku. Edificio Metropolitano de Gobierno.**_ **11:15 Hrs.**

— ¿Podrían explicarme que es esto? —

Mitsuo entró a la cámara de control evidentemente molesto, era lógico de esperarse pues que otra sensación iba a producir descubrir que desde la mañana toda la ciudad de Shinjuku se encontraba cubierta por una niebla de tipo sobrenatural. Las personas estaban inquietas y como un agente del gobierno su deber era buscar soluciones.

— Lo tengo señor — respondió un hombre de cabello negro, semilargo, y bata de científico.

— Bien, habla. ¿Qué esta pasando? —

— En horas de la madrugada, el sistema de Hypnos detectaron la entrada de tres digimon salvajes a nuestro mundo. Poco después la niebla comenzó a aparecer desde el punto más alto del Edificio Metropolitano, cubriendo toda la ciudad de Shinjuku... Esta niebla es lo que yo denomino como un campo digital, presente muchas veces en las apariciones de los digimon. Estos tres seres son lo suficientemente poderosos como para manipularla a su voluntad —

Mitsuo no le gustó para nada lo que estaba escuchando.

— Entonces esos digimon deben tener un objetivo en específico. ¿Verdad, Kurata? —

— Delimitaron bien el terreno, señor Yamaki. Proclamaron la ciudad dentro de sus dominios... Si yo fuera ellos, lo haría con la intención de que nadie pudiese escapar —

— ¡Malditos! — el agente de gobierno exclamó furibundo — ¡Creen que pueden venir aquí a hacer lo que se les de la gana! —

— Esos niños llamados los _Elegidos,_ de un cierto modo se encargaban de mantenerlos a raya. Ellos se encuentran distribuidos por todo el mundo y según la información que se pudo obtener de algunos de ellos... se supone que son la luz que mantiene alejados a los poderes de las tinieblas —

— Como una batalla del bien contra el mal, pero que tontos... — Yamaki comentó — ...se involucran en una guerra creyendo que siempre serán los vencedores, no hay nada más ingenuo. Me niego a seguirles dejando el destino de nuestro mundo en sus manos —

— En eso estoy de acuerdo, es por eso que iniciamos el proyecto _digimon artificial._ Como máquinas programadas para seguir todas nuestras ordenes... reduciremos ampliamente el costo de vidas humanas en la defensa de nuestras ciudades, y de paso purgar nuestro mundo de esos digimon —

Mitsuo asintió satisfecho.

— ¿Cuándo estarán listos los primeros prototipos? —

— Por aquí — Kurata, el científico a cargo hizo que lo siguiera. Vieron en tubos de cristal que contenían a estos digimon artificiales, suspendidos en un líquido verdoso — En el contenedor de la derecha tenemos al primer prototipo de ataque, Gizumon. Rápido y poderoso, producido en masa fácilmente nos proveeríamos de un ejército para hacer frente a la amenaza de los digimon. El de la derecha está para objetivos mucho más grandes, el Gizumon XT... La verdad nunca los hubiéramos completados de no ser por los compañeros de esos niños —

Llamó a uno de sus subordinados para que le alcanzaran un maletín de color negro, en cuanto lo abrió, mostró a Mitsuo Yamaki lo que había en su interior. Eran frascos pequeños con algo luminoso dentro de estos.

— ...las muestras de sus digimon acompañantes, pasé toda la noche analizándolos. — dijo extasiado — ... Es maravilloso, las propiedades que les permiten manifestarse en nuestro plano —

— Como sea, buen trabajo — el director de la organización mencionó con una ladina sonrisa — ...ya no necesitamos nada de esos digimon. ¿Por qué no disponer de ellos? —

— Servirán para el experimento final, probar la eficacia de los Gizumon en batalla —

* * *

— Esto no puede ser — Tailmon gruñó en su celda.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tailmon? No creo que esto su pueda poner peor — Hawkmon se acercó a este, intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba mal.

O, como ya lo había dicho, lo que pueda poner peor las cosas.

— Yo también lo siento, Tailmon. Él esta aquí... y pensar que nos habíamos librado de él para siempre — Patamon le dio la razón.

— ¿De quién hablan? — Veemon preguntó.

— Vandemon. Regresó de nuevo... — Tailmon respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de impotencia — ...Temo que algo pueda pasarle a Hikari y a los otros, y yo estoy aquí atrapado sin poder hacer nada para defenderla —

— Otra vez ese villano — Agumon apretó el puño — ...debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, no tenemos tiempo que perder —

Miraron a los barrotes que los contenían, los cuales parecían ser de luz pura. Radiación condensada detrás de una puerta de acero inoxidable. Sin sus compañeros humanos a su lado su fuerza se reducía a la mitad, lo cual significaba que estaban atrapados en esas cuatro paredes. Necesitaban de algún tipo de milagro.

El karma dice que a las buenas acciones que uno hace, tarde o temprano se le regresarán.

— ¡Hay alguien ahí! —

Al parecer ese sería el caso.

— ¡Hay alguien ahí! — volvió a pronunciarse la voz del exterior.

— ¿Quién eres? — Veemon le preguntó.

— Un amigo, los sacaré de aquí lo más rápido posible —

Por debajo de la puerta se coló una luz repentina. Veemon, Wormmon, Tailmon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Agumon lo sintieron y se vieron confundidos por ello. Parecía que primero estaban hablando con un humano, de la misma edad de sus compañeros, pero luego presintieron a un digimon en su lugar. Primero pensaron que se trataba de un Elegido que había llegado a su rescate y había traído a su digimon consigo, sin embargo...

¿Qué había pasado con el humano? Ya no eran capaces de sentir su presencia.

— _¡Sueño Eterno! —_

La dura puerta de acero y los barrotes cedieron ante el impacto del exterior, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Los digimon se cubrieron de la explosión y lentamente salieron a mirar quien era su liberador.

* * *

La explosión se escuchó por todo el edificio, en algunas partes más intensa que en otras.

En la sala donde los Gizumon descansaban en un sueño inducido por los sistemas de las máquinas operantes, un hombre entró corriendo. Este se dirigió de manera presurosa donde se encontraba Mitsuo Yamaki y su científico a cargo, Akihiro Kurata.

— Señores, tenemos un intruso en el complejo —

— No me digas — Mitsuo dijo de forma sarcástica — Quiero saber. ¿Quién es el intruso? —

— Si me permites. — Kurata intervino, sacando un interruptor negro de su bolsillo — ... creo que es hora de probar a Gizumon, ¿no les parece? —

El sueño había llegado a su fin, con el interruptor accionado. El ojo del digimon artificial se abrió de golpe, el Gizumon finalmente estaba despierto.

* * *

 **Odaiba. _12:30 Hrs._**

— ¡Tailmon! — Hikari exclamó asustada en su alcoba.

La pesadilla finalmente la estaba alcanzando. El Mar de las Tinieblas comenzaba a desbordarse con el único propósito de llevársela, inundando su alcoba con las oscuras aguas del océano. Debajo de este unos ojos rojos la miraban con sumo interés y un mensajero la observó desde el escritorio.

— Olvídala, hija de la Luz. Tu destino será mejor con nosotros —

— ¡Nunca iré con ustedes, ya se los dije! — respondió, retrocediendo lentamente.

— No te puedes oponer, doncella — dijo el digimon cubierto de sombras — ...hemos esperado mucho tiempo a ti, la profecía debe cumplirse. Él espera más allá de las estrellas, espera pacientemente en el vacío devorador del cosmos. Desea entrar a nuestro mundo... ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? —

— ¿De qué hablas? — Hikari preguntó.

— Él te espera, hija de la Luz. Te guiaré hasta el vacío infinito... — extendió su brazo delgado y deformado.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Hikari, el Emblema de la Luz intervino y rechazó al huésped no deseado , quemando su brazo y haciendo que gimoteara de dolor.

— Agggg... crees que nos la vas a negar para siempre — gritó hacia el cielo, con locura — Él vendrá. Nosotros somos simples granos de arena que se mueven sin dirección alguna... somos ignorantes pero creemos. Él regresará a castigar a todos los blasfemos, arderán por siempre en las llamas del infierno... jajajaja jajajajja

Hikari se tapó los oídos mientras la risa distorcionada de la criatura menguaba, sintiendo como su presencia se desvanecía. Cuando cesó, la dimensión maldita del Mar de las Tinieblas había abandonado su alcoba.

— ¡Hikari! —

Su madre, la señora Yagami, entró abriendo la puerta de golpe.

— ...escuche gritos y luego... —

— Estoy bien, mama — ella respondió, recuperando la respiración — Fue una pesadilla, no es nada más... —

No quería preocuparla, así que mantuvo en secreto esa inquietante experiencia.

— Te ves pálida, hija. Voy a servirte un vaso de agua — dijo Yuuko, caminando junto a ella hasta la cocina.

Ninguna de ellas esperó que una luz blanca se materializara en su camino, apareciendo de esta un guerrero con traje de lobo. Era Wolfmon, descendiente de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios.

— Hikari, ¿verdad? — preguntó.

— ¿Quién eres? — la señora Yagami cuestionó, con la intención de proteger a su hija.

— Debes reunirte con tus amigos. Mi hermano ahora debe estar liberando a los digimon que los humanos tienen prisioneros — Wolfmon respondió, ignorando a la mujer y centrándose en su hija — ...Esta es la batalla que decidirá tu destino. ¿Aceptas? ¿O tal vez? —

— Iré — Hikari dijo.

Yuuko, su madre, se mostró alterada por lo que estaba haciendo su hija. — ¡Hikari! Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Ya no tienes porque luchar más —

— Estas equivocada madre, tengo muchas razones para luchar... —

— Ella es uno de los Elegidos que mantienen el equilibrio entre el mundo humano y el digital — Wolfmon explicó — Su deber es luchar, ahora que es necesario... ¿Nos vamos? —

Hikari asintió.

* * *

— Takeru. ¿Quiénes son ellos? —

Natsuko regresaba a su casa luego de hacer algunas compras para luego regresar a su trabajo de reportaje, de pie frente a la puerta de su apartamento se detuvo un momento para buscar la copia de llaves que tenía y así abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, Makino Ruki apareció de la nada junto a Devimon, el ángel caído y primer villano que su hijo y Patamon derrotaron hace cinco años.

Takeru corrió hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta de golpe y encontrándose con quienes menos quería toparse, y en la situación menos deseada.

— ¡Ustedes! — exclamó con sorpresa y miedo, miedo por lo que le pudiese pasar a su madre.

— Descuide señora, solo somos los mejores amigos de su hijo — Ruki dijo — Ahora mismo tenemos importantes asuntos que atender y preferiría que no se encontrara presente. Entré a su casa y cierre la puerta por un tiempo... —

Natsuko Takaishi miró a Takeru, tratando de entender la situación.

— Entra en el apartamento mamá — el Elegido de la Esperanza pidió — ...yo estaré bien, no tienes porque preocuparte —

Natsuko asintió y lentamente entró a su hogar, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Takeru abandonó la mirada dulce que seguía los movimientos de su madre y la cambió a una desdeñosa, dirigida hacia Ruki y compañía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó.

— Es hora que sepas la verdad, mi objetivo es eliminar al Mundo Digital y a los digimon para siempre. Para esa meta mis asociados y yo recuperamos una reliquia de un Mundo Digital diferente, la Piedra de la Oscuridad, la representación del poder y la corrupción en su más amplia expresión. Creada por un Señor Demonio hace tanto tiempo... —

— ¡¿Destruir el Mundo Digital?! —

Takeru acalló sus reclamos cuando Ruki le mostró el objeto, la Piedra de la Oscuridad. Devimon miró el objeto con codicia, imaginando todo el poder que ganaría con la piedra en sus manos.

— La piedra perdió su brillo, ya no es lo que era... sin embargo, hemos hallado la forma de restaurarla a su antigua gloria. Requiero del Emblema de la Luz y tu lo conseguirás para mi —

— ¡Hikari! ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? — Takeru exclamó en tono demandante, casi amenazante.

No es que la _Reina de los Digimon_ estuviera asustada por ello.

— Ella no me interesa, lo único que quiero es su emblema, nada más... —

— ¿Quieres que le robe su emblema? Pero... —

— Recuerda lo que esta en juego, ¿ya olvidaste a tu amigo Iori? — Ruki habló con frialdad — la toxina recorre sus venas, si yo lo decido los resultados pueden llegar a ser fatales.

Takeru se sintió entre la espada y la pared, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, siendo presa de la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. En sus ojos expresaba el deseo de hacerles pagar por lo que le estaban haciendo, por lo que querían que hiciera. Estaban pidiendo que traicionara a sus amigos, a Hikari, para el fin más nefasto, el genocidio, la destrucción del Mundo Digital. Pero... ¿Qué otra salida le quedaba? La vida de Iori estaba en riesgo. Sería imperdonable sacrificar la vida de uno de sus amigos.

— Lo haré — se traicionaba a si mismo.

— Muy bien. Cuando la tengas, llámame con esto...

Devimon le arrojó una especie de comunicador en forma de auricular

— Yo recogeré el Emblema y eso será todo. La vida tu amigo estará a salvo y ganaremos una guerra en muy poco tiempo. Nos vemos pronto..

Ruki y Devimon desaparecieron a través de un extraño portal, siendo el ángel caído el último en cruzar. Se tomó su tiempo para dar un vistazo más al enemigo que tanto odiaba, como disfrutaba verlo en esa posición.

— Se nos olvidaba, un guerrero de la luz esta reuniendo a tus amigos y pronto vendrá por ti. Tal vez sea la oportunidad perfecta de cumplir con tu tarea —

* * *

Al otro lado del portal, Devimon pensó.

— _La piedra de la oscuridad, esperaré a que su poder sea restaurado y entonces la tomaré, ya no necesitaré a estos humanos._

Pensó en convertirse en el ser más poderoso de todos.

* * *

 **2 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Digital. Isla File. _16:45 Hrs._**

— ¿De qué estas hablando? — Gennai le confrontó.

— No te hagas el tonto guardián, se que la escondes. La quiero ahora — demandó el digimon de manera autoritaria.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Estas con Demon? — Taichi intervino, con Agumon a su lado.

— No trabajo para él, mis objetivos van mucho más allá de complacer a una patética criatura del averno. Si no confiesan la ubicación de la piedra de la oscuridad, entonces no son de ninguna utilidad para mi.

— ¡No puedes hablarle así a Taichi y a los demás! — Agumon exclamó — ¡Vamos muchachos!.

Los digimon se pusieron al frente de sus compañeros humanos y se dispusieron a atacar a la figura de túnica azul.

— _¡Flama Bebe!._

 _— ¡Fuego Azul!._

 _— ¡Hiedra Venenosa!._

 _— ¡Espiral Mágico!._

 _— ¡Marcha de Peces!_

 _— ¡Super Trueno!_

Las técnicas impactaron sobre el digimon enemigo, sin embargo no hicieron ningún daño sobre este.

— Estúpidos e insignificantes insectos, me insultan con su falta de fuerza — exclamó.

Se reveló a si mismo. Siendo su túnica en realidad una capa de color azul oscuro, la cual cubría una armadura gris con yelmo en forma de un dragón maligno. Sostenía en su mano derecha la lanza Balumg y el mano izquierda el escudo Gorgon. Y en su pecho estaba gravado con brillo siniestro la marca del peligro digital.

— Yo, ChaosDukemon, los mataré si no me entregan la piedra de la oscuridad.

— Este digimon es fuerte, tienen que enfrentarlo con todos sus poderes — Gennai dijo.

— Agumon, digi-evoluciona — Taichi exclamó.

— Tu también Gabumon — Yamato lo secundó.

Ambos elegidos alzaron al aire sus digivices, los cuales cogieron su color característico propio del proceso. Agumon y Gabumon fueron envueltos por el resplandor y sus formas cambiaron a las de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

— ¡Acaben con él! — Taichi dijo.

WarGreymon fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose hacia el frente usando las garras de sus manos como su arma principal. ChaosDukemon, por su lado, lo esquivaba y bloqueaba de manera hábil. Su última arremetida fue bloqueada por el escudo Gorgon y ahí forcejearon por unos instantes.

— ¿Es todo lo que el gran WarGreymon tiene para ofrecerme? — el caballero oscuro preguntó con burla.

— ¡Cállate! —

WarGreymon se separó de su adversario, tomando distancia y preparándose para un ataque más fuerte.

— _¡Terra Force!._

El caballero interpuso su escudo ante el ataque, reduciendo de manera significativa el impacto. De hecho, no había sufrido daño alguno mas el polvo levantado por la explosión nubló su vista. Ahí fue cuando MetalGarurumon aprovechó y disparó una gran cantidad de misiles congelantes. ChaosDukemon se vio encerrado en un enorme bloque de hielo pero, para sorpresa de los dos megadigimon, este se liberó con suma facilidad.

— ¡Imposible! — WarGreymon dijo.

— No es para que se sorprendan, solo que su nivel es demasiado bajo como para derrotarme.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! — Biyomon exclamó, dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

— ¡No lo permitiré! — dijo el oscuro caballero — Terminaré esto ahora... _¡Prisión Judeca!._

Un poderoso haz de energía fue lanzado de su escudo, el cual impactó contra WarGreymon con fuerza y lo derrotó en cuestión de segundos. Tiempo después se vería a Agumon inconsciente en el suelo.

— No... — MetalGarurumon dijo — ...pagarás por lo que has hecho —

El lobo se abalanzó contra su enemigo pero este saltó hacia un lado, evadiéndolo.

— _¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico! —_

En cuanto toco tierra, MetalGarurumon siguió con su cabeza la dirección del movimiento de ChaosDukemon y empleó su técnica más poderosa. El caballero oscuro, por su parte, interpuso su escudo logrando bloquear el poder de su adversario.

— Es inútil, nunca me vencerán — dijo, sonriendo debajo de su yelmo.

— ¡Aun no hemos acabado! — MetalGarurumon exclamó.

ChaosDukemon, mostrando su superioridad, atacó antes de que MetalGarurumon pudiese reaccionar. Pareciendo que estaba a punto de empalar a su enemigo, se detuvo a tan solo un milímetro. El lobo metálico sudó frío cuando vio la lanza brillar con un resplandor maligno.

— Este juego se acabó —

Gennai y los Elegidos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos debido al resplandor de la explosión, ya para entonces MetalGarurumon había sido atravesado por un haz energético muy concentrado. Tal como había dicho el caballero, la batalla había terminado con un Gabumon inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡Gabumon! — Yamato exclamó preocupado.

Todos se mostraban preocupados, los digimon más fuertes que tenían habían sido derrotados. Era como enfrentar a Piedmon por primera vez, el líder de los Amos de la Oscuridad para entonces demostró ser un enemigo terrible, al igual que ChaosDukemon.

— No se molesten los demás en digi-evolucionar, el resultado será el mismo — advirtió — ...ahora entrenguen la Piedra de la Oscuridad

Mimi, en medio de la angustia, gritó. — ¡No sabemos de lo que estás hablando!¡No la tenemos!.

— Entonces morirán —

La lanza de ChaosDukemon brilló nuevamente, preparando un nuevo ataque pero, esta vez, en contra de los humanos y los guardianes. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando.

— ¡Espera! — Gennai exclamó, llamando la atención del caballero oscuro — Por favor, no los lastimes.

— Depende de lo que tengas que decir, _digi-humano._

— Tengo lo que buscas, lo que tu llamas la Piedra de la Oscuridad... yo te la daré.

— ¡En hora buena! — ChaosDukemon exclamó.

— Pero antes quiero saber. ¿Por qué la quieres?.

— ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Tu y esos Elegidos nunca serían capaces de detenerme — el aludido respondió — además, tienen otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, ¿verdad?.. El señor demonio, con el tiempo que pasa, conquista más territorios de este Mundo Digital.

ChaosDukemon apuntó con su lanza nuevamente.

— Dame la piedra, ahora.

Sin muchas opciones, el guardián sacó entre sus ropajes un objeto envuelto entre una gran cantidad de telas. Al remover lo innecesario dejó a la vista una piedra de color brillante, la cual resplandecía con energías malignas muy concentradas. ChaosDukemon miró la reliquia con curiosidad mal sana.

— Hermosa, ¿verdad? — comentó — En otro plano de la existencia, esto solía representar el poder de todo el Mundo Digital. Quien la tuviese en su poder se convertía de manera automática en el soberano, el Emperador. Así fue cuando un poderoso señor demonio con su armada reunió sus fragmentos para formarla y luego la llenó con el dolor y sufrimiento de todos los digimon. Imaginen todo lo que se puede hacer con todo ese poder...

Hizo sus armas a un lado y, extendiendo una de sus manos, hizo levitar la piedra oscura usando una fuerza invisible que la guío hasta él.

— El final esta cerca, su espera pronto terminará. Aquel que permanece en el vacío infinito del cosmos podrá pasar a nuestro mundo, mi maestro. — sus ojos amarillos se enfocaron en cada uno de los humanos, sus digimon y en el guardián digital — ...espero puedan experimentar el final conmigo.

* * *

 **13 de Agosto del 2005. Estados Unidos, Colorado. _13:00 Hrs_**

Lopmon y Terriermon saltaban por toda la habitación, desde la cama hasta la mesa de noche, nada estaba a salvo. Wallace tenía que cuidar bien de su computadora a no ser que quisiera que estuviera dañada. Ahora mismo estaba revisando la última información que Koushiro Izumi le había enviado después de perder contacto con él, ya hace una semana.

— ¿Qué pasa Wallace? — Terriermon preguntó, deteniendo el juego con su hermano.

— Ya han sido varias veces que he leído esto — respondió con preocupación — pero no logro entender ni siquiera la mitad de lo que descubrió en el Mundo Digital, hay partes importantes que faltan en esta profecía que me envió... la verdad no se que vamos a hacer.

— ¿Ellos en serio fueron derrotados en el Mundo Digital? — Lompmon dudó, por enésima vez.

Le parecía imposible que los héroes de los que tanto escuchaba, los que salvaron a los dos mundos tantas veces, encontraran su final de esa manera. Wallace no dijo nada al respecto, no podía quedarse en el pasado, en el sentimiento lastimero de que, posiblemente, amigos cercanos a él hayan muerto. Debía prepararse para el futuro.

— Tenemos que prepararnos — dijo — ...ya he contactado a casi todos los niños elegidos del mundo para que nos ayuden. Todos irán a Tokyo, incluyendo a nosotros... la batalla empezará apenas Demon llegue al mundo humano.

— Tengo miedo — escuchó a Lopmon decir.

Terriermon, su hermano, lo abrazó y miró a los ojos de su elegido.

Pronto Wallace y todos los elegidos del mundo entrarían en guerra.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 _ **Esta historia continuará en:**_ **"Escape"**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 ***** Feliz Año Nuevo :D. Espero que hayan pasado estas fiestas en familia y amigos expresando felicidad y cariño. Yo les daré este nuevo capítulo del fanfic como regalo de mi parte, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

 ***** Si se han dado en cuenta, el capítulo estuvo plagado con referencias a otras temporadas de Digimon. Si bien los personajes de todas las temporadas tendrán un papel a desarrollar en esta historia, estarán presentes muchos elementos. Kurata y el Código Corona, de Digimon Xros Wars, serán importantes.

 ***** Además de explorar la idea de la venganza de Demon, como lo han hecho muchos autores, también quisiera explorar en el transcurso de la historia el capítulo de Digimon 02 sobre Dagomon y el Mar de las Tinieblas. ¿Por qué Hikari fue llamada al oscuro mar? ¿Cuál es el objetivo del dios blasfemo que se oculta en su interior? Para esta y más preguntas, no se pierdan las actualizaciones del Fic.

 ***** Para terminar un saludo especial a anaiza18, cesar k-non, Panda-Chan, Reitodark, hxh, Yoss, pegasus-black18 y todos quienes han comentado, jejejeje como siempre... la constancia de que alguien se toma la molestia de leer esta humilde historia. No se olviden de dejar sus review y nos vemos en el 2017.


	8. VII Escape

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo VII:** Escape

* * *

 **13 de Agosto del 2005. Tokio, Shinjuku. _11:30 Hrs._**

Después de que lo descubrieran indocumentado, del hecho que su existencia provenía de otro mundo, no se le hacía extraño que estuviera retenido dentro del Edificio Metropolitano. A él le habían otorgado una habitación con cama, un armario, una televisión y una mesa de noche con lampara, era decente para tratarse de una prisión de tiempo indefinido. Era mejor que lo que habían tenido que soportar los digimon, los cuales habían sido encerrados en alguna celda del complejo, separados de sus compañeros humanos. A Daisuke y los demás les habían arrebatado sus digi-vices, como a él, y los habían devuelto a sus casas. Supuso que todos ellos serían vigilados celosamente por agentes gubernamentales.

— _Señor Yamaki... no, no es él._

Era una de las cosas en las cuales había estado pensando. No había sido menos que una gran sorpresa, considerando que el Mitsuo Yamaki que conocía se encontraba muerto. Lo había visto morir.

— _Se comporta como al principio, cuando apenas lo conocí. Esto es raro... ¡No! No puedo pensar en esto, tengo que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí._

Ya lo suponía, digimon del ejército de Demon ya deberían estar rondando en la ciudad.

Necesitaba salir con Agumon, los demás digimon y su D-Ark. Eso si quería tener alguna oportunidad antes de que ellos lo encuentren. Aunque tenía un par de trucos debajo de la manga, dudaba que eso lo fuera a sacar en problemas.

Exasperado, Takato se levantó de la cama donde estaba recostado y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. En un punto, se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó suavemente para ver de que estaba hecha. A pesar del aspecto que tenía, en realidad esta era de metal, además se notaba que la puerta era gruesa.

En un momento dado, escuchó a alguien del otro lado, caminando por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto. Con sobresalto, como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de travesura por la cual sus padres sin duda se enojarían, regresó a su cama de casi un salto y aparentó que nada raro estaba sucediendo. Segundos después, la puerta fue abierta dejando pasar a dos hombres vestidos de negro.

— niño, de rodillas al suelo — ordenó uno de ellos, sacando una pistola y apuntándola al chico.

Este era corpulento y calvo, y por lo visto sin mucha paciencia.

Takato temeroso obedeció lentamente, sin embargo, el compañero del primer sujeto lo agarró de la camisa y lo apartó de la cama con brusquedad.

— Por ordenes del Akihiro Kurata hoy morirás — dijo sonrisa torcida — ...a la sociedad no le importará, después de todo no existes. No eres japones.

El tamer sintió el arma en su frente y se preparó para lo inevitable.

— _Tal vez es la única salida, tal vez es el único camino..._

Pensó entre lágrimas, dispuesto a aceptar liberación en la muerte. Sin embargo.

— _Vive... tienes que vivir... vive por nosotros..._

Tal como en la ocasión anterior, cuando se enfrentaba a ese grupo de matones liderados por el Ogremon, salió a relucir un poder que se ocultaba en su interior. Los hombres vieron como un resplandor dorado emergía de la palma de sus manos y, asustados, se apresuraron a jalar del gatillo. En ese instante, se escuchó la explosión dentro del Edificio y las ondas expansivas de este desestabilizaron el agarre del agente de gobierno sobre su arma.

Takato vio su oportunidad y con una mirada fría estiró su mano hacia su ejecutor, cortando su brazo con un simple roce. La mirada del muchacho no cambió cuando su atacante cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor y miedo.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! — gritó su compañero, sacando su arma lo más pronto que sus temblorosas manos le permitiesen.

Pero ya era tarde.

Takato se había desplazado a una velocidad sobrehumana, ya tenía la palma de su mano tocando el pecho del agente que aun permanecía de pie. Este sentía, con ese leve tacto, el aliento de la muerte. De la misma forma, el resplandor emergió de la palma del joven y explotó sobre el desafortunado, produciendo una gran quemadura y deteniendo el corazón.

Para entonces, uno de los agentes se encontraba perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre y el otro muerto. Ya ninguno de los dos lo iba a molestar.

 _— Debo apresurarme, recuperar el digivice e ir con los digimon —_ pensó, y corrió de la habitación a cumplir con lo que se había propuesto.

* * *

Tailmon, Agumon y los demás salieron de su celda entre el polvo y los escombros, encontrándose cara a cara con el Guerrero de la Oscuridad, de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios.

— Tu — exclamó Tailmon de manera acusadora — tu usas los poderes de las tinieblas...

Lowemon no entendía la manera de reaccionar del digimon felino pero, lo cierto era, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ello.

— Tu eres el digimon intruso... —

El guerrero volteó su cabeza en dirección de la voz, encontrándose con un humano de mediana edad, el cual usaba gafas y una bata de laboratorio. No pudo dejar de notar el hecho que traía una especie de control en su mano.

— ...de alguna manera esperaba que esos Elegidos se colaran dentro del edificio y vinieran en rescate de sus digimon, pero esto también sirve —

— ¿Qué pretendes? — Lowemon preguntó.

— Verificar la eficacia en batalla de mi maravillosa creación, por supuesto — Kurata presionó un botón de su control, esto hizo que uno de los Gizumon apareciera en el lugar.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — Armadillomon dijo.

— Es un Gizumon, este digimon artificial formara parte del ejército para la doblegación del Mundo Digital. Cada uno de ellos es poderoso como pronto lo comprobarán.. ¡Gizumon, extermina a esas pestes!.

Akihiro Kurata se marchó, apenas dada su orden, por el lugar de donde había llegado. Alejándose por el pasillo. Gizumon se interpuso en el camino e hizo un disparo láser de su ojo. Lowemon entonces materializó un escudo con motivo de esfinge, el rostro de AncientSphinxmon, y lo interpuso entre la técnica del digimon artificial.

— ¡Escuchen bien! — Lowemon exclamó — yo lo apartaré del camino y ustedes correrán por el pasillo... tienen que salir del edificio a como de lugar.

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? — Veemon pregunta.

— Los alcanzaré después, esperen mi señal —

El guerrero oscuro se abalanza contra el Gizumon, empujándolo hacia un lado y rompiendo una pared en el proceso.

— Es la señal — Tailmon dijo — ...rápido, debemos buscar a Hikari y los otros —

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Agumon, Veemon, Hawkmon y los otros digimon siguieron a Tailmon lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiesen.

* * *

La batalla entre Lowemon y Gizumon continuó en otra parte del edificio, en una mucho más grande. Una cámara de aspecto cilíndrico, contenía en su centro una columna dividida en compartimientos, en los cuales reposaba un ejército de Gizumon inactivos.

— _No bromeaba con la armada de estas cosas, debo destruir esto lo más pronto posible..._

Lowemon alcanzó a pensar antes de que su enemigo arremetiera contra él, mientras que el guerrero descendía en caída libre hasta el suelo. Para protegerse, interpuso su escudo de esfinge ante el poderoso golpe que el digimon artificial aplicó sobre él. El impacto modificó la trayectoria en la cual Lowemon se estaba moviendo, dirigiéndolo a un curso de colisión seguro contra un punto de la pared cilíndrica del complejo.

Gimiendo de dolor, Lowemon se puso de pie. Gizumon lo esperaba levitante frente al suyo, preparando su ojo láser para un ataque más.

— Esta vez no — exclamó el guerrero de la oscuridad — _¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!._

La boca del león negro, la cual se encontraba en el pecho de Lowemon, se abrió dejando escapar un rugido de energía brillante y devastador. El Gizumon disparaba a la vez su rayo ocular penetrante, encontrándose con la técnica del guerrero oscuro. Los poderes chocaron y forcejearon pero, a la larga, Lowemon demostró ser superior; su técnica sobrepasó y golpeó a Gizumon, enviándole hacia atrás.

En el suelo, descargas eléctricas recorrían el cuerpo de Gizumon, encontrándose severamente dañado. A pesar de esto, la máquina de destrucción no parecía querer darse por vencida. Se levantó nuevamente con algo de dificultad y se preparó para un ataque final.

— _Tiene una gran fuerza... incluso después de recibir mi ataque —_ Lowemon pensó con sorpresa — _...acabaré con esta batalla, ahora._

 _— ¡Sueño Eterno!._

La lanza apareció mágicamente en sus manos y su punta se bañó en energías oscuras. Antes de que Gizumon pudiera hacer su movimiento, el guerrero se lanzó hacia adelante y lo empaló con su arma. El digimon artificial vio su cuerpo caerse a pedazos para luego desintegrarse y desaparecer en el vacío. Lowemon había ganado esa batalla.

Ahora debía destruir a los demás Gizumon inactivos y reunirse con los otros digimon para poder llevarlos con su hermano, y juntarles con los Elegidos. Había una pelea para la cual debían prepararse. Sin embargo, las cosas no serían tan fáciles como lo suponía en un principio. Una alarma reveló su ubicación dentro del complejo, acompañada por un luz roja que lo cubrió todo y parpadeaba de manera incesante.

Tres Gizumon más despertaron de su sueño inducido y comenzaron a buscar a Lowemon para su exterminio.

— Maldición — el guerrero oscuro murmuró, escondiéndose entre las sombras y esperando pasar desapercibido.

Para su mala suerte, los Gizumon tenían sentidos superiores a la vista aguda y no demoraron demasiado en encontrarlo. Atacaron inmediatamente con su ojo láser al lugar donde Lowemon estaba, por lo cual el aludido tuvo que saltar por los aires para salir ileso.

El guerrero aterrizó sobre la cabeza de uno de los Gizumon, quien se sacudió para hacerle caer. Un segundo Gizumon aprovechó la ocasión y disparó su ojo láser nuevamente. Lowemon fue tomado por sorpresa, logrando apenas evitar que la técnica mortal de su enemigo le diera directo en el corazón pero lastimando de gravedad su hombro izquierdo en el proceso.

A duras penas de las arregló para caer de pie en el suelo, sosteniendo su brazo lastimado. Los Gizumon, por su parte, lo rodearon cuidando de cubrir cualquier punto ciego, así se asegurarían de completar su misión y exterminar al intruso.

 _— Son demasiados, necesito cambiar de estrategia... escapar lo más pronto posible, mi hermano me esta esperando._

Su cuerpo emitió una luz de color púrpura, la cual correspondía al proceso de digi-evolución. Emergió la bestia de la oscuridad, el gran león negro, KaiserLeomon.

Los Gizumon parecieron mostrarse sorprendidos por el cambio en el digimon que enfrentaban, permaneciendo quietos y analizando a su adversario. KaiserLeomon vio su oportunidad ahí, disparó una ráfaga de oscuridad desde sus mandíbulas hacia el Gizumon que tenía en frente, destruyéndolo en el acto. Mientras el digimon artificial se reducía en medio de las llamas, el león saltó hacia adelante y corrió alejándose de los otros dos, por mucho que le doliese una de sus patas debido a la herida que recibió con anterioridad. Los digimon artificiales comenzaron la persecución, disparando a diestra y siniestra su rayo ocular mientras que KaiserLeomon los evadía.

Kouichi hizo un enorme esfuerzo cuando subió por la pared del recinto para luego saltar por encima de sus perseguidores. Los Gizumon voltearon pero KaiserLeomon ya estaba detrás de ellos.

— _¡Fantasma del Apocalipsis!._

La sombra de un monstruo gigante devoró a los digimon artificiales y destruyó la pared del complejo, abriendo una abertura y permitiendo el escape de KaiserLeomon. Justo a tiempo, antes de que más Gizumon fueran despertados.

* * *

La prioridad estaba clara para él, no importaba a estas alturas que atrocidad debía cometer, primero debía recuperar los digivices de las manos de Mitsuo Yamaki y sus hombres. Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas humanas, sin embargo, el _fantasma del apocalipsis_ de KaiserLeomon detuvo sus movimientos. Takato tuvo que detenerse si quería permanecer de pie y evitar caer al suelo por los temblores que recorrieron todo el edificio.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

— Nos tomo nuestro tiempo pero finalmente lo hallamos ¿verdad, Archnemon? — Mummymon, en su disfraz humano, dijo.

De las sombras del largo corredor, ambos aparecieron. Una mujer vestida de rojo, cabello blanco y gafas de lente púrpura y un hombre de ojos amarillos, boina, traje azul y un bastón.

— pensábamos sacarte de tu celda... pero veo que tu solo lo lograste — Archnemon comentó.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Takato preguntó con un tono molesto.

— el señor Demon esta dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo — Archnemon dijo — ...si te entregas voluntariamente a él, ninguno de los amigos que has hecho saldrá lastimado. Ningún humano o digimon inocente tendrá que morir.

— ¿Qué?.

¿El señor de los demonios estaba siendo diplomático? Algo no cuadraba bien en su cabeza.

— Escucha niño — Archnemon habló sin mucha paciencia — , mientras hablamos, Demon prepara sus hordas para invadir este mundo. Destruirá todo lo que sus ojos vean... Ellos solo esperan una orden del señor demonio para reducir todo a cenizas, además no creo que ustedes estén en la capacidad de evadir una segunda invasión. Pero puedes evitar toda esa destrucción.

— Es una oportunidad única en la vida, solo piensa en todo lo que se salvará — Mummymon secundó.

— ¿Cómo se que Demon mantendrá su palabra? — Takato preguntó con desconfianza.

— Tendrás que confiar en nosotros. Todo ser humano sabe que el progreso solo se consigue si se arriesga de vez en cuando... pero, de todas formas, la decisión es solo tuya. ¿Qué decides?

Archnemon comenzó a ver duda en sus ojos, sonrió para si misma pues se dio cuenta que el chico estaba considerando la idea, aunque no comprendió del todo el proceso de pensamiento que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza del tamer.

— Con una condición — Takato exclamó.

— ¿Cuál condición? — Mummymon le preguntó.

— Ayúdenme a recuperar mi D-Ark, también los D-3 de los demás Niños Elegidos. Quiero que los tengan sus respectivos dueños.

— claro, ¿por qué no? — Archnemon respondió — ...me parece justo considerando lo que estas a punto de dar.

Takato asintió y continuó su camino hacia adelante, Archnemon y Mummymon lo siguieron varios pasos atrás, lo suficientemente lejos para que el muchacho no los escuchara, o al menos eso pensaban la mujer araña y su compañero momia.

— ¿Está bien lo que acabamos de hacer? — el digimon momificado preguntó — mentir de esa forma.

— Escucha, Mummymon. Demon destruirá todo este mundo con o sin ese muchacho, nuestras propias vidas dependen que sea de la primer forma. Además, para él será mucho mejor si muere sin saber el destino que le sigue a este y todos los demás mundos. No sabrá que le falló a todo lo que juró proteger.

* * *

 **Odaiba. _12:30 Hrs._**

— _Estas tardando demasiado, Kouichi..._

Wolfmon enfocó su vista en el gigantesco banco de niebla que envolvía a Shinjuku, la cual bloqueaba todos sus sentidos, obviamente era algo que no le gustaba. Estaba a ciegas, sin saber si su hermano necesitaba o no ayuda. Esto lo preocupaba más que la misma invasión que tuvieron que enfrentar hace unos días, al menos ellos estaban juntos en ese momento.

— señor Wolfmon... — Iori Hida se acercó al guerrero de la luz — ...señor Wolfmon.

— Disculpa ¿qué necesitas? — el aludido reaccionó.

De hecho le molestó que lo compararan con un hombre adulto, en realidad solo era mayor que el Elegido por unos cuantos años.

— Mis amigos y yo estamos impacientes. ¿Cuándo veremos a nuestros digimon? — el menor dijo — ...no me gusta para nada como se ve esa niebla.

— Será pronto, ahora un aliado nuestro esta luchando por recuperar a sus amigos.

Hikari no se encontraba muy lejos, en parte porque el elemento que representaba el guerrero que los había reunido la reconfortaba, de alguna manera, de las pesadillas que la asechaban. La espesa niebla que cubría la ciudad que veía en el panorama, le recordó mucho aquella época de su vida cuando Vandemon fue en su búsqueda, lo que le produjo una mal presentimiento. El preámbulo del desastre.

Temía que, al voltear, algún engendro proveniente del mundo de las Tinieblas podría estar esperando para atraparla y llevarla a los abismos marinos de aquel infierno. En su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez las palabras del digimon de las profundidades.

 _"Él espera más allá de las estrellas, espera pacientemente en el vacío devorador del cosmos. Desea entrar a nuestro mundo... ¿acaso no puedes verlo?"_

Remembrar esas palabras fue abrir la puerta avernal, donde el último horror de la realidad esperaba su ansioso regreso.

— Hikari... ¿Estas bien?.

Miyako había observado su rostro preocupado desde hace algún rato, uniéndose con Takeru, decidió averiguar que era lo que tenía tan nerviosa a su amiga y compañera de digi-evolución DNA.

— Miyako... Takeru... — Hikari exclamó con sorpresa.

— Estas pálida, Hikari... — Takeru se acercó a ella, tomando su mano en un gesto de preocupación genuino, pero que la sonrojó a más no poder.

Hikari se sintió muy bien, incluso mejor cuando se celebraba el primero de agosto. Takeru representaba la esperanza que siempre la había mantenido lejos del alcance de las fuerzas malignas, después de todo él había sido quien la rescató del mundo de las Tinieblas la primera vez, fue quien la animo a luchar en contra de Piedmon cuando todo parecía perdido. Takeru era mucho más que un hermano valiente que siempre la protegía, o una amiga sincera que le decía la verdad en su rostro siempre que lo necesitaba. No sabía si llamar a esa emoción que inspiraba amor, pero...

Fue cuando se decidió a hablar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Si había alguien capaz de ayudarla, ese era Takeru, sin mencionar a Miyako y a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban ese día junto a ella.

— Estos últimos días, han empeorado... — Hikari tomó aliento, armándose de valor para continuar.

A este punto de los acontecimientos, ella ahora era el centro de atención. Incluso Wolfmon se distrajo de su vigilia para ver que era lo que la Elegida de la Luz tenía que decir.

— ...el Mar de las Tinieblas me ha estado llamando, cada vez con mayor insistencia. Esos monstruos, esos seres vienen detrás de mi.

— ¿Hablas de? — Takeru ya tenía una idea, ya los había visto.

— ¿Son esos digimon raros que dijiste que habitaban en el Mar de las Tinieblas? — Miyako preguntó.

Hikari se limitó a asentir lentamente con su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué ahora? — Ken susurró con pesadumbres.

Conocía bien el sentimiento de temor y vacío existencial que provocaba la estancia prolongada en aquel lugar maléfico. Él experimento de primera mano el susurro de las entidades demoníacas que le llevaron a su propia decadencia, instigado desde las sombras por Vandemon y quienes manipuló. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de solo saber que el Mar de las Tinieblas podría estar involucrado, sabía que algo muy malo se estaba desarrollando.

Daisuke, viendo como su mejor amigo era presa de temblores incontrolables, se tomó la molestia de poner la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cuando a su compañero de digi-evolución DNA lo invadió la seguridad, la misma emoción que le dio la fuerza necesaria para abrir la puerta al mundo de las Tinieblas y encerrar a Demon, al menos por unos tres años.

Como hubieran cambiado las cosas si de alguna manera hubieran asesinado a Demon hace tres años, hubieran celebrado el primero de agosto con normalidad. No habría preocupaciones, pero eso era el pasado. Daisuke, como líder no oficial de los Elegidos, tenía que concentrarse en el futuro. Para impedir que nuevas tragedias, tantos de humanos como de digimon, no se vuelvan a repetir. Había una forma y debía ser paciente, esperar el momento adecuado.

— ¿Qué es el Mar de las Tinieblas? — Wolfmon preguntó.

En un principio, nadie quiso responder la pregunta hecha. Al guerrero legendario le extrañó la resistencia a hablar acerca del tema, pero dio a entender que realmente les incomodaba a hablar de ello, notó como a Hikari le temblaban las manos cuando habló esas pocas palabras.

— Es un mundo, paralelo al Mundo Digital y al nuestro — al final, sería Takeru quien respondería por todos — , un mundo que fue creado por las malas acciones de las personas, Gennai nos contó que por la influencia de ese mundo fue que los digimon malignos aparecieron. También es hogar de unos extraños digimon de color negro y ojos amarillos, los cuales quieren llevarse a Hikari... y realmente no sabemos por qué. Lo único que conocemos es que, cualquier cosa que provenga del Mar de las Tinieblas, es peligroso y debe ser destruido.

— Ahora que lo dices... — Wolfmon dijo, tiempo después — Es similar al Área Oscura que existe en nuestro Mundo Digital...

Los Elegidos asintieron, para ellos no era desconocido la existencia del Área Oscura, una prisión delimitada por el Muro de Fuego, aquel que Apocalymon traspasó hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, esto produjo una nueva interrogante acerca del guerrero legendario. Si no es del Mundo Digital conocido ¿De dónde proviene?

Takeru, por otro lado, mantuvo sus pensamientos en otra parte. Enterarse que el Mar de las Tinieblas iba tras Hikari fue preocupante, pero eso no cambiaba la situación en la cual se encontraba. Miró de reojo a Iori Hida, quien ponía cuidado a las palabras de Wolfmon con sumo interés, y luego al Emblema de la Luz que colgaba del cuello de Hikari. Ya para lo que quería hacer, no había marcha atrás.

* * *

 **Shinjuku. _12:45 Hrs._**

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Yamaki preguntó.

Akihiro Kurata recién llegaba a la habitación donde todo se controla con una gran sonrisa despreocupada.

— Solo supervisaba la situación, no hay nada de que temer.

— Aun no nos deshacemos del intruso — el director de Hypnos le recordó — ...es más, podría estar en cualquier parte del complejo.

Kurata resopló en respuesta, desestimando los regaños sutiles de Yamaki.

— A pesar de ello, he obtenido datos muy importantes durante la batalla. Nos servirá para complementar la armada de los Gizumon y quizás crear armas mucho más poderosas contra los digimon.

— ...pero los digimon de esos niños escaparon — cuestionó su supervisor.

— No llegaran muy lejos.

La corta conversación llegó a su fin cuando tres figuras llegaron por el corredor, ninguno de los guardias de seguridad habían sido capaces de detenerlos. Una situación aparentemente contradictoria considerando que uno de ellos era un niño, otro un hombre y, por último, una mujer común y corrientes.

— ¿No lo esperabas o si? — Takato preguntó con sarcasmo — Tu intento de asesinato no resultó.

 _— ¿Asesinato? Yo no lo ordené —_ Yamaki pensó en cuanto vio al muchacho.

Kurata apretó los dientes.

— Cambiaremos eso niño — dijo — No se como hiciste para llegar hasta aquí, pero juró que tu ni tus amigos saldrán con vida de este lugar.

— Kurata, espera... — Yamaki espetó, mas el científico no le hizo caso alguno.

Akihiro activó su control, despertando al Gizumon que dormía en la habitación. Con la destrucción del cristal contenedor, los operadores y guardias de seguridad se mostraron incomodos, debatiéndose si debían abandonar sus puestos de trabajo. El detonante ocurrió cuando Archnemon y Mummymon tomaron sus verdaderas formas, la de una monstruosa araña y la de una momia armada.

— Gizumon ¡Destruye!.

El digimon artificial atendió a las ordenes de su creador, alistando su láser mortal. Sin embargo, la mujer araña se anticiparía a eso.

 _— ¡Niebla Ácida!._

Retuvo la técnica de su enemigo y lo cegó por unos momentos, lo cual dio la oportunidad perfecta a su compañero para inmovilizar los movimientos de este.

— _¡Vendaje de Serpiente!._

Gizumon fue capturado entre vendas, parecía estar derrotado.

— Entreguen los digivices y me marcharé — Takato exigió — ...no quisiera tener que tomarlos por la fuerza.

Kurata mostró una expresión de furia pura, lo que el más joven disfrutaba. Se preguntaba como había sido capaz de huir de su destino, se imaginó que esos digimon debieron haberlo salvado pero, al verlos, se dio cuenta que no eran tan poderosos. Gizumon no sería derrotado con tanta facilidad por seres como ellos y sonrió de forma burlona cuando este se liberó de sus ataduras.

A una gran velocidad, Gizumon se abalanzó contra los dos digimon. Los ataques de sus rivales no habían disminuido sus poderes, ni siquiera hacerle algún tipo de rasguño. Arachnemon y Mummymon esquivaron al digimon artificial por poco.

— ¡Hasta aquí llegaron tu y tus monstruos! — Kurata exclamó con sonrisa grotesca — Gizumon. ¡Mátalos!

Su creación se adelantó a cualquier movimiento que pudieron ejecutar sus rivales y disparó su ojo mortal. Tenía tres objetivos separados y, por desgracia, el alcancé de su técnica no era suficiente para abatir a sus tres enemigos. Debía elegir quien de los tres debía morir primero, a pesar de su poco libre albedrío tomó una decisión que a su juicio pareció lógica. Por motivos simples centró su atención en Archnemon y Mummymon, catalogándolos como los más peligrosos, y entre ellos elegiría primero a la momia por su número de técnicas ofensivas.

Takato Matsuda, a los ojos de Gizumon, era un humano común y corriente, y podría tener razón. Pero no sabía lo que el muchacho había hecho hace minutos atrás con habilidades que no correspondían a las de un ser humano común.

El láser ocular de Gizumon iba en curso directo y seguro hacia Mummymon, quien no iba a poder alejarse lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarse. Mas la velocidad del láser disminuyó paulatinamente hasta quedar congelado y no sólo eso, todo en la habitación quedó suspendido en el tiempo, desconectado de la realidad mientras el D-Ark brillaba en el interior de un maletín sostenido por uno de los subordinados de Yamaki y que se encontraba junto a los D-3 de los Elegidos.

* * *

Tailmon y los demás digimon dejaron de correr cuando se dieron cuenta que Agumon había quedado atrás, siendo el digimon gato el primero en detenerse.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Tailmon le preguntó.

— Me esta llamando — Agumon respondió.

Sus amigos se miraron unos a otros, confundidos. Todos ellos ignoraban la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en la sala de control del Edificio Metropolitano de Gobierno, estaban más enfocados en escapar del edificio para encontrar a sus compañeros humanos. Agumon, de alguna manera, lo intuía, sentía el llamado del D-Ark en otro punto del edificio.

Los digimon se cubrieron los ojos pues Agumon comenzó brillar desde su interior. No hubo estruendo alguno, pero si la desaparición inesperada de Agumon, sin que los otros supieran que estaba pasando.

* * *

Cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir, el láser de Gizumon se encontró con el metal reflector que servía de armadura para MetalGreymon. Los rostros de los agentes gubernamentales, Yamaki, Kurata y demás fue de susto, ninguno entendía que era lo que sucedía. Ahikiro Kurata entonces notó el resplandor proveniente de un maletín, ya abandonado en el suelo, y luego miró al niño que los estaba confrontando. Su intuición le indicó que ese muchacho era el causante.

Por su parte, Mummymon y Arachnemon se encontraron no menos que aterrados. Voltearon sus cabezas para ver al tamer que los comandaba, empezaban a entender porque Demon lo deseaba con desesperación. MetalGreymon simplemente se halló confundido, no se podía esperar menos después de recibir un ataque que no esperaba, y sólo miró a su compañero, esperando una explicación.

— ¡Acaben con ese digimon! — Takato exclamó impasible.

Mummymon y Arachnemon no vieron más opción que seguir con la batalla, temiendo que si no hacían lo que el humano les decía, él mismo se encargaría de eliminarlos. MetalGreymon se guardó las preguntas para después y acató las órdenes de su compañero, siendo el primero en atacar.

— _¡Gigas Destructoras!_

Gizumon, quien estaba atento en el combate, esquivó las municiones de MetalGreymon, dejando que impactaran en las paredes de la sala de control. De ahí en más, los daños a la infraestructura comenzaron a ser considerables, todo comenzaba a caerse a pedazos.

Más el digimon artificial se mostró indiferente y contraatacó con su láser mortal, el cuál fue bloqueado nuevamente por la armadura metálica de MetalGreymon. En ese momento, Arachnemon vio su oportunidad y empleó su hilo de araña para inmovilizar los movimientos del enemigo. Posteriormente, Mummymon atacó con su arma de fuego, dejando salir un rayo devastador. La técnica fue precisa, dañando la arma principal de Gizumon, su ojo.

En contra-medida, Gizumon comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, de forma que se liberó de la seda de la mujer araña. Atacó como una rebanadora al acercarse a sus adversarios, asegurándose de no ser detenido. El rayo mortal de Mummymon resultaría ser ineficaz, la niebla ácida de Arachnemon sería disipada en un instante. No les quedó más opción que evadir el ataque.

Sería MetalGreymon quien lo detendría con gran esfuerzo, usando nada más que sus fuertes brazos para impedir su avance. La batalla se convirtió en una de voluntad y para sorpresa de Akihiro Kurata, quien aun no daba crédito, MetalGreymon superó a su arma. Gizumon dejó de girar y fue arrojado hacia un lado, a una parte donde la técnica de MetalGreymon no haría demasiados daños.

Disparó nuevamente sus misiles, terminando con Gizumon.

— ¡Esto no ha terminado! — Kurata gritó, escapando de la habitación.

Mitsuo Yamaki, viendo que ya había terminado la contienda, no tuvo más opción que seguir a su científico a cargo, Kurata, por el pasillo donde había escapado. Las miradas del director de Hypnos y Takato Matsuda se conectaron un momento. Un momento de nostalgia despertó en ambos, como si ya se conocieran en algún otro mundo. Momentos después, Mitsuo siguió su camino.

* * *

Kurata creyó dejar todo atrás, tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento y analizar la situación. ¿Cómo ese simple niño había podido burlarse de él y sus inventos? Fue humillado, una sensación que ya había sentido hace tiempo atrás. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que algo más lo había alcanzado, vio a un triángulo equilatero invertido, unido a sus vértices por otros tres triángulos del mismo tamaño, siendo este triángulo circunscrito en un círculo. El símbolo brillaba con una malignidad sobrenatural.

— _Akihiro Kurata, no eres más que un humano patético._

Escuchó una voz provenir del signo, era la manifestación de un demonio en aquel plano físico, permitido por la presencia del digi-campo creado por Vamdemon.

— ¡Cállate! — el aludido exclamó con furia.

 _— Puedo ver tus emociones, tan claras como el agua... —_ sin reparos a lo que el científico decía, la oscura presencia continuó hablando — _...no eres más que un niño ignorante que comete nuevamente sus mismos errores, desconoces quien eres... pero yo estoy dispuesto a concederte ese regalo._

— ¿De qué hablas? — Kurata preguntó, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones que no era capaz de explicar.

 _— Ven y acepta tu revelación, acepta quien eres y convierte en un testigo de la iluminación._

 ** _Fin del Capitulo._**

 **Esta historia continuará en:** "Decisión"

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 ***** Hola a todos nuevamente, les saludó con un nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic. En esta entrega, además del obvio escape de Hypnos por parte de los digimon, quise destacar un poco la extraña habilidad de Takato y la pregunta permanece ¿por qué puede hacer lo que hace?. Por otro lado, en la parte final del capítulo aparece un símbolo conocido en el mundo de Digimon y un personaje que ya ha aparecido en la historia, ¿quién es y quién se propone? Para resolver estas preguntas y más, estén atentos a las demás actualizaciones. En el siguiente capítulo, la decisión que varios de nuestros personajes tomen, determinaran el curso de los eventos y traerán algo horrible que se revelará a si mismo más adelante.

Un especial saludo a MEAM-neko n.n, cesar k-non, Guest y anaiza18, gracias por seguir esta historia. Para todos los lectores, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias acerca del nuevo capítulo, quiero saber que les pareció.


	9. VIII Decisión

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo VIII:** Decisión

* * *

 **13 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Humano. Japón, Shinjuku. _13:30 Hrs._**

A medida que corría para encontrar a su compañero, escuchaba tenues voces a lo largo del corredor, las cuales se hacían más intensas a medida que se desplazaba. Al final, se encontró con Akihiro Kurata quien yacía de pie, con su mirada perdida en el techo, era un actitud que dio un mal presentimiento al director de Hypnos.

— Kurata — lo llamó de manera cautelosa — ¿Qué haces aquí a mitad del pasillo?

El aludido volteó, recibiéndolo con una extraña mirada.

— Debiste estar antes... — le dijo — hubieras presenciado lo que ellos me mostraron..

Kurata parecía estar en una especie de trance, por lo que Yamaki se preguntó si estaba bajo el efecto de algún tipo de alucinógeno. A pesar de todo decidió seguirle el juego.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Los que moran en el mundo de las tinieblas, por supuesto — Kurata respondió — ellos me revelaron mi papel en los designios futuros.

— Ahora debo decir que has perdido el juicio — Yamaki comentó de manera burlesca. Sin embargo, se arrepentiría de haber dicho tal cosa.

La mirada del científico había perdido cualquier rastro de humanidad latente, quedando apenas un monstruo en espera de poder saltar a su presa. El humano malvado había sido reemplazado por una criatura de las profundidades del averno.

— ¿Qué puedes saber tú? — exclamó alzando los brazos hacia el cielo — ...ellos me mostraron mundos que tu no imaginas, mundos más allá del alcance de sus limitados cinco sentidos físicos. En ellas moran entidades más allá de su pobre comprensión, Mitsuo Yamaki. Lamentablemente, ellos consideran su existencia innecesaria para el próximo porvenir de las cosas.

El director de Hypnos sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, una desagradable sensación. Retrocediendo lentamente, guío su mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba su pistola, eso esperando que Kurata no se diera cuenta.

— ...pero no debes sentirte miserable, no abandonarás este mundo en la ignorancia. Yo mismo te mostraré una revelación.

Los ojos de Akihiro se tornaron rojos y colmillos crecieron de su boca, se estaba transformando en una bestia. Mitsuo, sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó su arma y disparó dos balas que dieron en el blanco, una en el pecho y otra en la mitad de la frente.

Kurata cayó al suelo poco después de eso, aparentemente muerto, para fortuna de Yamaki. Entonces llegaron guardias de seguridad y más agentes gubernamentales al lugar.

— ¿Qué sucedió director? — uno de ellos preguntó.

— Iba a matarnos a todos — fue lo que se le ocurrió responder, lo que en parte era cierto. Por otro lado, ninguno de ellos iba a cuestionar ordenes de un superior. A menos de que proviniesen de un poder superior, pero eso no había pasado — ...retiren el cuerpo de mi vista, la explicación pública será que el profesor Akihiro Kurata perdió la vida durante la confrontación con los digimon dentro del complejo.

Haciendo una corta reverencia, los hombres de Yamaki cumplieron sus deberes con diligencia, mientras este guardaba su arma nuevamente en el estuche. Su mente, por otra parte, se preguntaba que demonios estaba pasando y, llamenle intuición, sabía quién podía tener las respuestas.

* * *

— ¿Han encontrado algo? — Veemon preguntó a sus amigos digimon.

Después de la desaparición de Agumon, los digimon acordaron buscarlo en parejas por las instalaciones. Más tarde se reunirían en la sálida del edificio, aprovechando que no había personas alrededor debido a la presencia de la niebla, y darían a conocer los resultados de la búsqueda.

— Nada — Hawkmon dijo, acompañado por Armadillomon.

Entonces Tailmon y Patamon aparecieron en la salida.

— Nosotros tampoco hemos encontrado nada — Patamon contestó — ¿Y ustedes?

Por ustedes, el digimon de Takeru se refería a Veemon y su compañero, Wormmon.

— No hallamos a Agumon por ninguna parte, había demasiados escombros — el digimon insecto respondió.

En ese momento, fueron alcanzados por el guerrero de la oscuridad.

— Finalmente los encuentro — Lowemon dijo.

Había tomado su tiempo, sin duda alguna, incluso después de enfrentar a los Gizumon. Necesitaba tiempo para reponer energías, sin considerar la enorme herida que tenía.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Armadillomon preguntó, impactado por el estado de su hombro.

— Hubo complicaciones pero logre derrotar a mis enemigos, sin embargo debemos apurarnos... hay muchos más monstruos de donde esos vinieron — advirtió.

Pero.

— No podemos irnos todavía — Veemon replicó.

Lowemon le observó extrañado — ¿Por qué?

— Los D-3 de los Niños Elegidos — Tailmon respondió — ellos nos los arrebataron y sin los D-3 estamos indefensos, tenemos que recuperarlos.

— _Sin los D-3, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra la invasión de Demon —_ Lowemon pensó — Tienes razón, hay que recuperarlos.

— Eso no será necesario.

Los digimon, a excepción del guerrero de la oscuridad, reconocieron la voz femenina. Se trataba de uno de sus antiguos enemigos, Archnemon, quien no se encontraba sola. Acompañando a la mujer araña estaba Mummymon, Agumon, a quién estaban buscando, y Takato Matsuda. Este último traía un maletin de color negro.

— En este maletín estan los D-3 que necesitan — Takato dijo.

— Que bien — Lowemon asintió — yo me haré cargo de llevarles los D-3 a los Elegidos junto a sus digimon.

— Te lo encargo — el tamer respondió sonriente. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el guerrero oscuro y le entregó el maletín. Lowemon pudo comprobar que se trataba de los D-3 autenticos, no había trampa de la cual debiera preocuparse.

Tailmon se mostró más desconfiado. ¿Por qué Arachnemon y Mummymon ayudarían a recuperar sus D-3? Ellos también pertenecían a la armada resucitada del señor demonio, así que no tenía mucho sentido la razón o causa por la cual les ayudaban a los Elegidos. ¿Qué pretendía Takato y Agumon al estar junto a esos digimon de una manera tan calmada?

— Es hora de irnos — Lowemon exclamó — Los reuniré con sus compañeros.

El guerrero de la oscuridad comenzó a caminar alejándose del Edificio Metropolitano de Gobierno, pronto los digimon comenzaron a seguirlo, incluyendo Agumon. El digimon de Taichi se detuvo cuando sintió que Takato no lo seguía, todos los demás dejaron de caminar tiempo después.

— ¿Qué sucede Takato? — Agumon preguntó.

— No iré con ustedes — contestó de manera clara — ...hay algo que debo hacer primero.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Archnemon preguntó.

— ¡Él no irá a ninguna parte con ustedes! — Tailmon exclamó desafiante.

El ambiente se puso tensó entre los digimon. Temiendo una batalla y considerandola inecesaria, Takato se vio obligado a intervenir, poniéndose en medio de ambos mandos.

— Suficiente — dijo exhaltado — Este es mi problema y solo mío, no quiero que se vean involucrados en esto.

Tailmon estuvo a punto de regañarlo por la insesates y lo cabeza dura que estaba siendo, sin embargo, no era su deber.

— ¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?! — Lowemon le gritó a todo pulmón.

El modo de comportarse tan temeraria e inconsciente le recordaba a un amigo suyo, uno que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones de vez en cuando merecía un buen golpe en la cabeza. No podía permitir que arriesgara su vida de esa manera, era una estupidez.

— ¡¿Acaso no piensas en todos los que dejas atrás?!

Cuando sus ojos furiosos vieron a los de Takato, se dio cuenta de algo de su persona. Vio a alguien que había lo perdido todo, que estaba desesperado por emendar un error y no tenía un lugar al cual regresar. Kouchi Kimura, el humano que se escondía en las sombras, se vió reflejado a si mismo en Takato Matsuda. Fue cuando desistió de intentar convencerlo.

— Por favor... — el tamer pidió de manera lastimera.

Lowemon le dio la espalda en ese momento, viendo que nada más podía hacer.

— Vamos — dijo.

— Pero... — Tailmon intentó replicar, sin embargo...

— Vamos — dijo una vez más, con un tono autoritario, el cual no daba lugar a la discusión.

Con un sin sabor en la boca, los digimon se adentraron en la niebla mientras buscaron a sus compañeros, dejando atrás a Takato. Sólo uno se quedó a su lado.

— ¿No los seguirás? — Takato preguntó a Agumon.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y tomando la mano del humano dijo. — Mi lugar es a tu lado.

* * *

 **Shinjuku. _17:45 Hrs._**

— Entonces eso fue lo que pasó — Daisuke murmuró después de escuchar la historia de su compañero.

A las afueras de la ciudad, Veemon les contó a los Elegidos todo lo que sucedió desde su encierro en la torre de Hypnos, desde la extración de líquido corporal esa misma noche, su escape y su enfrentamiento con los Gizumon. Lowemon, o mejor dicho Kouichi Kimura, explicó mejor esa parte debido a que él los confrontó de manera personal. También habló de su encuentro con Arachnemon, Mummymon y Takato.

— Es muy extraño. ¿Por qué se iría con Mummymon y Arachnemon? — Iori se preguntó.

— No podemos permitirlo, Arachnemon y Mummymon deben estar cumpliendo ordenes de Demon — Ken dijo.

Daisuke miró a cada uno de sus amigos, los cuales estaban pensando en una misma cosa al parecer.

— Esta decidido — exclamó eufóricamente — hay que ir a la ciudad y buscarlo.

Sin embargo.

— No podemos — Kouichi intervino — Se esta haciendo muy tarde y ni ustedes o sus digimon han comido algo todavía, los enemigos que tendremos que enfrentar son muy poderosos. Hay que descansar esta noche.

Los digimon presentes no dijeron nada al respecto, el joven de cabello negro estaba empleando la misma actitud dominante que hace algunas horas atrás. Por otro lado, a los Elegidos esto no agradó mucho, acrecentó la tensión solo el hecho de saber que era el portador del elemento de la oscuridad, aquel que ellos habían enfrentado todos estos años. Y si bien no lo habían confrontado antes fue por el hecho que los había ayudado varias veces en el pasado, durante la pelea contra SkullSatamon y el rescate de sus compañeros digimon, además de la gran herida que Kimura traía en su hombro.

— Mira, agradecemos todo lo que tu y tu hermano han hecho pero... — Daisuke dijo — pero es nuestro problema y no dejaremos que nos digas que hacer.

Kouji, quien estaba cerca, decidió intervenir, y por intervenir se entendía que estaba a punto de moler a golpes a Daisuke. El Elegido no se asustó por la mirada de asesino serial que le brindaba el portador de la luz, mostrando que estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar el desafío. Para evitar una pelea, Ken tuvo que hacerse presente y llamar la atención de su mejor amigo, tomando su hombro.

— Ellos tienen razón — dijo — nuestros digimon estan cansados, no podemos aventurarnos dentro de esa niebla a si sin más.

Daisuke, después de unos momentos, asintió. Hizo una disculpa y luego se retiró con sus demás amigos. Aun asi algunos de ellos se mostraron recelosos, en especial Miyako, Iori y Takeru. Ellos miraban a Kouichi como si se tratara del mísmisimo diablo, cosa que tampoco gusto a Kouji y quien hizo que los mirara de forma desdeñosa. No sabía que les pasaba pero le molestaba demasiado.

— No le des importancia, hermano — Kouichi dijo con tono sereno.

El aludido volteó a verlo con una mirada furiosa ¿acaso no estaba enterado de como estaba siendo tratado? Más importante aún, las heridas que eran evidentes a la vista.

— ¡Mirá lo que te hiciste! — le replicó.

— Descuida, esto estará mejor para mañana — Kouichi respondió a base de las habilidades especiales que tenían, heredadas de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios. Entre ellas estaba la cicatrización y sanación acelerada de heridas físicas.

— ¡Ese no es el punto!.

Kouichi podría ser tan cabeza dura como Takuya, eso fue algo que Kouji aprendió con el tiempo acerca de su hermano gemelo. Ahora que lo conocía, tenía pánico que volviera a repetirse lo que sucedió durante su batalla en el Área Oscura.

— Olvidalo, ambos tenemos que descansar.

Afortunadamente, Kouji había preparado todo durante su ausencia, viendo la demora de su hermano gemelo. Gracias a la ayuda de una mano angelical proveniente de su Mundo Digital, logró obtener algo de comida, carpas y camas para campamento. Considerando la situación actual eso era lo más cómodo que todos estarían esta noche.

* * *

 **Ubicación Desconocida. _20:10 Hrs._**

La oscuridad de aquel cuarto, perdido entre las dimensiones, era interrumpida por el resplandor maligno de la Piedra Oscura, el cual iluminaba a tres figuras bañadas en sombras. Jenrya Lee se mostró impaciente, pidiendo cuentas a sus dos ayudantes.

— ¿Cuándo tendremos el Emblema de la Luz? — preguntó, ignorando el hecho que Devimon observaba la reliquia con codicia.

— Será esta noche.. — Ruki respondió.

Era el tiempo preciso, el tiempo medido para reponer la Piedra de la oscuridad a su antiguo esplendor y ponerla en acción, en el momento que el ejército del señor demonio y los Caballeros Reales hicieran acto de presencia.

— Bien, es hora de hacer una llamada.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano. Japón, Shinjuku. _22:45 Hrs._**

Ya hace media hora que todos los Elegidos y digimon se encontraban dormidos. Habían comido y disfrutado su rato de paz contando historias, pertenecientes tanto de la vida cotidiana como de sus aventuras pasadas en el Mundo Digital. De esa manera, Kouji y Kouichi aprendieron mucho más de los Elegidos, llegaron a comprenderlos mejor de cuando las Bestias Sagradas les platicaron. Los Elegidos supieron de la leyenda de los Diez Antiguos Guerreros que salvaron hace mucho tiempo el Mundo Digital. Mas la incertidumbre y la impaciencia les impidió seguir disfrutando de la compañía mutua, acordaron acostarse y a casi todos los había vencido el sueño, muy a pesar de las preocupaciones individuales.

A excepción de Takeru Takaishi, quien guardaba su comunicador en su bolsillo y se encontraba a unos pasos de la bolsa de dormir de Hikari Yagami, y Patamon, quien yacía inmóvil, expectante a los movimientos de su compañero humano.

— Patamon, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? — Takeru susurró, lo suficientemente audible para que su compañero escuchara — ...avísame si alguien despierta.

— _Lo hará —_ el digimon pensó con tristeza, pero solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Fue magistral la manera en la cual el Elegido de la Esperanza arrebató el Emblema de la Luz, sin que su amiga y Tailmon, quien lo llevaba en el cuello, sin siquiera lo sintiera. El ruido fue mínimo, por lo cual Patamon no vigiló mucho a sus demás amigos dormidos. Hizo su deber pero no se fijó en que el más joven había despertado y los estaba observando desde las sombras de la noche.

Takeru estaba estático, observando el objeto sagrado que ahora estaba frente a él. Su mente divagaba, se recriminaba una y otra vez lo que estaba haciendo. Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto, sin embargo, cuando una vida estaba en riesgo, nada más importaba.

— Es hora, vámonos Patamon — el rubio susurró a su compañero.

Patamon asintió a su petición y volando fue hasta la cabeza de Takeru. Una vez ahí, el Elegido emprendió su marcha, alejándose de todos sus amigos y caminando directo al distrito de Shinjuku, cubierto por la densa niebla.

Iori Hida creyó que sus ojos lo estaban engañado, haciéndole una mala jugarreta. ¿Ese era Takeru Takaishi llevándose el Emblema de la Luz? Fue la pregunta que se hizo, incluso pensó que se trataba de un sueño muy extraño. En un momento dado despertó a Armadillomon, quien hasta entonces dormía a su lado, sacudiendo su cuerpo. Su compañero abrió los ojos con pesadez y algo molestó preguntó a Iori.

— ¿Qué sucede?.

— Baja la voz — dijo su compañero humano al oido.

El niño hizo señas para que su digimon lo siguiera. Su objetivo, como el de Takeru Takaishi, era no despertar a nadie, pasar inadvertido. De otra forma, no sabría que era lo que el Elegido de la Esperanza tramaba. Muy a pesar de que consideraba de mal gusto espiar a sus amigos, el comportamiento de su amigo era de por si extraño.

Iori Hida y Armadillomon siguieron a Takeru y Patamon cubiertos en sombras, adentrándose también en la espesa niebla creada por Vamdemon.

* * *

Takato y Agumon habían caminado a paso lento, con Arachnemon y Mummymon como sus guías hasta un callejón determinado. Una vez ahí, los cuatro fueron tragados por un portal de color negro, el cual los llevó a un espacio negro con un camino iluminado por velas blancas. El trayecto los llevaba hacia una carreta que era manejada por un Phantomon y un Devidramon y, dentro de esta, estaba el digimon que los dirigía.

Por un momento, el tamer llegó a pensar que el mismo Demon estaría presente, pero de inmediato desechó esa preocupación. En su lugar, el digimon vampiro descendió de su carruaje, un Vamdemon según su memoria que supo identificar.

— Ya era hora — dijo este a Arachnemon y Mummymon, para luego centrar su atención en Takato. — ...es cierto lo que dicen, no eres un Elegido.

Agumon lo recordaba y no dudó en expresar su descontento con una mirada agria. Al parecer, no importa cuantas veces asesinaran a Vamdemon, este siempre lograba burlar la muerte, de alguna u otra forma. Y, por supuesto, el digimon vampiro también se acordó de este.

— ...sin embargo, veo que te has asociado con uno de esos despreciables digimon elegidos.

¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Agumon, en su forma de WarGreymon, fue quien le derrotó aquella vez. Si llegaba a evolucionar, probablemente podría encontrarse en problemas. Tenía que evitar que eso pasara, si las cosas llegaban a ese punto.

— ¿Cuándo veré a Demon? — Takato preguntó impaciente.

En su interior, el digimon vampiro se mostró extrañado. Percibió la mirada de Arachnemon sobre su persona, la cual le informaba de manera silenciosa que no arruinara su trampa. A si que, curioso, leyó la mente del joven humano sin que este se diera cuenta. Solo entonces supo como actuar conforme a la situación.

— Abriré la puerta al Mundo Digital, ahí Demon y su ejército estarán esperando, listos para negociar.

Mostró una sonrisa complaciente, maléfica en su esencia. Sin embargo, no estaba experimentando el sentimiento de alegría por la victoria del señor demonio, todo lo contrario. En el momento en que Demon ponga sus garras sobre el tamer, todo habrá terminado, todas sus ambiciones se esfumarían en un instante. Tenía que evitar eso a toda costa sin causar sospecha de traición.

— No es necesario — escuchó muy para su sorpresa — ,puedo abrir la puerta por mi propia cuenta. Solo necesito que ustedes me guien hasta Demon.

Era ahora o nunca, pues el humano extendía su D-Ark al aire y de este emanó una luz. Se trataba de la puerta al Mundo Digital que era abierta.

* * *

Takeru Takaishi se detuvo, Patamon dejó su comodo reposo en la cabeza del Elegido para saltar al frente de este. Habían llegado a su destino final, Ruki y Devimon los estaban esperando a pocos metros adelante, justo debajo de un semáforo.

— Muestrame el Emblema — la "Reina de los Digimon" exigió.

El chico la desafió con una mirada desdeñosa, sin embargo, no hizo esperar la petición del tamer. De su puño izquierdo, mostró el Emblema de la Luz.

— No hay duda, es el auténtico — Devimon dijo al momento.

Ruki sonrió cuando escuchó la noticia.

— Camina hasta la mitad y déjalo en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Takeru se negó a abandonar algo tan preciado, pero su mente sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Hizo lo que se le pidió mas antes de dejar el Emblema en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo se que mantendrán su promesa? — Takeru preguntó con desconfianza — ¿Cómo se que el virus no afectará a Iori?

Ruki resopló en señal de molestia.

— Supongo que mereces que lo explique. Observa... — mostró un dispositivo en la palma de su mano — ...el botón azul que puedes ver, al presionarse acabará con el virus de tu amigo sin hacerle daño alguno. En cambio, el botón rojo lo activará. Pero, como he dicho antes, si colaboras conmigo no habrá nada de que preocuparse.

Takeru asintió.

— Presionaré el botón azul en cuanto tenga el Emblema en mis manos, es realmente fácil...

Entonces dejó el artefacto sagrado y se devolvió con paso presuroso, ansioso por lo que pudiese pasar. Solo entonces Ruki avanzó hacia este, tomandolo con sus manos temblorosas.

— Finalmente... — dijo sintiendo una mezcla de emociones — finalmente, todos mis anhelos se harán realidad. La Piedra de la Oscuridad recobrará todo su poder y con ella podré acabar con el Mundo Digital. No...

Sonrió cruelmente, la anticipación era demasiado grande.

— No solo este Mundo Digital. ¡Todos los Mundos Digitales que existen alrededor del Multiverso!¡Todos morirán!

El Elegido de la Esperanza y su compañero digimon bajaron su mirada al suelo, realmente avergonzados por lo cual estaban siendo participes, participes en la destrucción absoluta de mundos enteros. Iori, quien había seguido a sus amigos en completo silencio, yacía en su escondite con la boca abierta de la incredulidad. Armadillomon estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

— _Esto no puede ser... —_ pensó el joven, recordando — _Debió ser mientras estaba inconsciente, esto es mi culpa._

Debido a él, Takeru estaba siendo obligado a hacer algo que probablemente no deseaba. Debía corregir la situación, tomar la carga de sus responsabilidades sin importar el riesgo.

— Armadillomon — susurró — ¿estás listo?

Preocupado, el aludido asiente. Y tomando por sorpresa a Takeru, Patamon, Devimon y Ruki, Ankylomon apareció en un destello de luz, atacando al digimon demonio y obligando a Ruki a soltar el Emblema de manera involuntaria, al evitar ser aplastada por el pesado digimon.

— ¡Iori! Yo...— Takeru exclamó asustado, viendo al menor aparecer.

— No tienes que explicarme nada — este lo interrumpió — Ahora debemos impedir que se lleven el Emblema.

El rubio asintió levemente, no muy seguro, consciente que esto ya no tenía marcha atrás.

* * *

— _¡Látigo Sangriento!_

La cuerda carmesí se dirigió directo a Takato, quien tropezó debido a la impresión. El tamer no iba a lograr esquivar la técnica del digimon vampiro pero, para fortuna suya, Agumon se interpuso en el camino y recibió el ataque por él. El digimon, emitiendo un gemido de dolor, fue lanzado hacia un lado no específicado del cuarto oscuro.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Archnemon preguntó de manera furibunda.

Mummymon desefundó su arma, disparando contra Vamdemon por lo que había hecho. Este, en defensa propia, activo un campo de fuerza invisible con el movimiento de sus ojos, bloqueando la técnica con facilidad. Luego, expandió este campo y lo estrelló contra Arachnemon y Mummymon, enviandolos varios metros atrás.

— ¿Creen que permitiré que Demon alcance el poder absoluto? — dijo con ironia — Yo soy el único que se convertirá en el amo de todos los mundos.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — el digimon vampiro volteó a ver al tamer, quien yacía furioso.

Takato pronto se mostró confundido, apenas escuchó una sonora carcajada de Vamdemon.

— El tonto es otro, tu sacrificio iba ser en vano — le dijo sonriente — De todas formas Demon pensaba convertir este mundo en cenizas.

El demonio disfrutó como el joven miró con rabia e impotencia el suelo, proveniente del hecho que había sido engañado de una manera tan burda.

— Pero no todo esta perdido, tamer... Tu tienes el poder de destruir al señor demonio, yo lo usaré para derrocarlo y tomar el control de sus tropas. Fundiré el Mundo de las Tinieblas con el Mundo Digital y el Mundo Humano, así me convertiré en el eterno soberano.

— No has cambiado nada... No lo permitiré, Takato.

Agumon se levantó con dificultad, después de recibir el ataque directo de un digimon perfecto.

— ¿De verdad no hay otra salida? — el tamer murmuró, ya cansado de la interminable lucha que convirtió su mundo en escombros. La guerra no parecía tener fin.

Takato activó su D-Ark que, en vez de abrir la puerta al Mundo Digital, produjo la digi-evolución. Vamdemon, Arachnemon y Mummymon se cubrieron del resplandor, el cual dejó en su lugar al gran MetalGreymon.

— _¡Gigas Destructoras!_

 _— ¡Ala Espeluznante!_

Ambas técnicas colisionaron de manera estruendosa. En los alrededores del callejón, se pudo escuchar y ver una gran explosión.

* * *

Ruki captó el estruendo producido muchas cuadras más allá, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de averiguar que lo había producido. Ahora mismo la "Reina Digimon" tenía un problema que enfrentar.

Angemon se unió a la batalla, atacando a Devimon con su báculo sagrado. Mientras el digimon demonio se defendía con sus largos brazos, sus ojos rojos notaron como Ankylomon e Iori se acercaban corriendo al lugar donde el Emblema de la Luz había caído. Asi que librandose del ángel, extendió sus brazos y arremetió con un resplandor rojizo de sus manos, de manera que golpeo al dinosaurio digital.

— No lo creo — exclamó sonriente — Me alegra que hayan venido, asi podré completar mi venganza. Los mataré y consumiré sus poderes. _¡Toque de la Maldad!_

Extendió sus garras hacia Ankylomon, sin embargo.

— _¡Golpe de Fé!_

Angemon le interrumpió, bloqueando su camino con el haz de energía sagrada. Devimon se vio obligado a retirarse con tal de evitar ser destruido por la técnica del ángel.

— Se arrepentirán de esto — Ruki exclamó, tomando una carta en sus manos y deslizandola por su D-Ark.

El efecto fue inmediato, Devimon se movió en destello. Golpeó brutalmente a Angemon con sus brazos y arrojó al pesado digimon dinosaurio como si de un muñeca de trapo se tratase, todo en un parpadeo.

— Traeme el Emblema — ordenó el tamer.

Devimon frunció el ceño, pues habían interrumpido la paliza que estaba propinando a sus enemigos, mas no le quedaba de otra que cumplir sumisamente con su deber. Descendió al suelo y se aproximó para tomar el Emblema de la Luz.

— ¡Angemon! — Takeru exclamó.

Y, fiel al llamado de su compañero, el ángel digital se apresuró a confrontar al demonio. Con su báculo, impidió que Devimon pudiera apoderarse de la pertenencia de Hikari. El digimon maligno gruño en frustración.

— ¿Nunca te rindes? — preguntó con enojo.

— Rendirme significaría perder la esperanza — Angemon respondió, forcejeando con su interlocutor.

El cuerpo del ángel brilló y en un aumento de fuerza, se libró del agarre del demonio y lo golpeó con su báculo sagrado. Devimon caería aturdido al suelo pero pronto se levantaría, aunque con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mientras maldecía, Ankylomon vio su oportunidad y arremetió con su cola acorazada, estrellando al digimon maligno con el mismo semáforo.

— ¡Bien hecho, Ankylomon! — Iori exclamó entusiasta.

— No fue nada — respondió su digimon con orgullo — Apenas empiezo.

Takeru, por otro lado, viendo la vía despejada y resguardada por sus aliados digimon, corrió rápidamente hacia el Emblema de Hikari y lo recogió con sus manos. Sintió que ahora estaba seguro.

A pesar de esto, Ruki no se mostró intimidada en absoluto.

— Han olvidado algo importante muchachos — dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Con horror, Takeru observó el aparato que controlaba el virus dentro del cuerpo de Iori supuestamente era presionado por la chica de ojos lila. De manera inmediata, Iori cayó al suelo retorciendose de un dolor que no era capaz de describirse.

— ¡Iori! — Ankylomon exclamó con impresión, preocupación y miedo.

Takeru lo socorrió, intentando calmar los innumerables espasmos que sufría el cuerpo del más pequeño. Sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho por su propia cuenta, dirigió su atención a Angemon y Ankylomon mientras sujetaba a Iori.

— Quítenle ese dispositivo — exclamó.

— No será tan fácil — Ruki aseguró — Devimon.

Angemon y Ankylomon continuaron su batalla contra el digimon demonio, quien ahora no parecía ceder a pesar de ser superado numéricamente. Era efecto de otra de las cartas de la "Reina de los Digimon", la cual aumentaba su fuerza de manera considerable. Incluso Devimon fue capaz de detener otro golpe de la cola de Ankylomon con sus propias manos y aventó a su atacante contra el digimon ángel.

La situación se volvió realmente desesperada para Takeru cuando vio sangre escapar del orificio nasal izquierdo. En ese momento había dos opciones posibles y viendo los recientes acontecimientos solo una parecía viable, además Iori nunca se lo perdonaría.

— Aguanta — susurró y depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo, rogando porque nada malo ocurriera por ello, se abalanzó contra Ruki en una carrera que no le tomó demasiado tiempo, gracias a su físico como jugador de baloncesto de su escuela.

Devimon estaba ocupado luchando y no creyó que le pusiera cuidado alguno, así que Ruki Makino tuvo que arreglarselas sola. Los dos jovenes forcejearon con todas sus fuerzas por el control del aparato, no había tiempo para ser caballero o ser una dama, ambos jugaron sucio.

Ruki llegó a morder uno de los brazos de Takeru, sacandole sangre en el proceso, mientras este la apartaba de manera brusca con su otro brazo. Hubo golpes y hasta patadas, por parte de la chica que parecía estar entrenada en artes marciales. Un golpe limpió en la quijada lo envió volando, para luego caer bajo efecto de la gravedad al suelo.

El Elegido se levantó sobandose la mandíbula mientras que Ruki se arreglaba un mechón de pelo.

— No se te vuelva a hacer eso de nuevo — advirtió.

— ¡Takeru! — escuchó el llamado de Angemon, volteando hacia él — Apunta tu D-3 hacia mi.

Cuando el tamer advirtió lo que estaba sucediendo, fue demasiado tarde. Takeru ya había hecho lo que el ángel le había pedido. Del D-3 emergió un rayo de luz blanca que fue directo a Angemon, quien concentró todo ese poder en su ser y lo expulsó en todas direcciones.

Devimon, quien luchaba contra Ankylomon, sintió como su piel era quemada por la luz santa. Tan brillante era que se vio obligado a retirarse del campo de batalla. Ruki, por otro lado, gritó de dolor cuando sintiera una terrible punzada en la mano que sostenía el artefacto que activaba el virus.

Angemon, Ankylomon y Takeru fueron testigos de como una sombra emergía del cuerpo de la muchacha para luego desvanecerse. Mas allá de eso, la principal preocupación era Iori, así que apenas hubiera soltado el control del virus, Takeru corrió lo más rápido posible hacia este y presionó el botón azul. Cuando hizo esto, los gritos de dolor de Iori cesaron, al parecer eso le había salvado la vida.

Todo eso había terminado.

* * *

Si alguien hubiera estado cerca del lugar, sin dudas se hubiera llevado un gran susto al ver como un monstruo emergía del suelo seguido por una gran explosión. Era MetalGreymon con Takato en su mano biológica que escapaba de la zona.

Del humo emergió Vamdemon, quien apenas lo vio alejarse.

— No importa — murmuró despreocupado — no hay manera de escapar de mis dominios.

También notó que Arachnemon y Mummymon habían escapado, eso le resultó muy conveniente. Sobre todo cuando un resplandor oscuro se hiciera presente detrás de él, era el llamado del señor de los demonios.

* * *

Esa noche, Hikari Yagami no durmió bien, fue acechada por pesadillas inspiradas por horrores cósmicos, más allá de la imaginación de los artistas que plasmaron en sus obras como debía ser el infierno. La Elegida de la Luz se halló a si misma inmersa en las profundidades del oceáno maldito, flotaba en medio de susurros de criaturas blasfemas, cuyos apendices y garras intentaron alcanzarla en repetidas oportunidades.

Hikari cerró los ojos, esperando no ser tocada por aquellos horrores que se escondían en las sombras. Sin embargo, esos monstruos dejaron de acosarla cuando llevó a una especie de isla, una ciudad sumergida que ella solo visitaba en sus sueños. Como en aquella ocasión, fue víctima de un trance hipnótico que la llevó por medio de estructuras de geometrías extrañas, no euclidianas.

Un limo verdoso emergía de las paredes y el suelo, con ella un penetrante olor a pescado podrido. Se escuchaban cánticos prohíbidos, en una lengua incomprensible que no era capaz de replicarse por ninguna cultura humana o perteneciente a la raza de los digimon. Eran los Antiguos, que hace mucho tiempo atrás habían proclamado este lugar como su hogar, mucho antes de que se hubiera hundido en el Mar de las Tinieblas.

Se adentró en una grieta angosta, una puerta que era vigilada por estatuas de Ángeles Caídos, seres de maldad pura. Observó la oscuridad más densa, aquella que le impedía ver más allá de su propia nariz, que dio paso una maltrecho cuarto de hospital con paños humedos y diversos objetos usados en cirugías, como bisturis metálicos. En sí, se trataba de una sala de parto iluminado por un luz roja parpadeante.

Aquel trance que llevó a Hikari a ese lugar, hizo que se acostara encima de una camilla en el centro de la habitación. Fue incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera cuando entraron varias sombras de aspecto vagamente humano y un hombre de bata blanca, tapabocas, guantes y un gorro quirurgico. Por mucho, este último fue quien le pareció más inquietante. Pero sintió el terror verdadero cuando el hombre se acercó con uno de esos bisturis, vió con ojos llorosos como su ropa que cubría su vientre era cortado sin contemplación alguna. Sin importar cuanto lo deseara, ella no era capaz de defenderse, ni siquiera de poder gritar por ayuda.

No sería lo peor que Hikari experimentaría, el plato fuerte vino acompañado de un dolor desgarrador. El médico había enterrado sin más el bisturí en el vientre de la Elegida, deslizandolo, cortando la carne que encontrara en su camino. Una vez hecho esto, hizo espacio separando el corte con sus dos manos, dejando expuesto el interior de la chica. En este punto, Hikari sentía que enloquecería del dolor, de aquel terrible ultraje del cual estaba siendo víctima.

El trabajo horrido del médico estaba casi listo. Hizo señas para que uno de los seres sombras le trajieran algo que Hikari no pudo distinguir al principio, pero que luego se volvió más claro. Era la gota que derramaba el vaso, era un feto monstruoso, el cual lloraba y se retorcía, inspiraba repugnancia en lugar de cariño y ternura. Quedaba implícito el terrible propósito de la retorcida operación, era una cruel broma de un demonio hacia la humanidad. Hikari Yagami finalmente perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Entre dos calderos ardientes, se produjo una gran llamarada que reveló una imagen, la figura del señor de la ira, Demon. Aunque apenas era apreciable solo su cabeza cornuda, cubierta por su túnica roja.

Vamdemon se inclinó apenas el señor demonio hiciera acto de presencia.

— Mi lord.

— He esperado el tiempo suficiente. ¿Dónde está Takato Matsuda? — preguntó de manera autoritaria.

— Los Elegidos han estado interfiriendo — Vamdemon mintió de forma descarada — Al final, fuimos traicionados por Arachnemon y Mummymon. El tamer escapó gracias a ellos.

Hubo un breve silencio, Demon pareció desconfiado respecto a la información que estaba recibiendo, sin embargo, no mencionó nada al respecto. A cambio...

— Tengo entendido que convertiste la ciudad en parte de tus dominios, ¿el tamer que buscó está dentro?.

Vamdemon se obligó a responder de manera afirmativa.

— Asi es.

— Llegó el momento que entre al mundo de los humanos. Es la hora de que mis enemigos sientan la ira de mi venganza.

Una confrontación decisiva estaba a punto de iniciar.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 _ **Esta historia continuará con:**_ "El señor de la ira"

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 ***** Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, ya ha pasado una semana desde la última actualización, lo que ha sido menos tiempo que la vez pasada. Saludos especiales a anaiza18, Sebastin (te mando un gran abrazo, de igual forma) y cesar k-non, los seguidores fieles a este fanfic. Como siempre no se olviden de comentar, dejar sus preguntas e inquietudes, yo estaré pendiente y se las responderé en la siguiente actualización; pueden ser tanto de la historia, sus personajes o del fandom de Digimon en general. Sin más que decir, nos leemos en la próxima.

 *** Preview:** Él fue el digimon más poderoso en su época, dirigió una rebelión de ángeles contra Dios y cuando fue derrocado juró venganza. En el próximo capítulo sus enemigos sentirán su ira y arderan con las llamas del Infierno


	10. IX El señor de la Ira

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo IX:** El señor de la ira

* * *

 **14 de Agosto del 2005. Mundo Digital, Isla File. _7:50 Hrs._**

En las costas se acumulaban más y más digimon, era el campamento en que las hordas de Demon reposaban, reuniendo fuerzas para el asalto. Había una tienda de campaña en el centro del interminable enjambre, donde presumiblemente estarían el señor demonio y sus generales. Sería un suicidio entrar y atacar al conquistador del Mundo Digital de manera directa.

— Repiteme otra vez. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Devimon se volteó a Ruki Nonaka. Ambos observaban el enorme ejército desde un punto alto de la isla, lo bueno era que todavía no habían sido descubiertos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — la chica de ojos lila preguntó irónicamente — Solo se necesitaba un tamer para diezmar a un ejército.

— ¿No habías dicho que enfrentar a Demon en nuestras actuales condiciones sería una perdida de tiempo? — Devimon cuestionó, no muy convencido.

Era cierto, el Rey demonio era muy poderoso, incluso para los de su clase. Hoy Ruki Nonaka estaba jugando todas sus cartas.

 _"Probablemente no salga viva de esta"_ llegó a pensar.

— Hay una forma, Evolución Matrix... — con lo cual logró captar la atención del digimon demonio — Es la habilidad que tenemos los tamers de mi mundo, al fusionarnos con nuestros digimon somos capaces de alcanzar el nivel mega.

— Suena interesante.

Devimon mordió el ansuelo.

— Además, si logramos derrotar a Demon, dejaré que te quedes con su información. Por otro lado, podrás apoderarte de sus tropas. Yo me marcharé y ya no habrá nadie que te diga que hacer. ¿Estás dentro?

El digimon maligno frunció el ceño, eso resultaba conveniente. Demasiado conveniente a su parecer. Sin embargo, no parecía mentirle, o era una muy buena mentirosa.

— Esta bién.

Además, si el tamer se descuidaba, podría tomar el control de la fusión. Entonces podría ir al lugar donde estaba la Piedra Oscura y tomarla para sí, luego robaría el Emblema de la Luz lo cual no consideró muy díficil. Restauraría el poder maligno y se convertiría en el ser más poderoso.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano. Japón, Shinjuku. _8:30 Hrs._**

Esa mañana despertaron con gritos dados a todo pulmón, obviamente con un gran sobresalto. Miyako, quien despertó primero, identificó que se trataba de su amiga, Hikari, a quien halló de manera desconsolada, en estado de shock. Tailmon estaba a su lado, preocupado e intentando comprender que pasaba con su compañera humana.

Interrogar a Hikari fue inutil, lo que sea que hubiese padecido parecía ser del aspecto traumático. Era algo demasiado horrible como para recordarlo, mucho menos hablar de eso en público. Aun así, pronto todos sus amigos la rodearon en un gesto de preocupación. Daisuke y Miyako, de todos ellos, fueron quienes más se le acercaron. Los digimon presentes se mantuvieron a la distancia.

— Todo estará bien — Miyako susurraba, abrazando a su amiga. Luego de un rato, dijo — Daisuke, ¿puedes traer algo de agua?

El aludido hizo la tarea de manera diligente, buscó entre las cosas que los gemelos les habían brindado alguna botella de agua, que hubiese sobrado de la noche anterior. Fue cuestión de segundos cuando el contenedor de tan preciado líquido llegó a manos de Miyako, quien le dió de beber a su amiga con la mayor calma posible.

Probablemente, la Elegida pensaba que eso ayudaría a calmar los nervios desbaratados de Hikari. Algo en que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Sin embargo, a pesar del apoyo brindado, la compañera humana de Tailmon no quiso decir alguna palabra.

Pasó algunos minutos, pero finalmente notaron la ausencia de cuatro miembros de su grupo.

— ¿Dónde esta Takeru? — Daisuke cuestionó.

— Tienes razón — Miyako murmuró — Iori, támpoco lo he visto.

— También hace falta Armadillomon y Patamon — Veemon mencionó.

Los gemelos, Kouichi y Kouji, se voltearon a ver confundidos. Todos se encontraban reunidos la noche anterior, ¿por qué habrían de separarse?

El grupo se vió a las caras mas ninguno encontró la respuesta. Fue entonces cuando una malvada presencia se dio a conocer frente a todos y, como en la última ocasión en que lo confrontaron, Tailmon fue el primero en reconocerlo. El maligno ser se presentó a si mismo como una boca que levitaba en el aire.

— ¡Vamdemon! — los Elegidos y sus digimon, a excepción de Hikari, exclamaron al unísono.

En ese momento, se escuchó su risa característica, tan profunda que llenaba todo el aíre.

— Ha sido un largo tiempo, niños elegidos — el vampiro dijo — no saben cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto, pagarán pronto por todo lo que me han hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Tailmon preguntó con recelo.

A su lado, Veemon y Hawkmon gruñeron a su enemigo, en señal de respaldo al digimon gato.

— Como se habrán dado cuenta, faltan alguno de sus compañeros. En este momento, ellos son prisioneros dentro de mi campo de niebla. Los mataré y me beberé su sangre — Vamdemon contestó sonriente.

— ¡No permitiremos tal cosa! — Daisuke dijo exhaltado, empuñando su mano como si en cualquier momento fuera a golpear al digimon en la cara.

Veemon, el correspondiente digimon elegido, secundó a su compañero humano.

Vamdemon, por su lado, se permitió lanzar otra sonora carcajada. Luego, su maligna presencia se desvaneció, haciendo el aire respirable una vez más.

— Veemon, ¿estas listo? — el moreno dijo al cabo de un rato.

Su digimon asintió, cosa que era de esperarse. Pero...

— Espera — Kouji los interrumpió — esto es una trampa.

No había que ser un genio para deducir tal cosa, además era posible que Vamdemon les hubiera mentido. Sin embargo, la falta de sus amigos ya era algo sospechoso de por si.

— Ese digimon los quiere a todos ustedes dentro, reunidos en un solo punto para acabar con todos ustedes.

— Lo se — Daisuke exclamó algo molesto — pero no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos abandonados, además juntos somos más fuertes.

Su forma de responder le hizo recordar al heredero de los digi-spirits de la luz a un gran amigo suyo, era a causa del fuego interno característico del muchacho que daba ánimo a sus compañeros en las situaciones díficiles. Kouji y Kouichi se vieron a los rostros y luego sonrieron, la idea que habían encontrado el doble de Takuya Kambara les parecía muy gracioso.

— Irémos con ustedes — Kouichi respondió.

Fue un gesto que los Elegidos agradecieron.

— Pero... ¿y tus heridas? — Miyako cuestionó, preocupada.

— Descuida, ya sanaron — aseguró el hermano de Kouji — Como dijo tu amigo, juntos seremos más fuertes.

El plan original no había cambiado, todos entrarian a los dominios de Vamdemon.

* * *

 **Mundo Digital, Costas de la Isla File. _9:00 Hrs._**

La carpa roja donde el señor demonio se alojaba poseía un gran tamaño, espaciosa para los digimon que se encontraron en su interior. Demon yacía sentado en una silla acolchonada, diseñada a base de oro. Acompañandolo estaban Piedmon, antiguo líder de los Amos Oscuros, y MetalEtemon.

— Mi señor — el simio pidió permiso para poder hablar — nuestros hombres estan impacientándose, ¿cuándo podremos empezar la invasión?

— Pronto — respondió el Rey demonio — Mientras hablamos, Vamdemon debe estar reuniendo a los Elegidos dentro de su campo de niebla. Sin posibilidades de escapar, desataré mis hordas sobre ellos hasta que se vean totalmente destruidos.

Aunque parecía querer aplastarlos el mismo, esas intenciones eran reveladas por sus ojos furiosos y el azote de sus puños a la silla de su trono.

— No quedarán ni sus cenizas.

— Mi lord, ¿qué hay del tamer? — Piedmon preguntó.

— Es un soñador apasionado, no hay dudas que vendrá a mis manos cuando vea a los Elegidos en problemas...

Entonces otro digimon más entró a la carpa de manera sorpresiva, era un Boogeymon agitado y alarmado. Debía tener una buena excusa por irrumpir de esa forma, eso si no quería ser incinerado en el acto.

— Mis señores, estamos siendo atacados — dijo entre pesados jadeos.

— ¿Atacados? — Piedmon se preguntó extrañado — _¿Quién se atrevería a atacarnos?_

En ese instante, la tierra misma comenzó a temblar. Demon y sus generales lo reconocieron como el resultado de una técnica poderosa. El señor demonio, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa dentro de sus dominios, se apresuró a salir de su tienda de campaña. Salió para ver como parte de su ejército era reducido a escombros.

* * *

El ataque fue rápido y devastador, peor aun para las hordas del señor demonio que fueron tomadas por sorpresa. Muchos habían perecido en ese primer impacto y el pánico se apoderaba de ellos, era un caos absoluto. Los tres conmandantes de las hordas, LadyDevimon y compañía, arremetían contra la amenaza, sin embargo, su enemigo se burlaba de ellos al esquivar sus técnicas con facilidad.

Se trataba de un ángel oscuro, uno que tenía dominio sobre los poderes la luz y la sombra. Su aspecto era femenino, llevaba una armadura y la mitad de sus alas eran blancas mientras que las otras eran correspondientes a la de un demonio. Su nombre era Mastemon y no era más que el resultado de la evolución matrix entre Ruki Nonaka y Devimon.

 _"Esta clase de poder..."_ Ruki escuchó a Devimon decir, extasiado _"...es maravilloso, es la clase de poder para conquistar naciones enteras"_

El tamer comprendió, debía ser la primera vez que el digimon demonio alcanzaba el nivel mega. Esa clase de poder los hacía comparables a una bomba atómica.

Mas ahora, era el momento en que los poderes de Mastemon iban a ponerse a prueba. Desde la esfera de datos, Ruki vio aproximarse al señor de los demonios.

— _Devimon, llegó la hora._

Demon levitó en los cielos, hasta alcanzar la altura a la cual Mastemon se encontraba. Ahi fue recibido por LadyDevimon, quien hizo una leve reverencia.

— Mi señor, lamento estos inconvenientes — la dama demonio se disculpó mas fue ignorada por su amo.

— ¿Será posible? — Demon preguntó intrigado, viendo con sus ojos más allá lo que mostraban las apariencias — este es el poder que un tamer puede brindar a un digimon...

— _Entonces lo sabe —_ Mastemon pensó.

— ...vienes del mismo mundo del humano que estoy buscando, ¿no lo conocerás por casualidad?

El ángel oscuro no diría nada acerca de ello, lo cual irritó al señor demonio. Por supuesto, decir que Demon estaba irritado era subestimar los hechos.

— ¡Respondé cuando yo hago una pregunta! — bramó soltando una intensa llamarada de la palma de sus manos.

Mastemon se cubrió a si misma usando un campo de fuerza, el cual le resultó efectivo.

— Lo único que debes saber es que tu reinado ha acabado — aseguró el ángel.

Ruki haría todo lo posible para que asi fuera. Aunque si buscaba que su enemigo se viera intimidado, fracasó miserablemente. Tanto LadyDevimon como los demás digimon que pertenecian a las hordas se retiraron, de ninguna manera deseaban quedar en el fuego cruzado.

— _¡Llama del Infierno!_

Demon iniciaría el combate con su técnica característica, la cual no dejaba rastro de las víctimas que la padecían. Mastemon lo esquivaría, dejando que las llamas infernales cubrieran todo el paisaje. Todo lo que la técnica tocaba era consumido por una rabia que era difícil de comprender. El ángel sintió repulsión por la escena que se desarrollaba bajo sus pies, un infierno inclemente creado por el ser malévolo.

Era el turno de Mastemon para contraatacar.

— _¡Chaos Degrade!_

En sus manos junto luz y oscuridad en partes iguales, en una fusión inestable que deformaba el espacio a su alrededor. Lanzó la terrible vorágine, esperando que el señor demonio se viera consumido por esta. No en valde, esa había sido la técnica que mandó a muchos de los digimon del ejército al olvido.

Demon fue impactado pero, para desgracia de Mastemon, este había levantado una barrera mágica muy poderosa, la cual resistió el devastador ataque. No recibió ningún daño debido a esto y, en un movimiento veloz, atrapó a Mastemon por el cuello.

— ¿No lo viste venir? — preguntó con burla — ¿Ese es el poder con el que me desafías?

El rey demonio aumentaba la fuerza en su agarre, pues tenía pensado aplastar su garganta. En un movimiento desesperado, en uno de sus puños Mastemon acumuló luz pura. Golpearía a Demon en el brazo que la sujetaba, obligando a que la soltara. Una vez hecho esto, aplicó una patada en el rostro.

Demon enfureció por las heridas que había recibido en un simple descuido, deseó simplemente destrozar al ángel oscuro con sus garras y dientes. Parecía un perro rabioso, era su pecado capital que se apoderaba de sus sentidos. De esa forma era mucho más peligroso y eso bien lo sabía Ruki, quien debía acabar esa batalla lo más pronto posible.

Mastemon lanzó por segunda vez su técnica, _chaos degrade,_ contra el señor demonio. Esta vez, el ataque lo golpearía y lo lanzaría como proyectíl hacia el suelo. Cayó como un meteoro y dejó cráter como tal.

— ¿No lo esperabas venir? — Mastemon repitió en un murmullo.

Hubo un inquietante silencio, en el cual centenares de digimon de las tinieblas se acercaron al cráter para ver si su señor en verdad había sido derrotado. Todos ellos, asustados retrocedieron cuando vieron emerger una columna colosal de llamas de este, seguido por Demon quien rugía de rabia.

El rey demonio se lanzó como bestia furiosa hacia su atacante y comenzó a golpearla con sus manos de forma brutal. Mastemon apenas podía defenderse con campos de fuerza que proyectaba con sus palmas, sin embargo, estos se fragmentaban en el momento que sentían los poderosos impactos, cada vez más fuertes. Ondas expansivas perturbaban el cielo y el mar cercano a las costas.

— _Nos matará._

Ruki pensó.

 _— Esto es... esto es como enfrentar a los Caballeros Reales._

Finalmente, los escudos de Mastemon cedieron.

El ángel oscuro comenzó a sufrir el castigo que no parecía detenerse. Esos golpes no serían nada con lo que seguiría, el mayor daño vendría en la forma de una llamarada. La llamarada de más alta temperatura que podía ser producida.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano _, Shinjuku. 9:25 Hrs._**

Takato cayó al suelo de manera repentina, impactando el duro concreto con sus rodillas. Agumon se acercó rápidamente hacia él, tratando de ver que era lo malo que estaba pensando.

— Agumon — el joven tamer dijo sin aliento.

— ¿Qué tienes? — el aludido preguntó con preocupación.

Agumon temía que fuera algún efecto adverso de la estadia prolongada en los dominios de Vamdemon. Era lógico pensarlo, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Takato sintió como si algo importante hubiera sido arrancado de él, como si parte de su vida le hubiese sido arrebatada. Era ese tipo de sensaciones desoladoras que no eran fáciles de explicar.

— Creo que algo malo pasó.

Aunque no supiera de que se tratara.

— Vamos Takato — Agumon le animó, siendo lo único que podía hacer — tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar a los demás.

El pelicastaño asintió y volvió a ponerse de pie, aun así no fue capaz de deshacerse de tan desagradable sensación. En su interior, algo le pedía desesperadamente su atención mas, por su salud mental, Takato decidió ignorar aquello y seguir con su camino. Había cosas con las cuales debía lidiar, como el futuro encuentro con el señor demonio.

No lo sospechaba, pero ese encuentro se daría más pronto de lo esperado. Como támpoco sospechaba que él y Agumon estaban siendo vigilados, era un Gizumon quien se desplazaba en la niebla, quien aprovechaba que la niebla densa mitigaba los sentidos del digimon de etapa infantil.

* * *

 **Mundo Digital. _Costas de la Isla File_**

Había pasado un tiempo tendida en el suelo, producto del ataque brutal del Rey de los demonios. El dolor era inmenso, al nivel que apenas si podía moverse. Mastemon no podía estar en un estado más deplorable, con su piel quemada, armadura cuarteada y alas chamuscadas. Además, sus sentidos se vieron dañados y apenas se recuperaban: su vista negra poco a poco cobraba el color, el sónido del golpeteo de cientos de campanas ceso y dejó surgir a los sónidos del exterior, su sentido del olfato estaba en una situación similar. En pocas palabras, era un milagro que aun siguiese con vida.

— Estoy sorprendido — escuchó la risa del señor demonio — no me imaginé que fueras tan poderoso.

A Demon, al parecer, también le intrigaba que siguiera con vida. Pero, a su juicio, la batalla ya había terminado.

Mastemon se levantó lentamente pero mostrando que, ante todo, nunca se rendiría. Demon no le tomó importancia y con un gesto ordenó a dos digimon de sus hordas, a cuestión del azar, atacar con su enemigo debilitado. Estos fueron un Persiamon y un Cerberumon, donde el primero atacó con sus garras y golpes rápidos, los cuales fueron bloqueados por el ángel oscuro con algo de dificultad; luego vino el perro del infierno, quien lanzó llamas profanas de su boca.

Mastemon emergió de las llamas, aplicando una poderosa patada en el cuerpo de Cerberumon, venciendo en el acto. Persiamon, aunque temerosa por lo que acaba de presenciar, se lanzó a su enemigo solo para recibir un impacto de luz pura. Como Cerberumon, el digimon felino también fue vencido.

— Lograste vencer — Demon mencionó algo sorprendido, para luego sonreir debajo de capucha — Veamos que haces con tres digimon.

El señor demonio dirigió su mirada hacia otros tres digimon de su ejército, quienes se abalanzaron contra Mastemon sin mediar una palabra. No importaba cual poder poseía el ángel oscuro, no importaba que no tuvieran un plan para hacer frente a su enemigo. Un Devidramon, un MegaSeadramon y un Antylamon corrupto atacaron con sus garras y dientes, con cualquier arma a su disposición. Era el miedo a enfrentar el castigo del Rey del Área Oscura lo que los impulsaba.

Mastemon se defendió y venció mostrando gran habilidad, primero sujetando al dragón oscuro de su cuello, inmovilizándolo con facilidad a pesar de su tamaño. Bloqueó el devastador rayo de la serpiente marina con su mano libre para luego emitir una onda de oscuridad que acabó con esta. Antylamon fue más difícil de derrotar, su agilidad la usaba como una ventaja en contra del ángel que apenas era capaz de bloquear sus ataques. Demon dejó de observar la batalla en un punto para concentrar su atención en el asunto que más le concernía, ya estaba abriendo una puerta entre los mundos.

Mastemon, al ver esto, se apresuró a terminar la batalla. Aplastó el cuello del dragón oscuro, terminando de esa forma con su vida, así tuvo la libertad de usar sus dos manos. Sometió a Antylamon demostrando ser superior y lanzó su técnica más devastadora.

— _Chaos Degrade._

El señor demonio, en su soberbia, ignoró lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas mientras mantenía su vista en la puerta entre los mundos, la codicia por un poder infinito nublaba sus sentidos. Por esta razón la técnica del ángel oscuro lo golpeó directamente, tomándolo desprevenido. Demon fue lanzado hacia un lado y la conexión de la puerta con el mundo de los humanos se perdió. Los Soldados de Pesadilla, sirvientes de los antiguos Reyes demonio, que estaban alrededor se dispersaron con rapidez, temiendo ser exterminados por cualquiera de los dos combatientes, sea este Mastemon o el mismísimo gobernante del Área Oscura.

Y pasó algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo, una quemadura en sus ropajes que representaba una herida sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el Rey de los demonios estaba lejos de ser derrotado, pues seguía con vida. Demon hizo uso de su furia incontenible, la cual sirvió como su arma más poderosa y mortífera, expresada en una llamarada que arrasó con cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su camino. Mastemon, demasiado debilitado para moverse a algún lugar, no pudo evadir el ataque y sin más fue consumido nuevamente. Las llamas cesaron y solo quedó Ruki Makino con diferentes heridas, muchas de esas sangrantes, y Devimon, quien apenas si podía mantenerse de pie.

— Es un humana — MetalEtemon dijo, acercándose desde la distancia.

— Y un traidor en nuestras filas — Piedmon secundó con una sonrisa fría.

Devimon, severamente lastimado, se dio cuenta del grave predicamento en el que estaba. Sentía que Demon lo podía incinerar simplemente con su mirada y si eso no fuese suficiente, Piedmon y el resto del ejército fácilmente podrían eliminarlo. La chica ya no le servía, así que en un acto cobarde desapareció abandonando a su tamer y a sus ambiciones de apoderarse de la Piedra Oscura, al menos por el momento.

— Lo quiero muerto — Demon ordenó y con una sonrisa cruel añadió — ...ya había cumplido su cometido, ya no necesito de él.

Piedmon, quien se encontraba más cerca, asintió.

— Como diga mi señor, partiré de inmediato.

El señor demonio satisfecho miró por última vez a la niña humana que yacía inconsciente, una tamer, agonizante y patético como cualquier gusano a sus ojos inmisericordes. A pesar de eso, una sensación de asombro emergió en él cuando posaba sus ojos sobre ella.

 _"Si un inútil como Devimon pudo obtener tales poderes con la ayuda de un tamer humano, entonces Takato Matsuda tiene una capacidad infinita más allá de lo que imaginé. Debo de hacerme con su poder, sin importar el precio, sin importar los sacrificios"_

Usó su magia negra para abrir la puerta de nuevo, no le importó terminar su trabajo matando a la humana que le había hecho al frente. Cruzaría la puerta con lo que quedaba de sus hordas, así sin más. Después de todo es un asunto que poco importaba, de hecho, no importaría nada cuando consiguiera el poder para conquistar todas las dimensiones.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano, _Shinjuku. 10:00 Hrs._**

— Takato. ¡Detrás mio, pronto! — Agumon exclamó repentinamente.

En ese preciso instante se había dado cuenta del ser que les azechaba desde hacía un buen rato, el Gizumon que justo revelaba su posición debido a la cercanía, la niebla a su alrededor ya se había despejado. El digimon sintético se encontraba delante de ellos, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos con su ojo. Takato y Agumon se mostraron un poco intimidados y luego desconcertados por lo que sucedió a continuación.

 _"Objetivos encontrados. Ahora se procederá a la captura del humano y la eliminación del digimon"_

El Gizumon habló con una voz preprogramada, automática y carente de expresión. Inmediatamente extendió sus tentáculos hacia ellos mientras continuaba acercándose. El tamer y el digimon se encontraban exhaustos, Agumon más por las batallas recientes; el joven sonrió pues sabía que la máquina no se lo iba a esperar.

El interior de la palma resplandeció con luz rojiza y al abrirla se creó un destello tan potente que cegó al perseguidor, lo cual les daba la ventaja del tiempo. Agumon, quien daba la espalda a la luz, no se vio afectado pero si volteó sorprendido, quizás algo asustado.

— ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día viéndome con esa expresión? — el tamer le preguntó — Hay que movernos, antes de que recupere la vista.

Agumon asintió y ambos empezaron a correr, perdiéndose en la niebla.

* * *

 **Estados Unidos, _Colorado. (11:00 Hrs en Japón)  
_**

El sol se ocultaba en esa parte del mundo, ya los últimos destellos que entraban por la ventana de su cuarto habían empezado a perder su intensidad. Wallace estaba seguro que su madre subiría en unos momentos para pedirle que prendiese la luz de su habitación y que cerrara las cortinas, cuando eso pasara entonces sus compañeros digimon, Lopmon y Terriermon, se colgarían a si mismos de las paredes y la puerta, aparentando ser simples muñecos de peluche que, por alguna razón, Wallace cuidaba bien de ellos. Esa era la rutina pero esa vez las fuerzas del Destino tenían algo muy diferente preparado para el Elegido y sus digimon.

Su madre, antes de seguir a la habitación de Wallace recibió el llamado a la puerta de su casa. Presurosa, se dirige hacia la puerta y así ignorando lo que acontecía en ese mismo instante. Fue cuando la pantalla del computador del Elegido se encendió y mostró el mensaje que tanto temía ver.

— Wallace, ¿estas bien? — Lopmon preguntó, preocupado al presenciar la cara pálida de su amigo. Terriermon ya se aproximaba con la misma expresión de su hermano.

Hubo un momento de silencio pero Wallace al final respondió.

— Es la hora, él ha llegado... ha pasado la barrera entre los mundos — dijo con pesadumbre.

— ¿Demon? — cuestionaron los hermanos digimon, a lo cual el Elegido del Destino asintió con su cabeza.

— Tenemos un espía infiltrado en las hordas del señor demonio... al parecer habían sido atacados por un digimon tipo ángel que nunca habían visto, sin embargo Demon se deshizo de su atacante y abrió la puerta entre los mundos — pensativo miró a través de la ventana, con una gota de sudor cruzándole en la frente — ... _seguramente los estaré enviando a todos a una muerte segura._

— Wallace. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? — Lopmon le preguntó.

Del mismo modo su hermano digimon concretó lo que quería decir — ...Si te pasase algo durante esa batalla, nunca nos lo perdonaríamos.

Wallace, en un gesto maduro, negó con la cabeza.

— Es responsabilidad de los Elegidos alrededor del mundo proteger el equilibrio de ambos mundos y hasta ahora toda la carga había recaído sobre Daisuke y sus amigos. Ellos han sido quienes han tenido que enfrentar a los enemigos más peligrosos y fuertes, es nuestro turno de hacer nuestra parte. Si no ayudamos a defender nuestro mundo, quién más lo hará.

Como en aquel apartamento en Colorado, los diferentes Elegidos y sus compañeros digimon se alistaban y daban palabras de ánimo. Lo que harían no era nada fácil, por primera vez enfrentarían a uno de los Siete Señores Demonio, el grupo de digimon que pusó alguna vez al Mundo Digital en jaque. La supervivencia de su mundo dependía de eso. Ellos y Wallace mantuvieron su digivice al frente de su computador y la luz que provino de estos se los tragó junto a sus digimon. Fue momentos después que la madre de Wallace entró al cuarto con una mirada fría y vacía, la cual sostenía un cuchillo cuyo filo reflejaba de manera brillante los últimos rayos del sol.

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku. 10:58 Hrs**_

Un grupo de sombras se mueve apenas distinguible en medio de la espesa niebla, a través de calles desiertas y un frío abominable. El único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus pisadas suaves aunque apresuradas. Daisuke y sus amigos estuvieron siguiendo desde hace ya un tiempo la pista de un murciélago negro desde que Vamdemon dejó su mensaje, el cuál seguramente los estaba guiando hacia una trampa. Sin embargo, el emisario de la oscuridad se había desvanecido recién y ellos ahora se encontraban perdidos.

— ¡Maldición! — Daisuke gruñó.

— Ten paciencia — dijo su compañero digimon.

— Escucha a Veemon, Daisuke... — Kouichi intervino — ...Ellos no pueden estar en ningún otro lugar, debemos mantener la esperanza.

Detrás de ellos, Miyako Inoue emitió una risa divertida con la mano en su boca. Hawkmon como todos los demás voltearon a verla, incluyendo Hikari. El digimon ave estuvo a punto de preguntar pero alguien le ganó el turno, por decirlo de alguna manera.

— ¿Se dijo algo gracioso? — Kouji preguntó de manera tosca.

Eso le hizo merecedor de algunas miradas desdeñosas de casi todos los presentes. Su hermano solo pudo suspirar apenado por la situación y se acercó lo suficientemente a él para pegarle con su codo de manera leve, como un modo de llamado de atención; como deseaba que Kouji fuera más amable con los demás.

— No es nada.

A pesar de su personalidad impulsiva y temperamental, Miyako no se mostraba enojada ni disgustada en lo más mínimo. Lo cual sorprendió a Daisuke, Veemon y Hawkmon, quienes ya conocían el dragón furioso que llevaba al interior.

— ...solo que me recuerdas mucho la personalidad de Takeru, él siempre ve la luz al final del túnel pero no me extraña... él es el Elegido de la Esperanza.

Y como cosa de milagro, dos personas y dos digimon se acercaron lentamente hacía donde se encontraba el grupo. Takeru Takaishi llegó a ellos con algunos moretones y un evidente cansancio, pero más allá de ello se encontraba perfectamente; Patamon saltó de su cabeza y revoloteó por el aire, animado por encontrar a sus amigos; Iori y Armadillomon se encontraban igualmente cansados pero sonreían felices.

Hikari enfocó primero a su querido amigo de cabello rubio y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a correr a su encuentro, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un agarre que no quería dejarle ir. Esto tomó a Takeru por sorpresa, sintió apenas como las lágrimas de su amiga se escurrían a través de su camisa, y sintiendo una gran culpa por lo que había hecho no pudo hacer más que consolarla. Mientras pasaba eso, ya Daisuke y los demás se habían acercado y formado un círculo alrededor de ellos; Miyako quería aplaudir y gritar de emoción por la escena tan conmovedora, Ken compartía la misma sensación que Iori (la felicidad de volver a ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos), Daisuke se mostró un poco reacio al ver la expresión de amor entre sus dos amigos pero luego comprendió y se sintió feliz por ellos, hasta los digimon mostraban mucho alivio. Kouji y Kouichi se quedaron un poco atrás, observando desde la distancia. Todos habían olvidado el hecho en que se encontraban en territorio enemigo.

— Muchachos...

— Takeru — Hikari le interrumpió, impidiendo que el chico expresara lo que tenía que decir — ¿Por qué tienes mi Emblema?

La mirada del susodicho se ensombreció y resultó objeto de miradas intrigantes, por supuesto nadie había reparado ese hecho. Ni Hikari hasta que vió el Emblema de la Luz colgado en el cuello de Takeru. Iori le daba consuelo en silencio desde su posición sin embargo su mirada también mandaba un mensaje que el Elegido de la Esperanza sólo podía entender.

 _"Tienes que decir que pasó, ella lo entenderá"_

Takeru se tuvo que armar de valor, tomó una bocanada de aire y apartó con suavidad a Hikari de si. Necesitaba de un poco de espacio para lo que tenía que decir.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su boca.

— Es él — Wormmon dijo con seriedad.

Los digimon acompañantes asintieron con él.

— ¿Hablas de Vamdemon? — Ken le pregunta nervioso, pero algo le decía que no era eso.

Era mucho peor, Ken lo sabía, lo había visto y lo había confrontado en el pasado con la ayuda de sus amigos. Pero ahora solo sentía terror puro, la situación no era nada comparada a la de hace dos años.

— Niños Elegidos, nos encontramos una vez más — la voz del señor demonio retumbó como un eco en el aire.

La niebla se despejaba a su paso y la de su enorme ejército quien le seguía atrás. Demon estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser visto con claridad, cubierto por su túnica roja y mantenido sobre el suelo por sus fuertes alas negras, su aspecto no daba inicios ya de la batalla anterior. Se había alimentado de la oscuridad misma para restaurar su fuerza.

Daisuke se adelantó al resto y lo confrontó, con Veemon a su lado.

— Demon, vas a pagar por todo el daño que has hecho al Digital World y a nuestros amigos.

— Curioso — el digimon maligno respondió — uno de ustedes ya antes me había dicho algo similar con tal insolencia, él y sus compañeros recibieron su justo castigo por tal atrevimiento y, como ellos, ustedes también morirán.

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño en señal de odio y miedo, sus digimon entendieron que la hora había llegado.

* * *

— Es Demon — Agumon dijo casi sin aliento.

Lo recordaba muy bien, la batalla que sostuvieron contra él mientras aun permanecía junto a Taichi, aquella monstruosa presencia. En ese momento no pudo creer que Daisuke y los demás chicos hubieran podido encerrarlo en el Mar de las Tinieblas, ahora más que nunca lograr aquella proeza parecía imposible. El calor de aquellas flamas infernales aun estaban vividas en sus recuerdos.

— Se ha cansado de esperar — Takato dijo — sin embargo, es nuestra oportunidad..

— ¿Oportunidad? — Agumon le cuestiona.

— De detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Normalmente Agumon hubiera aceptado la idea sin dudarlo, eso era el pasado pero ahora tenía que cuestionarse. Takato no sabía que clase de monstruo era al cual estaban enfrentado ahora, no conocía de todo lo que era capaz y todo lo que su poder le permitía hacer. Nunca antes habían fracasado en su misión de defender el Digital World ni ver cuales eran las consecuencias de ello.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — fue entonces cuando interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Agumon volteó su cabeza en ese momento, le pareció ver la imagen fantasmagórica de Taichi cubriendo el sitio donde Takato se encontraba de pie, quería decirle que regresara y se quedara con él. Cerró sus ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Taichi volviera mas cuando los abrió, no pudo encontrar a su querido amigo nunca más; Takato le observaba de manera desconcertada.

— Fue inútil... nunca habíamos peleado con un monstruo semejante... él... — habló con voz temblorosa — ... él los asesinó a todos, los hizo sufrir y disfrutaba con su dolor.

En su mente se repetía la escena una y otra vez.

El siendo apresado con los infinitos esbirros del señor demonio mientras que este sujetaba a Taichi del cuello, viendo con impotencia como las garras del demonio aplastaban su cuello, poco a poco, como si fuera el abrazo de una serpiente. No supo en realidad cuanto había durado su agonía pero para Agumon pareció una eternidad, al menos el tiempo suficiente para llegar hacerle perder su valor y la esperanza.

El tamer le miró compadecido, como si hubiera estado ahí y hubiera podido soportar el mismo dolor emocional de Agumon. Eso era porque Takato ya había pasado por una situación similar, había puntos en los cuales se podía comparar. Aquel dolor después de la perdida era algo que no se podía llegar a describir.

 _"Esta pelea se termina ahora"_

Takato pensó decidido.

 _"Todo terminará, eso te lo prometo"_

— _Así es, todo terminará después de hoy._

La voz del digimon maligno fue seguida con su aparición, materializándose de una horda de murciélagos vampiros fundiéndose en un solo ser. Era Vamdemon.

— Tú — el humano dijo de manera acusadora.

— Lamento que nuestra última interacción no fuera placentera, sin embargo vengo a advertirte — el demonio dijo sonriente — tu no sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Agumon salió de su ensimismamiento para enfrentar su mortal enemigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Un método, existe un método para destruir a Demon.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo.**_

 ** _Esta historia continuará con:_** _"Dioses y Demonios"_

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

Después de muchísimo tiempo finalmente pude actualizar esta historia, jejeje me excuso como siempre y le hecho la culpa por los deberes de la universidad. Espero que les guste y déjenme decirles que el siguiente capítulo estará más emocionante, al menos eso es lo que yo espero. Un saludo y un abrazo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones sobre como va la historia, es la única forma que tengo que puedo saber que alguien esta leyendo esto :'D. Les deseo un buen fin de semana.


	11. X Dioses y Demonios

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo X:** Dioses y Demonios

 _"¿Juras fidelidad y compromiso al servicio de la orden y su propósito?"_

 _Un poderoso guerrero, un caballero de armadura blanca y alas de dragón se inclinó ante un resplandor, el cual no podía provenir de otro lugar que no fuera arriba, proveniente de un ser que había resguardado el equilibrio del Digital World y sus versiones alternas en el Multiverso. Los digimon aprendieron a verlo como si se tratara de un enorme árbol en cuyas ramas y raíces sostiene a todos los mundos, uno con consciencia y un propósito. Las razones de la existencia del árbol de los mundos fueron motivo suficiente para reunir a una élite de poderosos guerreros que también buscaban un propósito que trascendiese sus existencias._

 _— Es mi único objetivo, cumplir las órdenes de mi señor sin cuestionar pues se que su propósito es bueno y su conocimiento suficiente para gobernar el mundo con justicia. Doy mi vida a su servicio._

Dynasmon, quien había estado arrodillado, se levantó de su sitio. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había visto la luz de Yggdrasil y hecho el juramento a la orden de los Caballeros Reales. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella promesa y desde ese entonces había combatido a muchos enemigos, aquellos que solo buscaban ocasionar caos y discordia en la creación perfecta de su señor.

— ¿No tienes una tarea que cumplir? — LordKnightmon apareció en medio de un torbellino de viento.

— Rezaba, LordKnightmon. Esta es una empresa muy importante para nosotros.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yggdrasil desapareció de este mundo, dudo mucho que escuche tus plegarias — LordKnightmon expresó mientras sostenía una rosa cerca de su rostro.

— El mundo que creo nuestro señor es perfecto y todas sus acciones lo son, su decisión de marcharse tuvo una razón de ser. A pesar de eso aun siento su presencia con nosotros, su presencia nos da el poder para enfrentar a aquellos que actúan en contra de su voluntad

Aquellos que buscaban corromper el orden y el equilibrio instaurado por Yggdrasil en cada uno de los mundos, el caos que recibía muchos nombres y se ocultaba usando disfraces. El D-Reaper, Apocalymon y sus esbirros, Lucemon y los señores demonio; fueron los agentes del caos que se opusieron a la voluntad de Dios y en represaría Dios envió a varios de sus soldados para combatirlos, algunos miembros de su orden sagrada.

Ahora el caos había tomado un nuevo rostro, ese humano. Su sola existencia era una contradicción, era algo que no debía ser y ponía en peligro a toda la existencia. Además estaba el problema del señor demonio.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Dynasmon comenzó a alejarse del sitio, sin dar respuesta a la pregunta de su camarada.

 _— Destruiré a todos aquellos que se opongan a su voluntad._

* * *

 ** _Shinjuku, Japón. 14 de Agosto,_ 11.00 Hrs. Edificio Metropolitano de Gobierno.**

 **Parte 1:** El sello de la Ira.

Las alarmas del complejo de Hypnos estaban activas, el color parpadeante usado en esa ocasión indicaba el riesgo máximo, significaba la entrada de un digimon salvaje de mayor nivel.

Antes de convertirse en el jefe de un área secreta del gobierno, Mitsuo Yamaki era un científico y hábil programador. Fue él, junto a un grupo de colegas, quien descubrió el Digital World gracias a los incidentes ocurridos desde la década del 90, sin importar los esfuerzos de Gennai y sus copias de ocultar su existencia a los adultos. Desde la aparición de Parrotmon y Greymon en Japón hasta los eventos ocasionados por Apocalymon y, luego, las agujas de control; Yamaki tuvo mas que el tiempo suficiente para juntar toda la información que necesitaba. Supo entonces que los digimon podían ser clasificados en niveles de desarrollo, los cuales daban indicios del poder destructivo que poseían: el nivel pre-formativo, era cuando los digimon nacían y se mostraban más vulnerables; seguía el infantil y posteriormente el nivel adulto, donde sus habilidades ya eran dañinas; el nivel perfecto y el nivel mega al final. Aquellos digimon de este último nivel eran los más poderosos y peligrosos, fácilmente podrían hacerse pasar por dioses.

Sin dudas la última intrusión detectada era la perteneciente de un digimon del último nivel.

— Señor, detectamos muchas más señales de salvajes que acompañan a la primera — dijo una de las personas que operaban la maquinaria.

Mitsuo apretó el encendedor de su mano con ira, todo se le había salido de manos. Sus especímenes de laboratorio capturados habían escapado junto al Digivice, su base había sido encerrada en el campo digital creada por un digimon, tal vez el mismo que recién había aparecido; a pesar de que la ciudad había sido desalojada casi en su totalidad, los resultados de la confrontación no iba a tener lados positivos, se desarrollaba una guerra en frente de sus narices. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era algo que nunca antes había pasado y tenía que ver con la intrusión de ese digimon.

Era una de sus pantallas que mostraban un mensaje sobre el fondo negro.

— Activa a los Gizumon de las zonas de contención A1 y A3 — ordenó — ¿Hay noticias sobre el chico?.

— Aun nada, señor — respondió otro de sus subordinados.

— Enlacen el localizador a mi celular, yo dirigiré una patrulla de búsqueda.

Mientras hablaba, su mirada no se despegaba de aquel monitor y su mensaje, de color rojo sangre.

 _"Nivel 666. Sistema SATAN, Código IRA. ¡Precaución! Nivel de Purgatorio: 3"_

Una y otra vez.

* * *

La perturbación en la estela de ambos mundos, detectada por Hypnos, fue ocasionada por Demon, el señor de los demonios. Sus hordas venían detrás de él pero aun no iban a interferir. Eran el digimon maligno y los Elegidos, repitiendo aquella lucha que tuvieron esa vez en la colina de la luz. Imperialdramon, Shilphymon, Shakkoumon, Lowemon y Wolfmon rodeaban al rey demonio, quien mostraba su forma gigante, como en aquella ocasión. Daisuke estaba junto a Ken, Iori junto a Takeru y Hikari se tomaba de las manos con Miyako; transmitían sus esperanzas y deseos de poder salir victoriosos en esta difícil batalla.

— Esto me trae recuerdos — Demon se permitió a si mismo un momento de reflexión — , nuestra batalla de hace tres años.

— Y como esa vez, acabáremos contigo — Silphymon exclamó.

La respuesta a su amenaza fue solo la risa profunda del señor demonio, mofándose.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Wolfmon preguntó con evidente molestia.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Wolfmon y Lowemon se encogieron ante la pregunta ruda que había hecho, sobre todo ante el hecho que había ignorado su pregunta. Los guerreros legendarios recordaron enfrentar a alguien así en el pasado, con otro ángel caído, era la misma sensación.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Demon señaló a Lowemon — ¿Por qué puedes usar el poder de la oscuridad sin ser corrompido por ella?

— Soy Lowemon, un descendiente de los Guerreros Legendarios del Digital World.

Demon entrecerró su mirada sobre el digimon oscuro y luego mostró sorpresa en sus ojos azules.

— Recuerdo la leyenda, sus ancestros enfrentaron a Lucemon en los tiempos mitológicos del Digital World. Es más, conocí a AncientSphinxmon en persona hace mucho tiempo — siguió con burla — Era un tonto, todo lo que su poder le hubiese podido otorgar. Él no lo merecía.

— Tú eres el que no merece ese poder que tienes — Lowemon le acusó.

— ¿Es así? Yo soy el amo del mundo de las Tinieblas, yo conozco los secretos que se ocultan en la oscuridad y he visto los horrores que allí se esconden sin perder la cordura en el proceso. He pasado por muchas dificultades para alcanzar hasta donde estoy hoy. ¡Tú eres nada comparado conmigo!

Entonces el señor demonio lanzó fuego de una de sus manos hacia el guerrero legendario, quien rápidamente respondió al materializar el escudo que mostraba el rostro del antiguo caído. Al contacto, las llamas infernales se dispersaron sin hacer estragos, lo cual sin dudas intrigó a Demon. ¿En serio aquel digimon poseía de forma heredada todas las habilidades de AncientSphinxmon? ¿Cómo había logrado regresar si él junto con los otros Guerreros Legendarios habían sido destruidos en la batalla para sellar a Lucemon? Había cosas que aun ignoraba.

Por otro lado, eso no importaba mucho.

— _Flama del Infierno._

Lo que ahora más deseaba era saldar cuentas con los niños Elegidos y sus digimon por el sufrimiento que le habían hecho pasar, ya después podría satisfacer su curiosidad más a fondo.

Las llamas profanas se extendieron en todas direcciones, en un ángulo perfecto de 360 grados. Imperialdramon, Shilphymon y Shakkoumon resistieron las llamas mejor como pudieron; el primero bloqueándolas con sus poderosas y fuertes manos, el segundo lanzando un haz luminoso de su cuerpo para dispersarlas y el tercero absorbiéndolas por la cavidad que existía en su pecho. Wolfmon se escudó detrás de Lowemon, quien interpuso nuevamente su escudo y quien pudo notar que ahora le tomaba mucho más esfuerzo.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? — Daisuke animó desde la distancia.

De verdad pensaba que podían ganar, sin embargo no alcanzaba a imaginarse la energía que los digimon tuvieron que utilizar para resistir el último ataque.

— ¡Imperialdramon, es hora de contraatacar!

— Como digas, Daisuke — contestó el aludido — _Láser de Positrones._

— ¡Tu también Silphymon! — Miyako gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

— _Esfera de Energía._

— ¡Shakkoumon! — Iori y Takeru exclamaron al unísono.

— _Visión Láser._

Demon detuvo la técnica de Shakkoumon con solo interponer su mano izquierda sin algún esfuerzo de su parte, casi era como si una persona hubiese detenido una bola de papel que se le hubiese arrojado. La técnica de Silphymon se desvaneció casi al contacto con el aura oscura que cubrió al señor demonio, ni siquiera llegó a tocarle. El haz de energía de Imperialdramon si chocó contra el rey demonio, creando una enorme explosión que hizo temblar a la tierra misma y causó que las ventanas de edificios cercanos se hicieran añicos por las ondas de choque; sin embargo, Demon no resultó herido de ninguna forma.

En el interior de su túnica se reía de los esfuerzos en vano de los otros digimon por detenerlo, en el pasado tampoco habían tenido mucho efecto.

— Hermano.

Lowemon asintió a Wolfmon, planeando atacar al señor demonio desde dos extremos unidos en línea recta, por supuesto Demon no movería ningún músculo pues se confiaba mucho en la fuerza superior que poseía.

— _Meteoro de la Oscuridad._

 _— Lanzador láser._

— Tontos — el rey demonio de la ira murmuró sonriente, anulando de manera rápida las técnicas de sus oponentes — ¿y ustedes dicen ser descendientes de los guerreros que derrocaron a Lucemon?

Todos los entendieron en ese momento, Demon tan sólo se encontraba jugando con ellos.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Vamdemon aisló a Takato Matsuda y Agumon de la zona donde Demon se encontraba. Al digimon vampiro no le convenía que Demon tuviera el muchacho, si ello llegaba a pesar todo se daría por terminado, incluyendo su ambición de convertirse en el amo de todos los mundos. Debía mantener al señor demonio ocupado y que mejor que guiar a los niños Elegidos hacia él, estaba más que seguro que no dudaría en tomar venganza sobre ellos y le daría el tiempo suficiente para su siguiente jugada.

— ¿Un método para destruir a Demon? — Agumon preguntó desconfiado — ¿Qué estas tramando?

Tan sólo debía hablar de la única debilidad que tenía el señor demonio.

— Es fácil de deducir en realidad — el vampiro explicó — , quiero sacar a Demon del tablero, es un impedimento en mis planes. Sin embargo has de saber que tu ni yo tenemos el poder suficiente para destruirlo. De hecho, ningún digimon hasta la fecha ha logrado la hazaña de derrotarlo.

— Pero Daisuke y los chicos...

— Es verdad — dijo casi nostálgico — incluso yo llegué a pensar que permanecería en el Mar de las Tinieblas por toda la eternidad, ambos nos equivocamos al parecer. Ahora solo queda una opción.

Agumon estaba a punto de volver a protestar pero.

— ¿Cuál es esa opción?.

Takato lo interrumpió, quien ahora se interesaba en la conversación.

— Demon es el último de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, en tiempos antiguos ellos sellaron a las Bestias Sagradas y gobernaron el Digital World. Fue pronto que ellos quisieron extender su reinado hacia otros mundos, principalmente se interesaron por el mundo de los humanos. Yggdrasil, el Dios del Digital World, los juzgó como una amenaza y envió a sus soldados, los Caballeros de la Realeza, para exterminarlos. Esta acción provocó una guerra que pareció no tener fin debido a que las fuerzas de ambos bandos se encontraban igualadas, sin embargo los guerreros del Dios supremo tuvieron la victoria al final.

— ¿Sabes que hicieron? — Agumon preguntó fascinado.

Había nacido hace mucho tiempo pero aquel tiempo del que se hablaba quedaba mucho más atrás. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de escuchar la historia de los orígenes del mundo en el que naciste, no importaba la mortal rivalidad que tuviera con el digimon maligno.

— Según la leyenda, Yggdrasil en su sabiduría creo una serie de artefactos, armas sagradas diseñadas específicamente para sellar los espíritus malignos de los ángeles caídos que se revelaron contra los dioses. Estas fueron entregadas a sus guerreros y con cada una de ellas, seis de los siete fueron vencidos y desterrados al Área Oscura; sólo uno de ellos logró evadir el juicio del Dios, ese fue Demon, ni más ni menos.

— Entiendo lo que dices — Takato murmuró, sonriendo de forma irónica — ¿Esos artefactos aun existen?

Vamdemon sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Me había preparado hace mucho tiempo para aquel momento, desde antes de formar mi armada en el continente server comencé la búsqueda de esas armas pues sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar al señor demonio. En los tiempos en que entré al mundo de los humanos por primera vez, mis hombres encontraron una de esas armas ocultas dentro de un templo antiguo que ni los mejores científicos a mi cargo habían logrado datar, un templo que fue construido incluso antes que el mismo tiempo. El único problema es que seres como yo no somos capaces de empuñar aquellas armas, me imagino que se trataba de una medida por parte de Yggdrasil para impedir que cualquiera de los vasallos de los señores demonio, o ellos mismos, pudieran tocarlos y usar su poder en su contra.

La idea de lo que buscaba Vamdemon se materializó en la mente del tamer.

— Necesitabas que alguien más la usara. ¿cierto?

El aludido asintió.

— Pensé en el octavo niño elegido, así que busqué a su digimon acompañante y su correspondiente emblema, después de que Devimon esparciera el resto por todo el Digital World. Me encargué de criar a Tailmon esperando que, cuando el tiempo hubiese llegado, él buscara por mi al octavo niño elegido. Una vez tomara el control del mundo de los humanos y el digital, usaría al octavo niño y su digimon empuñarían esa arma y destruirían a Demon; con él fuera de mi camino yo me hubiera convertido en el señor eterno de todos los mundos, incluyendo el de las Tinieblas — su expresión entonces cambió a una disgustada y furiosa — ..Pero esos malditos niños siempre complican las cosas, el octavo niño se puso en mi contra y junto con los otros destruyeron mi cuerpo, dejando un espíritu de odio atrás. A pesar de ello, ellos no lograron acabar con mis ambiciones. Usé a un humano adulto como huésped y desde entonces comencé a manipularlo para restaurar mi cuerpo físico. Todo marchaba bien según los planes sin importar los contratiempos en el camino, lo único que me interesaba y mantenía con vida era vengarme. Incluso cuando Demon llegó a este mundo buscando la semilla de la oscuridad para sí mismo, los Elegidos lograron encerrarlo en el Mar de las Tinieblas, dónde él se pudriría por toda la eternidad; entonces estaba muy seguro que lograría todos mis objetivos.

— Pero fracasaste de nuevo — Agumon comentó —, Daisuke y los demás te detuvieron.

— Había perdido, de eso no había duda, pero al parecer no todo en este mundo permanece muerto para siempre. Niño... — se dirigió a Takato — Tu y yo tenemos el mismo enemigo, puedo llevarte hacia donde esta el artefacto sagrado y con él en tus manos podrás destruir a Demon. Debemos apurarnos, si tenemos suerte, Demon aun no habrá descubierto el lugar donde escondí esa arma.

En ese entonces se escuchó un enorme estruendo que recorrió todas partes e hizo temblar el suelo de manera violenta, los tres voltearon inmediatamente en dirección específica donde había ocurrido la explosión.

— ¡Los chicos! — Agumon exclamó — Ellos deben estar peleando con Demon en estos momentos. Takato, tenemos que hacer algo.

El chico asintió y estuvieron a punto de moverse.

— Será inútil — pero Vamdemon le interrumpió, sonreía mientras imaginaba sus muertes — nunca los podrás salvar.

* * *

Una ráfaga de oscuridad emergió dentro de los ropajes del señor demonio, golpeando con fuerza y voracidad a Shakkoumon y Silphymon. Ambos digimon de nivel perfecto salieron expulsados directo hacia las paredes y ventanas de un edificio, atravesándolas y creando destrozos.

— ¡Silphymon! ¡Shakkoumon! — Imperialdramon exclamó.

El guerrero dragón volteo a ver al demonio con furia.

— Pagarás eso. _Láser de Positrones._

El haz gigantesco de energía amenazaba con tragarse al señor demonio, sin embargo la técnica de Imperialdramon no le tocó debido a que este levantó un escudo semitransparente de color oscuro para que le protegiese. Inmediatamente después arrojó una gran cantidad de llamas de sus manos, las cuales el guerrero dragón no pudo esquivar a tiempo por su tamaño y lentitud. Imperialdramon recibió algunas quemaduras mientras era arrojado hacia el piso.

— ¿Cuánto podrás aguantar? — Demon preguntó divertido — ciertamente eres más fuerte que tus compañeros, sin embargo eso no hace ninguna diferencia.

* * *

— ¿Quieres que los dejes morir? — Takato preguntó molesto.

Su mirada se encontraba en el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

— No hay nada que se pueda hacer, sería tonto ir allá sabiendo que solo el señor demonio se beneficiaría...

Agumon quería lanzarse encima y matarlo con sus propias manos, era tal su furia que no pensaba ni siquiera en la gran diferencia de niveles. ¿Cómo se atrevería en pensar si quiera en eso, en abandonar a sus amigos?

— Además, tu ni siquiera eres de este mundo, no tienes ninguna misión sagrada de protegerlo. Cuando acabemos con Demon, tu finalmente serás libre y podrás irte donde te plazca, yo me haré el cargo del resto como el único rey de los tres mundos. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

— Infeliz — Agumon gruñó.

Amenazas que el digimon vampiro subestimo totalmente, lo único que le interesaba era la respuesta de aquel humano. Sin embargo, ya había permanecido un buen tiempo en silencio y eso comenzaba a inquietarle. ¿Sería tan tonto como para rechazar su oferta? Esa opción era impensable y sin lógica alguna, no existía ningún otro método capaz de detener a Demon. Eso no podía ser.

— ¿Qué dices? — extendió su mano hacia el muchacho — No tenemos mucho tiempo, los Elegidos no podrán distraer a Demon por mucho tiempo.

Y luego pasó.

— No.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Vamdemon preguntó.

— Dije que no.

El digimon vampiro mostró sus colmillos en señal de furia. — Idiota, no hay nada que se pueda hacer...

— No los abandonaré — Takato exclamó con voz firme — , no dejaré que mueran.

Viéndose interrumpido, Vamdemon estalló y perdió su paciencia, al parecer tendría que hacer todo de la manera difícil.

— No seas tonto niño, nos vas a condenar a todos.

Pero hubo algo que lo asustó, algo oculto dentro de la mirada del tamer que le indicaba que debía alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible. Sintió una sensación extraña recorrerlo, era como la vez cuando Hikari Yagami recuperó su digivice de las manos de DemiDevimon; no, era más fuerte. No podía permitirse tal cosa, pensó al momento, si habría de llevarse al chico a la fuerza, eso haría. No iba a permitir que arruinaran sus planes nuevamente.

Y cuando Vamdemon se lanzó hacia el muchacho, él empuñó su D-Ark hacia el frente y una luz dorada consumió el lugar.

* * *

Aquella luz fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar a la espesa niebla llamó la atención de Demon, quien soltó en el acto a Imperialdramon mientras este caía al suelo. Shakkoumon y Silphymon quedaron impávidos ante el resplandor en la lejanía, incluso Lowemon y Wolfmon detuvieron el ataque al señor demonio. Todos sabían de quien se trataba y de donde provenía la luz.

La quietud fue interrumpida por la risa profunda del rey demonio.

— Finalmente, el poder para gobernar a todos los mundos será mío.

Casi lo olvidaba, se había divertido mucho en la batalla contra los Elegidos. No sabía si era el profundo sentimiento de odio y venganza que sentía, o era la naturaleza presente en todos los digimon que los llevaba en pelear unos contra otros. En ese preciso momento, poco importaba.

— No irás a ningún lado — Lowemon exclamó intentando golpear con su lanza al digimon maligno, pero bastó con un agitar de las enormes alas que este poseía para crear una ráfaga de viento, la cual impediría el movimiento de sus enemigos, y poder escapar del lugar.

Detrás de él solo quedó un sello luminoso de color naranja, la marca de su poder, el sello de la Ira.

* * *

 **12:30 Hrs. (Hora de Japón) _Salón de la Profecía, Nexo entre los Mundos._**

 **Parte 2:** La batalla de tres frentes.

— No entiendo como pudimos permitir que se nos escapara — LordKnightmon dijo de manera despectiva.

— Eso no importa ahora, no tiene sentido quedarse en lamentaciones.

Otro de los Caballeros de la Realeza se pronunció, quien a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros que poseían formas humanoides en mayor o menor medida, la suya correspondía a la de una bestia mítica. Era un gigantesco centauro cubierto por una armadura muy resistente, portaba en sus manos un poderoso escudo y una lanza.

— La intervención de los humanos en el Digital World fue algo planeado desde hace mucho por las Bestias Sagradas, una decisión imitada por otros digimon como Los Tres Ángeles. Incluso, Yggdrasil se ha visto en la necesidad. Debo admitir que no entiendo las razones de todo, sin embargo el misterioso poder e influencia que tienen los humanos sobre el Digital World es la fuerza que ellos vieron. No me extraña que hallamos fracasado esa vez.

— Sleipmon, si me preguntas, la intervención de los humanos no es más que un error.

El caballero indiferente, tal cual era su título, no mostró más que desprecio en sus palabras.

— Ellos rompen con nuestro orden perfecto, traen caos y discordia. Si mi señor lo pidiera, yo mismo me encargaría de exterminarlos a todos.

— Tal vez nunca se te presente esa oportunidad, Dynasmon ahora está en el mundo de los humanos.

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku, Japón.**_

El panorama se oscureció de repente, el digimon vampiro se apresuró en escapar pues sabía que era lo que se aproximaba. Takato permaneció ahí mismo y Agumon se quedó con él, prometiéndose a si mismo proteger al chico y no fallar como había pasado la última vez; lo que había pasado con Taichi en el Digital World no se volvería a repetir. Del suelo emergió una luz purpura que dio paso a una figura ya conocida, aunque era la primera ocasión en que el tamer se permitía observarlo. El chico oprimió el botón central de su D-Ark y apareció una pantalla holográfica.

— Demon, un digimon maligno en su etapa mega, del tipo Señor Demonio. Sus técnicas especiales son la Llama del Infierno y Fulgor del Caos.

El señor demonio levitaba, a pocos centímetros del suelo, y se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia que consideró prudente. Takato pudo ver mejor a su adversario, la túnica color sangre que le cubría todo su cuerpo, que solo dejaba sobresalir sus enormes cuernos, sus alas negras y esos ojos que expresaban no mas que odio puro; el chico debía admitir.

— _Es mucho más aterrador en persona —_ pensó con sudor recorriéndole la mejilla y sus manos temblorosas.

— Que curioso, quien diría que todo ese poder este contenido en el interior de un débil humano, irónico — Demon dijo extendiendo sus brazos, intentando alcanzarlo para así apoderarse de lo que él creía que debía ser suyo.

Takato, a pesar de la situación, se permitió sonreír de manera misteriosa para luego murmurar.

— Todo acabará aquí.

Fue cuando Demon detuvo su avance, mostrándose inquieto y sobresaltado. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, solo pudo alzar su mirada disgustada hacia el cielo donde vio descender a un guerrero muy poderoso, el caballero de armadura blanca y alas de dragón purpura.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo? — el humano se dirigió hacia el recién llegado — Dynasmon.

* * *

Poco tiempo después de que Demon se hubiese marchado, Daisuke y los otros elegidos se vieron rodeados por el grueso de la armada del señor demonio. Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon y Silphymon realizaban un círculo alrededor de sus amigos. Lowemon y Wolfmon eran quienes estaban más cerca, los descendientes de los Guerreros Legendarios se propusieron cuidar de manera más directa a los chicos mientras los otros digimon lidiaban con la amenaza.

— Rayos, no se que es peor... que Demon se hubiese o no marchado — Ken murmuró mientras observaba el panorama.

Lograba divisar viejos enemigos, los tres comandantes que se subordinaban directamente al señor demonio: SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon y LadyDevimon; quienes estaban juntos al frente de ellos. Hubo otros que no había visto antes pero que conocía acerca de ellos, gracias a todas las historias que les contaban Taichi y los chicos mayores; entre ellos estaban MetalEtemon y Mugendramon. Eran seguidos por montones y montones de otros digimon: Devidramon, Bakemon, Phantomon, Raremon y Boogeymon; eran algunos solamente.

¿Por qué Demon los había traído a todos de vuelta? Solo se le ocurría una explicación. Vamdemon, LadyDevimon y los otros habían regresado porque ellos habían sido derrotados por los Elegidos y sus compañeros digimon; esos villanos aun tenían cuentas pendientes con ellos. De eso se trataba, de venganza contra él y sus amigos.

— Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es defendernos — Daisuke dijo mientras le tomaba del hombro con una de sus manos — hay que mantenernos cerca y no separarnos.

— Hay que derrotarlos cuanto antes, así podremos alcanzar a Demon y detenerlo — Takeru comentó.

Sus compañeros asintieron y usaron sus D-3 para dar más energías a sus digimon. Luz blanca salió de cada una para ir directo a sus digimon, lo cual restauró sus fuerzas en el acto. Eso era lo único que podían hacer por ahora y esperaron lo mejor.

De repente varias luces aparecieron por todas partes en los alrededores, cegando momentáneamente a los digimon de las Tinieblas. Daisuke y los chicos se alegraron en ese preciso momento, pues sabían que eran los niños Elegidos de la Tierra que habían venido en su ayuda; pudieron divisar de manera rápida a Wallace y Michael, quienes estaban en compañía de sus digimon y a quienes recibieron con sonrisas y expresiones de júbilo. Ahora las condiciones de la batalla eran un poco más justas.

— Wallace, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — Daisuke preguntó sonriente.

— Re-programé las puertas digitales para que nos trajeran a este lugar — contestó el aludido — No podíamos dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes.

De manera habitual, guiñó el ojo a Hikari y Miyako, sacando a relucir un sonrojo en las mejillas de ambas chicas. Por supuesto, Daisuke y Takeru, en menor medida, mostraron irritación por el hecho. Mientras, Michael, el otro Elegido Estadounidense que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, notó por primera vez la presencia de los guerreros digimon que los acompañaban en ese lugar.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntó.

— Yo soy Wolfmon — respondió el digimon armadura blanca con motivos de lobo — y él es Lowemon, mi hermano.

— Ellos nos están ayudando — Iori dijo.

Wallace asintió — Muy bien, es hora que demostremos que el título de Elegidos que se nos dio no fue en vano.

Por otro lado, en el bando contrario.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? — SkullSatamon preguntó con evidente molestia.

— Los Elegidos de todo el mundo han venido hasta aquí para desafiarnos, han venido hasta aquí para conocer su destino — LadyDevimon respondió con una sonrisa maléfica.

El gigante MarineDevimon respondió afirmativamente con un gruñido profundo, en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa grotesca que daba a conocer sus ganas de asesinar a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente. Los tres comandantes del ejército de Demon tenían las cosas claras, aplastar a todo ser que estuvieran en medio de su camino y las metas de su señor.

— Matén. Que ni uno quede con vida.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad una gran cantidad de Gizumon se elevaban por los cielos, buscando sus objetivos. Las órdenes programadas habían sido muy simples, destruir a cualquier digimon que se encontrara en la ciudad; desconociendo incluso la división de bandos y los motivos de lucha de cada uno. Para quienes los construyeron, pensaron en todos los digimon como una amenaza a la seguridad de los humanos y como tal, los Gizumon fueron producto de ese miedo a lo desconocido, a lo fantástico y a todo lo que no estuvo en control de los adultos.

La batalla de las tres armadas ya se estaba produciendo.

* * *

— Caballeros de la Realeza — los puños del señor demonio apretaban con furia descontrolada — lo pagarán, pagarán muy caro lo que me hicieron hace tanto tiempo.

Dynasmon se mostró indiferente ante la amenaza que presentaba a Demon, se encontraba muy seguro de que podía manejarlo sin ningún problema. Lo que realmente le interesaba era terminar con el humano, Takato Matsuda era el riesgo que había venido a tratar; no era solo su poder dañino que guardaba en su interior, también había demostrado ser más listo de lo que aparentaba. Había dado señales de su paradero con él único objetivo de atraerlo y que hiciese el trabajo sucio por él, Takato requería de alguien que pudiese exterminar al rey demonio y por la expresión en su mirada, que daba la sensación que todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan, le dio la señal de que tenía razón.

Dynasmon no soportó ser manipulado por un ser que consideraba ser inferior, sin embargo no tenía opción, Demon no pensaba dársela. Era mucho más urgente tratar de manera rápida con su viejo adversario, después trataría con el muchacho.

— Demon, debiste haber permanecido escondido en el interior del Mar de las Tinieblas, ahora enfrentarás el castigo de Dios. _¡Dragones del Caos!._

Las gemas de las palmas de sus manos brillaron y crearon rayos de energía con un poder devastador, dirigidos directamente al señor demonio. Este, por su lado, se protegió inmediatamente con su escudo mágico semitransparente; a pesar de ello, la técnica del caballero estuvo a punto de romper con sus defensas en una gigantesca explosión que levanto pedazos del asfalto. Takato y Agumon tuvieron que cubrirse de la cantidad de escombros que salieron volando por todas partes.

Dynasmon se acercó al lugar donde había estado el señor demonio, queriendo asegurarse de haberlo matado. Una llamarada incandescente emergió dentro del humo, demostrando que Demon aun no había muerto, y la cual tomó por sorpresa al Caballero Real que apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarla.

El señor demonio aparecería a su espalda poco después de esto, lanzando fuego de sus manos y a quemarropa. El caballero de la Realeza gemiría adolorido y sorprendido, pues no esperaba que Demon se moviese a esa posición tan rápidamente. Esta batalla tenía que terminar lo más pronto posible y liberándose de forma hábil de las llamas preparó su técnica más poderosa.

Demon sintió temor al ver como la silueta de un dragón gigante envolvía a Dynasmon por completo, un dragón que se acercaba a devorarlo.

— _Llamarada de la Muerte._

La técnica terminó por consumir al señor demonio creando una explosión que acabó con los edificios y otras estructuras urbanas cercanas. Takato, junto a Agumon, contempló la devastación con su integridad intacta al utilizar una carta, deslizándola en su D-Ark, la cual crearía no mas que un escudo que por fortuna logró resistir las ondas de choque remanentes del poder utilizado. Ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos debido al intenso resplandor que se habría de notar a muchos kilómetros a la redonda, de hecho, cualquiera que aun permaneciera en la ciudad lo hubiese podido notar.

* * *

Mitsuo Yamaki perdió el control de su vehículo cuando enormes temblores azotaron sin compasión todo lo que hubiese, a penas pudo detener su vehículo antes de que se estrellara y terminará en el interior de un local de comida rápida. Hace poco había recibido la noticia de la intrusión de un nuevo digimon, tan poderoso como el anterior; sin dudas debió ser el causante de aquel estruendo. ¿Qué estaba pasado? Prácticamente habían convertido todo en una zona de guerra.

— _Debes encontrarlo, rápido._

Mitsuo se sobresaltó. ¿De dónde había venido eso?

 _— Busca hasta que lo encuentres, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿De dónde venía esa voz?

Salió de su auto, a pesar del polvo presente en el aire que lo hacía difícil de respirar y nublaba la vista. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, no tuvo más remedió que recogerse de rodillas en el suelo pues aquel dolor se hacía cada vez más grande, era un zumbido que intentaba tomar forma. Sus ojos ya no pudieron divisar el exterior, bloqueados por una luz que provino de otro mundo.

* * *

Takato y Agumon tosían, tratando de expulsar todo el polvo que viajó a sus pulmones, de la misma forma que el ambiente comenzaba a despejarse. Dynasmon apareció entre el humo con mirada impasible, no les había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento. Los resultados de su técnica crearon un paisaje baldío en el lugar donde hubo varios edificios, ante la ira del digimon poderoso solo quedó ruinas y desolación.

Y mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

— ¿Quién eres? — Agumon preguntó con temblor en su voz.

Las piernas del digimon se encontraban congeladas por el terror que penetraba en sus huesos, por supuesto nunca antes había visto a otro digimon usar tal cantidad de poder. Sin lugar a dudas, ese caballero dragón hubiese podido erradicar al mismo Apocalymon de un solo golpe.

— Su nombre es Dynasmon, uno de los doce Caballeros de la Realeza que protegen el Digital World — Takato respondió.

El tamer lo conocía muy bien, se lo había topado una vez en el pasado. Sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza y rapidez a medida que el caballero se acercaba con cada paso, sus manos y pies temblaban petrificados por el miedo, era un milagro que aun su mente consciente fuera capaz de pensar incluso en estas circunstancias. Los Caballeros de la Realeza nunca habían sido un aliado, ellos luchaban y arrasaban con cualquiera por el bien de sus ideales, ellos hoy habían venido a...

— Ha venido a matarme..

— ¿Qué? — Agumon preguntó con un vuelco en el estomago — ¿Por qué?

Takato no respondió, simplemente mantuvo su mirada temblorosa y desafiante ante el enemigo que tenían al frente.

— Takato Matsuda, humano; tu sola existencia pone en riesgo al Digital World y la tela de la realidad misma. La última vez escapaste de la condena impuesta por nuestro señor pero ya no más. Hoy verás a tu creador.

— _En serio lo matará —_ Agumon pensaba con horror.

Mientras los puños de Dynasmon brillaban con aquella energía destructiva, Agumon recordó como Demon asesinaba uno por uno a todos sus amigos en aquella batalla final. Una vez más, imágenes de como Taichi era asfixiado por el señor demonio inundaban su mente. Una vez más se sentía impotente, como una pequeña piedra que era arrastrada en el curso de un río sin poder cambiar de dirección, a merced de fuerzas mucho más grandes.

No, eso no podía suceder nuevamente, no podía dejar que nadie más muriera.

— ¡No te acerques! — exclamó desafiante.

Dynasmon lo observó sorprendido y preguntó.

— ¿Acaso tu también te opondrás a la voluntad de Yggdrasil, tu Dios?.

— Aunque tenga que enfrentarme al mismo Dios, no dejaré que ningún otro de mis amigos muera.

El Caballero de la Realeza gruñó en señal de justa ira, no permitiría que nadie desafiaría a su señor, era una blasfemia.

— ¡Seres humanos demoníacos! Esto se termina ahora...

— Takato, rápido — Agumon dijo — Tengo que digi-evolucionar.

El aludido lo miró con sorpresa, Agumon sabía no estaba a la altura de un Caballero Real, sin importar que usara su evolución más poderosa y aun así pensaba darlo todo de si, sabiendo que todo al final sería inútil. ¿Agumon pensaba sacrificar su vida también?.

Takato apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, a medida que el resplandor mortal de Dynasmon se acercaba a ellos. Había pensado dejar que el enviado de Yggdrasil lo asesinase después de haberse encargado del señor demonio, con su muerte finalmente todo iba a terminar y encontraría la redención que desesperadamente añoraba. No quería seguir viviendo si aquello significaba ver sangre derramada de sus seres queridos, así que uso su extraño poder para llamar la atención de los Caballeros de la Realeza, quienes sin duda vendrían a terminar lo que empezaron hace tiempo. Hasta ese entonces había anhelado la muerte pero, ahora que Agumon se había interpuesto, su sentir cambió repentinamente. Una parte suya aun quería vivir.

— Lo siento.

La técnica de Dynasmon hizo impacto pero frunció el ceño al ver que había sido ineficaz, reconoció aquel extraño poder con el que lidió en aquella ocasión, a pesar de que aun le pareciera extraño que un humano y un digimon pudieran fusionarse. VictoryGreymon yacía de pie delante de él y eso no resultaría ser el único inconveniente. El ambiente en el aire cambió nuevamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — VictoryGreymon preguntó.

— Imposible — el caballero exclamó a su vez.

De las sombras, Demon resurgió nuevamente.

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 _ **Esta historia continuará con:** "Sacrificio"_

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

¡Hola! :D Aquí les traigo la siguiente actualización, jejejeje esperaba que este capítulo fuera el final de la primera parte pero se alargó mucho y tuve que dividirlo en dos, así que pronto subiré el siguiente; aun quedan muchas cosas para relatar. Mientras los dejó con el preview de la continuación y no se olviden de comentar en la sección de reviews.

 _ **Preview:** A veces todo lo que tienes es insuficiente para alcanzar la victoria, en aquella situación desesperada solo queda una opción... el siguiente capítulo titula _Sacrificio. _Es la única forma de mantener a tus seres queridos con vida._


	12. XI Sacrificio

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 **Capitulo XI:** Sacrificio.

 **13:30 Hrs, 14 de Agosto. Mundo de los Humanos. _Shinjuku, ciudad de Japón_**

— Imposible — el santo caballero exclamó al sentir su maligna presencia.

Detrás de si, una gran sombra negra se materializó en el suelo estéril, la cual comenzó a tomar altura y forma. Esa sombra luego se deshizo para dejar en descubierto al señor demonio, cuya apariencia mostraba que no había salido indemne de aquella devastadora técnica. Sus enormes alas se encontraban desgarradas, al igual que parte de su túnica; además, uno de sus cuernos se encontraba roto y había perdido su medallón. A pesar de eso, Demon seguía siendo igual de peligroso como lo había sido en los tiempos mitológicos del Digital World.

— Ustedes no podrán evitar que me haga con el poder de un Dios — dijo, refiriéndose a Dynasmon y sus aliados.

* * *

Imperialdramon mantenía en batalla confrontando a MetalEtemon y a Mugendramon, el primero aprovechaba de su tamaño menor y agilidad para dar golpes rápidos con sus puños, el gigante guerrero dragón tambaleaba y se estremecía por cada ataque. Mugendramon remataba con disparos de sus grandes cañones situados en su espalda, los cuales terminaba por derribarle.

Al final de aquel ataque, MetalEtemon saltaba de forma elegante para regresar a donde se encontraba su aliado; mas sin embargo, aun faltaba más para derrotar a Imperialdramon, quien se ponía de pie nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez? — MetalEtemon comentó irritado.

Mugendramon solo gruñó y se preparó a disparar nuevamente pero su técnica requería tiempo, esto daba la oportunidad de Imperialdramon de contra-atacar.

— _¡Láser de Positrones!._

El gran láser tomaría desprevenido a la bestia mecánica, quien sería arrojada muchos metros atrás. MetalEtemon apenas si pudo esquivarlo, realmente estuvo demasiado cerca.

 _— Casi me achicharra —_ pensó distraídamente, sin fijarse que ahora Imperialdramon se acercaba velozmente hacia él.

Solo alcanzó a chillar cuando el puño del digimon más grande lo golpeó y lo mando a volar con fuerza tremenda, siendo arrojado mucho más lejos que Mugendramon salió disparado por los aires hasta perderse en el firmamento.

LadyDevimon y Silphymon se entraban mostrando fuerzas parejas, ambos daban rápidos golpes y esquivaban a los de su rival, se movían tan rápido que ningún otro ser podía llegar a verlos, solo se podía notar el lugar donde estaban por el sonido de los impacto que daban el uno contra el otro. En determinado momento se separaron para hacer ataques a distancia.

— _Onda de la Oscuridad._

 _— Esfera de Energía._

Ambas técnicas colisionaron en un destello descomunal.

— Ustedes debieron huir cuando aun tenían tiempo — LadyDevimon dijo — ...ahora solo les queda morir.

El ángel caído y Silphymon se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, volviendo a atacarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un Phantomon, quien lideraba un escuadrón de Bakemon, se abalanzó con su Oz hacia Shakkoumon, quien detuvo su ataque al bloquearlo con sus manos.

— Me llevaré tu alma, no podrás salir vivo de esta.

Pero el digimon sagrado no respondió de forma verbal a la amenaza, manteniendo la calma en todo momento incluso cuando la horda de Bakemon se aproximaron a él con sus garras desde todas direcciones. Shakkoumon respondió, en cambio, atacando con rayos de energía que salieron de las rendijas que formaban sus ojos. Al contacto con su técnica, todos sus enemigos se desvanecieron.

Al final fue Phantomon, el digimon que presagiaba la muerte, quien murió para su horror e ironía.

Sin embargo, su batalla no había terminado. Nuevos enemigos se aproximaban en todas direcciones, incluso unas monstruosidades que nunca habían visto antes y que atacaban todo cuanto veían, sin importar el bando al cual pertenecieran los digimon. Un Gizumon, en compañía de otros de su especie, disparaba un rayo de su ojo mortal directo a un Devidramon, matándolo en el acto. Otro atacaría a un Octomon, compañero de un elegido, atravesándolo junto con el chico.

En medio del caos, MarineDevimon tomaría al Gizumon con sus tentáculos para azotarlo contra el suelo. Sin embargo, este se liberaría del agarre y se lanzaría girando en torbellino hacia el digimon maligno. MarineDevimon recibiría el golpe de frente y terminaría estrellado contra unas tiendas de ropa que por casualidad se encontraba en la zona. El Gizumon se prepararía para terminar con su enemigo usando su técnica mortal pero MarineDevimon se recuperaría y atacaría más rápido, escupiendo su saliva ácida. Esta terminaría por caer en el ojo del digimon sintético causando grandes daños, derritiéndolo. Una vez inutilizado su ataque principal, le sería muy fácil al demonio marino volver a atraparlo con sus tentáculos y esta vez exprimirlo hasta su destrucción.

MarineDevimon sonrió con crueldad al ver como despedazaba a su enemigo, como este se rompía en miles de pedazos.

Otro Gizumon del grupo se acercaría para atacar al demonio marino, sin embargo no percibió a otro digimon que lo destruyó en un parpadeo. Ese era SkullSatamon.

— ¿De dónde habrán salido estas hojalatas? — preguntó — bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora.

Al ángel caído no le interesaba, simplemente estaba ahí para cumplir con las ordenes de su señor. Buscó con su mirada donde se encontraban sus enemigos odiados, el grupo de niños que lo destruyeron hace tiempo. Cuando los encontró, observó que ellos eran custodiados por Lowemon y Wolfmon, quienes a su vez luchaban contra digimon menores de su ejército. Se apresuró a matarlos a todos pero fue visto por alguien más, un MegaSeadramon acompañado por Micheael, el elegido de Norteamérica.

— No lo dejes avanzar — exclamó el muchacho.

Para lo cual MegaSeadramon empleó un relámpago que emergió de su cuerno, lo cual fue esquivado por SkullSatamon.

— ¿Quieres morir por ellos?

La respuesta de la serpiente marina fue atacar con sus grandes mandíbulas, SkullSatamon sonrió por su parte y contra-atacó con su báculo a una velocidad vertiginosa, evitando las fauces del monstruo marino y golpeándolo en el rostro.

Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Iori, Hikari y Miyako se dieron cuenta del ataque fallido del ángel caído hacia ellos, esto hizo posible que pudieran suspirar de alivio por unos pocos segundos. A pesar de ello, era imposible bajar la guardia, sin importar que tuvieran a dos de los descendientes de los guerreros legendarios como guardaespaldas; pues tenían enemigos dispersos por todas partes y no tener a sus compañeros digimon cerca les daba una sensación de inseguridad. Además, a cada segundo que pasaba, uno de los elegidos del mundo moría junto a su camarada.

— Esto es un caos, tiene que haber una manera rápida de terminar con todos estos digimon — Miyako mencionó preocupada.

— ¡Es cierto! — Ken exclamó de repente.

Todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, incluyendo Lowemon y Wolfmon.

— ¿Recuerdan como derrotamos a BelialVamdemon la última vez?

Poco a poco, sus compañeros asienten con la cabeza, recordando la arma que utilizó Imperialdramon para eliminar el mal que representaba el señor demonio en el Digital World.

— Ken tiene razón, tenemos que repetirlo — Daisuke dijo enérgico — ...solo tenemos que avisarle a los demás chicos que aun estén con nosotros.

— Yo puedo dar el mensaje a los sobrevivientes, sin embargo... ¿Cuál es el mensaje? — Wolfmon se ofreció — mi hermano aun seguirá cuidándolos.

Lowemon asintió.

— Tienes que decirle que enfoquen la luz de los digivices en Imperialdramon, esa luz creará un arma que nos permitirá ganar esta batalla — Ken respondió.

Wolfmon, escuchando el mensaje, se apresuró a comunicarlo a los que todavía estuvieran con vida.

* * *

Takato, en el interior del cuerpo de VictoryGreymon, yacía observando la aparición del enemigo como si se tratara del advenimiento del mismo Diablo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Demon para haber podido sobrevivir semejante ataque de uno de los digimon más poderosos de todos los tiempos? Por supuesto, era evidente que estaba severamente lastimado pero el miedo que se sentía en su presencia no había menguado ni un poco, sentía que aun no se le podía ganar.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Dynasmon estuvo igualmente sorprendido.

— Mi poder es más grande de lo que tu crees — contestó el señor demonio — jajajaja... es gracioso, yo ... yo el Rey Demonio que encarna la Ira y la Venganza temió ser aniquilado este día, estuvo cerca debo admitir.

El caballero no perdió tiempo en seguir la conversación y se puso en acción, avanzó rápidamente hacia Demon con la intención de atacarlo con sus puños. El señor demonio se defendía hábilmente creando leves campos de fuerza en la dirección precisa donde su enemigo golpeaba, prediciendo con exactitud sus movimientos para frustración de este último. De un momento a otro, agarró una de las manos de Dynasmon con sus garras y lo arrojó con fuerza monstruosa hacia un lado; el caballero a duras penas pudo retomar el control de su cuerpo al enterrar sus piernas en el duro asfalto, dejando en el proceso una cicatriz lineal en la tierra.

— ¿En donde estábamos? — Demon se dirigió a VictoryGreymon.

A lo cual este le contesta.

— No creas que será tan fácil.

El señor demonio comienza a arrojar grandes llamaradas de fuego de sus manos, las cuales son esquivadas por VictoryGreymon quien corre en círculos alrededor de su enemigo. En la carrera, el guerrero dragón desenfunda su gran espada y se acerca a toda velocidad, arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas. De la misma manera, Demon volvió a emplear los escudos invisibles creados en sus manos para bloquear los devastadores ataques, para luego contra-atacar nuevamente con sus llamas infernales a quemarropa.

Antes de ser consumido por las llamas, VictoryGreymon clavó su enorme espada en el suelo y al frente de él, usándola como un escudo. Una vez hubo soportado la técnica de su enemigo, volvió a arremeter con su espada intentando cortar al demonio en pedazos. Demon se vio obligado a defenderse usando cortar llamaradas de fuego que desviaban la trayectoria de la espada, muy a pesar que se defendía a la perfección, la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no era su especialidad. De manera que VictoryGreymon, en un descuido, fue apartado con una emanación de oscuridad que salió del mismo cuerpo del digimon maligno.

En ese momento, perdió su gran espada.

— ¡Mueran!.

Dynasmon regresaba atacando con una gran cantidad de energía directo al señor demonio y, a su vez, VictoryGreymon creaba un gran orbe de energía caliente con la palma de sus manos. Ambas técnicas chocaron contra Demon, creando una gran explosión en el proceso.

* * *

Wolfmon había terminado de comunicar su mensaje a los aliados que aun permanecían con vida y que aun podían luchar, en ello escuchó otro gran estruendo a la distancia, ya era la segunda vez que ocurría. Usando sus sentidos agudos pudo saber que tres grandes fuerzas se encontraban en una colisión violenta; de las cuales supuso con seguridad que una de ellas era Demon, quien hasta hace poco habían enfrentado; otra podría ser probablemente Takato Matsuda y el Agumon y, la última, una que le pareció terriblemente familiar, una presencia que le llenaba de nostalgia.

— Hermano — Lowemon se deshacía con una patada en el rostro de un Bakemon — ...¿ya están listos?.

Wolfmon asintió.

— Lo que planeen, será mejor que lo hagan rápido.

Daisuke también asintió y exclamó.

— ¡Imperialdramon, prepárate!.

El guerrero dragón se apartó de manera inmediata del campo de batalla para hacer distancia, los digimon de los elegidos también lo hicieron pues no querían quedar en medio del fuego cruzado. Sus enemigos quedaron confundidos e incluso dudaron si perseguirlos, lo cual indicaría su perdición.

Los chicos se apresuraron y entregaron el poder de sus digivices, la luz de ellos, a Imperialdramon para crear un enorme cañón que este sostuvo con sus manos. Para cuando las hordas de Demon y los Gizumon supieron que era lo que ocurría, ya era demasiado tarde para muchos de ellos. Un resplandor inimaginable cubrió todo en cuanto los enemigos podían ver, siendo la gran mayoría borrados al instante al contacto con la luz del destructivo láser. Los edificios que fueron cubiertos con ella, por alguna razón, no se vieron afectados por la destructiva técnica.

Pronto, todo el campo de batalla estuvo vacío.

— Lo conseguimos — Miyako exclamó con júbilo.

Los digimon de los niños que habían dado su energía para derrotar al ejército enemigo habían perdido su digi-evolución, habían vuelto a la etapa infantil. Ellos y sus compañeros humanos estuvieron felices porque habían cumplido con su misión encomendada por las Bestias Sagradas, habían protegido su mundo. Los únicos que aun conservaban la digi-evolución eran Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Imperialdramon y, por supuesto, Lowemon y Wolfmon.

— Bien hecho — les elogió el guerrero de la Luz, a lo que los chicos se sonrojaron un poco avergonzados — Ahora nos adelantaremos, ¿cierto, Lowemon?.

El guerrero de la oscuridad asintió.

— Alcáncenos cuando puedan.

Los dos empezaron su marcha, en dirección donde VictoryGreymon, Dynasmon y Demon se encontraban peleando a muerte. Los hermanos sabían que la guerra no terminaría a menos que el Rey demonio cayera, así que apresuraron el paso y esperaron que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Daisuke, en representación de sus amigos, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Wallace. El chico norteamericano volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, dándose el tiempo de saludarlo con Terriermon en su cabeza y Lopmon a sus pies.

— Qué batalla tan complicada, ¿no es así?.

— Te quiero agradecer todo lo que tu y los otros Elegidos del mundo han hecho por nosotros hoy — Daisuke dijo mientras hacia una reverencia — , sin ustedes no hubiéramos podido superar esta crisis. Muchas gracias.

— No tienes porque agradecer, era nuestra responsabilidad como niños elegidos.

— Debemos apurarnos, esto no se terminará hasta que derrotemos a Demon, ese digimon pagará por todo el daño que ha hecho.

Daisuke compartió un último apretón de manos en señal de despedida, Wallace se demoró un poco de procesar esas palabras pero al final aceptó, él aun quería seguir peleando en compañía de ellos pero eso no era posible. Daisuke y sus amigos terminarían esa batalla por el bien de ambos mundos, la responsabilidad que tenían Wallace y los demás Elegidos del mundo había terminado ahí, al menos por el momento.

— ¡Daisuke!.

Ambos chicos escucharon la voz alarmada de Imperialdramon, la razón fue que entre los escombros de la batalla cuatro figuras de poderosos seres aparecieron. Ni siquiera la fuerza combinada de todos los elegidos del mundo fue suficiente para acabar con todas las tropas de Demon. Ninguno de ellos los reconoció, a excepción de Hikari y Takeru que aun los tenían muy presentes en sus recuerdos. Eran MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Mugendramon y Piedmon; los cuatro Amos de la Oscuridad que sellaron a las Bestias Sagradas en el pasado y conquistaron el Digital World.

— Que espectáculo tan grandioso de fuegos artificiales — Piedmon se dirigió a los niños y sus digimon — ¿Les parece si les mostramos el nuestro?

El payaso demoníaco pintó una círculo en el suelo y con su mano activo una especie de reacción en cadena, todo salió volando en pedazos.

* * *

Del humor emergió la sombra que cubría a Demon, lo había protegido de los dos ataques anteriores y como resultado terminó sin rasguño adicional. Se reía de los intentos para detenerlo.

— Imposible — VictoryGreymon susurró aterrado.

¿Qué clase de monstruo estaban enfrentando?

Dynasmon, a diferencia suya, se mostraba un poco más tranquilo; sin embargo, ya no se podía dar el lujo de bajar la guardia.

— Eso esta bien, entre más poderoso sea el enemigo más honorable será la victoria al final. A pesar de todo, tengo una pregunta... el sello de Yggdrasil debió limitar muco tus poderes, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de romperlo?.

— Mi tiempo en el mundo de las Tinieblas fue muy provechoso — Demon respondió entre risas — , todo lo que he hecho me ha preparado para este momento. Hace siglos, yo y los otros seis controlábamos el mundo hasta que aparecieron ustedes, los Caballeros de la Realeza. He vivido mucho tiempo sintiendo odio por lo que me hicieron, odio que me ha mantenido vivo; el sello de ningún Dios será capaz de contenerme para siempre.

— ¿Pudiste superar el sello de nuestro señor por tu cuenta? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

Dynasmon se mostró escéptico, era muy improbable que sus enemigos pudieran desafiar la voluntad divina de Yggdrasil. Por supuesto, conocía de ejemplos de seres cuya existencia se equiparaba con el mismo Dios del Digital World. A pesar de eso, estaba muy seguro que Demon no pertenecía a esa clase de seres.

— ..Has olvidado que una vez yo fui uno de los ángeles más poderosos que sirvieron a Dios — dijo con arrogancia, a sabiendas que el caballero sagrado se enfurecería por aquellas palabras — ...yo en un principio tenía los poderes de un dios y después de hoy llegaré a mucho más.

— Ohhh, es verdad — Dynasmon exclamó con un tono extraño — A pesar del poder que dices tener, no es suficiente para desafiar a los Dioses. Serías derrotado, al igual que hace muchos años y nuevamente te verías obligado a esconderte en las sombras, humillado. Es por eso que lo necesitas a él.. — sus ojos se enfocaron en VictoryGreymon, pero no precisamente en el digimon, en lo que llevaba a dentro, el tamer — ... crees que con su poder tendrás el derecho de llamarte a ti mismo Dios, de la misma forma en la cual buscaste la semilla de oscuridad implantada por Millenniumon, no me hagas reír. ¿Qué pasaría si ese chico dejara de existir? ¿Cuáles serían tus opciones?

Demon se estremeció ante la fría mirada de su adversario, ¿acaso pensaba interrumpir sus planes?

Dynasmon, en un movimiento rápido apareció en frente de VictoryGreymon.

— Espera — el señor demonio exclamó extendiendo su mano, en un intento vano de detener al santo caballero.

— _¡Dragones del Caos!._

La técnica acabó con el digimon de nivel mega, dejando a un lado a un Agumon inconsciente y a un Takato Matsuda, quien se ahogaba en un charco de su propia sangre. Dynasmon, indiferente ante lo que había hecho, se volteó lentamente hacia el Demonio mientras reía de forma burlesca. De forma cínica, se tomó el tiempo de ver la expresión de frustración de su enemigo.

Demon rugió como bestia enfurecida y sin pensarlo dos veces atacó de frente a Dynasmon.

* * *

Minutos después llegaron Lowemon y Wolfmon al lugar, debieron apresurar su paso debido a que sintieron que una de las tres fuerzas en colisión habían caído. ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Era demasiado tarde?. Y eso no era lo único que les preocupaba, ya era hora que Daisuke y los demás los hubieran alcanzado.

— Ahí — Wolfmon señaló.

Lo primero que encontraron fue la zona devastada por aquella batalla, luego divisaron dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Lowemon se acercó primero a uno de ellos, era el cuerpo de Takato ensangrentado; hubiera sido mentira si hubiese dicho que aquella visión no le impactó. ¿Estaría muerto? Se preguntó temiendo saber la respuesta, recordaba bien a la muerta ya que casi había sido llevada por ella, aunque las circunstancias fueron diferentes. Se arrodilló cautelosamente y colocó la punta de sus dedos con delicadeza en el cuello del chico, suspiró aliviado al descubrir que aun tenía pulso.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — su hermano le preguntó, cargando a Agumon en brazos.

El estado de este último no fue mejor, sus datos estaban al borde de ser desintegrados más aun no se daba por vencido, la muerte no se lo llevaría tan fácil.

— Aun vive.

— Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, es lo que nos pidió la señora Ophanimon.

— Tienes razón hermano, rápido...

Un gigantesco estruendo llegó del cielo a la tierra, a consecuencia de ello divisaron la batalla apocalíptica que se llevaba entre el Gran Señor Demonio y el Caballero Real, Demon y Dynasmon.

— Ya se me hacía que esa presencia era familiar — Wolfmon dijo — ... es Dynasmon de los Caballeros de la Realeza.

— Es nuestra oportunidad, no notarán nuestra presencia ya que están tan inmersos en su pelea. Tal vez, con suerte se destruirán el uno al otro.

* * *

De repente, Dynasmon se vio inmovilizado con una especie de energía oscura, era magia negra y retorcida invocada por el señor demonio.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

Demon sonrió debajo de su túnica rasgada, casi se podían ver sus colmillos grandes y afilados.

— Sería tan fácil romper romperte en pedazos ahora. ¿Por dónde debería empezar, el brazo, una pierna? Tal vez aplaste tu cabeza... Pero al final tu decides.

El santo caballero le miró con voz furiosa y dijo.

— No suplicaré misericordia, mucho menos a un ser asqueroso como tu.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento, la mirada del señor demonio se sentía como si quemara en el interior, como una yaga horrorosa del infierno que busca maldecir con la muerte y el sufrimiento eterno. Este digimon corrompido fue quien rompió el silencio, ya habiendo decidido el modo de tortura.

— Ya decidí como será tu castigo, morirás siendo quemado por las llamas a las cuales Dios me condenó a mi.

— Haz lo peor — Dynasmon le desafío.

Fue un poco decepcionante para el señor demonio no ver ni el más atisbo de temor en la expresión del santo caballero, quien estaba más que dispuesto a morir por su causa. Ni modos, al menos se contentaría con sus gritos de agonía y dolor. Así lo hizo, el cuerpo de Dynasmon se incendió desde dentro hacia afuera, sacando a flote gritos de dolor desgarrador que complacieron a Demon y le trajo recuerdos. De esa manera había asesinado a dos de los Elegidos que lo desafiaron dentro del Digital World.

Mas sin embargo, se aburrió rápidamente y sin quererlo, desvió la mirada hacia donde habían estado los cuerpos de Agumon y el humano tendidos en el suelo, solo para descubrir que ellos ya no estaban.

* * *

 _— Daisuke Motomiya, Veemon._

La voz tan cálida y suave como la acaricia de la luz del sol acompañada por una brisa liviana los despertó a ambos, a humano y digimon. La luz brillante cegaba sus ojos y les costó acostumbrarse al nivel de resplandor que menguaba poco a poco, no tuvieron prisa pues la sensación de calma, amor y paz que se sentía en el aire eran absolutas. Se encontraban en un paisaje inmenso, un campo de flores brillantes que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El cielo tenía un color azul muy apacible y el sol brillaba con un resplandeciente color dorado, a la lejanía se podía apreciar un castillo blanco.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplando y sintiendo el suave roce de las flores en su piel, el caso es que Daisuke demoró tiempo en saber que él y Veemon no se encontraban solos en los Elíseos.

— Daisuke, mira.

Su compañero descubrió a varios de sus amigos, estaban Iori Hida, Miyako Inoue y Ken Ichijouji acompañados con Armadillomon, Hawkmon y Wormmon; pero no divisó a Hikari Yagami, Tailmon, Takeru Takaishi, Patamon, ni a ningún otro de los elegidos que pelearon a su lado. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

— ¿Daisuke? — Ken se dirigió a él confundido — ¿Qué pasó?

Este negó con la cabeza.

— Lo último que recuerdo fue estar en la ciudad, nuestros digimon peleaban en contra de los subordinados de Demon y al final parecía que estábamos ganando, pero...

Iori dijo, tratando de recordar bien los acontecimientos, sin embargo esas memorias resultaban muy difíciles de visualizar. Miyako le ayudaría, ella si se acordó bien de los últimos momentos.

— Luego aparecieron esos cuatro digimon, se veían terroríficos e intimidantes. ¿Quienes eran?

— Eran un Piedmon, un Mugendramon, un Puppetmon y un MetalSeadramon... según Taichi y los mayores, hubo un grupo de digimon compuestos por ellos, los cuales se llamaban a si mismos los Amos de la Oscuridad — Ken dijo poco después.

Los chicos se acordaron de las historias que los mayores les contaban, de las últimas aventuras en las que participaron Taichi y sus amigos la más destacada estuvo el enfrentamiento entre los Amos de la Oscuridad. Los villanos más poderosos que los Elegidos tuvieron que enfrentar en el pasado, un grupo de cuatro digimon que se hicieron tan poderosos, por el producto de la distorsión en la realidad creada por Apocalymon, que derrocaron a las divinas Bestias Sagradas y la sellaron para ocupar su lugar como los gobernantes del Digital World.

Pero después de eso, ¿Qué había sucedido?.

— ¿Dónde están Hikari y Takeru? — Iori preguntó.

— ¿Y Tailmon y Patamon? — su compañero, Armadillomon, dijo a su vez.

¿Por qué no estaban con ellos? ¿Los Amos de la Oscuridad los habían asesinado? Esa era una posibilidad que ninguno de ellos quería pensar pero cuya idea se mantenía peligrosamente presente.

— _¿Quieren encontrar a sus amigos?_

Los chicos se vieron sorprendidos en aquel momento pues no notaron la presencia de aquel digimon, era un Nefertimon que había aparecido de la nada, elevada con sus majestuosas alas blancas.

— ¿Eres?...

 _— No soy el Tailmon a quien ustedes conocen —_ el digimon sagrado les interrumpió — _...pero solo ella puede llevarles con ellos nuevamente._

Mientras hablaba, una esfera de luz los envolvió a todos y los transportó de lugar. Viajaron hasta llegar a los pies del gran castillo que se observaba interiormente a la distancia. De cerca se podían observar numerosas estatuas de ángeles y otras criaturas mitológicas sagradas, entre ellas destacaba un pegaso que posaba en la cima de una fuente situada en el frente de la entrada del palacio. Esta se encontraba abierta de par en par, su marco era dorado con varias esculturas de ángeles rodeándola.

— Siento a un digimon poderoso dentro...

Hawkmon dijo apenas la esfera de luz los hubiese depositado dentro del lugar, poniendo alerta a este y todos los demás digimon. Nefertimon, al ver sus reacciones, intervino.

— _Mi señora solo busca la paz y protege el amor de Dios en el Digital World, les aseguro que sus compañeros humanos no sufrirán ningún daño. Por favor, siganme hacia donde ella nos espera._

Veemon y los demás bajaron su guardia al instante, ya que no sintieron ninguna mala intención en las palabras de Nefertimon. Daisuke, Ken, Miyako e Iori tampoco, seguros de que aquel digimon no les mentiría y, por otro lado, estaban más que deseosos de entrar en aquel castillo y ver su interior, pues ya que se encontraban maravillados con los exquisitos detalles en las esculturas y en las torres del castillo vistos en el exterior. Comenzaron su camino siguiendo al digimon sagrado, subiendo unas escaleras hasta la cima donde una luz de colores emergía desde el techo y llenaba todo a su paso.

En la cima, se encontraron en una especie de biblioteca, estantes de libros se encontraban recibiéndolos a lo largo de un corredor que los llevaba a un espacio más grande y claro. Aquí las estanterías de libros se desplazaban en forma circular, al fondo habían un par de escaleras que llevaban al mismo balcón. Sobre esto último se veía la figura de una hermosa mujer que cubría su cuerpo con una armadura ópalo, tenía ocho alas en su espalda de las cuales seis de ellas eran rígidas y duras mientras que las últimas dos eran suaves, todas ellas mostraban el color dorado. Aquel ángel femenino de cabellos rubios aparentaba pertenecer a un gran rango y de su cuerpo emanaba un tenue resplandor sagrado.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Daisuke preguntó, anonadado por su belleza.

El ángel, sabiendo que finalmente habían llegado sus invitados, cerró el libro que se encontraba leyendo hasta el momento y que sostenía en sus manos, volteándose para verlos. Daisuke y sus amigos observaron que sus ojos eran recubiertos por un casco con una cruz dorada gravada sobre este.

— _Es la señora Ophanimon._

* * *

 _— ¡Daisuke, despierta!._

El susodicho se levantó de golpe gracias a que Takeru lo había estado zarandeando, sintió un terrible dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo pero a la vez estuvo aliviado de encontrar a su amigo rubio, dirigiendo la vista hacia su costado encontró a Patamon con Veemon y un poco más allá a Hikari y Tailmon sonriendo aliviados. Sus amigos ya estaban de pie y ayudando a las personas que podían.

Muchos habían muerto y otros se encontraban heridos, en algunos casos las heridas eran tan graves que no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ellos. Los chicos y digimon se mostraron impotentes mientras escuchaban gritos de agonía y llantos profundos de perdida de amigos queridos, viendo los últimos momentos de esas personas. Había sido la guerra más devastadora que habían soportado, era la primera vez que veían tales efectos.

Luego de un rato, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Ken, Takeru y Hikari se reunieron en un punto a parte. Sus digimon formaban su propio circulo, pensando en sus propias cosas.

— Hoy perdimos a Wallace — Daisuke dijo — no se pudo... digo, no pude hacer nada por él.

La imagen del chico norteamericano se cruzó en la mente de cada uno de ellos, Hikari y Miyako se echaron a llorar en ese momento, Iori tomó sus rodillas con sus manos mientras mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, Takeru sostenía su mirada hacia el cielo mientras buscaba una respuesta de alguna providencia escondida y Daisuke simplemente apretaba sus puños.

Esto era lo que ella les había advertido y lo que vendría sería mucho peor sino hacían lo que ella pedía.

— Muchachos, esto aun no acaba.

Ken, Iori y Miyako asintieron con la cabeza, Takeru y Hikari se vieron un poco confundidos pero luego recordaron. Demon aun seguía por ahí y, hablando de eso, Lowemon y Wolfmon lo habían perseguido y se suponía que ellos debían alcanzarlos después. Por supuesto estaban a punto de hacer eso antes de la aparición de los Dark Masters, que por fortuna ya no se encontraban en la ciudad.

En medio de eso, una camioneta negra apareció y se detuvo muy cerca de ellos, de esta se bajó un hombre vestido con traje y corbata, de cabello rubio y gafas de sol negras. Por cierto, ya lo habían visto antes; se trataba de ni mas ni menos que de Mitsuo Yamaki. Es recibido con desconfianza pero las malas sensaciones se nublan con el pasar de los segundos. Al final, el agente del gobierno se les acerca y les dice.

— ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

 ** _1 hora después._**

El humano empieza a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, luchando con el dolor que la luz del sol le ocasionaba en su órgano visual, luchando con el dolor presente en su cuerpo, la resequedad en su garganta y el adormecimiento en sus extremidades. Encuentra con su mirada a un digimon de armadura negra con un casco que le recordaba a un león, este digimon lo cargaba en sus brazos mientras se desplazaba en medio de la desolada ciudad de Shinjuku.

Wolfmon, el otro digimon que lo acompañaba, cargaba a Agumon que poco a poco mejoraba su estado. A pesar de eso, ya no podía luchar nuevamente, al menos por un tiempo prolongado.

— ¿Quién eres? — Fue lo primero que preguntó Takato Matsuda — ¿Qué sucedió?.

— No malgastes energías, estas herido y tienes que descansar — Lowemon respondió.

El guerrero de la oscuridad no podía evitar mostrarse sorprendido, hasta hace pocos momentos aquel muchacho que ahora le hablaba estaba agonizante y a punto de morir, muchas de sus heridas habían sanado y el sangrado detenido mucho más rápido. Las cosas que Takato podía hacer, le hacía preguntar si este era un humano o algo más. Por algo debía ser objetivo de uno de los siete grandes señores demonio y los Caballeros Reales. Y como si pensar en ellos se tratara de una invocación al diablo, este se apareció bloqueando su paso.

— es Demon, eso significa... — Wolfmon murmuró, pensando en el posible resultado de la batalla del señor demonio.

— Hasta acá han llegado, entreguen a Takato Matsuda y perdonaré sus vidas. Pongan resistencia y los mataré lentamente.

Ambos digimon se detuvieron en seco, el señor demonio se mostraba imponente y sentían que no tenían muchas posibilidades de ganarle; a pesar de las grandes heridas que mostraba en su cuerpo, su cuerno roto y túnica rasgada; en algún punto después de la batalla se dio el lujo de buscar y encontrar su medallon perdido. Wolfmon tomó la delante, no sin antes entregar a Agumon a su hermano y decir.

— Sigue con la tarea que Ophanimon nos encomendó, yo distraeré a Demon el tiempo suficiente.

— Veo que han optado por el exterminio, bueno... — el señor demonio dijo sonriente — ... es lo mismo para mí.

Wolfmon entonces cambió de forma usando un haz luminoso, en Garummon se convirtió empleando el espíritu bestia de la Luz. Adoptaba la forma de un gran lobo cubierto por una pesada armadura de color blanco, con ojos amarillos feroces y capaces de ver en la más profunda oscuridad.

— Deprisa, vete — el digimon bestia exclamó, al tiempo que embestía a gran velocidad al señor demonio y lo estrellaba contra una cabina de teléfonos, lo cual lo tomaba por sorpresa.

— ¡No puedes solo y lo sabes!.

Ante este reclamo, Garummon no dijo nada para debatir ese último argumento. Esto, en vez de calmar a su hermano. lo estrezó mucho más de lo que ya estaba, aunque debía darle crédito que él nunca mentía, en ninguna circunstancia. Kouji, por su parte, tenía en su mente solo ese momento en el que el alma de Kouichi desaparecía frente a sus ojos luego; en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que aquel evento no se volviera a repetir, razón por la cual estaba más que dispuesto a dar su vida.

En ese momento de discusión y descuido, el señor demonio se levantó y golpeó con fuerza a Garummon, rompiendo en el proceso varias partes de su gruesa armadura.

— ¡Kouji! — Lowemon exclamó.

Takato, por su lado, luchaba contra la pesadez de sus ojos y su cuerpo, más aun con la presión de tener al enemigo tan cerca suyo. A pesar de eso, era completamente consciente de todo lo que ocurría, dando un gran sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación. Justo en ese momento, una camioneta negra apareció interponiéndose en el camino de este y el señor demonio, cubriendo a un herido Garummon de la ira de Demon. Este último, tal vez por simple curiosidad de querer saber que estaba pasando, no hizo nada por algunos segundos. Esto daría el tiempo suficiente.

Una puerta corrediza se abrió del lado de donde estaban Lowemon, Kouji (quien recién perdía su evolución), Takato y Agumon. Se trataba de Hikari y Takeru quien les hacía señas de que se subieran, lo cual hicieron de manera rápida. Adentro del vehículo estaría en el asiento delantero el agente de gobierno, Mitsuo Yamaki; no importaba mucho los problemas entre ellos en el pasado, Kouji y Kouichi lo recibieron como un salvador y se mostraron profundamente agradecidos.

Demon, quien se dio cuenta de que ocurría, enfureció y se dispuso a quemar el automóvil con todos aquellos que se encontraran en su interior. Pero entonces ocho figuras salieron por la otra puerta corrediza: Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Ken, Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon y Wormmon; quienes cerraron esa misma puerta tan pronto como bajaron. Daisuke golpeó el vehículo y este encendió y corrió lo más pronto posible. El rey demonio observó con mal gusto como su objetivo se alejaba de él, prometiendo a si mismo acabar con esos odiosos Elegidos rápidamente para luego seguir en su persecución. En medio de su soberbia, Demon supuso que cuando terminase, Takato Matsuda no se encontraría muy lejos.

* * *

La camioneta negra se alejaba a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas, el solitario paisaje era interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún transeúnte mal herido o algún que otro cadáver abandonado, ya sea de un simple civil o de un Elegido proveniente de alguna parte del globo. El objetivo de Mitsuo Yamaki, quien lo conducía, era salir de la ciudad y seguir su camino hasta Shibuya. Hikari Yagami iba en el asiento del copiloto con Tailmon sobre sus piernas, Takeru iba al lado de una ventana, acompañado con Patamon, en el asiento de atrás; a su lado estaban los gemelos Kouji y Kouichi, quienes cargaban en sus piernas a un agotado Agumon, y Takato iba al pie de la otra ventana mientras se agarraba un costado e intentaba aguantar el dolor.

El ambiente estaba increíblemente tenso y sumergido en un incomodo silencio, había una pregunta que los recién llegados querían hacer pero no se atrevían, tal vez por el temor de saber la respuesta o por consideración a quienes estaban ahí desde un principio. Al final, fue Kouji quien se armó de valor y dijo.

— Ellos nos alcanzarán, ¿cierto?

Takeru y Hikari apretaron sus puños en sus piernas, negándose a contestar y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Yamaki mantuvo el frió silencio de su parte, solo siguió con su tarea.

* * *

— Tontos — Demon murmuró.

¿Por qué regresar para enfrentar una muerte segura?

Pensando para si, sonrió ante la idea de cumplir su deseo como una especie de señor generoso, de algún modo retorcido.

Daisuke miró a sus compañeros, sus miradas que mostraban estar dispuestas a todo en ese preciso instante y las cuales le daban su apoyo incondicional en esta decisión que habían tomado como equipo. Miró a los digimon que lucharían hasta el final para proteger a sus queridos compañeros humanos. No había nada más que discutir, solo actuar, solo conseguir el tiempo suficiente para derrotar al perverso señor demonio.

Wormmon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon brillaron, desapareciendo en ese destello con lágrimas en sus ojos. El sentimiento de esa perdida afectó a sus compañeros humanos, cuyas lágrimas empezaron de manera gruesa y no se detuvieron hasta el momento final. Aquel destello se desvaneció y dejó en claro un objeto que Demon reconoció con horror absoluto.

— Imposible, eso es...

— El digi-egg de los milagros — Daisuke completó — , este es el arma que te frenará de una vez por todas.

El Digi-Egg de los Milagros fue una de las antiguas reliquias que empleaban los digimon para evolucionar en la antigüedad, un poder que resurgió cuando las agujas de control aparecieron. Al contacto con Veemon se activo un proceso en cadena, una evolución artificial en la cual el cuerpo del digimon se hizo más grande y fuerte, siendo cubierto con una armadura dorada que cubría sus hombros, piernas, antebrazos, pecho y cabeza. Esta armadura dorada resplandecía comparable a la luz del sol. Este digimon era Magnamon, una encarnación de los Caballeros de la Realeza que luchaba al lado de los Elegidos.

— Magnamon, acabemos con esto — Daisuke sentenció.

El santo caballero asintió comenzó a expresar un poder descomunal, en forma de una esfera de luz dorada que lo cubrió y lentamente comenzaba a expandirse hacia el exterior.

— Estúpido, si usas todo ese poder, morirás.

Daisuke, ignorando las protestas de su enemigo, se permitió recordar los últimos momentos mientras observaba a su querido amigo digimon desatar su técnica más poderosa.

 _— Mi nombre es Ophanimon, soy uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles que protegen el Digital World._

 _El arcángel femenino bajó de su balcón para acercarse más a Daisuke y sus amigos. Nephertimon hizo una leve reverencia y se regresó por donde había venido, pues entendía que la conversación de su señora con los Niños Elegidos era privado._

 _— ¿Qué esta pasando? — Iori preguntó._

 _— Mis pobres niños — el ángel respondió con voz melancólica — , el suceso por el cual ahora pasan fue profetizado desde los inicios de nuestro mundo. Lamento de manera profunda sus perdidas, muchos han caído durante la guerra para salvar a todos los mundos... sin embargo, no hay que perder la esperanza, aun hay algo que se puede hacer. Por eso lo he traído hasta aquí para hacerles una pregunta, niños elegidos... Esto decidirá su destino, ¿están dispuestos a seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias para hacer lo que se debe, o tal vez piensan dar marcha atrás?_

Este simple acto ya definió su destino, el simple hecho de pararse una vez más contra el Rey de los Demonios ya había dictaminado su futuro. Daisuke sintió sobre su hombro la mano de su mejor amigo Ken, quien se encontraba sonriendo con amabilidad mientras las lágrimas aun cruzaban por sus ojos, Miyako estaba con él y Iori, quien era alguien muy reservado respecto al contacto físico, le tomaba de la mano. Daisuke recordó a quienes dejaban atrás, Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, Tailmon, sus padres y su hermana; ellos eran quienes debían seguir viviendo.

 _— La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, es lo que protege a la Luz de ser consumida por las sombras... ¿Ahora entienden el por qué?_

 _"Lo entendemos"_ Daisuke pensó mientras desaparecía junto con sus amigos en aquel destello de luz dorada.

Demon intentó escapar mas sus piernas y alas no les respondían, así que puso la palma de sus manos ante la esfera dorada para evitar ser consumido por ella. El simple contacto con esa energía sagrada le quemaba horriblemente y le producía dolor en la misma magnitud.

— No moriré, no moriré, no moriré...

Dijo una y otra vez antes de que todo fuera cubierto por aquella luz dorada pero, antes de ello, logró crear una defensa infalible usando sus extensos poderes. Sin embargo, la técnica de su salvación solo podría usarse una vez en la vida. El terrible señor demonio sobrevivió pero sus enemigos no lo hicieron, ni siquiera Magnamon que, por más que buscara con la vista, no lo encontraba.

Demon comenzó a reír primero en un tono bajo hasta llegar progresivamente a uno más neurótico, carcajeando al borde de la locura. Le costaba creer que uno de sus más odiados enemigos hubiera optado por el auto-exterminio. Sin embargo, esa alegría le duro poco cuando sintió la llegada de un digimon al cual había dado por muerto. Era Dynasmon, quien estaba casi irreconocible por las quemaduras de su armadura blanca.

El santo caballero había seguido la luz dorada de forma tambaleante, guardando sus energías cuando estuviera en frente de su enemigo y desatar una fuerza que nunca antes había sido presenciada en este mundo. Dynasmon invocó el aura voraz de fuego azul que tomó la forma de un gigantesco dragón, Demon rugió de manera monstruosa y desató las mismas llamas incandescentes del Infierno pues después de todo no se iba a quedar atrás. Lo último que quedó de la ciudad de Shinjuku fue consumida por poderes que estuvieron más allá de la capacidad de control humanos, por un fuego que desintegró todo lo que encontró a su paso y dejó una marca imborrable en la sociedad que se recordaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo**_

 **Fin de la Primera Parte...**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :D, aquí tengo el capitulo que finaliza la primera saga, por así decirlo, de este fanfic, el cual planeo dividirlo entres partes. Espero que en esta segunda parte sea capaz de describir mejor la evolución de la psiquis de los personajes en los cuales me quiero centrar de ahora en adelante, de ante mano me disculpo porque en esta historia hubo y habrá muchas más muertes tanto de héroes como de villanos, algunas de las cuales parecerán en vano pero tranquilos que todo tendrá un propósito más adelante en el relato. Y hablando de _héroes y villanos,_ procuraré jugar un poquito más con esos conceptos ... jejejeje todo para hacer esta idea un poco más divertida. Sin más que decirles les deseo un bonito fin de semana, recuerden dejar sus opiniones en la sección de comentarios (preguntas que tengan serán respondidas en el nuevo capítulo), lo cual siempre se los agradezco. Hasta la siguiente actualización.


	13. I Interludio: Sueños

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 ** _Interludio I._**

 ** _Sueños._**

El atardecer se cernía en la panadería Matsuda, perteneciente a la pareja de propietarios que conservaron ese mismo apellido. Su interior acogedor y familiar lo hacía exitoso, la mujer cabeza de hogar se encontraba atendiendo a sus clientes de manera personal y directa, mostrando una gran sonrisa pues amaba su trabajo; su marido trabajaba tras bastidores, haciendo la masa de incontables tipos de panes y bizcochos. El hijo de aquel matrimonio ayudaba de vez en cuando y en ese instante su tarea era atender la caja registradora; recibir el dinero de los clientes y dar el cambio respectivo, cosas como esas.

En particular el joven se encontraba emocionado pues hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales sus amigos de viejas aventuras venían de visita, cosa que hacían al menos una vez a la semana. El chico despedía a una pareja de adulto jóvenes cuando una muchacha de facciones rudas entró a la panadería a través de la puerta de vidrio, al tiempo que esa misma pareja salía. En el momento en que los ojos rojos del joven se posaron sobre la chica, esta le sonrió para sorpresa de todo aquel que no la conociera a fondo. Su nombre era Ruki Nonaka.

— Ruki, te estaba esperando — Takato, nombre del chico, la saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el mismo entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

Ruki sonrió también pero sin toda esa arrolladora energía, su personalidad no era la de una chica que mostrara con facilidad sus sentimientos aunque, desde que conoció a sus mejores amigos Takato Matsuda y Jenrya Wong había empezado a mostrarse más abierta a mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Aun no bajas tu cabeza de las nubes?

Takato solo rió apenado en respuesta, mientras se tocaba la nuca. En ello, Jenrya Wong llegó cruzando la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente con la madre de Takato.

— Buenas tardes, Jen. ¿Cómo ha estado tu familia?

— Muy bien, señora Matsuda — Jenrya respondió con una leve reverencia — ...mis padres les envían saludos.

Luego, Jenrya fue asaltado por el entusiasmo de Takato con un abrazo, que más parecía un proyectil de cañón. El chico de cabello azul y ojos grises lo saludó con el mismo entusiasmo, muy a pesar de su personalidad más relajada y calculadora no le importaba mucho mostrar afecto en público. Era algo que jamás podía pasar con Ruki, ni siquiera Takato lo intentaría por la salud y bienestar de todos sus órganos internos.

— Jenrya, que bueno que has venido — Takato dijo — ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

— Se enfermó, fue mejor que se quedara en casa descansando — el aludido le respondió.

— Y hablando de personas que faltan... ¿Dónde están los idiotas de Hirokazu y Kenta? — Ruki preguntó — Me inquieta no tener su molesta presencia cerca.

— De casualidad me los encontré en el camino, ya deben estar cerca de aquí.

Por el momento eran ellos tres, quienes siguieron a una de las mesas del local. El padre de Takato los observaría desde la cocina, en compañía de su esposa. Sería ella quien lo hostigara para darles algo a los tres chicos como se hacía todas las veces, una vez a la semana. Ese algo era siempre bizcochos y un zumo de naranja para cada uno, los chicos los recibían con agrado y se dedicaban a hablar de temas banales, a actualizarse sobre el tiempo que no han compartido juntos. Con el pasar de los años, cada uno de los muchachos que formaban orgullosos el grupo de los tamers siguieron su propio camino, cada vez más enfocados y ocupados.

— Han pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestras aventuras de la niñez..

A Takato le gustó mucho rememorar el pasado, ese pasado en el que todo fue posible y todos los deseos y sueños se hicieron realidad. En aquellos tiempos, Takato conoció a sus mejores amigos y conoció a los digimon, su mundo y sus ilusiones.

— ... me gustaría mucho volver a donde todo empezó, cuando Guilmon estaba conmigo. Nos prometimos volver a vernos algún día, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos hicimos esa promesa?

— ¿Es lo que deseas? — Jenrya pregunta, con un misterioso tono.

— Por supuesto, ustedes también deben extrañar mucho a Renamon y Terriermon como yo extraño a Guilmon — Takato respondió animado, haciendo caso omiso al extraño sentimiento en el aire.

En la cocina, el lugar de la panadería donde las masas para los panes y bizcochos son hechas, se produjo una fuga de gas que fue imperceptible para los dueños, los padres de Takato, quienes siguieron en sus tareas habituales. Por una extraña razón, una débil llama que se materializó de la nada llegó a tener contacto con aquella fuga de gas. Un infierno se desató en la cocina, todo siendo consumido por el fuego que se extendió al resto de la panadería. Los vidrios de las estanterías de la panadería se rompieron por el intenso calor, el cual también derritió todos los productos comestibles sobre esta.

— Sabes que no es así — Ruki murmuró con enojo — , tu realmente no extrañas a Guilmon, o alguno de los otros digimon que conocimos en el pasado. Tu deseas es cambiar lo triste y monótona que se ha convertido tu vida después de esto...

Las personas que estaban dentro, además de Takato, Jenrya y Ruki, salieron corriendo del local tratando de salvar sus vidas. Algunos de ellos lo lograron, otros fueron alcanzados por el fuego y murieron en vano.

— ... desear eso solo por tu capricho infantil, eso es muy egoísta. ¿No crees?.

El hijo de los propietarios por primera vez vio lo que había ocurrido en el panorama, en ese preciso momento su sonrisa se borró de su rostro. La sensación de tranquilidad fue reemplazada por una de desesperación, angustia. Buscó a sus padres, a quienes encontró inconscientes en el suelo desmayados, tal vez por la inhalación de los gases tóxicos producidos por las llamas al consumir todo material. Corrió hacia ellos pues estaban demasiado cerca del fuego, arrastrando sus cuerpos de la zona más peligrosa hacia el exterior, con dificultad debida a los gases tóxicos y el intenso calor por supuesto.

Detrás de él, al borde del local, Ruki y Jenrya miraban a Takato con ojos indiferentes.

— Eres la viva representación del orgullo y la vanidad humana, desear volver a conectar el Digital World con nuestro mundo solo por tu bienestar traerá grandes desgracias

— No...

Se dio cuenta que sus queridos padres habían muerto, muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos para salvarlos.

— No, no...

Jenrya habló mientras mostraba una sonrisa cruel en el rostro, deleitándose con la desesperación que mostraba su mejor amigo.

— Esto ya sucedió... ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas? Mira a tu alrededor.

Takato levantó su vista del suelo para encontrar al Infierno desatado en la Tierra, igual o peor como se encontraba el interior de la panadería de sus padres. Las tranquilas calles, casas y locales del vecindario estuvieron inmersos en llamas ardientes, adornadas por cuerpos carbonizados de incontables victimas que fueron amigos y vecinos alguna vez. El cielo había tomado una coloración rojiza y contaminada en exceso, a diferencia del habitual color azul claro que se presentaba cada mañana de la rutina cotidiana, terrores del mundo de las Tinieblas los recorrían volando emitiendo graznidos y rugidos. En el profundo panorama se alcanzaba a observar siluetas negras de monstruos gigantes que caminaban lentamente.

El chico de cabello marrón y ojos carmesí palideció de horror ante la apocalíptica visión, emitiendo un grito desgarrador desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y volvió su cabeza hacia el suelo, diciendo a modo de negación.

— ¡Yo nunca quise nada de esto! Esto jamás es lo que quise...

En ese momento sintió una pluma blanca rozando su rostro, lo cual llamó su atención y la curiosidad instintiva lo obligó a posar su mirada en aquel ser recién llegado. Jenrya y Ruki ya no se encontraban en el sitio, en su lugar estuvo frente suyo un ángel con aspecto de infante, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Vestía una toga de color blanco, también manillas y tobilleras de oro que mostraban su gran jerarquía sobre las demás ordenes. Tenía seis pares de alas blancas, cinco sobre su espalda y una más sobre su cabeza, además su cuerpo se encontraba tatuado, en su mejilla izquierda, manos y pies.

— Eres un peligro para todo lo que existe en este mundo y los otros, para tus amigos y familiares...

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! — Takato acusó, encarando al ángel que le hablaba con una expresión indiferente ante su sufrimiento.

— Lo he visto humano, solo fíjate en tus manos.

Sus manos estuvieron cubiertas de sangre, aunque no sabía como era posible que tal cosa hubiera sucedido. Luego descubrió con horror a quien pertenecía aquella sangre, era la de sus dos amigos, tendidos en el suelo al frente suyo; aun muertos, las expresiones en sus rostros eran horripilantes y sus cuencas vacías lo culpaban por eso. Susurraban a sus oídos que el mismo Takato los había matado con sus propias manos.

— No... no puede ser, nunca les haría daño...

— ¿Piensas negar la realidad que está frente a tus ojos? — el ángel se burló — Tu los asesinaste, trajiste la muerte a tu mundo. Tu no eres un humano, ni tienes el corazón de un digimon; eres un monstruo y mi deber es hacer justicia por aquellos que derramaron su sangre. Takato Matsuda, sería mucho mejor si mueres en mis manos.

Takato sintió la mano de este sobre su cuello, apretando e impiendo que pudiera respirar. La lucidez se hacia cada vez más vaga, a veces observaba al ángel como su verdugo, otras al caballero de blanca armadura y alas de dragón, y por último a un terrible demonio cuya oscura esencia estaba oculta bajo una túnica roja, de la cual solo sobresalían dos enormes cuernos blancos y una mirada penetrante.

— Dame tu poder, yo con mucho gusto le daré un mejor uso — Demon, el señor de los demonios, dijo.

— ¡Jamás! — el muchacho logró responder con dificultad.

— Tu no lo quieres, niño. Será mejor que me lo entregues, de esa manera tu penosa existencia encontrará la paz y no tendría que cargar con esta pesada carga que se te impuso...

* * *

La oscuridad tomaba todo en cuanto había en el paisaje, los edificios, los hogares, las calles y los parques en llamas fueron cubiertos por la sombra negra. Al final, solo quedó el color negro, el vacío absoluto que existía antes de la aparición del universo. Un humano estuvo a merced de la Nada misma, un concepto tan ambiguo pero que negaba la Existencia.

— Es cierto, yo no quicé tener este poder. Mi único deseo era volver a ver Guilmon, que volviéramos a estar juntos... pero, si mi deseo provocó todo esto. Lo perdí todo, ese es mi castigo. Sería mejor para todos si yo solo desapareciera.

Solo quedaba él, mas lentamente la sombra del vacío infinito comenzó a sobreponerse sobre si. Sus brazos y piernas desaparecieron dentro de la oscuridad, luego siguió su torso, su cuello, se sumergía y dentro de poco no quedaría más que la Nada.

— No es cierto, debe haber algo más que puedas hacer.

La negra oscuridad se retiró a una velocidad vertiginosa, dejando en su lugar un espacio blanco vacío. Lo único que lo llenaba era Takato Matsuda y dos personas más que se materializaron en ese instante, detrás de ellas había un cierto símbolo luminoso de color anaranjado. A uno de ellos, el tamer reconoció, sin embargo la otra persona nunca la había visto antes.

— Daisuke...

El aludido le sonrió de manera confiada, alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha en su dirección.

— ¿Quién eres tu?

— Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, uno de los primeros Ocho Elegidos — este respondió — ...no es el final, si has caído ahora eso ya es cosa del pasado, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es levantarte de nuevo.

— ¿Qué dices? — Takato preguntó confundido.

— Lo que Taichi quiere decir es que ya no puedes seguir culpándote con el pasado, superalo y levántate otra vez, no importa cuanto te cueste. — Daisuke dijo.

— Escucha bien, nosotros fallamos en la misión que se nos encomendó, la cual se trataba de proteger al Digital World y al mundo de los humanos — Taichi explicó de manera melancólica — ...nuestro enemigo fue mucho más poderoso de lo que esperábamos, no pudimos hacer nada..

— Yo tampoco pude hacer nada — Takato le interrumpió, con las manos cubriendo su rostro — ...hice todo lo que podía pero no fue suficiente, Demon y Dynasmon acabaron con todo. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

— Eso no es cierto, nunca es demasiado tarde — Daisuke exclamó con furia, reprendiendo su comportamiento tan derrotista — ...de hecho, ya has hallado la forma de vencer al señor demonio...

El tamer levantó la vista hacia Daisuke y su mente recordó el momento de golpe.

— ...Vamdemon te lo contó, ¿No es así?

Era la manera de vencer a cualquiera de los Siete Grandes, los artefactos sagrados por Yggdrasil que fueron usados para sellar la maldad hace tanto tiempo.

— Es verdad — Takato murmuró sorprendido, era el hecho de que casi lo había olvidado.

¿Cómo había podido haber sido tan tonto?

— Tu tendrás éxito donde nosotros fallamos, salvarás no solo el Digital World, salvarás mucho más de lo que hayas podido soñar — Taichi se acercó a Takato, tomando sus hombros — ... por favor, promete que los cuidarás a todos, a Takeru, a Agumon, a Patamon, a Tailmon y a Hikari. Prométeme que cuidarás a mi hermana.

— Te los encargamos mucho, suerte.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Daisuke y Taichi desaparecieron.

* * *

Ya no se encontraba más en su ciudad natal, ni en la densa oscuridad del vacío o del espacio blanco, ni siquiera podía decir que se trataba del Digital World. Takato ahora se hallaba a si mismo sentado en la arena de una playa mirando hacia el horizonte, el mar que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. El lugar solo presentaba tonalidades de blanco y negro, incluso el cielo era gris; además un sentimiento inquietante de sentía en el aire, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Qué clase de mundo era este? Fue lo que se preguntó el muchacho.

— ¿Esto es un examen de consciencia?

Una voz que le aterró, lo sobresaltó de repente. Takato volteó para encontrar un ser de gran estatura, era Dukemon pero simplemente algo no estaba bien con él, los colores característicos del digimon no estaban y en su lugar mostraba un monótono gris por su armadura, un azul oscuro en su capa y unos penetrantes ojos amarillos que infundían miedo y desesperación.

— La culpa, que sentimiento tan inútil. ¿Esto es lo que te ha estado deteniendo?

— Tu no eres él — Takato negó, no quería pensar en la posibilidad.

— Yo soy él, quien te ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Takato, la promesa que nos hicimos se cumplirá y muy pronto tu y yo estaremos reunidos, como en los viejos tiempos..

Había algo más detrás de esas palabras, un terrible propósito que no alcanzaba a imaginar, ese fue el presentimiento que tuvo Takato Matsuda. El Dukemon oscuro, quien supo que estaba sintiendo su tamer, decidió revelar su objetivo.

— Te estaré esperando, solo tienes que venir a mí, ven al Mar de las Tinieblas...

Imágenes aparecieron dentro de la cabeza del chico, mostrándose en forma caótica y azarosa. Observó un mundo que tenía el aspecto lunático de un caleidoscopio de colores, una ciudad ciclopea emergiendo del mar negro, una piedra que brillaba con un siniestro resplandor púrpura y una Puerta negra adornada con una calavera y siete sellos abriéndose, dejando ver...

* * *

En el interior de un vagón de tren, Takato Matsuda despertó sobresaltado, con su frente y espalda sudorosas, las pupilas de sus ojos bien dilatadas y manos temblorosas. Hasta ese momento, había estado recostado en una silla alargada, mientras que Agumon yacía en otra silla, la cual estaba más cerca a la suya. Viendo que no había despertado al digimon con su alarido ahogado, se tomó el tiempo para regular la respiración y mirar hacia la ventana.

Ya había pasado un día desde que habían dejado el mundo de los humanos y entrado en el Digital World, otro Digital World. Era de madrugada y supuso que todos aun seguían descansando, pensativo dedicó ese tiempo para tratar de entender de que se había tratado ese sueño.

 _ **Fin del Interludio.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_ Ahora si podemos dar por inicio a la segunda parte del Fanfic, habrán nuevos personajes y se revelará poco a poco ciertos misterios. En particular enfatizaré en que fue lo que sucedió antes de que Takato fuese encontrado en el Digital World por las Bestias Sagradas de la continuidad 02, la historia de Ruki y Jenrya, la razón por la cual el Mar de las Tinieblas llama tanto a Hikari y, por supuesto, la historia de Kouichi y Kouji. Espero que les guste el futuro desarrollo.

Un especial saludo a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta humilde historia. IzanagiOmega, anaiza18, cesar k-non, Guest, MEAM neko-n.n y Panda-Chan les doy gracias por sus comentarios y espero seguir leyéndolos en la sección de reviews; un abrazo muy grande.

 ** _Saga 2._** _El ángel y el muchacho_

"En la búsqueda de la arma definitiva que vencerá al Señor de los Demonios, habrán de iniciar una larga jornada en un mundo donde ya nada es como lo recuerdan. Mientras los Tres Grandes Ángeles inician la persecución, el tamer se tendrá que ver con su pasado cara a cara, la Elegida enfrentará la extinción de la luz y el Guerrero de la Oscuridad deberá aceptar su naturaleza"


	14. XII El día 15 antes del Nacimiento

**Digimon**

 _La Guerra Santa_

 ** _Capitulo XII._** El día 15 antes del Nacimiento.

 **16:00 Hrs, 14 de Agosto. Mundo Humano, ciudad de Shinjuku.**

La gran batalla había terminado hace unas pocas horas, por lo menos una. Detrás del cataclismo solo quedó un lugar desolado, en ruinas y con los cadáveres de los civiles que no pudieron escapar a tiempo. Entre las víctimas estuvieron muchos niños y adolescentes, la gran mayoría Elegidos que dieron sus vidas durante la confrontación contra el Señor de los Demonios. Tres figuras aparecieron sobrevolando el cielo y observando con deleite los nefastos resultados, ellos eran MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon y LadyDevimon; sin embargo, esa no fue la razón por la cual estaban ahí.

— Esto fue divertido — SkullSatamon dijo, con su característica sonrisa siniestra.

— Si, sin embargo tenemos un trabajo que hacer — LadyDevimon recordó — ...nuestro señor no pudo haber muerto con eso.

MarineDevimon, ajeno a la plática de sus dos compañeros, se concentró en su tarea y usando su olfato superior siguió con su búsqueda. Luego de unos pocos minutos, encontró el rastro del señor demonio. Con un gruñido llamó la atención de SkullSatamon y LadyDevimon, y con un movimiento de su monstruosa cabeza señaló el preciso lugar donde Demon se encontraba.

LadyDevimon voló en esa dirección rápidamente, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que SkullSatamon y MarineDevimon la alcanzaran. Los tres comandantes de las hordas demoníacas encontrarían a su señor tendido en un montón de escombros de asfalto levantados, sus heridas eran más graves pero no llegarían a ser fatales, necesitaría de mucho descanso para recobrar todas sus fuerzas y sanar mas, a pesar de eso, seguía inspirando el terror con su mirada y su imponente presencia. Este último los había estado esperando.

— Mi señor, hemos estado buscándolo — la dama Demonio hizo una reverencia, para luego acercarse a Demon y ayudarlo a levantarse usando su cuerpo como una muleta.

— Regresemos, presiento que el tamer que busco ya no se encuentra en este mundo.

Luego de aquella orden, los cuatro digimon malignos desaparecieron de la ciudad destruida. Afortunadamente para quienes vivían en ese lugar, quienes habían logrado escapar, aquellos monstruos nunca volverían.

* * *

 _Cuando entendió el sufrimiento del mundo percibido, él juró buscar una respuesta sin importar el tiempo que necesitara para ello. En su viaje encontró otros planos de existencia, descubrió que su mundo no era el único, de hecho supo la existencia de muchos mundos paralelos y poco a poco aprendió como pasar de uno a otro. Sus habilidades crecieron tanto que muchos lo llegaron a considerar un Dios, muy a pesar de sus orígenes humildes._

 _En sus inmersiones encontró el espacio entre los espacios, en esa dimensión extraña pudo observar a todos los mundos al mismo tiempo. Desde su punto de vista, cada mundo resultaba ser una burbuja que nadaba junto a las otras en el vacío infinito, y hubo algo más. Fue su descubrimiento más terrible, uno que de ser desatado podría aniquilar con toda la creación de una forma que ni el mismo podría llegar a imaginar. Desde los inicios, hubo una gran cantidades de seres ancestrales que gobernaban en medio del caos y la locura, pero ninguno de estos seres era como esa cosa._

 _Cada día crecía, se hacia más grande y su gula no tenía fin. No había nada que se le comparara, ni humano, ni digimon, ni ángel, ni demonio, ni siquiera los dioses. Lo podía observar y sabía que esta cosa lo estaba observando, no pudo sostener su visión mucho tiempo y más bien siguió su eterna vigilia sobre el resto. Tal vez sería la última vez que podía dedicarse a observar estos mundos antes de desaparecer._

 ** _Sede de los Caballeros de la Realeza,_ Sala de la Profecía. Día 15 Antes del Nacimiento, 12:00 Hrs.**

— Dynasmon ha regresado con vida, sin embargo ha fallado con su misión.

Los seis presentes se hallaron sorprendidos por la noticia, en especial un caballero cuya armadura era de color rosado.

— Imposible, Dynasmon es uno de los Caballeros más poderosos que existen en nuestra orden — LordKnightmon exclamó.

— Al parecer nuestro enemigo es mucho más astuto de lo que parece, de ahora en más nuestros movimientos deben ser más cuidadosos.

El digimon que habló tenía por casco una calavera, la cual dejaba ver unos brillantes ojos rojos. Su nombre era Craniummon, el guardián del Tallo de Yggdrasil; llevaba consigo su gigantesca lanza de doble filo y el escudo que le fue otorgado por el mismo Dios del Digital World.

Parecía que las cosas se habían complicado más de la cuenta, el Señor de los Demonios demostró ser más poderoso de lo anticipado, de hecho más fuerte como para ser tratado por un solo miembro de la orden. Tras el hecho que Demon hubiese sobrevivido al encuentro y enviado a Dynasmon en un estado deplorable devuelta a ellos, el chico escapó nuevamente a su destino.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde se encuentra Takato Matsuda? — Craniummon preguntó — Yo mismo iré a terminar con lo que nuestro camarada comenzó.

— No.

Craniummon volteó a ver con cierta molestia al santo caballero que objetó su propuesta, era nada más ni nada menos que Omegamon, impertérrito ante la mirada amenazadora de su compañero.

— El señor Alphamon determinó que ya no será nuestra tarea.

— ¿Qué dices? — LordKnightmon cuestionó.

— Nuestro señor ha encontrado la ubicación actual del humano que tanto nos preocupa, sin embargo él ve las dificultades y sabe que cualquier miembro de la orden puede llegar a salir herido en esta tarea, lo cual no desea. Por eso, cree que es hora de que _él_ se pruebe a si mismo una vez más.

— _¿Él?_

El caballero indiferente se mostró muy disgustado con esa noticia, los otros cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros, intentando entender en como funcionaba la mente de su líder Alphamon.

— Es lo más lógico por el momento, considerando que Takato Matsuda ha entrado ahora en sus dominios. Además, él hará cualquier cosa para redimir sus pecados del pasado y su error; tiene la motivación necesaria.

— De todas maneras, no es confiable — LordKnightmon comentó.

De los seis caballeros presentes, el que tenía una capa roja y armadura blanca, con un yelmo rojo y que imitaba la forma de un dragón, y que portaba además una lanza voluminosa y un escudo sagrado se acercó a Omegamon, arrodillándose ante este último.

— Mi señor, tengo una sugerencia que hacer — Dukemon dijo — ... a nuestro señor Alphamon no le molestará que de todas formas alguien de nuestra orden le informe de los progresos de nuestro aliado, yo sugiero ser el informante.

Con la cabeza gacha esperó la respuesta de su segundo al mando, Omegamon duró un tiempo corto pensándolo, pero al final...

— Acepto.

* * *

 _ **Terminal del Bosque, Castillo de Seraphimon. DW04,**_ **13:00 Hrs.**

En el interior de las imponentes paredes de cristal del palacio, el cual se erguía orgulloso sobre el árbol más grande y majestuoso, un arcángel permanecía en un recinto en particular. Se podría decir que era más una especie de prisión que un salón del trono, a pesar de los grandes lujos que estaban a disposición del ángel femenino entre lo que estaba una colección de libros de antigua procedencia. Ophanimon, uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, estaba rodeada de grandes columnas de luz que se reflejaban en las paredes cristalinas, de una forma muy similar a la cual su antecesora había sido capturada.

En ese preciso instante, la figura de un ángel infante apareció ante ella, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y diez alas majestuosas que sobresalían de su espalda. Ophanimon ya presentía de su llegada desde hace momentos antes y lo recibió con una mirada de reprobación.

— ¿Cuándo cambiaras de actitud? — el ángel infante le cuestionó.

Pasó un tiempo, mas Ophanimon no le dio respuesta. La expresión calmada e indiferente del visitante se volvió turbia en el momento.

— Sabes que tus actos te llevaron a la situación en la que estas actualmente ... — este reclamó a Ophanimon, enfureciendo a cada palabra que decía — ... ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Acaso crees que tenerte aquí encerrada nos causa algún tipo de placer a mí, o a los señores Seraphimon y Cherubimon?

Ophanimon inhaló y suspiró poco después.

— Si quieres escuchar una disculpa de parte mía, esperarás hasta el final de los tiempos Lucemon.

Lucemon, aquel ángel que se dice fue el más cercano a Dios, frunció el ceño en lugar de frustración. A pesar de ello, no esperaba menos de uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles del Digital World, aunque no le gustase para nada.

Ophanimon, luego de un tiempo, se permitió dejar su tono severo para adoptar uno más comprensivo.

— Lucemon, escúchame por favor, aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de camino. Si sigues en medio de ese camino de oscuridad, solo encontrarás tu propia perdición...

Lucemon enfureció, fue un odio que se dirigió a si mismo y que causó una gran confusión en su interior.

— No, no... ya no seré aquel mal que causó tanto sufrimiento a este Digital World en mi encarnación anterior, es por eso que hago esto, se que es el camino correcto. Te lo demostraré, mi señora Ophanimon. Reclamaré la arma de Yggdrasil y la usaré para destruir al Señor de los Demonios, pero antes acabaré con tu _Elegido_ y así salvaré a todos los mundos.

El ángel orgulloso desapareció de la misma forma en la que había llegado a la habitación luminosa, con tele transportación. Ophanimon siguió observando el lugar donde había estado Lucemon antes con una profunda expresión de tristeza y lástima.

* * *

 _ **Desierto, Continente Server. DW02,**_ **14:05 Hrs**

Desde que su traición había sido conocida, casi todos los digimon del Digital World lo habían estado siguiendo. Devimon había sido obligado a esconderse en las sombras, a pasar inadvertido y a huir de un lugar a otro una y otra vez para evitar ser descubierto. Su unica esperanza era accesar a esa dimensión especial donde la Piedra de la Oscuridad era escondida por esos dos tamers, absorberla y asi resistir los ataques de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, hace un par de horas que comenzó a ser perseguido por una entidad poderosa, uno de los digimon más poderosos al servicio del Señor de los Demonios. Sus alas demoniacas batían el aire lo más rápido que podían, lo cual permitía que recorriera grandes distancias en poca cantidad de tiempo. Para su desgracia, su terrible enemigo se encontraba pisandole los talones y seguramente gastaba mucha menos energía en perseguirlo por el gran desierto que él tratando de evadirlo.

Eventualmente, Devimon supo que ya no podía escapar mas.

— Eres muy veloz para ser un gusano — su espina dorsal fue objeto de un horrible escalofrío cuando escuchó la voz de Piedmon, el líder de los Amos Oscuros.

— Te enviaron a seguirme — el ángel caído mencionó temeroso.

— Te equivocas — mas el payaso le interrumpió — , nadie me ha enviado. Eso no significa que estela orden de exterminar a los traidores... digamos que esto es más un juego para mí.

Piedmon caminó poco a poco hacia él, mientras el demonio, viendo que era inútil escapar, lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir con odio e impotencia.

— Antes de mandarme al otro mundo, ¿cuál es tu objetivo, Piedmon?

— ¿Qué clase de tonto sería si te contara todos mis planes en este momento? Muchos seres de este Digital World ahora le son leales al Señor de los Demonios, en todas partes hay ojos y oídos prestos a escuchar cualquier cosa. Qué cosa puede haber más interesante que un rumor de traición... — y luego dijo con una sonrisa — ¿Te puedo matar ahora?

Antes de que el mismo Devimon pudiese reaccionar, encontró una espada clavada que atravesaba su pecho, de lado a lado. Piedmon la había lanzado a una velocidad tal que su ojo no lo había captado. Los datos que componían el cuerpo del digimon demonio comenzaron a desintegrarse y, con su trabajo hecho, Piedmon le dio la espalda a su moribunda víctima y se dispuso a marcharse, mas sin embargo una extraña sensación lo detuvo en seco.

Desde el inicio de la persecución, un pequeño grupo de digimon sedientos de sangre lo habían estado siguiendo en las sombras, Piedmon lo había permitido y restado su importancia al asunto de su juego. Hasta hace unos segundos, esos digimon observaban en la oscuridad esperando el momento de tomar parte de la cacería, de hecho estaba retirándose ya que suponía que esas bestias saldrían de las sombras para despedazar lo que quedara de Devimon. Pero repentinamente todas esas presencias malignas desaparecieron de golpe, algo les había matado sin que el digimon de nivel mega lo notara si quiera.

Piedmon sintió una única presencia que lo acompañaba y que se encontraba a pocos metros, volteando su cuerpo nuevamente encontró a un encapuchado que sostenía una roca de resplandor purpura.

— ¿Quién eres? — el payaso maligno preguntó con curiosidad.

— Un simple recolector, espero que no te moleste que tome los datos de todos estos digimon ¿verdad?.

El Amo de la Oscuridad observó como los datos de los cadáveres de aliados y enemigos eran absorbidos por esa piedra, de la cual se podía sentir con claridad los poderes malignos. Una vez eso hubo pasado reparó en el hecho en la voz de quien estaba ahí, la cual era de un humano inconfundiblemente.

— ...ahora si me disculpas, debo buscar a unos amigos que son queridos para mi.

Y dicho eso, el humano desapareció con su inquietante artilugio.

* * *

 _ **13:58 Hrs.**_

En otro parte lejana del mismo desierto, una chica caminó a lo largo del paisaje indiferente a su existencia sin rumbo aparente, con el único objetivo de encontrar alimento y refugio. Para su desgracia no había encontrado nada desde hace dos días, su cuerpo ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del cansancio y de la falta de alimentos. Ya se había derrumbado dos veces antes pero su fuerza de voluntad por sobrevivir era grande, mas las energías que le quedaban eran pocas y sus pies se negaban a responder. Ella cayó una vez más sobre la suave arena del desierto y esperó que la muerte se la llevara.

Desde la distancia otros dos seres notaron su presencia y sin ninguna otra intención más que la simple y llana curiosidad, decidieron acercarse a ella y ver de quien se trataba. Por supuesto, ambos digimon no la reconocieron pues nunca la habían visto antes, pero reconocieron que se trataba de otro humano.

— Arachnemon, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? — preguntó su fiel compañero, Mummymon, quien vestía su habitual traje y boina azul.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Quiero decir que no la podemos dejar en medio de la nada, sobre todo con este sol inclemente, ¿verdad?

Mummymon miró fijamente a Archnemon, sin importar que ella se incomodara por su insistencia, en la espera de una simple respuesta. La mujer que controlaba las arañas, por extraño que parezca, se vio reflejada en esa misma humana que ahora parecía debatirse entre la vida y la muerte.

— Oye, ¿No tienes un poco de agua?

Mummymon se sobresaltó ante el tono brusco de la pregunta, recordó después de la cantimplora que cargaba y se dispuso a ofrecerla a su compañera con ciertos movimientos de torpeza.

— Aquí tienes — respondió con nerviosismo.

Archnemon la tomó y con ella se agachó, puso una de sus manos debajo de la cabeza de la chica mientras la otra abría la cantimplora y le daba de beber al poner la boquilla de esta en los labios de la muchacha.

— Vamos, tienes que beber — Archnemon dijo mientras observaba como el líquido vital pasaba por los labios del humano con lentitud, observaba con aprobación y cuando decidió que era suficiente cerró la cantimplora — ...muy bien, al menos ya no morirás deshidratada.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? — Mummymon preguntó nuevamente.

— El plan sigue siendo el mismo, debemos seguir hasta el campo de refugiados del que hemos escuchado tanto, solo ahí estaremos seguros de Demon y sus hordas.

Archnemon se levantó del suelo y siguió caminando a su paso habitual, solo se detuvo un momento para decirle algo a Mummymon, quien se había quedado atrás y miraba indeciso a la chica que aun permanecía acostada sobre la arena y a la mujer araña que se alejaba paso a paso.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve y cárgala en tus hombros, tu mismo lo dijiste... no podemos dejarla en un lugar como este.

— ¡Si! — Mummymon exclamó, corriendo de manera rápida donde estaba la humana y luego alcanzando a Archnemon, quien lo esperó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Una vez hubo alcanzado a su compañera, la pareja y el humano siguieron con su camino esperando salir pronto del desierto.

* * *

 _ **Continente de la Oscuridad, DW04.**_ **14:20 Hrs.**

En el interior del denso bosque sombrío, acobijado por la noche, el digimon vampiro permaneció desapercibido casi de cualquier otro ser. En su soledad, Vamdemon caminaba con tranquilidad a lo largo de un sendero que lo llevaba a una cueva. En la entrada de aquella cueva dos Datamon estaban esperándolo y al ver su llegada cada uno hizo reverencia a su oscura presencia.

Los Datamon guiaron a Vamdemon a lo largo de un complejo de túneles secretos hasta llegar a una recámara espaciosa. En ese preciso lugar había mucha maquinaria y computadoras que eran manejadas por un gran personal, entre los cuales estaban los dos Datamon que se retiraron a sus puestos de trabajo. El digimon maligno caminó por el centro y contempló su obra magna detrás de una vitrina de vidrio.

— ¿algún progreso?

— Ninguno señor, aun no sabemos que es lo que le falta — respondió uno de los Datamon.

Vamdemon reflexionó por unos minutos, observando fijamente a lo que se ocultaba detrás del vidrio.

— Yo creo saber que es lo que hace falta — dijo sonriente.

* * *

 ** _Terminal del Fuego, DW04._ 16:15 Hrs.**

— ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Desde su escape de las fuerzas de Demon, Hikari, Takeru, Kouichi, Kouji, Takato, Patamon y Tailmon estuvieron viajando en un trailmon, un digimon locomotora. Habían pasada ya dos días desde que ellos lo montaron y un día desde que Takato tuvo esas pesadillas, en todo ese tiempo era raro que el trailmon se detuviese.

— Takeru, Patamon... que bueno, simplemente nos detuvimos para re abastecer los suministros de combustible y comida, además Axel tiene derecho a un corto descanso.

Kouichi respondió en cuanto vio pasar a Takeru por la puerta que separaba los vagones, Patamon yacía descansando en su cabeza como siempre lo hacía. Detrás del Elegido de la Esperanza siguió Hikari y Tailmon, y poco después llegó Agumon. Kouji ya se encontraba junto a Kouichi.

— Es verdad, Axel nos ha estado llevando casi durante dos días seguidos — Tailmon murmuró.

— Nos tardaremos al menos un par de horas, les recomendamos que bajen y caminen por el pueblo, les haría bien — Kouji habló, no demoró mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que faltaba alguien — ¿Dónde esta Takato?

Técnicamente, esa pregunta recayó sobre Agumon.

— Iré por él — respondió este.

— Te acompaño — Kouichi exclamó con amable sonrisa — ...te alcanzaré después hermano.

Ambos caminaron abriendo la puerta del vagón y cerrándola tras de si, una vez ellos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta Kouji bajó del tren sin siquiera reparar en quienes aun permanecían ahí. A Takeru en especial le parecía impresionante como alguien que decía tener el atributo de la Luz podía ser tan distante y amargado, muy a diferencia de la personalidad de Hikari. Para el Elegido de la Esperanza tendría mucho más sentido si Kouichi hubiera tenido el aspecto de la luz y Kouji el de la oscuridad.

— Takeru, salgamos de aquí... quiero ver como es el lugar — Hikari dijo al tomar el brazo de Takeru, quien se sonrojó por el contacto de cercanía.

— Claro.

Con la respuesta dicha con sobresaltó, Hikari y Takeru bajaron del Trailmon para explorar los alrededores, seguidos por Tailmon y Patamon, quienes sonrientes suponían lo que sus compañeros humanos debían sentir el uno por el otro.

* * *

 _— Te lo encargamos mucho..._

Takato hasta el momento solo había pensado en el sueño que había tenido, sobre todo las últimas palabras de esos fantasmas que más que su subconsciente era el mensaje enviado por una fuerza desconocida; incluso cuando el Trailmon se había detenido con cierta brusquedad, había que decir.

— _Nosotros hemos fallado en nuestra misión, tu serás la excepción... tu tendrás éxito donde nosotros fallamos._

Era el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, le parecía demasiado, temió no poder abarcar todo.

— No puedo...

En ese instante Agumon regresaba por la puerta del vagón, por suerte el digimon no pudo escuchar los murmullos del debate mental que el tamer estaba teniendo, y no estaba solo. Los ojos carmesí se posaron en el chico de cabello negro lacio y ojos azules oscuros, el cual le sonreía amablemente. Ya le había parecido haberlo visto antes y entonces recordó al digimon Guerrero de oscura armadura que lo había llevado en sus brazos después de haber caído en batalla, por momentos pudo ver el rostro de ese chico en el digimon.

— Mi hermano fue a buscar algunas provisiones para continuar con el viaje, al menos estaremos aquí un par de horas. ¿Quiéres salir a conocer el pueblo con nosotros?

— Si, no puedes quedarte aquí solo, Takato — Agumon secundó.

El digimon le preocupaba mucho que el chico casi no hubiera dicho palabra alguna desde que dejaron el mundo humano, temía mucho lo que Takato podría estar pensando.

Takato observó con una expresión cansada a Kouichi y Agumon por su parte, realmente no tenía ganas de hacer algo en realidad. Sin embargo, al mirarlos con detenimiento, en especial a Kouichi, no pudo decir que no.

* * *

Kouji paseaba con calma por los alrededores de la terminal, por los angostos pasajes en los cuales escasamente podían ir máximo dos personas a la par, pero en ese caso digimon mas que todo. Sin que lo notara, dos digimon venían frente suyo y en dirección a una colisión segura; uno de ellos caminaba distraído observando los locales de reparación de herramientas, combustible y comercio en general (aunque no se comparaba a lo presentado por el Mercado de Akiba, cuyo fuerte era precisamente ese), cosas que había visto una y otra vez pero que no dejaban de distraer su mente; su compañero tenía su atención ocupada por un libro de pasta verde, frente a su cara era imposible ver el camino que tenía adelante. Finalmente, los tres chocaron y terminaron en el suelo.

Kouji terminó cayendo hacia adelante por el tropezón con su barbilla, rodillas y brazos desparramados haciendo contacto con el suelo, a diferencia de su espalda y trasero que habían sido arqueados hacia arriba. Molesto por el incidente, se levantó rápidamente pese al dolor y buscó con mirada furiosa al responsable, o en este caso, responsables del suceso. No demoró mucho en hallarlos, también en el suelo.

Uno tenía orejas largas y piel amarilla, vestía solo un pantalón rojo y se quejaba adolorido. El otro era más bajo que su compañero, poseía piel de color blanco y no usaba nada para cubrirse, lo cual no necesitaba; su libro de pasta verde ahora reposaba sobre su cara. Fue entonces que Kouji dejó el enojo pues inmediatamente los reconoció.

— ¿Bokomon?...¿ Neemon? — exclamó sorprendido.

— ¡Kouji! — Bokomon respondió con el mismo tono, una vez ya se hubo levantado.

— ¿No se supone que Kouji no estaría en el Digital World?

Ante la pregunta de Neemon, el humano negó con la cabeza, esa respuesta sorprendió por mucho a los dos digimon.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas? — fue el turno de Kouji para preguntar.

En ese instante, Neemon bajó la mirada, eran malas noticias las cuales debían dar y fue Bokomon quien le tocaba comunicarlas.

— Nuestros amigos fueron capturados poco después de que tu y Kouichi se fueron, ellos nos dieron el tiempo suficiente para escabullirnos apenas... — se notaba mucho el sentimiento de impotencia en su voz — ...debí haber hecho algo más para ayudarlos.

— Debimos — Neemon le contrarió.

El tono triste y de arrepentimiento no impedía que Bokomon se molestara mucho por el hecho de ser interrumpido, lo cual llevaba a que en un ataque de ira sujetara el pantalón rojo de su amigo, el cual era elástico, y lo soltará para dar un gran golpe. Lo curioso es que después de ello Bokomon regresaba a su tono deprimido, mientras Neemon se sobaba la cadera, lugar donde la banda elástica de su pantalón le había golpeado.

Kouji, por su lado, se mostró ajeno a la situación, era algo que siempre pasaba.

— Descuiden, nosotros sabíamos los riesgos... solo nos queda cumplir con nuestra misión.

* * *

Mientras Kouji tenía su encuentro con sus dos viejos amigos y Kouichi convencía a Takato para que bajara del Trailmon y diese una vuelta, Hikari y Takeru se encontraban contemplando la zona industrial de la Terminal de Fuego. Los Elegidos caminaban a lo largo de un sendero mucho más amplio, seguidos de cerca por Tailmon y Patamon, pronto dejarían el sector industrial para entrar a uno de comidas. Muchos eran los digimon que iban de un lugar a otro, ese era el lugar donde los trabajadores descansaban y llenaban sus estómagos.

— Debimos detenernos en un lugar mas ameno — Patamon murmuró disgustado.

— No es el lugar más bonito pero es mejor que no te quejes — Tailmon respondió con un sentir más neutral.

Hikari y Takeru eran los más silenciosos, caminaban disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Tanto como pensaban el uno en el otro, sus mentes también divagaban en otros asuntos. Hikari observaba los puestos de comida que eran ofrecidos a los digimon por los mismos digimon, los rostros sonrientes que demostraban placer ante los alimentos que se preparaban y la compañía de sus compañeros le trajeron recuerdos.

— A Daisuke le gustaría estar aquí.

Y al parecer no era la única que se encontraba pensando en eso. Takeru también reparó en aquellos recuerdos, murmurando con aspecto ido.

Aunque no había sido la intención del chico de ojos color azul claro, unas lágrimas se asomaron por las glándulas lagrimales de Hikari. Lo único que pensaba ahora la Elegida de la Luz era el destino que les había tocado a Daisuke y sus amigos.

— Takeru, ¿crees que Daisuke y los otros están bien? — Hikari preguntó, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

Para eso, Takeru no estaba seguro que responder.

 _— Entra en el auto de una vez._

 _Daisuke empujó a su amigo rubio dentro del automóvil de Mitsuo Yamaki, quien se encontraba en el asiento delantero esperando con impaciencia. Takeru cayó sobre la silla amoblada con rudeza, solo era capaz de ver a Daisuke con ira y confusión. Hikari ya estaba al otro extremo de ese asiento, con Tailmon y Patamon, asustada por lo que estaba pasando._

 _— ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? ... No tienes ningún derecho a excluirnos._

 _— Si lo tengo — Daisuke le interrumpió con brusquedad, tomando sus hombros con fuerza y obligando a enfrentar su mirada seria — ...moverás tu trasero y dejarás al resto entrar en este auto, luego iremos a donde esta Demon donde yo, Veemon, Ken, Iori, Miyako, Armadillomon, Wormmon y Hawkmon bajaremos de este auto y lo distraeremos, mientras que tu, Hikari, Patamon y Tailmon escaparán con Takato y Agumon... es todo._

 _— Pero... — Takeru replicó._

 _Tenía que haber otra solución, otro camino que no implicase algo tan horrible como dejar a alguien querido atrás. Odiaba mucho lo cabeza dura que a veces Daisuke podría llegar a ser respecto a una idea._

 _— ¿Acaso crees que somos capaces de ganarle a Demon en nuestras actuales condiciones? Se sincero..._

 _Odiaba mucho que a veces Daisuke tuviera razón, sin embargo odiaba mucho más que todos los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con esa locura. Se notaba en las miradas decididas de Ken Ichijouji, Iori Hida y Miyako Inoue, incluso sus digimon que parecían querer seguir adelante a pesar de su promesa de siempre salvaguardar las vidas de sus amigos._

Fue el tortuoso silencio de Takeru que quebró a Hikari, quien rompiendo en llanto se lanzó en los brazos de su amigo buscando el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

— Ellos no pueden morir, no pueden porque si ellos... yo...

Takeru la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de evitar que su misma tristeza también lo consumiera.

Patamon y Tailmon, mostrándose preocupados alcanzaron a sus compañeros humanos y los reconfortaron, tanto como las dimensiones de sus cuerpos físicos les permitiesen.

Sobre ellos, el atardecer de los cielos pasaba al silencioso anochecer. Con las sombras de la noche, un desagradable observador decidía marcharse para informar a su superior, el amo oscuro que reinaba en las abismales profundidades del Mar de las Tinieblas.

* * *

 ** _Mar de las Tinieblas_. 22:10 Hrs.**

Las inertes aguas que golpeaban la costa del mar oscuro fueron perturbadas con el surgimiento del dios Profano que reinaba sobre ellas, una gigantesca criatura cuyas facciones eran ocultas bajo capaz espesas, hechas del mismo material que la oscuridad misma. Dagomon salió de los abismos acuáticos a la playa gris, en ese lugar lo estaría esperando uno de sus sirvientes, la misma criatura que había espiado a Hikari y Takeru tan solo unas horas atrás.

Un hombre, que originalmente era humano, acompañaba a esa criatura oscura. Aunque no le agradase, debía admitir que la maligna naturaleza del sirviente de Dagomon le causaba fascinación. En el pasado se había unido a una organización japonesa cuya finalidad era controlar los efectos negativos que existían al estar conectadas ambas dimensiones, pero eso era ya en otro mundo. Ahora Akihiro Kurata ayudaba al advenimiento del final, se volvería un artífice de la destrucción y el caos.

Un último integrante de tan singular grupo se unió finalmente, anunciando su presencia con la señal siniestra del Digital Hazard impregnado en el aire frío. Los presentes solo podían observar su silueta, la de un caballero negro, y su penetrante mirada de ojos amarillos.

— La gestación marcha según lo planeado, debo felicitarte Kurata... aprovechaste el momento preciso, ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que nuestro Señor resurja y retome la posición que le corresponde — Dagomon dijo con su profunda voz — ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas?

— Faltan 14 días y 3 horas más para que Dios nazca — Kurata respondió con un torcida sonrisa.

El hombre era un científico loco y ese iba a ser su más grande experimento, donde se juntaban las ciencias y las artes ocultas, prohibidas para que ningún mortal las practicase.

— ...en ese tiempo, hay que alimentar la niña de dolor y sufrimiento. Entre más oscuridad contamine el alma de Hikari Yagami, más poderosa será la resurrección de Dios.

Aunque ciertamente, Demon había facilitado mucho las cosas, haber asesinado a cada uno de los seres queridos de la Elegida de la Luz había sido una obra magna, la había hecho más vulnerable que nunca. Pero, hablando de ese mismo asunto.

— Demon aun sigue con vida, se suponía que debía morir en el mundo humano — el caballero oscuro exclamó — ...en su momento nos fue útil, pero ahora es un gran estorbo en nuestros planes.

— No hará nada por un tiempo, — Dagomon respondió con seguridad en su voz — tiene heridas que lamerse. Cuando intente interponerse en nuestro camino, ya será demasiado tarde. No importará que sea el último sobreviviente de la primera gran Guerra, eso no le servirá de nada.

— ¿Y el chico? — Kurata preguntó.

— Yo me haré cargo, no tienen de que preocuparse — el caballero dijo.

El contador ya estaba corriendo, la fecha y hora para el nacimiento de lo que llamaban Dios estaban fijos. Ese día todo perdería su significado, conceptos como el bien y el mal, las reglas construidas para dirigir y gobernar sociedades complejas no tendrán sentido alguno. Ese día se iniciará un autentico armagedon.

 ** _Fin del Capitulo._**

 ** _Esta historia continuará con:_** "Batalla en el Mercado de Akiba"

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_ Hola a todos, chicos y chicas. Bienvenidos a esta saga y a este nuevo capítulo que les entrego con mucho cariño. Primero que todo quisiera ofrecer un saludo de agradecimiento a IzanagiOmega y alejo, quienes fueron los últimos en dejar sus opiniones. Para IzanagiOmega, espero que el actual y futuro desarrollo de esta historia este a la altura de tus expectativas y, para alejo, aun no he pensado poner a los Amos Oscuros frente a los Elegidos que aun siguen vivos, sin embargo es algo que se pueda considerar y respecto a lo de impactante, muchas gracias, ese era el efecto que quería lograr... en parte para demostrar que los héroes no siempre ganan y porque busco que esta historia sea un poco más oscura.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima ocasión, no olviden de dejar sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, responderé con mucho gusto sus preguntas e inquietudes si tienen algunas.


End file.
